


Back to Holby

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 121,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Bernie and Serena arrive back to their working lives at Holby.Nairobi seems like a long time ago.





	1. Back from Nairobi

Bernie and Serena landed back home yesterday from their wonderful time in Nairobi. They are both looking forward to working together; Serena will be Clinical Lead of AAU and Bernie is now Head of Mobile Trauma Unit (MTU).  
There roles have changed and they are no longer equals.   
Serena wonders if there would be a power struggle like there was before they became friends; Bernie knows they will be fine as she has her own area and will only interfere with AAU business when there is nothing for her to do within her own department. However they both will enjoy sharing their office together again!

Its Bernie’s first day and Dom has his first meeting with his new boss, he wants to impress her with his new found knowledge; he has now been given the all clear and is allowed to complete surgeries. The new staff that will start in the next few weeks when the MTU is finished.   
They have the next few days to sort out the new ambulance, introduced formally to Iain and Sam; both of whom were previously in the Army and Bernie is quite sure that Sam was a Doctor too.   
Training is needed by all on the specialist equipment brought in and Bernie’s approach to the training is intense but fulfilling, they all have a thirst for knowledge and soon master the new equipment.

Serena is back on the ward struggling with the sudden influx of patients from a care home, all of whom are suffering from the norovirus infection. Everyone needs virtually one to one care and none of the nurses have come from the home neither; this infuriates Serena “There bloody mess for us to cope with, surely they could have dealt with some of them, themselves” she mutters to Ric. He shakes his head and tells her that he will be wearing scrubs “just incase and I suggest you do the same.” He mutters the last word when one of the patients throws up all down his back. Serena tries but fails miserably to contain a laugh as she managed to stand back in time; “I agree Ric its definitely a scrubs day!”.  
He walks off the ward looking like he has sticks for legs trying not to get the vomit anywhere else on himself.

Once changed and a quick text sent to Bernie asking if she is enjoying her first day; she returns to the elderly patients. Ms Tate turns up and puts the whole ward on lock down and tells everyone extra safety clothing is needed for all staff; No visitors are allowed on the ward and extra bank staff have been called in.  
Serena sighs in relief for the extra staff but it would take a while for them to arrive. They all work together - including Ms Tate - to get all of the patients hydrated and plenty of vomit bowls within arms reach; full ones taken away and lots of hand sanitiser placed around the ward.

Its lunchtime and Bernie tries to get back onto AAU with Dom but they are both locked out! She tries to ring Serena on her mobile but there is no answer. They can see lots of people running around when a member of staff puts a notice on the door clearly stating WARD ON LOCKDOWN. ONLY PERMITTED STAFF ALLOWED.  
Both Dom and Bernie look at one another puzzled. She heads to the CEO’s office to see what has gone on, “Ms Tate is currently helping out on AAU”; as she was informed by her PA. “What on earth has happened?” she asks; she is informed of the virus and influx of patients brought in and heads back down to meet Dom.  
“She is going to be in a god awful mood later” Bernie greets Dom with and explains why!  
“I don’t think she will be home tonight” he states plainly “If the ward is on lockdown, you can’t go on as you no longer work on AAU, Ric is already, there Hansen and Sasha are away……then there is no one to do the night shift”.  
Bernie puts her head in her hands and groans, she then calls Jason to inform him they wont be there later for tea or for about a week; they don’t want to spread the virus to the baby. He takes the news well but is slightly put out by the situation; they agree to Skype when Serena gets home.  
Bernie and Dom have their lunch and head back to the MTU.

Several hours later and Bernie has finished for the day. She tries to ring Serena again, “Hello my beautiful wife, are you able to come home?” Bernie asks knowing it is unlikely.   
“I have had the day from hell and unfortunately not. I will be staying in the on call room with Ric for the next 24 hours at least! Have you managed to speak to Jason?” Serena responds.  
“I have explained everything and agreed to Skype him when you are home…..and please make sure that Mr Griffin takes the floor my love” Serena can hear the cheekiness in her voice. “Don’t worry my darling he is working the first four hours and then we will swap over. Please remember I am forever yours” she playfully retorts.  
With that Bernie heads off home alone and Serena goes to the on call room to sleep ‘hopefully for the next four hours’.


	2. The next day can't get any worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a bad night and Bernie has an unexpected busy day.

The night shift was just as bad as the day. Serena and Ric did not manage to get their 4 hours rest each as a few of the patients took a turn for the worse, back to back. They manage to stabilise one and then another patient deteriorates rapidly. Luckily all patients are now stabilised and Ms Tate managed to get locum cover in so they could head home.

Serena sends a text to Bernie as she would leave before she gets back to work.   
Just on my way home, sorry I missed you! See you when you finish work, going straight bed xx love S xx.  
That is exactly what she does. She thanks the heaven above that she has 48 hours off, but her heart sinks when she knows that Bernie will still be at work! But at least they can spend their nights together.

Bernie did miss Serena but loved her message. She quickly replied   
Sweet dreams my love, I will see you in a few hours. Shall I bring tea home with me? xx love B xx.  
She enters the training room to complete the mountain of paperwork that Dom and herself have to finish. It is mainly stock checks, date checks and filling in when the items were last calibrated and when they are next due. It is tedious but they manage to do it together with relative ease.

Dom hears the training room phone ring and answers it.   
It was Ms Tate; there has been an accident at a construction site. The scaffolding has collapsed leaving 3 trapped and a further 4 injured. She tells Dom that she wants him and Ms Wolfe to attend. A First responder car is on the way to collect them and they are to triage and treat as they find - but no field surgery. The MTU has not been completely stocked or finished yet!   
“Yes Ms Tate, we shall get dressed now and meet them at the entrance in 5 minutes.” Dom explains it all to Bernie and they get changed into their new dark blue jumpsuits, white hard hat with their names and job title on; steel toe capped boots and dark blue and yellow waterproof jacket again named and titles on.  
At the entrance they are thankfully met by Iain and Sam along with their trauma back packs that they only filled and trained with yesterday.

“Do you know what has happened Ms Wolfe?” Sam asks as she gives directions to Iain.  
It was Dom who gave the description; Bernie was proud of his clear and precise description as he starts to state who will be doing what.  
“Myself and Iain will set up a triage area and triage any patients as they are freed or walking wounded; you Sam and Ms Wolfe will deal with any entrapments or anything we can’t deal with in the triage area. The Fire Brigade are already on scene but we will be the first medics to arrive.” Dom states clearly then looks to Bernie for confirmation.

“I agree Mr Copeland” then lowers her head to whisper in his ear “I am happy to see your confidence is growing Dom; you handled that well.”  
He smiled at her and nodded “I am getting there. Thanks to Serena and yourself along with a few others. The training has helped too!”   
Bernie grips his forearm and proceeds to tell them “When we get there I will speak to the Head Fire Fighter and see where Sam and I are needed first. Can you ask for a minimum of 5 ambulances to follow us; and to have extra fluids on board including platelets.”  
Sam did that as they just pulled up at the construction site.   
They all got out and Bernie headed to the scene while Sam, Dom and Iain got the equipment out ready.  
“Sam I need you here straight away please.” Bernie bellowed kneeling in front of a patient that has an open fracture and is unconscious. “Male, approximately 30 years old, head injury GCS 2, open Tib and Fib fracture. Can you sort out the leg while I maintain his airway?” Sam nods and opens the back pack in reach of them both and they start to treat him.  
They just start as a fireman drags another man out from the fallen scaffolding. “Dom, Iain. Can you deal with him please?” She shouts as they come to the fireman aide. They triage and treat him but has minor injuries. Iain escorts him to a safe place as Dom spots another person on the ground.   
“Ms Wolfe I need you here immediately please.” Dom shouts. Iain takes over from Bernie as she makes her way to Dom.  
“Female, unresponsive and is not breathing. I think she has punctured her lung as the left side has no movement when I do CPR.” Bernie asks for Sams help while she and Dom places a tube to relieve the pressure in her lungs. Soon after the tube is inserted her heart beats again and she is breathing. Luckily the first ambulance turns up and they place her on the trolley to head to the hospital. Dom rings the A&E department tells them what is coming in.  
Dom goes to look at another person who has been pulled out, again minor injuries so he is placed with the other ‘walking wounded’.  
As the second ambulance arrives he shows them to where Bernie is. They are just getting him extricated but is need of a spinal board; Dom tells the paramedics to bring it alone with them and asks for help from some of the Fire Fighters.  
Once on the spinal board and the drain is checked Bernie allows him to go; again Dom giving clear information of the incoming patient to the A&E department.  
Iain goes to find the 2 walking wounded that have not been triaged yet, but they are fine. Minor scratches from trying to get their workers out.  
They are all sent off together to A&E in the third ambulance.

The head fire fighter explains that there is another person unaccounted for. He was last seen direct under the scaffolding talking to the one first treated just before it collapsed. He instructs everyone to stop what they are doing and leave the area. He wants to use heat sensor to locate him.  
Bernie stands and waits with Dom, Iain and Sam; just on the edge of the fallen scaffolding. All of whom seem to get more nervous as the time passes trying to locate him.  
After what feels like an hour turns out to be 10 minutes when they hear a booming deep voice “What the bloody hell has happened here? I leave you all for an hour and the place falls down?” Everyone stands and turns to the man. “Are you Andrew Machin?” The head fire fighter asks.  
“Yes and this is my construction site!” He replies annoyed.  
The head fire fighter explains that they have been searching for him and they thought he was under the scaffolding.  
“No I told James that I had to go to a meeting and then left.” He replied again getting annoyed. After a brief description of James; it was discovered that he was the unconscious casualty and he was the only person who knew he left.  
They were all stood down; All equipment packed away and told the control room that all personnel have been accounted for and they no longer needed any extra ambulances. They then headed back to the hospital.

As soon as they got to the training room Ms Tate walked in. She approached them all with coffees and congratulations for job well done and to continue to do so in the future. They discussed together the positives and where they need to improve - this was mainly needing extra staff and equipment, that would soon be available when the MTU is full set up.  
“I am hoping to have it all done by the end of the week, as long as there are not many interruptions.” She looks at Ms Tate who nods “However this did seem like a good exercise to see how we all work together. My only concern is if one of us are away who will stand in? I think we need a contingency plan for someone to stand in for each of us.” They all agreed and would send their recommendations to Ms Tate after further investigation.  
After a tiring shift of training, paperwork and treating patients, they all head home. Bernie was certainly looking forward to her evening with Serena; She collects a Chinese on her way home and is greeted by Serena as she walked through the door with a rather passionate and breath taking embrace.

“Hello my love, I have missed you.” Serena purrs after breaking away from the kiss.   
“And I have you.” Bernie replies as they head into the kitchen arm in arm.  
They enjoy their tea and engage in small talk on what has happened over the last 48 hours.  
Bernie and Serena Skype Jason, Greta and baby Ellie and set a date to go shopping and have their photo’s done. The change and size difference in Ellie is commented by both of them. “I can’t believe she has changed in 2 weeks. What will she be like in a few months?” Serena coo’s.  
“She will still be a baby!” Jason dryly replies.   
Serena rolls her eyes and asks Greta how she is doing with breast feeding.  
“It was hard at first but we are now getting on fine. I use the breast pump so Jason can feed her sometimes. But I am nervous as Jason is due back at work next week.” Greta responds with her eyes cast downwards.  
Bernie explains that if she needs anything she can always call either of them; no matter what time of day it is or even if they are at work. Greta seems to be at ease with the suggestion and thanks them.   
After saying there goodbyes, Bernie and Serena do the same to Cam and then Charlie.

Serena closes the laptop and cuddles back into Bernie who is falling asleep on her shoulder. “Bed I think. You have to be up early in the morning and you have had a busy day.” Bernie nods and allows herself to be pulled up and escorted to bed.  
Sleep descends quickly to both of them.


	3. The grand opening of the MTU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie needs to make a speech.  
> Something halts the ceremony.

Nearly 3 weeks has passed and the MTU is up and running, the new staff are all trained and have integrated well with the AAU staff. Ms Tate has organised the Holby Gazette, local tv news reporter and the local MP to attend the grand opening of the MTU.   
Bernie and her team are waiting nervously for the opening to begin. Serena stands proud next her wife; Cam, Charlie, Jason, Greta and baby Ellie also attend to show their support to her.  
Bernie is currently trying not to have a nervous breakdown. She does not do public speaking, she struggles to complete the most basic of sentences in general. Public speaking in front of the Board of Directors, TV and Radio crew, friends, colleagues, family and dignitaries she does not do; this is more of Serena’s area.  
Serena has tried to help her for the past week, her speech is impressive - so says Serena but she is biased, she just needs to be able to speak clearly and not babble, mutter or just stand there like a goldfish - as Serena tells her she does often! 

Ms Tate gives her speech first, then the local MP and now it is Bernie’s turn. “Hello and thank you all” was as far as she got when a sudden shriek of pagers went off! “Please excuse us” Bernie shouts as Dom, Iain, Sam and herself jump in the ‘newly un-christened’ MTU and head to the call.“Thank God for that!” Bernie murmured as Iain pulls away, the others laughed “You got away with that” Dom chuckled as Bernie gave him a hard stare.  
“What have we got?” Bernie asked. As she realised no-one had been told so they radioed the control room for an update.  
It was a serious multi vehicle accident on the M6. 5 cars and 2 lorries involved, some are trapped and one of the lorries are on its side with the driver stuck and unconscious.  
Dom again gave clear instructions while Sam made sure that they had several ambulances on the way. Iain stated that the triage tent would be placed behind the last fire engine away from the ‘main stage’. Bernie agreed and stated that Sam and herself would do a quick triage of those trapped if they look at the walking wounded.

Serena goes back in the hospital to organise AAU for the possible influx of patients that would come in. She informed her staff that any patients that need surgery would come straight to AAU from the accident site and those who didn’t either went to Darwin or A&E, dependant on their injuries. Any patients that can be moved safely can be taken to Kellar were to be moved asap.  
Ms Tate came onto the ward to oversee the running of AAU now the MTU has been dispatched, she needed to make sure that everything ran smoothly and efficiently; not that she had any doubt with Serena in charge.  
The MTU arrived at the accident site and it was a mess. There were several yards of debris to walk over before reaching the collision. Bernie spoke to the head firefighter again (luckily they met 3 weeks ago at the construction site). He confirmed that 2 people were confirmed deceased but she needed to confirm it with Dom. One of the truck drivers is out of his truck and has been escorted to the side. The other truck driver was still unconscious and was still trapped in his lorry. There 2 cars stuck between the lorries, and the other 3 cars have been moved to allow them to try and extricate the occupants of the crushed cars; all of whom are alive but are looks as though they have serious injuries.  
The two that have died were in the car that overturned over there, they were both thrown from the vehicle. We haven’t moved them.  
The final car just further down was only clipped and the occupants have been put with the lorry driver as walking wounded. 

Bernie relays the information back to her team. Dom and Iain tend to the walking wounded after they had confirmed the two thrown from the vehicle had indeed died and placed blankets to cover their bodies for now.  
Bernie attended to the crushed cars and Sam attended to the driver trapped in the cab of his lorry. He had head injuries and was only trapped due to the angle of the vehicle as it overturned. Sam informed the team via radio and continued to monitor him until the fire brigade managed to release him.

Bernies patients were more serious although she couldn't do a great deal for them at the moment apart from immobilise the best she can, fluids and pain relief. The driver of the front car has serious leg and pelvis injuries, possible spinal injuries; they were conscious and talking, their airway was clear and they had no head injuries - the airbag helped in that department.   
The driver and passenger in the second vehicle was a different story. The child in the back was stable but was trapped by the force of the car crumpling in the middle onto the drivers seat. The driver was unconscious and has fluid flowing from their ears and nose along with extensive leg and possible pelvic injuries. Bernie was unsure if this one could be saved but she would try her best to save her; bleeding from the nose and ears meant that she most likely to have bleeding on the brain and they were unlikely to get her out in time for the damage to become permanent. Bernie instructed the fire brigade that she was the most seriously injured of the lot and she needed to be prioritised. Dom and Iain sent the walking wounded onto the first ambulances that came as they were still getting the others out. When they had left they went to assist Bernie as she had 3 casualties to look after and Sam’s patient was still stable but was about to be extricated with the ambulance waiting ready to take him to the hospital.

The fire fighters manage to get the woman out of the car and in turn means the child is then free. Unfortunately the young woman had died just as she was extricated from the vehicle; both eyes were fixed and dilated, so Bernie and Dom called it. She was taken in an ambulance straight away to the morgue. The young child however had broken legs but otherwise was fine.  
Doms and Iain’s patient was still stable as he was extricated; Bernie and Dom had to do minor surgery to stop the blood loss before he was moved from his seat. They all worked together to put the pelvic binder on before placing him on the spinal board, Bernie informed the paramedics that she will be travelling with them and they are to head straight to AAU. Dom radio’s ahead and informs Mrs Wolfe of the incoming casualty.  
The final ambulances carried the two that died immediately at the scene to the morgue.

As soon as they are on the ward Serena and a team of specialist nurses are waiting in the theatre ready. She organises the x-rays and blood to be done immediately while Major Wolfe scrubbed in.  
It all ran rather smoothly; they worked well as a team, everyone knew what they were doing, all personnel communicated effectively and the hospital was ready for the patients.   
Ms Tate was impressed! She understood that even though some of the casualties didn't make it, that was due to the nature of their injuries and not the effectiveness of the team. Abigail watched as Bernie and Serena worked together seamlessly and hardly any communication between them; they both knew what each other was doing and thinking, they pre-empted each other actions so the patient was in no danger of declining.  
The surgery was successful but long. Both Serena, Bernie and staff were exhausted but pleased with the outcome. Everyone knew he would need further surgery in the near future; but for now he was out of immediate danger.

Serena left her wife in the changing rooms as Bernie wanted to go to check on the other casualties in the accident and Serena needed to carry on with her ward rounds. Bernie headed to paediatrics first to see the young child who was content enough with the nurses waiting for the next of kin to arrive. She then headed to A&E to see the walking wounded who were all about to be discharged or sent to AAU for observation.   
Then Bernie headed to Darwin to see the Lorry driver; he was in surgery, but was told he should make a full recovery - he had a stroke at the wheel that what was likely to be what caused the accident.   
Finally she headed to see her team who were restocking the equipment ready for the next call. She praised them for their work and told them to head off home and get some rest, she would see them tomorrow morning bright and early.

Serena met her as she was just about to leave the unit “home?” She asks.  
“Home” she responds wearily.


	4. A quiet day on AAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a quiet day on AAU and Dom has a great suggestion.

The following day Bernie and Dom were mainly based on AAU as they were waiting for their pagers or phones to go for a shout. Luckily for them they were not needed.; This gave them plenty of time to complete the paperwork, reports and speak to the Police following yesterday’s accident.

“Bernie” Dom starts as she looks up from her computer “Have you managed to sort out any extra training for us all yet? “ She gave him a puzzled look.  
“No, why do you have something in mind?” She asks genuinely interested as he is becoming more confident and knowledgeable.  
“I was wondering if you could arrange some training with the army? As that is where it all started for you and you became a trauma surgeon..……That we could join forces as such as train each other!” Dom became less confident as he went along under a stare from Bernie “we could train with each other and that way we would always have a spare team member if we need them!” He was barely whispering in the end.  
Her head shot up “what a bloody good idea. Why didn’t I think of that?” Bernie replied extremely happy with his thought.  
“Most probably because your wife would kill you if you even mentioned going back to the army!” Bernie laughed at this and agreed with him, he continued “However it may be a good idea to include her in the training along with some of our nurses too! That way we all know what we are doing!”  
Bernie’s smile became even bigger on her face with the thought of her wife Mrs Serena Wolfe wearing combat uniform! “I will ring them now” she says.

Bernie had managed to get in contact with her Army CO to ask if they any training days coming up and asked if they could join in. In return she would take some of their trained medics out with them when the MTU is up and running. Her old friend and CO was very pleased with this as medics have to do so many training days in a hospital setting so it means ‘killing 2 birds with 1 stone’. They discuss training days and explains that they will travel in each day and will not need any accommodation for any of their staff.   
He invites them all to the barracks for a tour and to meet some of the staff.  
Bernie agrees and they will set a date to do so in the future.  
As they were previously good friends; Bernie also updates him on her personal life and he does back - that she has re-married to Serena and they have just got back from Nairobi and the Trauma Centre that they set up.  
The said their goodbyes and Bernie gets back to planning further training. 

“Just wait until Serena finds out” Dom chuckles just as she walked through the door.   
“Just wait until I find out what Mr Copeland” she says in jest making him jump. He apparently has to go to do something urgently and leaves Bernie to explain ‘his’ idea that she agrees with.   
Lets just say the air turns blue!   
Serena is adamant that she is going to have nothing to do with the army and their training…………that was until Bernie seductively tells her that they will be all wearing fatigues while at the base and that they ‘always have a lot more fun when she wears them!’ It was like a light bulb moment; Serena swoons into her wife’s arms and practically kisses her face off!   
Until Dom re-enters with a slight cough. “Until later Major” Serena says in her lowest dulcet tone available that makes Bernie squeeze her thighs together as Serena leaves.  
Next thing for Bernie to do is speak to Ms Tate about their new training and how the army will be their back up personnel. She was very interested in the concept and agreed to a 3 month trial.   
Bernie then headed to find Sam and Iain and let them know so they can all co-ordinate their diaries to fit it in; both excited for the training to start.  
Bernie suggests that Ric, Serena, Lofty and Lou were to all attend the training from a hospital point of view.  
Iain suggested his new boss attends too but Sam disagrees she thinks that they should take a new recruit ‘Ruby’ as she would gain in the long term; Bernie states that she will speak to their boss and will let them know but as she and Dom have now finished she would let them know tomorrow.

Serena was waiting for Bernie at home! 

Serena has decided that she is in charge tonight, she rushes Bernie through to the kitchen so they can have their tea, nothing special just spag bol! - its quick and easy to eat and make.  
Serena next quickly ushers her to have a shower “alone Bernie!” she said as Bernie pouts. Bernie has mastered showering in under 5 minutes and Serena knows that is all the time she will have to get ready.

Serena finds Bernie fatigues.   
She places the strap on with the larger dildo on, places the trousers over the top (yes going commando!) She then places the green t-shirt over her torso (no bra neither!) She puts the shirt over the top but leaves it undone and the sleeves rolled to her mid forearm. Finally she places her favourite black high heeled shoes on (I know not standard army issue!) and waits for her to come out of the shower, by the bottom of their bed.

Bernie makes her way out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her waist. She sees Serena’s shoes first and slowly lifts her head and smirks.   
“Something the matter Major?” Serena purrs as Bernie is enjoying her view immensely, in fact Bernie hasn’t moved at all.  
Bernie releases the towel and lets it fall to the floor and gives Serena a very sultry look, she stalks forward right in front of her and salutes Serena “reporting for duty ma’am.”  
That sentence nearly made Serena’s knees give way, luckily she was holding onto the bed frame.   
“20 star jumps now major” Serena grinned as Bernie with no hesitation did the requested star jumps without moving backward. She was so close every time she jumped her nipples were at the same height - nearly grazing - Serena’s lips.   
Serena had to again clench her legs to stop them from giving way. When Bernie finished the star jumps she waited for her next command looking straight into the burning eyes of her wife.  
“I want you on your knees major.” Bernie did as instructed and looked up at her intensely, “Undo my trousers major.” She very slowly undoes her trousers, as she unzips them she sees that Serena has the strap on, on. Bernie licks her lips but waits for the next command - she knows she has to wait.  
Serena lifts her foot and leg up and Serena gives the next command.  
“Take my shoes and trousers off then put my shoes back on now!” This you would think would be an easy task, but no. Bernie is very distracted; that she is eye level with Serena’s wet aroused pussy that has the large dildo protruding from her; all she wants to do is lick her and massage her clit to make her cum…….. ‘not yet’ is the only thing she is chanting in her head.

“Well done major. On the bed and spread your legs.” Bernie starts to smirk again, she knows that Serena can’t hold out for any teasing, she needs it hard and fast; so Bernie is a good soldier and does exactly as commanded.  
Serena gets on her knees and places her hands on Bernies pelvis then lowered her head and licks her hot wet core, when Bernie is so close to an orgasm she pulls back……Bernie is wrong, she is so in the mood for teasing. When Bernie has calmed her breathing, she starts again; this happens several times.  
Bernie is getting frustrated, she is wet and her core is burning to let go but her wife is playing with her. Serena uses her fingertip to just tickle just inside her, she is trying to get her wetness to drip to her arse.   
As she does this she uses the same finger to gently insert it into her anus, she pushes it all the way in, she repeats this using 2 and then 3 fingers. ‘Oh shit’ Bernie thinks; ‘she is going to use the dildo in my arse!’ She doesn’t use the dildo that is strapped onto her, she gets the smaller one out, she slowly inserts into her core to lubricate it then places the dildo half way into her arse. Bernie lets out a deep and throaty moan. Serena then places the strap on onto her core entrance, she places her legs on her shoulder and kisses each ankle in turn, then thrusts harshly in and out of her wife while holding the dildo steady in her arse.  
Bernie is so full in both of her holes, she needs something to hold onto desperately, Serena is out of reach and so is the edge of the bed. She ends up grabbing and squeezing her own breasts roughly until she lets go into a screaming orgasm.  
As soon as she has stopped twitching Serena takes the dildo out of her arse and flings it onto the bedside table. She mounts Bernie again and gives her another hard and fast orgasm………. “Again darling?” She asks; Bernie nods. And so she does, nearly every position for about an hour.

Finally exhausted Serena unstraps the dildo from herself while Bernie is sprawled out on her stomach twitching from her last orgasm.  
“My god Serena, I didn’t know you had that much stamina! I can’t reciprocate tonight, I can’t move.” Serena giggles, kisses her deeply in the most awkward position ever and replies “You don’t need to my love……but tomorrow you will do. If you can move by then!”  
Bernie chuckles turns onto her back and takes her wife into her arms. “You know what is coming tomorrow don’t you?” she whispers sleepily into her ear. “Me” Serena replies simply as they fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Bernie wants revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday Bernie is sore, she wants her revenge

Bernie was so sore the following day, every time she bent down she moaned, her face screwed up every time she sat down - but that was a pleasurable pain; every muscle in her body ached. Her smile however never left her face, the mountain of training paperwork she had in front of her; the very same paperwork she previously detested and avoided at all costs, did not make her moan, huff or frown today.  
“Someone is happy today Major!” Dom says happily.  
“The same could be said for you Mr Copeland” Bernie retorted playfully “Lets just say we must have had a fantastic evening last night!”  
Dom nodded and carried on his online training - Data Protection and Management; he eventually was getting bored, there was only so much about data protection he could handle in one morning. He first went to get refreshments, then he had to urgently see Lofty about something, finally just before Bernie was about to give him the ‘death stare’ he went to re-check their equipment and protective clothing.

‘Thank god for that’ Bernie thought as she was left alone to reminisce over what had happened last night. Serena in fatigues for starters, her stamina throughout their long night - phew! - Her being so demanding, this made her squirm! She could remember every little detail; But she also wanted revenge. Revenge for not letting her have what she wanted, how she wanted it and most of all she never got to taste her wife; This was her favourite thing to do. In her mind she was forming a plan, a plan that involved them not to be at home she thinks; a night out of their home to explore her fantasies.

Only 4 hours to go and boy did they drag!

Bernie arrives home to find Serena sitting on the sofa with a book in her hand and listening to music. She lifted her head to chastely kiss her wife as she was told to put her shoes on as they were going out.  
Serena smiled, did as she was asked and waited for Bernie to finish getting changed. When she reappeared she was wearing her big wooly coat, knee high boots and a scarf. Serena looked at her puzzled as it wasn’t overly cold outside but managed to refrain from commenting.

Bernie drove to a remote location a forrest overlooking the valley. Silently Bernie got out of the car and made her way to Serena’s side, she held her hand out - always chivalrous - to help Serena get out of the car and went to the boot to collect the picnic that she purchased on her way home.   
Serena looked at her surprised, a picnic in a remote location and she is sure she can hear the clinking of wine bottles; but she still doesn’t question it. She walks silently holding on to her wife’s hand and is lead deeper into the woods as the sun is setting.  
They stop overlooking the valley, the sun is just hovering over the horizon and the only noise they can hear is from the birds chirping away. Serena thinks that her Big Macho Army Medic is becoming rather soft and romantic with all the surprises that are coming her way. She never had this with anyone before especially Edward.

They sit together gazing at each other while eating and drinking the wine for Serena and water for Bernie - she is driving back. There is still no conversation between them and the silence starts to unease Serena. That is until she see’s how dark Bernies eyes have gotten, she has noticed that she has not seen any skirt under her long coat, just her boots and bare skin. Serena starts to let her hand wander as Bernie stops her and places it back on the rug and smirks at her. Bernie knew that her wife would attempt to make a move, she couldn’t resist being so tactile.   
Serena let out a whimper to protest.

Bernie raised to her knees and gently lowered her wife to her back, she hitched up Serena’s skirt to just above her waist kissing her all over as she went. Serena was enjoying the sensation of bare skin open to the elements. Bernie undoes Serena’s shirt and unclasps her bra at the front - how convenient - again just leaving them open, no need to take them off just incase they get spotted and wastes valuable time.  
Bernie touches everywhere with her fingers then follows with her tongue, teeth and lips. Serena is breathing heavily, neither of them have yet spoken; Bernie doesn’t need to say anything but wants Serena to be screaming her name so loud it echoes in the valley.

Bernie straddles Serena at just above her pelvis and slowly undoes each button of her coat. Serena groans at the sight; Bernie is naked underneath apart from the strap-on attached that sprung out when the final button was released. Serena raised herself onto her elbows and took the dildo deep in her mouth, the tip of the cock hitting the back of her throat. Her sucking in and out aroused them both, Bernie managed to suppress the moans from her orgasm as it twitched and hit her g-spot every time she let it pop out of her mouth.  
Bernie places her wife back on the floor, shuffled backwards placed both of her knees between Serena’s and opened her legs as wide as they would go, she lined up the dildo and hovered over her wife so their breasts were grazing each other. She started off slow, then increased the quickness in and how hard she thrusted in, only to bring it out really slow.   
Serena tried to meet her but Bernie ended up holding her pelvis down by her legs so she had full control.  
Eventually Bernie gave her what she needed thrusting in hard and fast until she came, as soon as she finished and calmed down; she pulled her up and placed her arms around a tree, used the scarf to bound her hands together and places herself behind her wife.   
Slapping her arse hard several times and then licking the area soothing it in the cold breeze, she placed one final kiss to the reddened area pulled her hips so her arms are strained tight; then pummelled the dildo back in without any warning.   
This brought Serena to her toes, she tried to arch her back but she was pulled and kept so tight she couldn’t, her angle was so well placed she came again and again very quickly until her knees gave way. Bernie lowers her to the floor gently and quickly undoes her hands and holds on to her tight.

When she can stand again Bernie places her back against the tree, hooks the scarf around her knee and knots the open end then places that around her neck. Serena’s leg is wrapped around Bernie being held up by the scarf, her pussy is wide open and ready for the dildo again, Bernie slides it in gently and waits for Serena’s hips start to roll, when she does she meets her with every slow thrust.   
The way Serena is placed around her wife and up against the tree is a completely new sensation, she can feel the rough bark against her back and her arse, the cool breeze is stimulating her clit as the difference in temperature from the air to the warm dildo when it meets her skin is astounding, the way their breasts meet as they roll their hips in time with each other. It brings them both to several small orgasms that they feel from their feet to their head. 

Eventually Bernie releases her leg but has left the dildo inside her, Serena carries on her thrusts with her legs either side of Bernie as she keeps on with her steady and even thrusts, but now she has encased her wife, her arms are wrapped around her shoulders tightly, every inch of their torso are touching, their lips are grazing each other in ghost kisses and their eyes are firmly looking at the other until Serena lets out this large wail, her orgasm is not earth shattering but internally powerful.   
Serena feels so overwhelmed by the way they made love tonight and how much she has been taken care of by her wife. She can see the passion in her eyes and her unguarded lust that has been displayed, just for her.  
Serena’s wail is heard over and over gain by the echoes rippling through the valley.

She finally sags against Bernie to signal she cannot take anymore, Bernie lowers her to the floor sitting in her lap holding her tight, kissing her finally telling her how much she loves her and wants to be with her forever.

They get dressed and head back home, this time they do chatter about their day and future plans for the MTU. Serena feels loved and well looked after by her wife. Nearly 2 years they have now been together and their love keeps getting stronger everyday.


	6. Training at the barracks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie neglects her wife and soon pays for it.

Bernie has organised a mini bus to take all of them to the barracks. She has made sure that they have all got their passports or driving licences ready so they can be identified and checked when they reached the barracks quickly. A head count was done and coffee’s and pastries collected and on board, then they were off.

Sam, Iain, Dom and Bernie were all excited for the training. Donna wanted to go just to see the men in uniform, Lofty was there and keen to learn new skills, Ruby - the new paramedic was trembling in her boots while Serena was on the verge of killing Bernie already. Not because of the training, no, it was because she woke her up at the most ungodly hour, getting ready for today and bouncing around like a child who ate a pack of jelly tots on Christmas morning!   
Serena was so aroused she wanted morning sex with her but NNNOOOOO! Bernie needed to make sure she had everything ready. The same everything that she had spent all of the previous 2 nights getting ready and re-checking. Serena was horny! 3 nights with no sex! How was she to cope seeing Bernie in fatigues all day and not have her wicked way with her!

They arrive at the barracks after showing their ID’s and been given visitor passes for the week; they made their way to the canteen to be greeted by Bernie’s old CO - General Shaun Mountford. Donna swooned at him immediately, Ruby went incredibly shy, Dom and Lofty shook his hand in admiration; Bernie, Iain and Sam saluted him until he returned the salute and Serena was just about polite with a soft grip to the hand; Bernie gave her a quizzical look.

After a tour of their facilities and the training room they met the medics they were training with; there were 5 of them and anaesthetist - David, 3 nurses - Shannon, Marty and Liz and one newly qualified doctor - Stacey.   
They did a quick ice-breaker again Serena was not impressed as Bernie did not mention their recent marriage but did tell them about the Trauma Centre in Nairobi. As a result Serena did not mention their relationship at all, just that they were co-leads and now the MTU has separated them. Bernie again was confused by her wife’s actions but refrained from saying anything just yet to her!

The first order of the day was basic first aid (again)! “If you can do the basics right it makes everyone else job easier when or if they decline……..its not always about treating ‘kamikaze style as my wife says’!” - There Bernie mentioned she has a wife.   
This went down with relative ease and so did the CPR later in the morning, because of this they had an extended lunch together; but Serena avoided Bernie at all costs, still befuzzling her wife.  
In the afternoon they concentrated on access points for giving blood and fluids. Ruby and Lofty struggled with this and so did the army nurses and Stacey the newly qualified doctor. Between them all they showed the various points and eventually everyone knew what and how to access the various veins and arteries without using any equipment.

The final bit of the day was blood loss maintenance; mainly from blast and crush victims. Sam, Iain and Bernie were the main instructors as they demonstrated on dummies; this looked too real for some of the others who were taken aback from the sight. Poor Ruby ended up in the toilets being sick from the sight and Serena had to go and comfort her afterwards when she did not return within 15 minutes of running out.

Soon enough it was time to leave and head back to the hospital. Serena was still giving Bernie the cold shoulder. Bernie did try to talk to her on the way back to the hospital but she remained silent or spoke to Ruby trying still to comfort the terrified paramedic.   
‘I will wait until we get home’ she thinks.  
They say their goodbyes and head home after all agreeing to meet at 8am the following morning to travel back to the base via minibus.

When Serena and Bernie got home, Bernie went to put the kettle on. Serena slammed the mugs down and the fridge door shut rattling it in doing so.  
“Out with it” Bernie shouted.   
Serena gave her the unimpressed eyebrow lift stare.  
“What has gotten into you today?” Bernie sternly asked voice only slightly raised now.  
Serena still glared at her. Her eyes were dark and her pupils were blown. Bernie finally clicked on to why she was so short with her today……..her wife was aroused, they had no physical contact for days, no kisses this morning, no morning hugs - nothing.

Bernie wrapped herself around her wife to hug her tightly and tried to put her lips to her neck; but Serena pushed her away! She turned her back on her and left the kitchen. Bernie didn’t know what to do…….she made the coffee and went to the lounge to see Serena sitting there silently, she hadn’t put the tv on or the radio, she just sat in silence.   
Bernie knew at this point she was in trouble.  
After drinking her coffee still in silence Serena got up and went to the ensuite. She texted Bernie “Get your arse upstairs now!”   
Bernie smirked and ran up the stairs, she waited a small while outside their bedroom to calm her breaths; Serena opened the door slowly, looked at her wife, grabbed her by the fatigue shirt and hauled her in the bedroom.

She threw the handcuffs, whip, ankle bar, anal bullet and glass dildo to Bernie; she undressed herself and laid down in the bed.   
Bernie got to work.   
She placed the anklet bar at the medium setting and around her ankles, she places Serena’s wrists in the handcuffs and placed her hands behind her head, the anal bullet was lubed up by the strawberry flavoured lube generously and placed in her arse; then Bernie slowly got undressed.

Bernie now completely naked slapped herself on the thighs and arse with the whip moaning each time it made contact with her skin. Serena watched in awe.  
Suddenly there was a slap to her thighs, she screamed not in pain but in surprise, then came another to her breasts, then another to her stomach, several to the bottom of her feet - this really made her scream! The final whips were gentle taps to her pussy; the noise from this was whimpering….. Bernie knew she was close to release so placed her fingers on her clit and stroked it hard until she came - one to get her started!

Bernie placed the whip in her mouth and told her to bite onto it as she was going to bite her way down her body. She did exactly that leaving red teeth marks all the way down to her pelvis; she missed her hot core and proceeded to keep biting her thighs and to her arse, wiggling the anal bullet as she goes along. Serena came whimpering again.

Bernie lifted her wife’s legs up and placed the bar around her neck as she sat placing her legs to each side of Serena. She lubed the glass dildo sparingly and placed it deep in her own pussy. She thrusted it in and out until she came; with her juices on it she then placed it in Serena’s pussy twisting and turning it as she pushes it in and pulls it out; Serena cants her hips high of the bed and thrusts in time with Bernie, using her shoulders as leverage.   
Serena is struggling to orgasm as the glass dildo is too smooth and not enough pressure leaning down on her. So Bernie straps on the double headed dildo and proceeds to fuck her hard and fast. Serena comes again and again.  
“About fucking time!” Were Serena’s first words to Bernie “I have needed that all day! Well for the last 3 days!” She slaps Bernie playfully on the arm; “You get me up early, you put on your fatigues and you don’t have any contact with me until now, you are a cruel wife…….don’t think you can do that to me all week! If you do you will be sleeping at the barracks alone while I will take care of things here myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAJOR?”   
Bernie honked and saluted “Yes ma’am!”

She should have known that the uniform turns Serena on and no contact would drive her crazy! But she now clearly understands that if she does that again she will not have any release herself. There is no way Serena would give her any release tonight after being so cruel ‘I will be better tomorrow’ she thinks as she needs her release too but dares not to do it.  
Tomorrow is another day.


	7. Tomorrow is another day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further training at the barrack and Bernie can be a good wife sometimes.

As a good wife, Bernie wakes her wife up early by gently stroking and teasing her clit whilst sucking on her earlobe. Serena hums as she starts to wake, her head turns in search for her wife’s lips but Bernie pulls back a little; Serena opens her eyes to see Bernie gazing lustfully at her and places a sweet lingering kiss to her lips.   
The feeling of butterflies appear in Serena’s stomach from the stroking she is receiving, it barely touching her clit its like a feather touch! The flush is rising from her chest and cheeks over her whole body, her breaths are becoming deep and sporadic until suddenly she lets go into a silent long orgasm. 

“I have never felt like that before” as her lips ghost Bernies.  
“I promised to look after you this week, seeing as you love me so much in my uniform. Sleeping in the barracks has no appeal to me anymore when I have you next to me.” Bernie smiles and replies lustfully. She kisses Serena’s jaw, neck, breasts all the way down to her hot wet core.

Bernie places Serena’s legs over her shoulders while she slowly lavishes her, again barely touching her clit or her tongue going deep inside. Bernies fingers tease her anus at the same time again not going too far in! Serena is lying still allowing all of the sensations to flow through her body, no twitching, just butterflies flying in her stomach, tingling in her arms, legs and upper body, her eyes glaze as the mist appears; again she lets go, her back this time arches as she grips the sheets and floods Bernies mouth with cum which she gratefully receives and laps up bringing Serena to a series of small orgasms.  
Suddenly to sensitive Serena pulls her wife up into a tight embrace until she can talk and see clearly. Bernie lavishes her with kisses all over her face telling her how much she loves her and will do anything for her.  
“I love you too Bernie, I promise that to you.” Serena whispers while looking into Bernies eyes.

Unfortunately it is time to get up and get ready for another full day at the barracks. They are going to be learning about moving and immobilisation today, the various ways to do this both with and without the equipment they carry on board the MTU. Serena is dreading it as she feels that she is unfit compared to the others in the group, Bernie senses this and tells her its is not about strength it is about knowledge of the situation and using the resources that they have in it.   
Serena isn’t completely sold but will go along for Bernies sake.

 

The team arrive at the barracks as Iain drives the new MTU in behind, it is thoroughly searched and parked by the trucks that the army medics use, so they can compare and use during the day.   
Bernie placed Stacey (The army doctor) in charge for the morning as they would be using the equipment on the army truck and out in the field. 

Serena was muttering under her breath about how much she hates Bernie at the minute to Donna and Ruby. Donna chuckles and tells her that at least it is for the morning, and Ruby is practically shaking in her boots again, not quite recovered from yesterday.

They were presented with a man in the woods who has fell from a moving vehicle, his injuries are broken leg with the bone protruding, tingling sensation to his lower limbs and severe bruising to his lower back in the right hand side.  
Bernie stood back and watched as they worked together as a team.   
Stacey took the lead as requested but is followed by Serena guiding her naturally. Stacey was about to turn the patient when Serena suddenly shouts at everyone to stop.   
She requested for everyone to tell each other their findings before they should continue; Bernie was pleased as the patient shouldn’t be moved without immobilisation. “He could have a spinal injury” Serena shouts, she speaks to Stacey to continue, but she was put off by Serena’s actions previously.

“You need to do something!” Bernie barked at Stacey, “you are letting your patient die by standing around doing nothing, your team are awaiting your command!” as she gives her a deathly major stare. “You wont have me or Serena in the field, this is basic knowledge Stacey!”  
Stacey was close to tears when Serena ordered David to take the head, Marty, Shannon and Liz to take his left hand side while she and Sam knelt down by his right hand side.   
“When you’re ready David we need to log roll him, you say when you are ready and we will follow your lead, Sam and I will do survey of his back and legs.” Serena barked the orders as Stacey just stood there with Ruby.  
They turned the patient and lowered him back discarding his clothes so they could see all if his injuries.   
“What are you going to do now?” Bernie asked looking at Stacey who stood there like a wet lemon.  
Serena replied first “we need a stretcher, something to secure his neck and leg along with bandages to cover the open wound. David you make sure you stay there and monitor him closely with Shannon; Ruby, Stacey and Donna get the equipment we need of the truck and Dom, Lofty and Liz can you please look for anything that we can carry him onto the truck with and keep him immobilised”

Bernie was so pleased with her wife but concerned for the newly qualified doctor! ‘She has no clue of the basics and neither does Ruby’ she thinks to herself.   
The team does exactly as Serna says, they find a tent canopy, blankets and bungee in the truck along with some basic medical equipment. Dom and Lofty first come back with 2 large thick branches, and Liz comes back with several smaller ones to stabilise his legs.  
Sam, Ruby and Stacey bandage and puts the smaller sticks around his leg to stop the movement and place the blankets around his head to stabilise his neck; Serena and Shannon start lining up the larger sticks to the canopy and look to Bernie for help which she does help to secure the canopy to the branches and places the casualty on it.  
After some improvisation they managed to get the casualty on the truck and returned to the medical centre and de-briefed. 

Bernie was not happy and went to speak to her CO. General Mountford was also concerned after what Bernie had stated; He asked her to consider being a mentor and staying with the medics longer back in the army or at the barracks for the foreseeable; Bernie rejected the offer immediately and told him that her priorities are with the MTU but is willing for Stacey to spend time with them on AAU and on the MTU for a few weeks, or until she is satisfied with her skills.   
The General was pleased with her offer and told Bernie that he will draw up his commands and plans to tell Stacey at the end of the week that she will be based at the hospital for the foreseeable future.

After they debriefed Bernie pulled Serena aside and told her about the talk with her CO. At first Serena was unhappy until Bernie stressed that she would not be going back to the army, that Stacey is coming back on the ward with them, she intends to allow Dom to take over her training along with Sam for Ruby’s training! 

Serena smirks at her, “you tried to get me to panic didn’t you?” Bernie lowers her eyes and smiles “why would I do that Mrs Wolfe?”  
Serena smacks Bernies arse and tells her “You know what the army does to me! I have only just got you back and I don’t intend to let you go again ……… I can see that I will have to put my new rope skills to the test to keep you by my side!” The look Serena gives Bernie makes her very wet and rub her thighs together.  
“Is that so Mrs Wolfe?” Bernie whispers into Serena’s ears “I will look forward to it soon then!”

 

This time it was Serena who growled and pulled her into a very long and passionate kiss, they were interrupted by Dom who coughed at his entrance. “Lunch is served you too, unless you plan to eat each other……..erm. Never mind, I didn’t say that!” He chuckled and left promptly leaving Bernie and Serena in a fit of giggles.


	8. The lesson of the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to impress General Mountford

After lunch they were told about the plans for the afternoon, it would be the same scenario but they were able to use the MTU fully as if it was a real shout. Serena was to take Bernie’s place in overseeing the practice run and Bernie would be in charge. Bernie ordered that Stacey would only observe her and that in turn Ruby would only observe Sam, she took them to one side and explained that their skills and knowledge were lacking and she only wanted them to observe as the training exercise continues; Both medics were disappointed but agreed and returned to the group.

Serena took great pleasure in watching her wife command the team effectively and efficiently, they managed to get the patient on the MTU within 30 minutes of arriving and back at the hospital with 45 minutes.   
When they had completed the exercise she debriefed the team again and told them that they would run through a different scenario; but change the way they would work around, allowing Dom to take over her position and David to take over Sam’s position.   
Bernie wanted to see what the team can do if she wasn’t taking part, or have Serena’s knowledge to fall back on. 

This scenario was different at it was a blast victim and this time they used a dummy so they can cannulate and draw up the mock medication as and when it was needed.  
The team worked well together but the dummy flatlined due to the inefficient amount of fluid entering his system compared to what was coming out; Bernie explained to her team that this was her plan all along.   
They sometimes had to experience the harsh reality of the situation and losing a patient at the scene; even though this was a mock situation it was close enough to some of the things that they will deal with on both civilian and military sides.

Bernie gave them a final task that would again use a dummy in the field, again a blast victim but if they got their patient back with a pulse, into the medical centre at the barracks; they would continue the treatment all the way through including the theatre.  
Serena would be based at the medical unit with Donna and Lofty the rest would be out in the field again with Stacey and Ruby observing.

Dom was telling Bernie his concerns; that they would be understaffed if she did that; She stated to him “In the field with out MTU, there is only the 4 of us until we get back to the hospital where Serena, Donna and Lofty would be waiting. Here we have the advantage of the army medics especially as David is a trained anaesthetist which they don’t have, just hers and Sams knowledge in it!” He shyly agreed and apologised for interfering and went back to the team who were getting ready once again.   
What none of them were aware of was that General Mountford was going to be tagging along and observing, he was waiting for them in a truck behind the MTU.

The skills on display were impressive, they managed to control the bleeding and secured him onto the spinal board, onto the MTU and into theatre where Serena, Lofty and Donna were waiting.   
Bernie scrubbed up to along with David and Dom, while the other observed from the viewing screen. The patient (dummy) remained stable all the way through and the mock scenario was successful.

Bernie congratulated her team and let her old CO, who was eagerly waiting to comment, take over the talk.  
“My goodness the way you all work together seamlessly is amazing, although some of you have a lot to learn still,” Looking at Ruby and Stacey. “I am sure with the co-operation of the Army medics here at the barracks and Holby City hospital staff you will all become top of your game within no time, Stacey you will remain with Major Wolfe and David I am sure that you would benefit some more time at the hospital too!” He nodded in agreement and Stacey went white again. 

“Major and Mrs Wolfe you both are flawless and I can see how us working together would be beneficial, I would like to invite you all to the gala that is happening next month here at the base.” They both nodded and looked to her team who were beaming with excitement and accepted the invitation on the spot.   
The General explained that it is a black tie event, they could each bring a plus one and the Major could use her Number 1 uniform or come in civilian attire, which ever she choses.   
Bernie interrupted him and explained that Sam and Iain could also do the same if they still had their uniform; they said they will discuss it further, closer to the time of the gala; with a nod of confirmation from General Mountford.

With that they were all dismissed. The teams were tired but were buzzing with how well the training was going. 

What they didn’t know was what Bernie had planned for the next day…….. full on army field training with other soldiers and army equipment.


	9. Feels like a war zone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all challenged today.

Today is the day that General Mountford and other high ranking members of the RAMC have put together a mock situation for the two teams; they have organised an scenario where there are several casualties to deal with all at the same time. 

It was explained to them that they can only use the MTU, Army ambulance truck and the base hospital. Bernie was given an hour to brief her team along with the Army medics; It was decided that they would set it up as if they were working in their own environment. Which meant that Ruby and Stacey would not be observing anymore and had to step up and deal with whatever they would face.  
They were not allowed to have the use of civilian ambulances but could not use the medi-vac even if they felt it was needed. 

Their final instruction was that they could only communicate via radio…..no mobile phones allowed! They all had to hand in their phones before they left the medical centre.

Serena, Donna, Lofty, Shannon and Liz were going to wait at the medical centre for the incoming patients. Bernie, Iain, Sam, Ruby, and Dom were in the MTU; while Shannon, Stacey, David and Marty were in the army ambulance truck; going out in the field.

Serena had the use of 2 empty theatres and got them prepared ready once they were allowed to get going; The others were waiting in their respective vehicles ready for the radio to signal they can start.  
There were gunshots and blasts along with smoke grenades going on around them, army tanks in use too. Ruby froze in the vehicle and Bernie left her to it! She needed to come around in her own time and she didn’t have the resources today to ‘moddy-collar’ her.  
Stacey managed to just about to pull herself together and started to approach the situation with some gusto, which pleased Bernie at first glance. 

The patients varied from already deceased, to blast victims, gun shot wounds, broken bones and quiet a few minor injuries. Bernie and Sam took the blast victims as they were the most serious, Iain and David took the gun shot victims; Dom, Shannon, Stacey and Marty dealt with minor injuries and broken bones (Stacey was in charge if this group - Dom took a step back, but was on hand nearby if he was needed).

The MTU vehicle took the blast victim straight to the medical centre where Serena and her team were waiting; Bernie and Sam took the MTU back out in the field to collect and treat more patients. Ruby drove the army ambulance truck, with the walking wounded and left them with Lofty, and Liz to treat until Serena came out of theatre. Shannon and Dom stayed at the scene.

Stacey was about to take some more of the minor injured patients back to the medical centre - But Bernie was not happy with this as she overlooked the other patients that needed more urgent treatment back at the medical centre, and stopped her.   
Bernie had another blast victim, “one spinal patient and one who was unconscious from a head injury; he could go in this vehicle, the final walking wounded could all travel to the hospital together but can wait until after the blast victim goes on the medical centre MTU!” Bernie explained.   
Stacey nodded and apologised and took the walking wounded to one side to wait for the vehicles to return.  
Bernie knew it was a sharp learning curve for the new medics, but without this training and being in the field they would inevitably kill someone with their lack of skills, knowledge and courage. They needed this experience!

Dom showed himself to be a great leader with the nurses, David was impressive of his trauma knowledge and Shannon was proved to be invaluable as she guided Ruby who drove the army vehicle back and forth without panicking; but Ruby still not getting her hands dirty!  
The hospital staff worked efficiently and quickly to deal with the influx of patients and the RAMC high ranking officers were very pleased with what they observed and the whole team working cohesively.

The exercise was over and a complete debrief was given, there were only a few areas that needed to be tidied up as far as Bernie was concerned.   
Bernie took Ruby to one side and spoke to her in great length about wether this is what she wanted to do, not only being a paramedic but being part of her team!   
Bernie explained that some of the casualties that they would be treating could be under similar circumstances to what she has witnessed today, but not under the same conditions.   
Ruby confirmed she wanted to keep trying but asked if she could do some hospital based training / observation on the MTU too! Bernie agreed as long as Mrs Wolfe would be ok with it and her own commanding officer would be willing to spare her for a few weeks. 

The next conversation was with Stacey, she explained that she needed to look at the bigger picture in these situations; She cant just look at the picture and people who are directly in front of her!   
The fact also that she only dealt with the minor injuries was unacceptable as she went for the easy option. Again there were more people with more serious injuries than what she dealt with but she ignored them! Stacey acknowledged her mistakes and would look to change them in the future.

The final conversation was with her wife! This was again done privately in a tank.  
Yes a tank! 


	10. A tank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fantasy of Bernie's comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short one!  
> Definitely NSFW.

The final conversation was with her wife! This was again done privately in a tank.  
Yes a tank!

“This is one of my many fantasies Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie tells her as she helps Serena climb into the tank.  
Serena just looks at her “what here, you want to do it here?” She asks incredulously and flirtatiously.  
“Hmm” Bernie says while taking off her shirt, her eyes darkening and she is licking her lips.

Serena smiles as Bernie locks the tank hatch and Serena leans against the ladder while her wife looks down at her stripping her clothes off! seductively maintaining eye contact.  
They both struggle with their boots due to the tight space; but manage it. Down to their underwear, Serena lunges at her wife into a passionate kiss.  
Bernie sits herself down on a seat and encourages Serena to straddle her, she does so with eagerness but not letting their lips part.

Bernie continues kissing whilst placing 3 fingers straight into her wife pussy thrusting in and out vigorously; it didn’t take her long to cum with the thrill and excitement of her location.  
Serena got down onto her knees and started to finger and lick Bernies pussy simultaneously hard with her tongue flicking her clit. “I have never done this before” Bernie panted as her wife was fucking her! “This was an idea of mine when I saw you in your own fatigues” She continues “God Serena make me yours!”  
Serena did just that leaving marks all over her thighs and pelvic area while pummelling in and out of her wife making her cum again and again!  
“Wait until I get you home Major!” Serena pants you are mine tonight!

Once finished and fully sated they redressed and rejoined their team mates, who had no idea of what they have just done; For their instructions to what was going to happen tomorrow; they headed back to the hospital and home for the night. Tomorrow was going to be their last day at the barracks and boring compared to todays action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this small and (not so) sweet chapter


	11. A Boring day at the barracks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought it would be a boring day at the barracks.
> 
> A family catch up with Bernie's children to end the day.

Bernie was not going to enjoy today apart from the fact she would spend it all day with her wife; both in fatigues! They were spending the day at the barracks on the wards in the medical centre. They needed to demonstrate that they could do the ‘boring side of the job’ as well as out in the field - follow on care.  
Ruby was excited for once, and everyone else took it in their stride apart from Iain who was bored from the onset. “Its all bloody paperwork!” Iain commented to Serena who graciously smiled at him and replied “all perks of the job being stuck in an office with my wife” with a wink at the end; Iain chuckled and nodded.

Serena took Ruby under her wing and explained what they needed to do, tests that needed to be carried out and why they were needed. Bernie did the same with Stacey. Sam was in a world of her own trying to adjust being back on a ward, while Donna the other nurses were just getting on with it - this is their usual playground.   
No one had seen David all morning but he was needed in theatre as they were an anaesthetist down, Bernie and the team understood and carried on with their duties regardless; that was until early afternoon when they were notified by the sound of a loud thud, that a multi vehicle accident just outside of the barracks. A driver had failed to stop hitting a pedestrian on the crossing then plowing onto the opposite side of the road into oncoming traffic.  
Bernie deployed her staff as she did yesterday, Serena, Donna and Lofty prepared theatre and requested that David joined them as soon as he was free. The pedestrian was seriously injured he a had head injury, but it was his leg and pelvic injuries were life threatening. 

Ruby managed to help to put the collar on and the pelvic binder while Stacey took command of the airway and log roll. Bernie was impressed of the two of them working hard and as part of the team.   
Sam, Dom, Iain and the nurses not at the medical centre checked over the other people in their vehicles and processed them each in turn. They all were immobilised and taken to the army medical centre on spinal boards too! As a precaution. The team worked efficiently and effectively all done before any civilian ambulances arrived.  
Serena and her team along with Bernie and Dom managed to stem the internal bleeding, put pins and plates in his pelvis and saved his legs from amputation. The flow from roadside to theatre was seamless and this didn’t go unnoticed by the General who had made a call to Ms Tate and told her about what had happened. 

Several hours in theatre later they brought the pedestrian out and into Critical Care knowing he may need further surgery; they discussed sending him to Holby when he was more stable. There only final thing to do was try to identify him so the police could inform his next of kin.  
They eventually found out that he was in the army and he had just come back from serving on the frontline. The military police informed his next of kin who rushed to his bedside within a matter of minutes of being informed; it was explained to them that if it wasn’t for the expertise of Major and Mrs Wolfe he would not be alive today.   
Having a Trauma surgeon and a vascular surgeon on the base so close to the accident site, meant that he would survive his life changing injuries.

She thanked the whole team for what they had done for her husband and explained this to him when he finally woke from his sedation. He himself was a medic and could not believe that the famous Major Wolfe operated on him! He was however very grateful to her team and her wife.

Major and Mrs Wolfe met again with General Mountford who again gave them another glowing report. They discussed the next stages of training, including having David and Stacey at the hospital.   
He handed over their invitations for them all and told them they were welcome back to work or teach at the base anytime.   
With a firm handshake they returned to the team.   
Further goodbyes were said and emails exchanged to give them their rota’s for the upcoming ward shifts at the hospital, with that they left.  
Serena and Bernie headed straight home exhausted after what was perceived to be a boring day was far from it!

 

Bernie and Serena headed out to see Cam and Charlie as they both had the next 2 days off together. They had a lovely meal at their local curry house and chatted in great length about what they had done since the wedding. Charlie informed her that she would most probably pass her degree with first class honours and has plans to work at a local law firm; but she does have a interview in the legal department at the hospital; that may just change her mind.   
Both Bernie and Serena were surprised with this as she never showed an interest in commercial law, she always showed passion for prosecution. 

“What has changed your mind Charlie?” Serena asked; Bernie just stared at Charlie in confusion.  
“My dissertation had to be on a subject that we have never studied before, I looked into a case of malpractice. Professor Gaskell was the doctor and the family of Fiona Faucett was blaming him for medical malpractice and wrongful death; she was on a new trial of his.” Bernie sat there in amazement “You found it interesting?” She asked.  
“Very” Charlie hummed “I helped to collate the information for the prosecution and then got permission from the family and the law firm; to use it for my dissertation.”   
“What was the outcome?” Serena asked.  
“They lost, she knew it was a trial and it was so new that there was no prior information on stem cell transplants before, especially in humans.” Charlie responded waving her hands around.  
“So why work for the hospital then?” Cam asked.  
“Medical malpractice is interesting, this way I can see the point of view from both sides and get to look onto the procedures and outcomes to make my case. I will be possibly working for the hospital against their own medical staff though! Before patients and families get involved. Best of both worlds.” Charlie stated happily.

Cam told them about his flourishing relationship with Morven and they will continue to work for in war torn countries giving medical aide to who ever needs it; but would only be for another 12 months then they will return to carry on with their specialties in a hospital yet undecided where.   
“I want to work in Trauma like my mum and Morven wants to work as a vascular surgeon like her mentor!” Serena blushed.  
“Give her my love when you go back out there…….when will that be?” Serena asks.  
“I leave in 2 weeks time. My flight is already booked and Morven will be meeting me on the other side!” He proudly explained.

Bernie had a tears in her eyes, she was so proud of him. He dropped out and then gone back into medicine now excelling; the road with her children was a hard one to walk especially after the affair was known; but now she feels comfortable, like she has never felt before.

After the meal was done and hugs all around promising to meet again as a family before he jets off to Somalia; they parted ways. Serena quietly comforting her wife knowing that she will find it difficult being so far away from Cam again, this time the roles being reversed; but glad that Charlie would be closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this rather calm chapter x


	12. Family time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They redo some of their wedding photos and Jason talks to Bernie.

The following day Bernie and Serena finally meet up with Greta, Jason and baby Ellie to go shopping and have their wedding photos retaken with a properly dressed mother and child.   
Serena had put their outfits in suit bags and carefully placed then in her boot, reminding Bernie that she was to take them out before putting in the pushchair. “Yes dear!” Was Bernie’s sarcastic reply with an eye roll, which Serena returned with raising her eyebrow.

“You’re 5 minutes late Auntie Bernie, Auntie Serena.” Jason huffs as he is frustrated; trying to collapse the pushchair, with a little help from Serena they do it. Serena stands and coughs at Bernie waiting for her to remove the suit bags so they can put the pushchair in the car and lay them over the top. Bernie sticks out her tongue and Serena nips at it with her teeth. A loud yelp comes from Bernie but Serena soothes it with a sloppy kiss.  
“Don’t do that in front of Ellie please, she is too young for that!” Jason hisses. Serena and Bernie apologise and lower their eyes in unison.  
“They are allowed to kiss Jason, they are married now” Greta informs Jason, “we have baby Ellie….. and we are not married…… and we kiss.” Bernie just smiles at Serena, both go into the car without making a further comment.

30 minutes later they arrive at the shopping centre, Serena and Bernie push baby Ellie around and give the new parents a chance to look for an outfit for the baby. After the third shop they find a beautiful yellow dress with white daisies embroidered on it; Serena thought it was beautiful and summery. Then they went shopping for Greta, she knew she wanted a knee length dress but was unsure of style so soon after giving birth.   
Bernie suggested they could see a ‘professional shopper’ to help - Serena likes to use them when she looks for the work balls.   
Serena and herself would follow with baby while Jason went to look for a new shirt; they all know Jason hates shopping with other people surrounding him.   
Greta agreed and with a little help she found a red dress that was knee length and had a crisscrossed pattern on the top half that flowed into an ‘a’ line flowing skirt. Jason returned just as Greta stepped out of the changing room to show everyone; he commented that she looked “very nice” - which was a big compliment coming from him.

They had lunch at the pub not far from the photo shoot and fed baby with the expressed at the same time; as soon as they all finished they headed to the photography studio to get dressed for the photo shoot. 

Serena and Bernie allowed the new parents to get changed first as they changed baby Ellie; while they got changed the photographer took photos of them as a new family and of baby Ellie on her own. As soon as the newlyweds were dressed they joined them for their photos; just as it was about to end when Ellie was a little sick over Jason’s shirt, he was not very happy!  
Greta got Ellie and Jason cleaned and changed - on the insistence of Greta; whilst Serena and Bernie had a few more photos taken.

It was all over in 2 hours and apart from a little sick it was successful, they would be able to go back and pick their photos in about a weeks time; then they would be able to send the right picture to the artist for their drawing - including Elinor.  
They dropped the new family back off at home as it was time for Ellie to be put down for a nap while Jason and Greta sorted out some tea.

“Aunty Bernie” Jason called just as Serena got back in the car and Greta took baby Ellie straight inside their house. “Can I ask you a personal question?”  
Bernie nodded and looked to Serena who was just about to get out of the car until Bernie shook her head.

“When did you know it was the right time to marry Aunty Serena?” He asked nervously.

Bernie looked at him in shock, she wasn’t expecting that, she took a few minutes to think about the answer, she replied honestly,  
“When I knew that I didn’t want to live without her by my side, When I knew that she was the only person I would love again!” 

Jason thought about her answer “But you will love other people too but not marry them Aunty Bernie.” He stated confused.

“My love for Serena is different to loving you, your family or my children. She is the reason why I came back, she still makes my stomach tingle every time I look at her…….even when she is shouting at me! Your Aunty Serena is the only person I can tell anything and everything too and know she will still love me.” Bernie conveyed as she was lovingly staring at Serena.

“I see Aunty Bernie……” Jason said and went to go back into the house.

“Why did you ask Jason?” She asks.

“I plan on asking Greta, we have baby Ellie and it is only right we should do it together……married.” Jason said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
Bernie nodded wished him good luck and went back to the car to Serena. The car journey back was silent but was heated with anticipation, they both knew what would happen as soon as they get in!  
Serena overheard the conversation with Jason and Bernie knew she was listening to her reply. 

Within seconds of being back home Serena pounced on Bernie; There was no sunlight between their bodies, just shadows of them fumbling their way upstairs to their bedroom.


	13. Bernie's wedding gift to Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gave Serena a book on Japanese rope bondage and the equipment to go with it.  
> Serena takes great pleasure in showing Bernie what she has learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW

Serena only let go of Bernie when she said asked if Bernie wanted to play a game! 

She wanted to see how much she can make Bernie scream!!! Bernie’s eyes lit up and replied with a wink at the end “I won’t scream now because you want me too……but you can try your best.”   
Serena took this as a challenge, ran upstairs, Bernie follows closely behind and Serena has started to get out the ropes that Bernie got as her wedding present.  
Serena demanded to her wife to get undressed in the main bathroom and wait for her there, she was not allowed to come back in the bedroom until she was told to.   
Bernie nodded and did as she was asked.  
Serena got herself undressed and put on some new unseen underwear, these were red french lace knickers, stockings and a corset bodice, separate bra that accentuated all of her luscious curves.

The ropes were put through the hooks that Serena had installed over the room while Bernie was in Nairobi.   
There was one in the middle of the bed on the wall, two just under the bed either side (in the middle) anchored to the floor, one at the foot of the bed again on the floor and two over the corner of the bed at the bottom. The rope was just long enough to wrap around her wife’s body parts as she saw fit.

Serena slowly opened the bathroom door to find her wife suitably naked! She roughly grabs her by the wrist and hauls her into the bedroom and pushes her firmly so she falls on the bed. Bernie laughs until she sees what is placed around her; she gulps loudly, her eyes go black with desire then slowly rakes her eyes all over Serena in appreciation for her new lingerie and growls with anticipation and excitement.

Serena starts by wrapping the rope around Bernies wrists, she is pulled either side so tight she cant move; Bernie is panting while rubbing her legs together to get some much needed friction.   
Then her knees are bound apart tightly by the rope hooked in the middle either side of the bed, her legs are open wide for Serena’s easy access.  
Finally Serena bounds her ankles to her thighs disregarding the other ropes she has hung up for now.  
She leaves Bernie on the bed while she gets out the box of toys. The glass dildo comes out but is placed in a jug of water, Bernie looks at her confused - ‘they did clean it after the last time’ she thinks to herself.

Serena gets out the soft leather whip and the nipple clamps, She places the clamps directly on her nipples without playing with them or making them erect first; Bernie clenches her teeth, she won’t scream………she wont scream.  
The anal bullet is the next thing to appear, no lube, no making it wet; just shoved it straight in. Again no sound from Bernie, just gasping loudly at the ministration and lifts her arse high in the air.  
Serena then places her favourite scarf over her eyes. Bernie couldn’t see a thing, her senses were heightened and her breaths became shallow and very frequent.

Serena took the glass dildo out of the cold water and flicked the excess water all over Bernie’s body. This did elicit some erotic carnal sounds from Bernie but she was not screaming. She traced the dildo over the edges of her lips but does not allow her to lick or suck it, Bernie gasps at how cold it is; Serena then trails it to her earlobe, the corner of her jaw under her chin and down the centre of the throat.

“Ser……Serena” Bernie breathes.

Serena places it back in the cold water for now and slaps her with the whip on her feet and on the nipple clamps, several times on each one.   
Bernie did protest loudly but no screaming, as of yet!

The dildo came back out of the water, Serena allowed it to drip the excess cold water over and onto her clit; Bernie did shout a little - more like a prayed to be answered by Serena, than any sort of begging scream, ‘she can go louder’ Serena thinks.   
Serena traced it down her chest while she was bucking wildly, over her navel and the outskirts of her labia.   
Then placed it back in the ice cold water.

Serena then bent down to brush her tongue over her folds and clit; Bernie again was bucking and stating her name like a prayer, Serena moves up her wife’s body …… “I need you to shout for me Bernice” Serena whispered in her ear blowing down her neck. But still no screaming. Not yet anyway!

The whip was used again on the inside of Bernies thighs and on the lips of her pussy. Bernie wiggled a little and Serena’s name became a little louder; “thats not good enough my Bernice……..I want you to scream for it” she said as she withdrew from the bed.  
Serena went to place the double headed dildo in her and strap it on tight ready for when she wants to use it…….she knew that Bernie wouldn’t last much longer.  
The cold glass dildo was again taken out of the water and its head was just placed in her folds…… “SERENA” she squealed trying to get it to enter her, Serena laughed and dipped it back in the water again only to thrust it straight in twisting it, in one quick movement.   
This did make Bernie scream, the ice cold glass dildo thrusted into her hot wet core without any warning made her chant Serena’s name over and over, in time with each deep thrust.

“Good Bernice, you did good.” Serena quietly states as she is thrusting hard into Bernie’s pussy. Bernie comes with a scream and covers Serena’s hand and dildo with her juices. Serena immediately withdraws the dildo and licks it clean before placing it back in the water.  
Bernie is panting very hard now and if she is not careful Bernie will pass out if she comes again soon - Serena grins, opens Bernie wider and sets her mouth on Bernies clit and hot core until she comes again and again.   
Bernie does indeed pass out!

After a few minutes when Bernie comes around, she notices that her position has changed, her hands are bound again to her ankles, her feet are spread open by a bar and is hovering under her; pinned to the mattress.

Serena gently takes off the blindfold and purrs in a deep voice “hello my love, are ready to go again Bernice?” Bernie just nods trying to regain focus in her eyes…… “that is not what I was after Bernice! I want to you to scream at me to fuck you!”

Bernie shakes her head in defiance. 

Suddenly the crack of the whip hitting her pussy harshly….. it was enough to start to get Bernie shouting “FUCK OFF” at her.  
Serena smiles, she is getting a rise out of her through frustration! She again slaps her directly on her clit. 

“FOR FUCK SAKE SERENA” Bernie shouts again, Serena smirks and shakes her head “louder Bernice, and tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Bernie again shakes her head so Serena takes off the nipple clamps by swinging the whip to flick them off with it; “SERENA PLEASE” she shouts but again not what she asked for, so she whips her again on her sore nipples.

“YOU ARE IN FOR IT SERENA! I’M GOING TO FUCK YOU SENSELESS WHEN I GET YOU!” Serena laughs and whispers in her ear “you need to be freed first!……and you won’t be free until I get to fuck you hard first.”

Bernie is now so frustrated and her pussy is burning, she needs to be filled hard and deep; and it needs to be now.   
Bernie somehow manages to grip onto the dildo that is attached to Serena and starts to vigorously shaking it inside of her.   
This caused Serena to moan and writhe until she frees it from Bernie’s strong grip around it!

As punishment she slaps her 5 times hard on her clit with the whip.   
“YOU NEED TO FUCK ME SERENA AND YOU NEED TO DO IT NOW!” Bernie is now screaming so loud that Serena places the dildo at her entrance, smiles down at her and waits.

“YOU NEED TO FUCK ME SERENA I AM BEGGING YOU…….I NEED IT SO MUCH PLEASE…..PLEASE” and with that Serena starts a steady thrust into her wife, not slamming, not too slow either, just steady in and out so she can feel every centimetre of it filling her deeply. Bernie comes rather quickly several times, back to back.

After 4 orgasms Serena finally releases the ropes off her. Bernie can’t move or speak; she is so worn out her legs shake, her body is still twitching and her eyes are closed tightly trying to calm her body down - in vain.   
She has never been fucked like that before…..she knew she would like it! But Serena took it to the next level. 

After clearing away all of the toys and ropes, Serena lay down with her wife until she came back to some sense of normality; “I love you Mrs Wolfe.……just wait until I can move……..or until tomorrow, I will make you pay!” Bernie promises, Serena smiles and kisses her deeply “I will be waiting” she ghosts over her neck.   
They are soon entangled together in a deep sated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its unlikely that I visit the bondage again, so don't worry if you didn't like it, however if you did then maybe I will do one more but roles reversed......let me know good or bad xx


	14. A day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy their day together not leaving the house.

The following day they spent together cleaning, finally getting to open their all of their wedding presents and writing out the ‘thank you’ notes in response.   
Serena was in stitches over Fletches present - a very detailed lesbian karma sutra book. “It looks like we have some new positions to try my lovely wife” Serena showed Bernie with her eyebrow raised and sucking her bottom lip.  
“Hmm, but not tonight my love, I’m still recovering from last night…….and the stress of yesterday too! Cuddles tonight please….. yes?” Her eyes are pleading.  
“Definitely I want you at your best when you repay the favour.” Serena sending a wink, while opening another present.

They received lots of money and vouchers, a pair of mugs one saying ‘the boss’ on and the other one saying ‘the wife’, a pair of Mrs and Mrs bath robes, a 2 night break away holiday voucher to North Wales from their children including Jason and Greta.   
The last present they opened was from all of the staff on AAU; it was a picture of the two of them as the trauma unit opened, standing with their arms around each other. There was a small sentence in italic Burgundy writing edged in gold, it said ‘from co-workers to friends to lovers to soul mates = being each others wife’ Serena welled up at the A3 size picture as she showed it to Bernie. It showed then at the beginning that there was something between them even though they did not acknowledge or know about their growing feelings at the time.

Once finished and all cards written and put in Bernie’s work bag; they settled down for a take away, a bottle of shiraz……well a couple of bottles ‘never see the point of just one - bottle now!’…..and a film.   
They snuggled on their sofa, Serena’s head on Bernie’s chest with her arm wrapped around her tightly rubbing the bare skin above her waist.   
It was peaceful and idillic, not something that they were used too really. No passionate making out because Bernie was leaving again or has just returned from her travels, no grabbing of each others bodies just to remind each other that they were there in the same room and its not a dream; it was them content and just enjoying each others company, knowing that they loved each other, they had all the time in the world together, forever.

“We will need to go shopping soon” Serena pipes up after returning from the loo, topping up her glass with wine and sitting back down into Bernie’s side.

“What for? We went shopping earlier.” Bernie whined not amused, she hated shopping.

“Honeymoon and holiday clothes……I presume that we will wear some at some point of our holiday.” Serena said while undoing her shirt a little, to tease.

“Hmmm……maybe…….some…..bikini’s?” Bernie asked watching as the buttons get undone slowly one by one, even lower.

“And some new underwear?” Serena replied seductively shimmering off her shirt, leaving her silk vest on.

“Oh definitely underwear…….and maybe you could get some new silky nightwear too?……not that it will stay in for long mind.” Bernie now purrs and her eyes darken at the thought.

“I think I could stretch to some new nightwear……..but what about you major? What will you wear for me to enjoy?” Serena asks now laying her head on Bernie’s lap looking straight up at her with one hand on her own breast, teasing the nipple through the vest top.

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe you could pick something out for me….………something that you would like to throw on the bedroom floor?” Bernie replies breathing deeply, fingering an area of Serena’s bare stomach inching higher with each couple of breaths.

“I shall do that for you major…….but on one condition.” She says with her lowering her top to show her black lacy bra.

“Hmmm…..and…….and….whats that?” Bernie pants and bites her bottom lip.

“That I am in the changing room with you when you try your underwear on……but you have wait in the coffee shop when I try on mine.” Serena is now sat up ghosting her lips over her chest.  
Bernie coughs and shivers.

“erm…….of course……..I aim to please you……and……you only.” She pants even quicker, her head flops backwards to the back of the chair.  
Serena is now up and leaving the lounge.  
“Bedtime my love” She shouts as she is running upstairs laughing knowing that Bernie will follow her swiftly. 

So much for no sex tonight she thought.


	15. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a bad day and Bernie helps her through it.

They arrived at work together as per usual when both on an early shift, Bernie’s shift is usually 8am start compared to Serena’s 7am start. Bernie uses this time to catch up on paperwork usually but today she is handing out their ‘thank you’ notes to their friends and staff, as they have now opened all of their gifts.   
Bernie is also looking in the diary so they can pencil in a weekend away to a cottage in North Wales; They have decided to go for the one in Betws y coed, a small village in Conway, they would enjoy the walks and the small shopping village with the view of Mount Snowdon. A nice small get a way just the two of them before their proper honeymoon to their own private island in the Maldives.

“Serena can I borrow you for a minute?” Bernie asks across the ward. Serena raises a finger to acknowledge the request and indicates that she will be there shortly, which she is only a few minutes later reeling of a list of bloods that the patient needs to the nurse.   
“Yes my lovely wife, what can I do you for?” She replies wrapping her arms around Bernie’s waist into a cuddle.  
“We cant get away for a weekend for the next 2 months” Bernie sighs as she flicks through the diary “unless we go for a midweek break then we can go next month” Bernie points to the date “Its the only time we can go if you don’t mind leaving after a nightshift?” Her eyes are begging.  
Serena shouts in Ric, as he approaches them cautiously but with a smile on his face as they stand arms still wrapped around each other “Yes and how are the newly weds?”  
“Can we swap shifts here, you do my nights and I do your double then?” Serena uses her ‘the puppy just got hurt’ face.   
“I don’t see why not. Do you have plans?” He asks suggestively.  
“Yes we using our wedding gift from the kids and going away for 3 days, but you have just made it perfect…..so thank you Ric” Bernie replies with her hand on his upper arm.  
“No worries, oh and no need to do the double…..I will come in at 3pm” he says as he leaves the office.

Bernie just about manages to book the cottage when she hears a loud knock on the door. “Come in” she shouts and in walks Ruby and Stacey for their first shift on the AAU with the MTU team. Bernie gets them to sit down in the office and goes through what she expects of them. Stacey will follow Serena around for the next week and Ruby will follow her around or Dom, depending on what is happening on the ward.   
The expectations are higher now they are dealing with real situations, they are expected to ‘muck in’ with whatever needs doing - “even if it is not in your remit, you work as part of a team so if you need to do a healthcare’s job the so be it!” she sternly warns them, they both nod in unison.

The quiet start to the day is ended abruptly when there is a house fire in the middle of town, there are no reported casualties as of yet, but they may be needed to be there, for the fire fighters and civilians she explains. Stacey is handed over to Serena while Ruby, Dom and Bernie get dressed and meets Iain and Sam by the entrance where they are waiting ready in the vehicle.

The house fire was partially out by the time they had got there, it was contained to the upstairs; the fire fighters did not need any treatment as they remained outside for the majority of the time and when they did go in their breathing apparatus did its job effectively.   
The occupiers of the house all got out safely and were standing watching at the edge of the cordoned off section, Bernie told Ruby to do a quick assessment of them ,with Dom, as shock can cause health problems. 

Dom lead the assessments. Ruby managed to do their blood pressures, pulse and oxygen levels with little assistance while Dom checked that their chests were clear and not affected by the smoke; they were all given the ok and were asked to shout to the medical team if they developed any symptoms, as they would stay on site until the firefighters were leaving or another serious call came in. 

Using the time effectively while they were waiting, Dom and Sam went through where all of the kit was on the vehicle with Ruby and giving her ideas when certain things would be used; they managed to get through a lot when they were dismissed as they were no longer needed.

Back at the hospital Stacey was observing Serena in one of her elective surgeries, Serena throwing her questions and expecting a quick answer; when she didn’t get the answer in time Serena ‘knocked a point off’ her score. Serena liked to plays games with her tutees’s, they have to score so many points during the surgery in order to help with the next one. Stacey was about 12 points off but Serena assured her that she will get better and it was an unusual surgery, “but thats what you need to prepare for…….the unexpected……as the buggers tend to bleed at the most inappropriate time!” she states waving her hands in the air.

Stacey did well in the second elective quiz but it was a rather straight forward appendectomy but nether-less Serena allowed her to pass the instruments as requested again it had to be in the time frame, she did have a little help from the operating nurse if she needed it; but she coped rather well and was praised by Serena.

The third surgery was completed without Stacey as it was an emergency and Ric needed help on the ward; She followed Ric around completing any task he gave her “a word of warning” he whispers “always pre-empt what is going to happen, especially in surgery with Mrs Wolfe. That is how you will please her the most.” Ric smiles and hands her a folder of the patient who was first in surgery with Serena “Oh” Ric says and turns to face her “My other piece of advice is to watch carefully…..if you get to watch them perform surgery together its a carefully synchronised dance…..they don’t need words” He nods and lets her do the post op observations on her now patient.

By the time Bernie, Dom and Ruby get back it is just after lunch, Bernie collects hers and Serena’s from pulses as she heads to the ward; noticing Serena isn’t there she finds Stacey and asks for her wife. “She is in theatre” she replies “a difficult case by all accounts and I was needed here, with the post op patients” Bernie nods places their lunch in the office and heads to the observation pod. Her eyes watch her wife carefully noticing the frown on her face trying to stop the bleeding from several places at once. “Need a hand Mrs Wolfe?” Bernie asks, Serena looks up and nods pleading with her eyes.

Bernie is met in the scrub room and is helped into her gown and gloves. “There are several bleeds……….I have clamped 4 of them but can’t find where the other is coming from……” Serena rarely panics but her very young patient in front of her causes her more concern than most. The young person would have been about Elinor’s age and has the same hair style and colour as her daughter had. Bernie notices this but does not say anything for the moment, they concentrate on finding the bleed. “There” Bernie says with her finger plugging the tiny tear “its in the aortic artery” she says “Get Ms Naylor down here please” Serena requests as she gets the stitches in place to join the edges together. The bleed stops and they work in unison together until Ms Naylor joins them.  
“Hmm” Jac studies the area carefully. “Nice work the pair of you” she nods “I shall carry out further surgery tomorrow when she has some time to recover and we can wait to see if she develops further bleeds” then Jac in her usual style flees back to Darwin.  
The young girl is closed up and is sent to ITU for monitoring.

“Serena can you wait a minute” Bernie asks carefully as the staff leave the theatre; she pats the floor indicating that they should sit - under the observation window where they shared their first kiss. “Are you ok?” Bernie asks when she finally sits next to her.  
Serena just breaks down in tears “She…..she….” she says sobbing.  
“I know my love” Bernie replies with tears in her own eyes holding her wife in a tight embrace “she looked like Elinor…..didn’t she?”

 

Serena still sobbing nodded and placed her face in the crook of Bernies neck with her hands around her waist.  
They hear the doors open when Bernie shouts “Out on less it is an emergency…….. is it?”   
“No Major” Stacey says “I was just looking for Mrs Wolfe, I have some test results that she needs to look at”.  
“She will be out in a few minutes……..show them to Ric and tell him she is otherwise engaged with Elinor” Bernie firmly states.  
“Yes major” Stacey replies while retreating.

“Thank you” Serena sniffles wiping her face with the back of her hands “I will be out in a minute…..you get back.” Bernie shakes her head and holds her wife’s face “I love you” she says looking into Bernie’s eyes “And I love you Mrs Wolfe” Bernie replies with a small smile on her lips.

A few minutes later hand in hand they head back to the full swing of the ward, almost as if nothing had happened; but Serena knowing that her wife will always have her back and love her unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats what love is I suppose.


	16. Lets talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gets Serena to talk about Elinor

Bernie got Serena back home and closed the door to the outside world, it had been a stressful day, especially for Serena. The young girl on her operating table was the same age and the spitting image of Elinor; it completely threw the esteemed surgeon into panic and dark memories. Luckily together, they had managed to save her for now, knowing that she may not make it over the next few hours as so much blood was lost.

Bernie sat Serena down in the kitchen while she made them their tea, as it was Bernie that was cooking it was a simple pasta carbonara with extra chicken and bacon; they needed something quick, warm and filling, so this and a garlic baguette to share would do.  
Serena just sat silently and watched her wife cook, her eyes were sad, she was lost in her thoughts looking at the picture of them all taken the Christmas before she died; she could tell it wasn’t a proper smile from her daughter, she had behaved like a spoilt brat all day, making her feelings known about Bernie and her family.

“Talk to me Serena” Bernie quietly asked, she could see what she was looking at, knowing the day she had; she was thinking about her daughter.  
“She was horrible to you that day” Serena started “I tried so hard to keep my temper, I just wanted to scream at her and tell her to grow up” that was it, the flood gates opened once again.   
Bernie turned down the pasta and sauce and scooped her wife up in her arms. Bernie didn’t need to say anything, she just needed to be there, for now anyway; they have come along way, Serena now allows her wife to console her in times like this and no any longer pushes her away.

They eat in relative silence; Bernie’s hand is on Serena’s knee showing her support, Serena’s hand is covering Bernies in thanks and an acknowledgment that she is there and is grateful for the support.  
When their meals have been cleared away and the dishwasher on they head back to the lounge but with no wine. Bernie knows that Serena would drink too much and sleep in a drunken stupor, that is not what she needs, so she makes a ginger and camomile tea for them both and brings out one of Serena’s photo albums.

“Tell me about Elinor as a child” Bernie requests, knowing that memories even though are hard will make her smile and laugh again. Serena retells her stories of her little girl shopping at about 4 years old, refusing to try trousers on as she was a girl and only wears dresses and skirts “just like her mother there” Bernie retorts and Serena pokes her in her ribs as a playful warning.  
The 7th birthday party that had to be cancelled last minute at the swimming pool because one of the babies from the mother and toddler group had pooped in it; so they all ended up in a wacky warehouse, Elinor subsequently ended up in a&e with a fractured wrist as she tumbled down the climbing rope that Edward was supposed to be watching over, but as he was drunk he sat in the ball pool being covered by a load of 6 and 7 year olds.  
A wedding of her friends where Elinor was about 5 and was supposed to be a bridesmaid, but when she saw the dress was red she threw a massive hissy fit and refused to even go to the wedding never mind being a bridesmaid.

They ended up cuddling together enjoying the stories of the past, Serena managed to forget her day of hell and reminisce in good memories of her daughter even if she was having a paddy in most of them again ‘like mother like daughter’ Bernie thought.  
“Thank you” Serena said as she closed the photo album, Bernie didn’t say anything again regarding the matter, nothing to be said really. She knew her wife needed support and was glad that she could do it for her, knowing that the idiot of an ex-husband would never do this.

They lay in bed together tightly wrapped around each other, again no words; just thoughts of her daughter for Serena and what she could of lost for Bernie. It is unusual of them to be at such peace around each other, no need for empty gestures that would not make the situation any easier, no need for words as they know they love each other and their family including Elinor, no need for sex - for once - just to be in each others company is enough.

It’s a far cry from what their previous relationships were about, but it works for them; they have each others backs at all times and will be there to catch one another if either of them falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters, a little different from my norm.
> 
> Feedback welcome x


	17. The following day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena goes to see the young girl, hoping she made it.

They were again on the early shift and headed in to work, Bernie headed as per usual to Pulses to get their morning coffee’s and pastries and Serena headed up to ITU to see if the young girl survived the night. She did, but it was not looking good. Her blood results hadn’t really improved as they hoped but they were trying, she needed further surgery but she was far to unstable for that now, but at least the cognitive function tests looked ok so far. 

Serena took a seat next to the young woman and sat with her for a while, it took her back to when she sat like this with Elinor before they donated her organs; the only positive thing to come out of her death, even though the heart recipient had died in front of her. She knew that other donors had benefited from this and was in hope that they were all ok.

Her parents turned up and she left quietly, they asked the nurse who she was and she explained that she was the surgeon that saved her life. Her father ran after her and called her back, he thanked her profusely for what she had done, giving his daughter a fighting chance “It is what we do Mr Stone” she replies sadly “she has a long way to go but at least she is a fighter” he nodded shook her hand and walked back to his daughter and wife.

This did give her little comfort to start the day with, she was alive and Serena was hoping that she made it. She met Bernie as they were walking through the door of AAU and was met immediately with chaos.  
“What the bloody hell?” Serena asked nurse Jackson. She explained that the sudden influx of patients were due to a school bus catching fire on the motorway, an empty bus that was following them, put all of the children on his bus and brought them straight here - apparently quicker than waiting for an ambulance to arrive.   
Some of them have smoke inhalation and some are ok and most of them have minor burns apart from the driver, who was DOA (dead on arrival) due to massive burns.

The day go busier from there, luckily for Serena she had her wife, Ruby and Stacey on the ward to give an extra until they were called to a incident.

Most of the patients were stable, there was only one cause for concern and they were sent straight to Critical Care Unit as the young boy had asthma, the smoke had set off an attack and his breathing was not getting any better with the usual nebulisers, magnesium drip or steroids; so to be on the safe side and hoping they don’t have to intubate him, they sent him up there.   
After transferring the young boy personally to Critical Care, Serena stepped next door to see how her young patient was doing, see if there was any changes from this morning; there was not, but there is time on her side now to recover and she has made it this far.

The afternoon quietened down and both Bernie and Serena took the opportunity to complete their mountains of paperwork. The door was shut, coffee’s within their reach and the blinds closed; Bernie raised her head above the computer and took the chance to spy on her wife.

“Stop it” Serena said with a smile “get some of your paperwork done Major” well that was it, those words went straight to Bernie’s core. Her foot ran up and down Serena’s leg, Serena batted her away “pack it in major I’m warning you” still not looking up from her folder.  
Bernie changed tactics, she sent her an email. Knowing that she would look at them straight away; it read ‘to my darling wife I love you’ Serena smiled and wrote back instantly ‘and I love you too……..now get your bloody paperwork done so we can get out of here!’

Bernie looked over the screen again to her wife, “do you have any plans for tonight my beautiful wife?” Serena smiled looked up with her glasses perched on the end of her nose and a pen in the corner of her mouth “no….. why?……..do you?” Well Bernie certainly does now with her wife looking at her like that.   
“Would you like to have a take away or go out for dinner?” She asks with a smirk on her face and her eyes suddenly darker.  
“I think a take away is in order, something quick……fish and chips?” She asks Bernie nods and completes her stack of paperwork in record time.

Holding her wife’s coat they head back up together this time to ITU where the young girl is still lying, she is more stable now than this morning and Jac is planning to do the necessary surgery tomorrow morning, they inform the young girls parents that they would check up again the day after as they were both off tomorrow and wished them well. Bernie took her wife by the hand and left the hospital to pick up their order from the chip shop.

With 2 fish and chips portions demolished Serena attacks her wife. She pins her down to the sofa and passionately kisses her, her hands make small work of her clothes and Bernie finds herself naked and covered in love bites within minutes of the attack, not that she is going to moan about it.   
Serena lowers herself to the floor and starts again with Bernie’s trousers, knickers and socks. Its a good job the fire is not lit, as they would be putting out a house fire, Bernie’s trousers land on the coals and hearth, Bernie looks over her shoulder and laughs until Serena homes in on her core.   
Bernie then slams her head back into the cushions and bucks her hips; ‘how does she do that’ Bernie thinks as Serena has gone from 0 to 100mph in less than 30 seconds bringing her to her first orgasm of the night.

Several of them each later they find themselves tucked up safely in bed, thinking about their day of shopping tomorrow that is surely going to be as sexually charged.

God help me! Bernie thinks ti her self and sends a silent prayer to the sky for mercy. Serena shows her none tonight.


	18. Shopping for their honeymoons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is deliciously naughty.
> 
> NSFW.

There are days when Serena is very naughty, when I say naughty I mean NAUGHTY in every sense; but I suppose that is what newly married life is like, especially when you have found a partner that finally is up to her speed, on sex drive. 

Today they are shopping for their honeymoons. 

They agreed that Serena would help Bernie choose suitable clothing - well underwear and swimming attire specifically; So she planned ahead. Serena contacted her favourite clothing shop and asked them if they could use the changing suites as the person she was shopping with had recently been injured in Afghanistan and was struggling to change in the usual smaller changing rooms due to her injuries. She also stressed that only she could accompany her while changing as Bernie has a lot of scars and does not like people being around her when changing and trying on the outfits.   
The store agreed as they had no personal shoppers booked in so they would accommodate her the space for 2 hours, from 11am until 1pm. Serena thanked them profusely and stated that she would be eternally grateful.

So it was 9am and she managed to kick Bernie out of bed, showered and changed (alone) so she could get herself ready again ALONE!   
Breakfast eaten they left the house and went to the shopping centre, straight to the shop. It was now 10.15 am which meant that they had about 45 minutes shopping time, Bernie headed straight for the swimming costume area, she picked out 3 costumes and Serena picked out 3 bikini’s.  
“I don’t think so do you Serena.” Bernie firmly stated as she really didn’t like showing her scars.   
“Hmmm, please, just for me…..we are on a private island after all.” Serena batting her eyelashes and a playful smirk, Bernie nodded and Serena gave her a peck on the cheek, she knew she most probably wouldn’t end up buying them but it was worth a try, after all she has a few tricks up her sleeve (or trousers in her case) to get Bernie to wear them on the honeymoon.

So next they headed to the underwear department and Bernie headed for the plain sports bra section and Serena rolled her eyes but let her get on with it, meanwhile she was at the lacy sexy section. Serena picked up a deep red and black satin and lace set, a deep green set, a black lace bodysuit, a deep blue and white satin and lace set with suspenders and garter belt to match, the final one was pure white silk, it looked more like a bikini but was definitely underwear, the thin straps to go over the shoulder on the bra and would tie around the waist for the knickers, this made her wet. She could visualise Bernie lying on the sun lounger just in this, it shimmers in the sunlight and makes her look angel like. “She is definitely having this one!’ She mutters to herself. 

Bang on 11am they arrive at the changing suite and Bernie looks confused as she is greeted by the changing assistant who smiles and uses her rank when she says hello, as she unlocks the area. Serena thanks her and leads her wife in and locks the door behind them.

“What have you done?” Bernie asks with a questioning but a pleased look. “Me nothing really, just explained you don’t like people seeing your scars and asked if we could use here instead” she gave her wife a dead panned look, but gave it away with an eventual smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“Let me help you there major” she whispers sultrily in her ear as she presses her front against Bernie’s back. Serena helps to undress her wife, all the way down to her socks and then starts to undress herself. Bernie smiles, she knows that Serena has something up her sleeve, but hasn’t yet shown it, well that was until she took off her top to reveal a red and black corset that encases her breasts wonderfully. Then goes her trousers, only to reveal the larger strap on dildo standing proud and prodding at Bernie’s waist.

Bernie turns around so quickly she looses balance and Serena places her down onto the velvet chair, “shh” Serena tells her wife as she hands over the first swimming costume that Bernie picked.   
Bernie obliged and put it on, Serena got onto her knees and tried to push aside the gusset, but it was too tight “it’s a no for this one I’m afraid Major……..I cant get to the area I need to……..or where you will want me too!” Bernie remained silent, she just nodded and tried on the next one.   
This one did move aside, so Serena spread her wife legs and placed her fingers deep inside, thrusting gently not allowing her to get too aroused……not just yet anyway, there was plenty of time for that!

The third one Serena approved off because of the low back and the deep v in the front that allowed her hands to wander, to test the theory out she got Bernie to stand and face the mirror. Her left hand wrapped around her stomach inside the costume and her right did the same but went straight to playing with her clit. Bernie tried to keep still but was rolling her hips onto the dildo, stimulating Serena whilst she was at it. Serena got her aroused again, but would not let her climax. Bernie was now getting really frustrated, but it turned her on even more.

The first of the bikini’s was next, Serena this time sat her wife back down and did not allow her to put the bottom half on, instead she lowered her mouth to her hot core “I think you need cleaning up a bit major……..we have a lot to try on……oh by the way, I like this one” she took her breasts back out of the cups as she licked her entrance until she was nearly dry…….she didn’t go anywhere near her clit even though Bernie tried to get her there by tilting her hips and trying to pull her head to where she needed it the most. It was most certainly a need and no longer a want.

The next bikini was where she could attach the bottoms to the top or leave it free, Serena is now stood in front on Bernie and again roughly releases her breasts from the cups and started to suck on them and squeeze them until stiff peaks, while placing the dildo between her legs stroking the outside of her core, the bottoms stopping from penetrating her.   
Once Serena had her fill and Bernie was struggling to stand she stopped.

The last bikini was one of Serena’s favourite ones - the colour of Bernie’s scrubs, it was deep blue, shoe string straps that criss crossed her back and high leg bottoms that showed off her perky firm arse perfectly. 

This is what made her loose control. 

She placed herself behind Bernie once again, dragged the bottoms down her legs, placed Bernie’s hands on the edge of the mirror, opened her legs wide and thrusted the dildo deep into her wife, one of her hands were covering Bernie’s mouth the other playing with her clit…..this needed to be quick and quiet. Thrusting hard and directly applying pressure onto her clit Bernie came hard.

Serena walked her back to the velvet chair so she could regain and steady her breathing. Bernie grabbed Serena and pulled her onto her lap and began to passionately kiss her, while doing so she jutted the dildo in and out so it was rubbing directly on her clit, making Serena cum too, quietening the sounds with her mouth.

Eventually they became apart and Serena threw a bra at her to try on. This all went well and relatively uneventful, until she tried on Serena’s favourite set. 

The white one.

She is now sat on the velvet chair still with the dildo in place, as she purred at her wife. Bernie turned around several times to show Serena at every angle.  
“Come here” Serena said while patting her thighs “come and sit yourself down on here.” Bernie took the hint and stalled for a second, her wife is now pushing the bottoms to the floor before pulling Bernie straddle her legs.  
Bernie lowered herself onto the dildo, she kissed her wife passionately and started to thrust herself, bouncing hard up and down, her hands were around Serena’s neck keeping her balanced. Serena’s hands were around her wife’s waist meeting her thrust for thrust while eagerly watching Bernies breasts jump in the white bikini top, her nipples are just showing through the thin shiny material. She normally would suck on them hard, but as they hadn’t brought it yet, she didn’t.  
Bernie came with her face buried in Serena’s neck, trying to stop herself from screaming at the intense orgasm she just had, in the changing suite of a department store.

“Just you wait until I get you home Mrs Wolfe. It is my turn then………but it will be your turn to scream.” Serena came at her wife’s words, knowing that the ropes will be coming out later.

“Oh Major I can’t wait.” She eventually replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I no longer shop on my own.......I have naughty thoughts.


	19. All tied up and nowhere to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the ropes are back out again......

Serena had teased Bernie all day, the sex in the changing room was all well and good, but she could not reciprocate to her wife and that is what she loves to do. Serena loves to be in charge and mostly Bernie loves it too, but today she needed to touch her wife, they have had a stressful week and wanted to take care of her too. Stress relief for Serena was to take charge, to control something when she couldn’t control things in other aspects of her life like her work.   
But Serena also like to be controlled, her wife, her Big Macho Army Medic who could pin her down and fuck her senseless was also sometimes what she needs, but needs some encouragement, by encouragement it is meant that she is wound up to the point of no return just like earlier in the changing rooms. Not allowing Bernie to touch her, she knows she will be punished later, and now that time has come.

Bernie heads straight upstairs without another word to Serena, she is slamming the drawers and cupboard doors in sexual frustration. The ropes, large double headed dildo, the bulbous vibrator, the paddle whip and the ball gag all come out and are thrown to the bottom of the bed. Bernie has no intention of going to the extreme that Serena went to when she last used the ropes as she hasn’t looked at the book herself yet, well apart from the simple stuff anyway. 

She strips down to her underwear and calls Serena up to her, once in the room Bernie pushes her hard to the wall and rips her top open. Serena is pressing her thighs together to get some much needed friction, she knows when Bernie finally touches her, she will cum quickly.   
Bernie starts to bite her chest and neck, there are surely going to be teeth marks noticeable tomorrow, but thats the price Serena will pay happily. The marks now continue to her torso, her trousers are whipped down in one swoop, then goes her knickers; the only thing she leaves on Serena’s legs are the lacy holdups, they are Bernie’s favourite piece of clothing on Serena’s body.

Bernie pulls Serena off the wall, undoes her bra and pulls her shirt off roughly, along with the bra and pools it at her feet. She walks her backwards , picks her up and throws her on the bed, no words of love, no look of adoration just the black eyes of want and eroticism. 

The first rope attached Serena’s elbow to her knee, and then the same the other side. The third rope attaches her wrist to her ankle, again the same done to the other limbs. The fifth rope attaches from her ankle to the head of the bed, and the sixth from her other ankle to the base of the bed.   
Serena is now spread wide and tight, she can still look down her body to see what her wife is going to do to her, or she can still arch her back when she is about to cum.

Bernie places her end of the dildo into herself and steps into the harness and straps herself in tight. She bends down and cups her wife pussy until the wetness has spread wide. The whip is used directly on her breasts first to peak her nipples and make her breasts hard so when she bites on them again it will make an instant blemish, this is what she does……..she marks all around Serena’s plentiful breasts, only leaving a small space between each one.

Bernie grabs the vibrator next and places it directly onto her clit, Serena moves in every direction to get the vibrator away from her core, its too much and she ends up orgasming pretty quickly one after the other.   
She is begging for Bernie to fuck her properly, to be stretched wide and deeply filled. Bernie shakes her head….. “you will have to wait my love…….i’m not ready for that yet.”   
Serena growls at her and tries to move every time she touches her.

Bernie has had enough of her squirming so she holds her pelvis down tightly while she places her arms around her thighs and takes a swipe with her tongue to her pussy. “Fuck Bernie” Serena screams as she takes another swipe making sure she misses her clit; She probes deep inside with her tongue while using her fingers to keep her folds open.

Bernie is keeping tight hold on Serena’s hips, not letting her move. Serena’s breathing has become erratic and in short sharp bursts trying not to cum again, waiting for permission but will not give in and ask for her to cum. Bernie knows the game they are playing so places her index finger directly on her clit and presses hard but keep it still while using her tongue to fuck her.  
“I need to cum Bernie……please can I cum……Bernie please…….PLEASE” and she cums, she cums so hard she passes out for a few moments.   
While she is out Bernie peppers her face with gentle kisses, once awake again “can you handle some more?” Bernie asks knowing that Serena wants to be fucked properly, she nods, she hasn’t got the breath yet to speak.

Bernie rakes her nails down Serena’s tied up thighs and arms until her breathing evens out and she gives another nod. Bernie raises herself over Serena and places the dildo at the entrance of her core and thrusts deep down all the way.   
“Argh!” Serena moans, not in pain but in pleasure and it hitting directly on the g spot, Bernie rocks her hips with it still deep inside her wife then lifts up and takes it slowly out 3 quarters of the way before thrusting hard back down. This is how Bernie wants to take her wife for the minute, slowly out and quick, hard and deep in then twerks her hips to bury it further and deeper inside.   
Each thrust is met with a scream, each draw out it when she sucks as much breath in as she can take. Bernie keeps up this rhythm until Serena cums, its not as hard as before, but takes the edge of the next onslaught.

Bernie pulls Serena as close to the edge of the bed as much as the ropes will allow, Bernie places the dildo once again deep in her wife’s core and thrusts hard in and out in a steady rhythm then places the vibrator just below her clit and presses down; this brings Serena again screaming for release, when permission is given she pulls herself up in a half sitting position and cums, squirting all over Bernie as she still is pummelling the dildo in her. Once she has finished squirting Bernie stops the thrusts but holds the dildo deep inside of her and leans over to kiss her passionately, now placing down the vibrator once again.

“One more time?” Bernie questions and Serena smiles with sweat all over her body, “one more time please Bernie” its more of a plea than an answer. This time Bernie releases her of all of the ropes and herself of the dildo, she moves Serena further up the bed, she is now looking at her questioningly, she agreed to one more time, but she is now free of the restrains and the dildo has been removed from them both.

Bernie lies on top of her wrapping Serena’s legs around her waist and entwining their fingers together above her head.   
Bernie smiles, “Yes I have fucked you tonight but now I am going to make love to you now.” Serena nods, buries her face in Bernies neck, Bernie buries her face into the cheek and hairline of her wife.  
They roll their hips in tandem, their breasts move and brush so their nipples drag over each others, their breathing is even in time with each other.

“Sere……Serena….i’m gonna” Bernie pants.  
“Me……me..too…….”Serena breaths as they cum together for the final time tonight.

“Thank you” Serena says once they lay side by side facing each other.  
“What for?” Bernie asks in surprise.  
“For today and everything…..I love you so much Bernie……and I love the way you look after me, know my needs and desires, let me do the things I love to do to you.” Serena whispers sleepily.  
“I love you too Serena, and everything that you do to me and we do together, I thank you too……….for being with me, for loving me and just for being you.”

They fall asleep with their heads on the same pillow noses touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now crawl back in the gutter!  
> And write 100 lines........  
> I must behave and write nicer things.


	20. Back to the grindstone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a loss Serena has an idea.  
> Then it all goes wrong.

The following morning they wake up slowly, only just about able to move their stiff limbs from the gruelling passion of the night before. Bernie eskimo kisses Serena and she leans in further to brush their lips together.  
“I love you” Bernie whispers into the quiet of their room, the sunrise is just coming over the horizon, the beams of sunlight flicker over their bodies, sending them a warmth on a cool and breezy day.

“Shower?” Serena asks, knowing that they don’t have anytime to make it into another sexual experience, much to her disappointment. Bernie nods and makes her way to the ensuite while Serena makes a start on coffee and crumpets. As soon as Bernie has finished, the crumpets and coffee are just cool enough to enjoy, Serena has had hers so goes to freshen up herself.  
The morning routine is one that they have come to enjoy; Its quiet but cosy, love filled and sometimes lust too, but the companionship that they share is like they have been together for the last 20 years - and that is not a bad thing.

Serena drives them both into work, Bernie knows she has more training to do with Ruby and Stacey while Serena has back to back surgeries all day; and that isn’t to mention any emergencies that will be needing their assistance on.  
Once at the hospital they both head up to Critical Care to see the young girl that Serena operated on a few days ago, she hadn’t been able to get her off her mind, knowing that Jac was going to take her into theatre yesterday to repair the rest of her injuries. 

There is an empty bed where she was, Bernie went over to the nurse in charge who informed her that she did not make it after all. The blood loss was too significant and her injuries meant that her body could no longer cope and she died before Jac could get her back into theatre.   
Serena was devastated, another young life gone and for what reason no one could ever understand. They were told that she too had a drug issue that had complicated things for her, her parents had left angry; not at the hospital staff but at their daughter who inadvertently cut her own life short and Serena knew how that felt.

Bernie and Serena headed back down to AAU, luckily for them it was relatively quiet so took a few moments to reflect in their office before starting the handover and ward rounds.   
“I am sorry Serena, I really am……you did your best and you gave her a chance” Bernie tentatively said to her wife while wrapping her arms around her shoulders tightly.  
“I know, I just wish they knew the dangers of taking drugs….even recreational ones……we need to do something about it.” Serena shed no tears, she sounded dejected and resigned to the fact that this is what young people do, but she desperately wanted to change that, or to have some sort of quick test to see if there were drugs in the patients before sending them to surgery; something like the police use when checking for drug driving. She put this to Bernie, who told her to speak to other consultants on the other wards before approaching the CEO.

So a plan was hatched, she sent an email to every doctor with her idea to implement a drug test before any surgery is to be taken place. This was not just for young people, it was for all; there had been many occasions where an older patients ‘twenties to fifties age group’ have had complications during surgery due to drugs and the amount of alcohol consumed.

Jac thought it was futile, as it ruled out many prescription drugs, Ric and Sasha were right behind her as they have had many patients with the same issues, Fleur in maternity was in agreeable but it wouldn’t matter to much to her department as they are already aware of most mothers who are addicts anyway so are prepared in advance.   
Hansen, Ms MacMillan and Professor Gaskell were sitting on the fence, they discussed it between themselves and eventually agreed, but they had one condition; that was it would not prevent any surgery that needs to happen from going ahead. Serena was in agreement as the test was for their knowledge so they can pre-empt any further issues that may happen as a result of the drugs.   
Serena did state that if the test was positive they would try and find out what the drug was, before starting the surgery but was aware that it was not always able to be done in the timeframe and that they would not tell the police the results unless they were carrying the drugs on their person.

With all in agreement she arranged a meeting for later that day with the CEO and all the heads of departments to discuss the matter further and start the ball rolling in changing the policy. Ms Tate was agreeable to the meeting and looked further into what other hospitals were doing regarding the issue.

Meanwhile on the ward Ruby, Stacey, Dom and Bernie were called out to a missing person who had told her friend that she was going to commit suicide. ‘Great’ Bernie thinks to herself ‘Serena will end up on the psych ward if this turns out wrong’ worried for her wife and the recent loss of her patient under similar circumstances to her daughters. So Bernie sends her a quick text so she will at least have some advanced warning before they bring her in if she has done it or at least tried.

They were working with the local police force and the dog unit. The police had searched the young girls house and local haunts to no avail; Bernie takes herself away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Bernie can hear a strange noise coming from the disused train track that they were near. The noise sounds like rustling so she takes a look and finds the young girl fitting in the dark. She radio’s Iain and Sam who comes to her with Ruby and Stacey in tow, quickly followed by the police officers.

They find Bernie trying to keep the young girls airway open as she is fitting and foam spewing out. She managed to get her onto her side and requested the suction unit to be used. Ruby was straight on to it with no preamble at all, she cleaned out the airway and got the medication ready for Bernie and Dom.   
Stacey got a line in her vein while Dom double checked everything the ladies were doing. Iain went to get the scoop stretcher and Sam looked around for any signs of what she may have taken. There were several small packets of paracetamol and aspirin that were empty along with an empty bottle of vodka. 

Bernie got Sam to radio ahead to AAU to get the charcoal kit ready and waiting in the theatre as they needed to pump her stomach as quickly as possible. In the girls pocket Ruby found a note, she placed it in her own pocket for safe keeping while they placed her on the stretcher and carried her to the awaiting MTU.  
It was funny Bernie thought that the one thing they did not carry was charcoal for incidents like this, she made a mental note to discuss this with the team when the young girl was safe.

Once they reached the hospital Serena was nowhere to be found on the ward, she hadn’t been spotted since Bernie had texted her. Bernie decided to hand her off to Ric while she went in search for her wife. She knew that the meeting was later in the day so she would not be in the board room. They hadn’t seen her outside the hospital or in Pulses as they passed there, so she headed up to the roof. Bernie scoured the roof but there was still no Serena, she looked over the edge to try and see in the peace garden but it was yet again empty. 

Bernie tried to send another text, but it was failing to deliver so she tried ringing her phone but the person was unavailable ‘strange not going to answerphone’ Bernie thought as she kept on trying, each time still not connecting.

 

She could see their car from where she was standing and it was empty so she knew she wasn’t sitting in there, what she could see was figure walking around the back of the hospital where the waste bins are kept, she knew it wasn’t Serena as it looked like a large tall male and even from this distance and angle would be able to tell it was Serena or not. Suddenly there was a big bang and the figure she saw walking towards the area is now running away.

Bernie runs all the way down the stairs shouting for Iain and Sam who are in the MTU to follow with the vehicle. She found Serena hovering over one of the bins, bloody is dripping from her torso.

She had been shot.


	21. Serena is shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are not looking for good news xx

Bernie is pulled back from an unconscious Serena by Iain and Sam who immediately radio for assistance. The whole team from AAU seemed to have swooped in and Ms Tate took Bernie away kicking and screaming for her to help. Within a matter of minutes Serena was intubated, and taken straight back to the theatres of AAU.  
Bernie refused to move from the observational pod of the theatre, so Ms Tate refused to move neither, the two of them stood there in silence while Henrick, Ric, Dom, and a few other tried to save Serena.

The bullet had missed all of her vital organs and was not as bad as it seemed, even though it was a through and through wound it tore the skin of her stomach at her side, which was where most of the blood had come from. Lofty had gone to speak to Jason who was working in the hospital, he in turn spoke to Cam and Charlotte. He didn’t for the minute ring Greta, knowing she was looking after their child on her own and was planning on going out shopping for the ever growing child.

Cam and Charlotte rushed to their mothers and step-mothers side, they gripped onto Bernie as tight as they could. Cameron and Charlotte wanted to know what had happened but no one could give them any answers, no one didn’t even know why Serena was down there so Bernie took a walk with Cameron to see if she could find out why. 

They saw the blood left from where Serena was standing then Cameron noticed another pool of blood. There was another body, a young male who looked as though he had been stabbed in the neck and had another possible stab or gun shot wound to his shoulder on the other side. They shouted for help in unison and dragged the man from underneath the bins where he had been hiding they think.  
He was not breathing and had no pulse but was not cyanosed just yet so he had only recently stopped, they proceeded to do CPR until they arrived with him on AAU where he later was declared dead.

“Another young life wasted” Bernie said to Cameron. He was confused so she told him about what had happened of the past week, the fact that they lost a young girl, they today had found another one who tried to commit suicide then this with Serena and the man they had just tried to save.

Bernie spoke to the police officers that were at the scene with her earlier that day, they had managed to find out that it all was connected. The young girl that died was the girlfriend who tried to take her own life; the young man who was just found dead was her younger brother who confronted the drug seller, this was why he was stabbed in the neck. He managed to make it here but was so disoriented he walked in the wrong direction, which is when Serena had found him trying to stop the bleeding. Then the drug sellers returned and found the young man again and decided to finish him but Serena stood in the way and was hurt in the process.   
The officers knew this by the CCTV footage and the messages left between the young man and woman. They had to inform their parents that one child was fighting for her life and one was dead.

Bernie headed back to AAU to sit with Serena who was still ventilated to allow the blood loss to be stabilised and they could rush her back into theatre if there were any further bleeds. They were not overly concerned but as it was one of their own so they were taking extra precautions. They all sat in silence around Serena’s bed. Ms Tate had come back to sit with them too making sure that they had been brought coffee, tea and sandwiches knowing that Bernie was not going to go anywhere.

Fletch made up a spare bed and placed it next to Serena’s for when Bernie wanted to lie down with her, Dom had made sure that their patients on the ward were all looked after by him and the nursing staff and if he was unsure then he would speak to Ric.   
Hansen hadn’t left her side neither, he was one of her closest friends and allies, Ric couldn’t sit around so he made sure that Keller and AAU were all ok and cancelled any operations that could be and completed those that could not be put off.   
Ruby and Stacey stayed and helped out on the ward and Iain and Sam were giving their statements to the police. 

It was the end of the day when Ruby found the note from the young girl in her pocket still. She was about to read it when a small voice appeared from behind the curtain asking for some help. It was the young girl that they found earlier that day; she was now awake and needed some water to drink.  
Ruby sat with the young girl and assessed her after calling over Dom.   
The young girl was doing well considering but no one had told her about her brother, Ruby didn’t know what to say so she brought over the police officers to speak to her, to inform her of her brothers death.   
Dom stayed nearby to make sure she didn’t do anything else silly as she already tried to take her own life once today, he sure wasn’t going to let her do it again.   
He did however speak to the on call psych consultant for an immediate review. Once her parents got there Dom and Ruby left them in peace until her next set of obs were due.

 

Ruby pulled Dom to one side and showed him the note, he told her to give it her back when she was alone. That as she was still here, she may not want anyone else to find or look at it; Ruby agreed and on her next set of obs she asked her parents to go and grab a drink and she returned the note, “I am giving you this back as it is private, you can show people if you wish but it is your choice………if you do show them, they at least can try and understand why you did what you did, and maybe they can help you to start to live again.” The young girl thanked her and nodded, she placed the note on the table in view for anyone to see.

Back in Serena’s room one by one they all left Serena’s side until there was just Bernie and Henrick sitting there. Henrick told Bernie to grab a shower and a change of clothes while he sat with Serena then he would do the same as they were both still in blood soaked uniform. She reluctantly agreed and would be as quick as she could. 

Bernie avoided all contact with everyone, she just wanted to get clean and get back to Serena. Not even Jason could make her talk, she did however break down in his arms. Bernie couldn’t help it, he lowered her down to the floor and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. Jason hates any unnecessary body contact, but let it go because it was Bernie and she was worried about his Aunt. He didn’t attempt to communicate again he just sat there and let her cry.  
“Thank you Jason and I am sorry” she said when she composed herself to some sort of normality. “It’s ok Bernie, we both love Aunty Serena and she will be ok……I have spoken to Ric…….he said she will make a full recovery, and will definitely now need a holiday.” Bernie smiled at her nephew, he always knew what to say to make her smile.

Once showered and changed she headed back to Serena’s side and lay on the bed that Fletch made for her earlier. Wrapping her fingers around her wife’s hand she tried to sleep, the little sleep she did get was dreaming about what she would have done if she lost Serena. Her nightmares have returned, but instead of them being about the war, it is now about the possible loss of her wife.


	22. Loves recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is on the mend and persuades everyone to finally discharge her.

Its a week later, visitors have come and gone, Cameron has left to be with Morven and start his new career in the third world countries.   
Charlotte stayed with Bernie since Serena got shot, at their home to make sure that she did manage to eat something while she was trying to care for Serena and working at the same time; she wanted to work, this was so she could be near Serena, unless she was called out in an emergency and there were a few. 

The mother and daughter relationship grew, not just between Bernie and Charlotte, but between Serena and Charlotte. This was great for Bernie to watch, the bond between her favourite girls ever growing. Charlotte was making sure that Serena didn’t have to eat the hospital food all the time, baking the most delicious lemon drizzle cake to bring some life back to her dying taste buds, sitting and listening to music - not that Bernie could name who they were; just the sounds of their voices echoing the the ward putting a smile on the patients faces. The odd occasion when Charlotte was going to meet her partner she brought her guitar and played music not only to Serena but to the other guests, every time she did this AAU seemed a lot calmer, the patients contented to just listen and hum along or sing if they fancied.

But it was time that Serena was to be discharged, just in time for their first honeymoon. They had promised each other that they would still go, but they eventually managed to convince the OT’s to get Serena up and walking early than they should have, bending albeit gently and slowly, but it was a step in the right direction.   
There were no signs of infection in her wounds and there were no unusual redness, she was healing nicely. They just needed one more signature from Henrick Hansen, but he was not on shift today so Serena used all of her prowess to get him to agree on her discharge, after much discussion and begging, he did agree as long as she had one more blood test to make sure there was no infection. Thankfully there wasn’t!

So at the end of her shift Bernie took Serena home, before heading off to Betws-y-coed the following day. They had planned to do lots of things but that was drastically slayed as a result, not that they really minded, they would just enjoy their time together in the cottage, with no one to better them. 

Bernie did however manage to hire a wheelchair for Serena, just incase they did manage to get out and she got too tired to walk.   
Bernie had thought of everything, she managed to pack for them both with the help of Charlotte, they even did online grocery shopping and had it delivered 2 hours after they intended to get there.   
Serena had never seen her wife so organised, she even had a plan b - you always need a plan b, according to the army medic.

Tiredness didn’t come easily to Serena when she got home, she just wanted to be wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved, that why she recovered so quickly she thought - Bernie’s love and tenderness, not letting anybody do anything for her, it had to be her wife, she just told them that she intended to keep her vows, in sickness and in health.   
Most of them knew not to go against Bernie, when she was in ‘Major’ mode, that can be a frightening experience, to be on the wrong side of the ‘Major’ as Stacey found out when trying to help Serena into the shower……..that was her job, no one lays their hands on her wife’s body - not that was going to happen!   
A protective Bernie was not what the ward needed, but Serena silently relished in it. She was finally put first and no other person did that, not even her mother to some extent. 

Bernie granted Serena’s wish of being cuddled in bed while watching anything that was on the tv at the time, not that they were remotely interested in it. 

Serena was tracing her fingers all over Bernie’s body which was causing her insides to stir “you’re gonna have to stop that Serena” Bernie whispered, “you know what that does to me, and we can’t do anything like that just yet.” She is softly panting now, trying to get her breathing under control.

“Hmmm, but you have been so good to me I just want to look after you now” Serena said as her hand was slowly undoing Bernie’s buttons on her shirt. 

“Serena” Bernie warned but not stopping her motions, if anything the darkness in her eyes were encouraging her wife to continue.

“I can bring you to release whilst lying in my back you know” she raised her eyebrow and smiled, Bernie knew what she was suggesting, a week with no sex was really too long for them “you can pleasure me too, while I am on my back that is, I just have to make sure that I don’t move too much……I promise you wont break me Bernie……I want this I really do.” Bernie could never say no to her wife, and Serena knew it, she has her wrapped around her little finger and it was a great tool to have, especially in times like this.

Bernie slowly undressed her wife and managing to throw their clothes successfully in the dirty washing basket. “I want to pleasure you first Bernie, it is only fair that I finally get to look after you” Bernie smiled and nodded, she allowed herself to be pulled where Serena had wanted her, over her face.  
Bernie lowered herself down, keeping a tight grip onto the headboard so she doesn’t fall, Serena pulls her so she is fully down on her mouth. Serena is using her tongue to delve deeper, as deep as she can get; managing to nuzzle her nose onto Bernie’s clit at the same time.   
Bernie finds that she just cant keep still, she is riding her wife’s face, trying to get her to go where she desperately needs it the most.   
Serena adjusts herself and now placed another pillow under her head to get her mouth to latch onto Bernie’s clit while using her thumb to thrust in and out, her middle finger just to enter her arse. The motions are too overwhelming and Bernie comes with a loud moan, deep from her stomach. In the end she has to pull herself away only because she didn’t want to fall onto her recovering wife. Serena pulled her close and just applied enough pressure with her knee so Bernie could come down slowly, now riding her wife’s leg.

“That” Bernie tried to say, she laughed “that was something else” as she looked at her wife in appreciation, “god, what is it that you do to me, that makes me break……break into the most orgasmic out of this world experience and bring me back safely into your arms. I love you Mrs Wolfe”, as she places a slow and lingering kiss.

Bernie’s hands start to caress Serena’a battered body, carefully missing the wounds that are still healing. She stokes her clit and spreads the ward liquid that has gathered there already. Serena tries her best to stay still but she can’t, so Bernie pulls away, much to the disgust of Serena until she realises where she is going.   
Their box of tricks as it is now known, she pulls out the strap on and places their first dildo (smaller one) into the harness and tightens the straps.

Bernie gets Serena to lie on her front with her legs every so slightly apart, Bernie straddles her and places the head of the dildo in her entrance and lowers herself down slowly until it is as far as it will go. Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s chest and moulds her hands to her breasts as she lowered her weight on top of Serena’s. Gently using her hips to thrust, she gains rhythm and momentum.   
Making love this way stops any movement from Serena that can open her stitches and gives her the full pleasure she is craving.

Showering kisses over Serena’s neck and upper back, she climaxes; Serena manages to bring her hand to Bernie’s face and tangles her fingers in her hair - her favourite thing to do - she lets go again into another orgasm. Bernie just stays there, the dildo still deep in her, “third time” she whispers as Serena responds with a rather breathy “please”. Her orgasms are subtle and she needs more and Bernie knows as much.   
So Bernie continues but this time one of her hands reach to Serena’s clit and stimulates it as she thrusts into her again. This orgasm takes a while to come, not that either of them are complaining, Serena loves being completely enveloped by her wife, its more intimate and passionate than the raw sweaty sex that they sometimes have, there is a time and place for that; but this, this is what they both needed.   
To show that loves recovery can be helped by making gentle sensuous love while healing.

They pack a select few items for their honeymoon from the box of tricks.

Tomorrow they will be alone, to do whatever they want, with no disturbances.


	23. Their first day at the cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is their first honeymoon together.

The cottage was stunning, ivy and roses are trailed across the front of the building and the front door, the garden was full of wild flowers, something that Serena would love to achieve at their home. The view from the back conservatory was astounding, the rolling Snowdonia mountains as their backdrop and the stream running passed the bottom of the garden.  
Bernie loved the outdoor decking area where there was a big family size barbecue just waiting to be used, maybe tomorrow, start it early and put potatoes wrapped in tin foil in the ashes only to build it back up again to cook steak or marinated chicken breasts, either was she was going to use it before they left.

First and foremost they needed a drink, the tea and coffee were packed away in a box with other essentials that they didn’t want to buy or they needed straight away. Kettled boiled, tea in hand as they sit in the garden enjoying the bliss quietness only hearing the birds sing and the buzzing of the bee’s in the flowers. 

This was heaven.

Time flew quickly as a sharp knock at the front door, it was their delivery of pre-ordered food from the supermarket, it had arrived on time, they swiftly packed the food away and decided what they wanted for lunch and then tea.   
Serena was so used to preparing ahead for meals that even after Jason had moved in with Greta or she left the country to grieve, she found quite often still making the meals that they would have eaten together.  
Tonight slow cooked beef and all the trimmings courtesy of Mr Sainsbury’s. They didn’t want to spend the time preparing the veg etc so they brought it ready made, just stick it in the oven or saucepan and let it cook. It was the lazy way, but that is what holidays were for, oh and recuperating from being shot!

The beef now in so they couldn’t do much more, Serena was getting tired so suggested a nap in bed, to which Bernie happily agreed. Bernie set her alarm for 2 and a half hours later, they had planned for an early night.  
So wrapped in each others arms they slept.

The scream from Serena is what woke Bernie up startled. She was having a nightmare, she thinks of the shooting as she is begging him not to shoot the boy. Bernie wraps her arms around her tighter and offers her words of comfort while stroking her face and hair.   
Serena comes out of it eventually, all sweaty and shaky. She can remember all of the dream and gathers the courage to retell it all to Bernie, frame by frame, from when she discovered the young boy after sneaking off to have a fag to the gun going off and collapsing in front of Bernie.   
Serena knows she is in a safe place while remembering it all and she knows that Bernie will always look after her - and have her back, but she needs to process what she went through.   
Bernie offers no words of advice, she just listens and holds onto her wife tightly.

They can smell the beef coming through from the oven in the kitchen, so Bernie puts the roasts in the oven and the veg on the hob.   
Serena sits on the sofa admiring her wife, her wife that previously would have run for the hills has stayed strong and helped her every step of the way even if she has been a bully to the staff, Serena smiles as she remembers Bernie telling Stacey that only her hands will be on Serena’s.   
There are small things to be thankful for Serena eventually surmises, being shot and not seriously injured is one and having Bernie by her side is the other.

Their tea was delicious even though it was mainly pre-prepared food, pudding was even nicer.   
Serena loves banoffee waffles, so in order to keep it a surprise from her wife, Bernie had hidden away the ingredients. Bernie places the waffles in the toaster, warms the toffee sauce and slices the banana ready for when it pops. 

Waffle first on the plate, a scattering of banana and a generous drizzle of warm toffee sauce and squirt of squirty cream. Serena was delighted and in heaven, her wife constantly surprises her and little things like this makes her day; it is something simple but the meaning behind it is a lot more.

They eat off the same plate feeding each other, rather sickly and loving but it is their honeymoon after all so its allowed.   
Serena takes a swipe of the toffee sauce on her finger and places it in her mouth seductively, she pulls her finger out with a pop then followed swiftly by a moan.  
Bernie’s eyes have gone 5 shades darker, Serena does it again but this time offers Bernie her finger by swiping a little sauce on her lips.   
Bernie holds her hand in place, open mouthed licks all around it with the tip of her tongue, then takes it all in her mouth and slowly withdraws it scraping her teeth along as she goes.   
Its Serena’s turn to growl and rub her thighs together. 

They know whats coming next, this is just foreplay. They carry on until the plate is clear apart from a drop or two of sauce, Serena grabs the plate, turns to her side so Bernie can see what she is doing; she sticks out her tongue so its as wide as she can get it, she licks the plate from bottom to top making ‘hmmmm’ noises and rolls her eyes back just like she does when she comes.

Bernie can’t take anymore so she leaves the kitchen and heads straight to the bedroom, calling her wife to follow her “NOW!” With her voice as deep as Serena has ever heard it.

Serena undresses herself before entering the bedroom, more to make Bernie wait as she knows it would infuriate her and the other it would help her to try and calm herself down from what is to come. She wanted this to happen but wanted to savour each moment and not wanted it to be over so quickly.

Serena was just the other side of the door when Bernie shouted her again but she quickly went silent when she saw her wife standing naked in the doorway. Serena saunters over to her gently “yes my dear wife, why are you shouting when I am right here waiting for you?” Then promptly kissing her, holding her in place as one hand is on the straps to the start on dildo and the other in her hair - as always.

Bernie carefully places her hands so she can walk Serena to the edge of the bed and gently lower her down, Serena allows herself to be guided and pulls Bernie down with her, yes its a little uncomfortable from where her wounds are, but she will live with it, she needs to feel her wife’s skin all over hers, there is nothing more erotic than their nipples brushing together.

Bernie pulls up to make sure that Serena is ok like this and she beams her smile back and kisses her again - when will they stop enjoying the kissing, I think never.   
She adjusts herself slightly to place the dildo into Serena’s entrance and gently pushed it all the way in. Serena tilts her head and groans as it fills her, Bernie trails the kisses down her neck and suck at the pulse point, leaving a small red mark as she slowly thrusts the shaft in and out gaining momentum and pace, checking that Serena is ok at all times.  
Serena brings her legs up a little so it is angled to hit her g spot, not long after she comes with a wail and gripping on tightly leaving nail marks in Bernies shoulders, not that Bernie will ever mind markings from Serena.

As soon as they get their breathing to some sort of normality Bernie takes the strap on off and places it on Serena. She helps her to sit with her back against the headboard with plenty of pillows as cushioning behind her as Bernie lowers herself on the dildo whilst facing her wife.

They haven’t done it this way before, while Serena is wearing it, but Bernie knows that is what she wants, a discussion they had in the hospital, various ways Serena can take her wife while recovering, there was no way she was missing out on having sex with her wife, they would always find a way around it, and they did.

Bernie wraps her arms around Serena and kisses her as she lifts up only to push back down again. The position is good for Serena too as it is also massaging her engorged clit, she is sure she will come again too but wants it to be in time with her wife, she will hold on as long as she can.

Bernie doesn’t just pump up and down, she also rocks forwards and backwards while it is deep inside her, around and around in circles too.   
It is frustrating to Serena as it changes the angle pressing on her clit, she needs to come sooner rather than later, she tries but can’t hold back any longer, she lets go which send her wife over the edge too with her head buried in Serena’s neck. Bernie is riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, which again sends Serena over the edge into another one.

Sitting panting on her wife’s lap, still with the dildo buried in her, Bernie begins to come to some sense of normality and suddenly panics about Serena. Serena hasn’t spoken apart from to wail when she came, but the love and adoration in Serena’s face and eyes expressed it all, she was fine…..she is better than fine. She was coming down from her own ecstasy.

Bernie eventually lifted herself off Serena’s lap and they laid together (of course taking the strap on off) in each others arms, the odd twitch still occurring which sends them into a fit of giggles.  
They wonder how can 2 women over the age of 50 still manage to have several orgasms back to back? They didn’t manage it with their respective husbands EVER, but with each other its never ending, just the way they like it.

They made plans for tomorrow before slowly drifting asleep as always in each others arms.


	24. Doing touristy things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go sightseeing.

Breakfast Serena managed to do, nothing spectacular just some toast and jam with several ‘hot and strong’ coffees to down it with. They had planned to go to see the waterfall and the shops nearby. There is a particular shop they wanted to visit to have their daily ice-cream - a must for a holiday. It was a rainforest cafe, that did lots of different flavours of ice-creams and desserts, but that was for after their tea……..and maybe not at the table!

The wheelchair was packed in the car, hoping that Serena wouldn’t need it, but it was there just incase. Flasks of coffee and water for their walk filled and they were off.   
The journey to the carpark closest to the falls didn’t take long, if Serena hadn’t been still recovering they would have walked, but they needed to save their energy for the trek to the waterfall.  
Hand in hand they walked, then slowly arms wrapped around each others midriff, it wasn’t often they could walk like this. Even in the hospital, they find themselves walking at a distance apart just to remain professional.

They chatted as they walked, Serena wanted to explore more when they get to the Maldives, as they would be limited here on this honeymoon. She was looking up things to do, as it was only a few weeks away. Bernie hummed in agreement but wasn’t paying much attention really. She was thinking about their long term future, after the MTU funding has possibly ceased, what would they do then……..Serena noticed the thoughtful face of her wife and asked her what she was thinking, so she told her, no longer holding anything back. Serena didn’t actually think that far ahead, she would struggle thinking a few moths ahead as their situation that they are in always fluctuates and changes need to be made spontaneously.  
“I think I would like us to go part time.” Bernie suddenly says out of nowhere, “at this point we would be nearly 60! Gosh……..and I want us to spend the time we have together, actually together not working around the roots of our ward.” Serena holds Bernie even tighter to halt her walking, Bernie worries that she has said the wrong thing as Serena’s work has always been her lifeline.  
“Do we have to wait for the 5 years?” Serena asks, “maybe 3? We will be 55 then, we could go travelling and look after baby Ellie for them, we may have even more grandchildren, you never know with the way that Morven and Cam are, what do you think?” Bernie smiles at the thought of more babies running around their feet as they play in the garden.  
“I love it, lets get the next honeymoon over and we can talk to Ms Tate and start our plans…….oh can I have a dog pleaaaaaseeee?” Bernie and her big brown eyes pierce through Serena’s soul and she nods helplessly.

They finally reach the waterfall and Serena is getting tired. So they find a rock to sit on and enjoy the sounds of the water swooshing as it falls. The falls is picturesque, they can clearly see the fresh water fish swimming - maybe trout or salmon? Bernie does her Big Macho Army thing and tries to catch one by hand, unsuccessfully, Serena laughs at her failed attempts so being childish as Bernie is she flicks the cold water from her hands at Serena, she will definitely get her own back later!

Bernie ends up carrying Serena on her back - piggy back style. Much to the amusement of Serena, feeling Bernies strength all over her body get her heart racing and her blood boiling. The walk back was far quicker doing it this way, and Serena was enjoying the view from above her wife - down her chest!

Serena caved in and used the wheelchair to look around the shops, she quickly discovered that Bernies driving of said chair was just as bad as her driving the car, sometimes on 2 wheels as they race around a corner, Serena holds on tight, so much so her sweaty palms leaves marks of the leather.

Serena decides to go for the raspberry sorbet instead of an ice-cream and Bernie has a double scoop of mint chocolate chip and raspberry ripple, all washed down with their own cloudy lemonade. As the day gets on Serena turns even more tired so Bernie drives them back to the cottage.   
As stubborn as Serena can be she doesn’t want to sleep in the house, so Bernie lays down a large blanket in the middle of the grass along with the summer blanket and pillows off their bed.  
They lie on the grass, under the sun, wrapped up in each others arms enjoying the peace and tranquility that surrounds them.

Serena is the one to stir first, the sun is still out but is slowly going down below the horizon. Her tiredness has gone for now, she sees the beauty that is still sleeping next to her and wonders what they could get up to out here in the garden, where no one can see what they get up to.  
She slowly undoes the buttons on Bernie’s shirt and trousers, not wanting to wake her just yet. The bra that Bernie has on luckily if front clasp, so she manages to undo that too without waking her wife.  
She undresses herself too, it takes time but she manages it, the trousers and socks being the worst as she still cant bend enough, she leaves the socks on but gets the trousers off.

She opens Bernies shirt wide and her bra, she blows air carefully over her breasts before she slowly places her mouth over one of Bernie’s perky nipples.   
Bernie starts to stir, her hips are rolling, with her eyes still closed she places her hand over the free breast and squeezes it. Bernies other hand snakes into Serena’s hair to keep her at the nipples that is currently been gently sucked on.

Serena luckily is lying in her good side, so is relatively comfy as she slides her free hand down into Bernies knickers onto her clit and ever so gently strokes it. Bernie comes without even opening her eyes, Serena knows she is awake as her breathing becomes laboured and she quietly murmurs her name as she comes.  
Bernie turns to face her wife, stunned to find she is completely naked, but admires the view no less.

They quickly forget about tea as Bernie wants to repay the favour to Serena, slowly she slides down Serena’s body as she places her on her back. Legs over her shoulders she places her mouth to the core of Serena. Serena gasps and keens as much as she can at the long swipe Bernie has just made, Bernie is tantalising slow at her ministrations. Her hands move up Serena’s body as she takes her 3rd swipe and sucks on her clit for a second. “Hmmm Bernie, do that again please” Serena asks, not quite begging.  
Bernie doesn’t, she probes with her tongue as deep as she can get it while using her thumb to apply pressure to her clit “Jesus Bernie” Serena shouts, as a gush of wetness escapes her core only to be cleaned by Bernie.

Bernie sucks her middle finger and places it just in Serena’s tight hole as her thumb deepens into her core. Bernie’s lips cover her clit and softly sucks and licks it as she thrusts her digits into Serena.  
They have done this before, and using toys, but this is different. Maybe its because they are out in the open, maybe its because of the angle that they need to use. But it works.  
Serena comes shouting Bernie’s name, covering her chin in her juices once again.

Relieved for now they both make a start on their tea. The barbecue is out of the question now, so steak and oven chips it is.


	25. The return home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey from their honeymoon.

They have had a wonderful time, but it is now time to go home.   
Serena is rather disappointed to leave, to get back to Holby where she has more physio to do and recuperate before she is allowed back onto her beloved ward.   
She knows that Bernie will have to return to work tomorrow too, without her by her side. Serena isn’t sure that she is ready to be on her own, even at home not just yet, especially after having nightmares once again last night.

Bernie is also worried about leaving her wife on her own while she goes back to work. So she speaks to Iain and Sam to see if they have got on without her there for the last 3 days, they had actually all been fine.   
Dom took the reins and lead the team well, Ruby was still coming on leaps and bounds, she managed to take a big role in a particular bad car accident, worked well with little incident, able to instruct fire fighters when she needed to with some authority.   
Bernie was relieved, her team was all working together and could actually cope with her not being there.

They packed up and sadly left the cottage behind, vowing to come back next year for their anniversary, and every year after that.   
Some good old fashioned alone time is what they needed.

Bernie and Serena were quiet in their own thoughts as they were driving the long way back to Holby.   
It was Serena that broke them from their thought and spoke first.  
“I am going to come back to work with you on Tuesday. I promise to only do the paperwork, including yours too.” Serena trying her best to steady her breathing, which has increased rapidly, while she was contemplating in her own thoughts.

Bernie pulled over as soon as she could, to a nearby woodland carpark and shut off the engine.  
“Serena” she looked at her wife with worry and kindness mixed together, knowing full well what was happening, she talks gently to her.   
“I need you to look at me and breathe in and out when I do……..in……..and out……thats it………in……….and out.” This goes on for a few minutes, but her breathing does eventually settle. “If you want to come into work then you can do,” placing her hands over Serena’s for comfort, “but it is strictly paperwork and office duties only…..Oh and I will allow you to do some online shopping” she finishes off with a wink.   
That sends a smile to her wife’s face, knowing exactly what she meant by online shopping, lets just say its not grocery shopping!

Serena reassured and breathing back to normal they head off again back home. They kept the conversations funny and light, some of which (most of which) were how to make Ric’s life hell, as Serena thinks he has a new woman on the scene - well they both suspect.   
“Wife number 5? I think” Serena says, “I have seen him marry twice and divorce 3 times, so number 5 must be lucky if he eventually gets there, and he always does.”  
“Maybe a double date?” Bernie suggests “a French restaurant that we have been wanting to try.” Serena beams at her, they have been trying to go there for some time, but they never got the chance. 

She immediately texts Ric who responds quickly, far too quickly really.   
It was a simple message………“sounds good”.  
That disappointed Serena, he gave nothing away, she made a mental note to speak to Donna, to get the ‘gossip’ or as Bernie calls it from her army days ‘intel’.  
Donna is rapidly overtaking Fletch in the position of ‘Chief of the Gossip’ however all the betting still lays with Fletch.   
She will never know what goes on in the betting book of his! And thinks she would never want to know either, but does enjoy partaking on a bet or two.

Still on their journey home they plan their week ahead knowing that Charlotte is still staying with them, Greta and Jason will be coming over for tea with Ellie on one night and they have a planned Skype call with Cameron too. Not that Bernie has had much chance to miss him yet, but she does.   
It is strange how the roles have reversed, Cameron going to third world countries to treat the masses, Bernie now at home, working and worrying about his safety.

Serena verbally dreams about where they would live once they finally do retire, maybe to the cottage that they fell in love with over the past 3 days, maybe a small holding so they could have a few animals, then Serena remembers the early starts to feed the animals so dismisses it straight away. Bernie suggested France again or Spain, somewhere warm, either way they would have themselves, Ellie and hopefully grandchildren that grace their presence and most importantly they would have each other.

Charlotte greets them as they arrive, helping Bernie with the cases as Serena stiffly walks straight up to their bedroom, kissing Charlotte on the cheek as she passes, saying hello and wishing her goodnight in the same breath.   
All of the travelling and lack of sleep due to the nightmares have made Serena exhausted. She would need a decent sleep if she was going to go into work tomorrow with Bernie. Hopefully a sleep that would entail dreams of her wife in one several of the new bikini’s and swimming costumes on the beach or just coming out of the sea water dripping down her chest………., rather than remembering the shooting frame by frame. 

‘Maybe’ Serena thought as she sat for a few minutes getting her breath back ‘I should return to counselling. It helped after Ellie so maybe it would help again’, she would look into it more tomorrow after she can face no more of Bernie’s pile high paperwork that she has promised to do.

Bernie comes up shortly after, making sure that all of their clothes are set out ready for in the morning, ever the practical one, not really just got used to Serena doing it for them. An early start just might kill her off after a few days relaxing, doing things in their own time. Back to the grindstone, but hopefully not for long as honeymoon number 2 is a short distance away.


	26. A very bored Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know how naughty she can be x

They get in to work on time, both equally knackered. Bernie because she spent most of the night dozing just incase Serena had another nightmare and Serena tossing and turning not wanting to sleep also because she didn’t want to have the dreams that have filled her thoughts over the last few nights.  
Serena does decide to ring the councillor first thing, before she talks herself out of it. She left a message for them to ring back. Hoping to get to see them straight away - this week anyway.   
Bernie started ward rounds and caught up on what they had missed while away, nothing too exciting happened. It was all basic surgeries unless Bernie and the team got called out. Ric had agreed to cover for Serena, which meant that the ladies could have a little fun at his expense.

Serena got bored so found Ric’s mobile, it wasn’t hard as it was pinging every half hour he checked it often and smiled at whoever it was - the new girlfriend.   
But this ping was different, it was a call, so Serena being Serena answered it.

“Ric’s phone Mrs Wolfe speaking” in her most posh sultry voice. “Ric I’m sorry he is in theatre, can I take a message…….right……yes…….well if you …..if you would like….erm…. we could all go out tomorrow…….that sounds delightful…….wonderful…….oh and can I say who has called…….. Francois….lovely to speak to you…..see you tomorrow…bye, bye.”  
Serena chuckled and replaced his phone back in his jacket, as if he would never know.

Serena collared Bernie and told her the gossip and their ‘double date’ was going ahead tomorrow, and Ric so far has no clue about it.   
Bernie suggested that they didn’t tell him and they just met her there. “Great plan” Serena said delighted in winding her long time colleague up, its only fair after all the teasing her gave her over the years.  
Bernie texted Ric that they needed to discuss AAU and they would do so after work tomorrow, they were paying and driving so he could have a drink, ‘no excuses!’

This kept Serena amused for a while, while completing some of Bernie’s paperwork…….until she again got bored.   
This time she decided on a bit of online shopping - as requested by Bernie of course, being the good that wife she is.  
Serena likes to dress up, not that they have really explored that side yet. There was a sexy latex bra and skirt set that she liked the look of.   
She could see herself restraining Bernie while wearing it…..oh and they had boots to match! She was buying them. 

Then she discovered a lace bodysuit, it tied around her neck so a plunging neckline all the way down to the knickers, but wide lace strips to keep her breasts in, it fastens by one strap that goes around her waist - completely backless, attached suspender straps to the knickers and matching lace top stockings. This she was putting away for her holiday!

Now something for her wife to wear, only fair is fair………. there a pair of black leather trousers (crotchless), black leather crop top, high heel red patent shoes, and red leather jacket to match.   
“Hmmmm” Serena is now licking her lips as she can see Bernie being snuggly fitted in showing of her tight abs, pert breasts, perky arse…….   
“yes” she sighed as it too went in the online shopping trolley.

Now for the honeymoon she found black lace up fish net tights that were crotchless, there is crisscross pattern on the back of the legs are to die for, that paired with the red shoes she just put in the trolley with a latex plunge bra that would sculpt her chest as the straps crisscrosses her back, ‘exquisite’ she thought, there were matching knickers so she put them in the trolley too - why not!

Accessories next, “the things you can find nowadays” she murmured to herself, not noticing Bernie watching her closely from afar. 

Serena came to some body paint.   
She was now glowing a sort of raspberry colour, breathing laboured as she clicked on the caramel flavoured body paint, remembering the foreplay with the pudding on their 1st honeymoon, she could see it changing a little, laying the banana slices over Bernie’s body and eating of her once again……….not with ice-cream, they learned the lessons over the eton mess.   
So that went in. 

Bernie still watching and slowly approaching, standing just out of sight. 

Serena spots a ‘chocolate pen’, she could write all sorts of things over her wife’s body and then have the pleasure lick it off……   
Well thats it, she has gone. 

Bernie enters and locks the door, shuts the blinds, just after she quietly tells Dom not to disturb them unless it is an emergency, “a big one” she states, if it is that they can deal without her, then so be it.

Serena tries to minimise the webpage but Bernie sternly tells her not to, she removes her hand from the mouse and faces her. Bernie leans down and places her mouth to her ear, “hmmmm, Mrs Wolfe” she says and Serena shivers. “I can see we have edible lube too here………candyfloss…….” Bernie shakes her head. “No too sweet…….oh this wicked aqua heat sounds good….it will warm your sensitive areas up……..hmmmm.”   
Serena is panting so hard, she is gripping the arms of the chair so tightly. If she dared to move them it would be straight down her pencil skirt into the place that is currently burning up. 

Bernie added it to the trolley.

“Oh look” Bernie continues “cherry flavoured lube……you oh how you love cherries…..imagine placing the lube on your fingers then dipping them in my pussy only for you to lick it all away.”   
Serena growled at the words of her wife, turned herself to face her head on and crashed their lips together while Bernie also places it in the trolley with the rest of Serena’s items.

Bernie pulled up her wife so she could rut up her skirt around Serena’s waist, pull down her knickers and throw them in her bag, lies her down on the visitors chairs then places her mouth straight to her clit.

“Jesus Bernie” Serena shouts.   
“Sssshhhh, got to be quiet” Bernie reminds her, Serena frantically grabs Bernies hair tightly and places her face back to her core.   
Bernie knows exactly what she needs so enters her with 3 fingers, she takes it too easily so enters another. Places her mouth on Serena’s clit she sucks and licks while pumping her fingers harshly in Serena to bring her to a toe curling orgasm. 

Bernie brings her down slowly, then hovers her face over Serena’s to place a passionate kiss, Serena can taste her juices.   
But she needs more.   
Serena has been so wound up by her shopping the one won’t do. 

So she begs Bernie for another, only to happy to oblige she this time manages to stick her whole hand in, not thrusting too much, more twisting this time; as she uses the tip of her tongue on Serena’s clit again.  
It takes a while but Serena loves being filled, Bernie sucks on the index finger of her free hand and places it deep in Serena’s arse, pumping gently. This is what brings Serena to her second and closely behind, a third orgasm. Serena’s hands tightly covering her mouth to subdue any noises that escapes out.

Lying there panting Serena tries to calm herself down, she eventually she does, but it takes a while. Bernie sitting on the floor looking at her with a smug smile on her face while cleaning her hand with her tongue.   
“Jesus Bernie, I needed that…..” Serena finally able to speak. “Your turn when we get home!” It is more of a promise than a statement.  
“Something to look forward too” Bernie kisses her, pulls her to stand so she can redress before heading back out to the ward.

Not that she was missed, not even a call for her to attend an incident.  
All in all a boring day at work, and Serena now loves being bored at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you bored yet? x


	27. A surprise for Ric.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric is whisked off to his unknown double date.  
> Serena will tease him for a while.

The following day they were all busy on the ward.   
Serena was office bound once again so she was doing some paperwork regarding the policy to test all patients for alcohol and drugs before they go into surgery, she had got consent from the CEO to start trialing it but before she did that she needed to write the policies and procedures, which would take up most of the day if not more, depending on distractions.

Ric was in surgery all day doing the scheduled operations. This was only until he was disturbed when Bernie and Dom brought a young man who’s foot was nearly amputated from his lower leg, after crashing his bike into a stone wall. They all managed to successfully reattach the foot after hours in the theatre, but he would need extensive physiotherapy.

They all luckily managed to finish work on time, so they could whisk Ric away to his yet unknown double date with Francois and themselves.

Bernie drives, she doesn’t want to drink alcohol as Serena can’t yet, a unspoken pact they have made. They wont stop Ric to have a drink or four if he so chooses, maybe to get him in the mood for whatever activities him and Francois choose to do afterwards - once she has arrived to surprise him.

The restaurant is relatively quiet for a weekday, not that they are complaining. Serena strategically places Ric, so he is not facing the door, in fact he has his back to it.   
They sit and order their drinks when the waiter arrives, Serena hates not being able to have any alcohol because of the pain killers but she needs them more, she will live with it for now and make up for it as soon as she can. 

Ric is suddenly surprised when a hand snakes over his shoulders and squeezes lightly, a kiss to his cheek. He is very surprised to see his latest beau standing right next to him, hasn’t even said hello to his guest, yet. He sits there for a few minutes like a goldfish trying to catch its food.  
“Hi” finally squeaks from his gruff tone.

Serena is smirking, her big goofy smirk that says I have finally got one over on Ric Griffin, as he turns to greet his unexpected guest.

“Mrs Wolfe invited me,” she looks at them both not knowing which one she has spoken to, Serena and Bernie stand to introduce themselves. They gesture for Francois to sit down, next to Ric who is still amazed that no one had mentioned this to him.   
‘How on earth did Serena manage to do this’ runs through his head, Serena could see the togs working so she puts him out of his misery and explains that when he was in theatre she answered his ringing phone, apologises for forgetting to tell him but after all it is a great surprise, which he agrees and makes a mental note never to trust Serena near his phone again, and to leave it in his locker in the future.

Food and conversation was excellent, Bernie and Serena really liked Francois, she has no children, she is a lawyer - Ric never had one of those before Serena notes. She loves children and she met Ric while he was treating her for gaul stones - the ever so romantic, meeting his new love over a few stones that are causing her excruciating pain! 

Another reason For Serena to tease him for weeks to come. 

Then it comes to desserts, you all know how much the ‘ladies’ like their desserts, and this time was no exception.   
They decided to show Ric just how romance should be done.  
Serena and Bernie order a dessert to share.   
Poached pear in red wine with a rich dark chocolate sauce, Chantilly cream and mixed berries. Ric orders the Creme Brûlée and Francois orders the profiteroles in a milk chocolate moose and Chantilly cream.

The desserts come and Bernie starts to feed Serena, placing a kiss to her cheek for every mouthful, starting close to her ear and getting closer to her lips as they go along.   
Serena virtually eats it all.   
a, because its the closest thing to red wine she is going to get for a while and   
b, because Bernie really doesn’t like pears. Not that it mattered, she would get her dessert a bit later, Serena did promise after yesterday.

Francois was watching them intently and blushing, briefly looking to Ric every now and again to see if he would get the hint.   
He finally did only after Francois asked him if his Creme Brûlée was nice, he took the bait and fed her a rather small, poxy amount…….but at least he did it……with no kiss to her disappointment, the man has no suaveness to him. 

Francois still seemed rather disappointed with what Ric did, she offered one of her profiteroles in return which he took, she placed a kiss to his cheek, just like Bernie does to Serena, trying to show him some romance.

Serena ramped it up, as Bernie liked strawberries so much she placed one in her mouth, leant up and allowed Bernie to take it from her lips, kissing as it passes over. Ric after all needs all the help he can get! The raspberries were even harder but they managed it, with a lingering kiss though this time.

Still not getting the hint, they all finish their desserts, Bernie pays for them all. After a brief conversation Bernie drops Ric and Francois at his home before driving back to theirs. 

Both equally knackered after the past few days, Serena promises to tend to Bernie another night (when their items come) she thinks…….body paint…….licking off Bernie…….bananas and caramel……..

Bernie agrees, without any fuss, knowing the wait will be worth it and that her wife must be exhausted after the last few weeks, still recovering.


	28. The forgotten Army Ball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that has happened over the past few weeks, they had forgotten about the Army Ball.  
> Serena has a few issues.

With everything that has happened over the past few weeks, they had both forgotten about the Army Ball that they were invited to when they did their initial training, no one had mentioned it since.  
Bernie was soon reminded when she has an email from her CO, for them all to confirm what food they will be having at this weekends Army ball.   
“SHIT” she said rather loudly, banging her hands onto the desk, this made Serena to look up at her wife in confusion, Dom to come in the office, shortly followed by Stacey and Ruby, thinking there was a problem.

“We all need to fill in this sheet, with what food we want at the ball.” Serena’s face falls, Dom and the others tell Bernie they already had done theirs and got their outfits ready - with a cheeky wink. Bernie throws a scowl at Dom for not reminding her, he smiles his cheeky smile, winks again and leaves them to reply.  
Bernie checks with Iain and Sam to see if they had also replied. Of course they had, they have even agreed to meet up with some of their old army comrades too, but neither of them were going in dress uniform, much to the disappointment of Bernie, she would be the only one, ‘I may have to rethink that idea’ she thinks to herself.

Serena has gone quiet, very quiet, too quiet.   
Bernie looks over at her wife who has a tears running down her cheeks. Bernie quickly goes over to the guests chairs and pulls her wife onto her knee.   
“Whats wrong……Serena my love? Tell me please.” Bernie asks while wiping her tears with her thumbs holding her jaw tenderly.  
Serena’s eyes are downcast “I don’t think I can go.” she whispers still crying. Knowing Bernie was in fact looking forward to it, even though they had temporarily forgotten.

“Don’t be silly, we are off, we made sure we worked the rota so we can go.” Bernie says stroking her face then places a soft kiss to her lips.  
“Its not that.” Serena starts, “I have nothing I can wear since the shooting” Serena tears up once again, letting her wife down at the first hurdle.

Bernie smiles at her. “Serena my love, you have lots of things to wear, please don’t worry about that.” Bernie lifts her face so she can look her in the eye. “You will still be the most beautiful woman if you turn up in a black bin bag, we can try it if you want?” This made Serena chuckle. “Are you worried about wearing something tight fitted?” Knowing that her wife likes to show off her curves, especially when out with her.Serena nodded, she buried her face in Bernie’s neck “I wont look good in anything.” She sobs again.

Bernie pulled her off her knee, placed her hand in Serena’s and took her to the roof.   
Why the roof may you ask, I will soon tell you.  
Meanwhile Bernie sends a text to her team and to Ric that they are not to be disturbed, Serena has an appointment that she needs to attend to and she is going to accompany her wife!

So back on the roof. 

Bernie takes Serena around the back, in-between the brickwork out of sight of anyone that would come up to the roof, she takes the deck chairs and blankets from the store cupboard and lays it out in front of Serena, she gets her phone out and takes a few pictures of her wife standing there.

“What you doing” Serena scoffs, she is now a little annoyed.  
“Showing you something,” Bernie smiles that tight lipped smile.   
“Sit down here with me.” Bernie pats the blanket on the floor. Serena does so but is confused a little as they’re not sitting on the deck chairs. 

“Do you trust me?” Bernie asks, knowing the answer.   
“Of course I do.” Serena says trying to smile, but not knowing where Bernie is going with this.  
“Then just do as I ask, if you are really uncomfortable then we shall stop, but I promise you, you will understand in the end.” Bernie says tentatively not wanting to scare Serena too much, but this needed to be done, for Serena’s sake, to show her how much Bernie still loves her and her body.

“I want you to take of your outer shirt.” Bernie says a little demanding, with a cheeky glint in her eye. Serena complies silently.  
Another couple of photos taken.

“I want you to take off your vest top.” Voice still stern but now a smirk on her lips. Serena hesitates “OFF WITH IT!” Bernie says firmly but now smiles and looks at her adoringly, she does and Bernie takes some more photos.  
“Trousers and don’t give me that look, just please do as I ask.” Bernie says while folding Serena’s clothes and places them on the deck chairs.  
More photo’s taken.

Bernie does the same, she takes off her clothes all the way down to her underwear.

“Lie down for me” Serena knows not to question her wife when she is like this, she trusts her completely so she does as she asks.  
Bernie crawls over her, and takes close up photo’s of her wife as she goes down her body. 

This has nothing to do with clothes, its to do with Serena having issues with her scarred body. She has always been a little self conscious of her size, but the shooting has made it worse. Bernie was going to do something about it and where else to do it, out in the open on hospital grounds, where their love grew.

As Bernie came back up her wife’s body she puts the phone down and kisses her way back up, seeing goosebumps and the little hairs on her body stand where she had been, moans slipping from Serena, appreciating being worshipped.

Bernie asks her to turn over and does exactly the same, only this time she bites Serena’s arse and leaves teeth marks.  
When she finishes she lies down next to her, she shows the pictures to Serena one by one, explaining why she loves that part of her body, scars and all.

Bernie goes into great detail why the dress or trouser suit she could wear, will still look extremely sexy in it. How the lace bodice that arrived this morning will silhouette her body, her breasts, her legs to perfection.   
Bernie’s fingers trailing every part she is talking about.   
That the scars on her body are things that she likes the most because not only did she fought for her patient, she fought to stay alive to come back to Bernie.

Serena found out that her wife doesn’t see any difference in her body than before the shooting, except that the lace bodice will no longer be waiting to be worn while they are away.   
It would be under whatever she decides to wear for the ball, then swiftly on the floor.

Bernie faces Serena stroking her torso lovingly where the scars are “Mrs Serena Wendy Wolfe, I love you, you sexy vixen.” A kiss is placed to Serena’s neck, a wet sucking kiss that could leave a mark of she so chooses, not today. This kiss moves along with her hand. Bernies mouth is all over Serena’s top half of her chest, not touching the areoles or nipples as they are still encased in an exquisite blue lace bra, her hand however delves under the lace of the knickers, that matches bra set. 

Straight to the pulsing nub.  
Serena’s breath hitches as Bernie strokes tight circles over her clit applying some needed pressure. Serena’s neck stretches to allow Bernie more access to her chest and neck.

Serena comes quietly, but shaking nevertheless in Bernies arms.  
She now understands that to Bernie, she is and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world.   
Bernie has the photographs to prove it.


	29. The Army Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the long awaited Army Ball.  
> Bernie gets to show off her wife.

Serena decides to keep her outfit a surprise from Bernie. Charlotte and herself went shopping, it was a good excuse to buy something new after all. Not that she ever needed an excuse.  
To top it off she got to spend the day getting to know Charlotte a little more. Bernie was never a lover of clothes shopping so it was great to have someone go along who was and never moaned how many outfits they were trying on. 

Serena treated Charlotte to lunch and several items of new clothes stating that her mum would do the same if she was here.  
Through conversations Serena learned what was going to happen at the Army Ball, it was a formal ball so ‘proper’ dancing would be expected. Serena looked horrified as she hasn’t done any dancing like that since she was at school. She didn’t even know if she could remember the basic dance steps. Thankfully Charlotte showed her some moves, while they were waiting for Bernie to come home after her shift.   
Of course she was late, a last minute accident had happened that she had to attend to as Dom was off today too, getting his and Lofty’s final fitting done to their suits.

The day of the ball had arrived and Serena was very nervous, being surrounded by so many of Bernie’s friends and comrades. What would they think of them together? No one knew about Alex, would she be there? The more she thought about it the more she panicked, got herself into such a state it triggered another panic attack. 

Bernie came into the bedroom just as it took hold. She picked her wife up into her arms and brought her onto the bed, placed her over her knees - like a mother holds her child when scared or hurt.   
She waits and gets Serena to calm down so she can try and explain what triggered it all off.

“Serena my darling, they all know about you……everyone that matters anyway, Alex wont be there neither, she is away I double checked yesterday with General Mounford. Oh by the way he said he expects a dance with you! But I told him no chance as you’re all mine. He laughed, proper laughed and told me he could still order me around……but I told him that he has no authority over you, but I do!” She adds a wink that makes Serena go shy, she nuzzles her head in Bernie’s neck and apologies for what has happened. “Serena my love, you never need to apologise for feeling the way you do. But please know that I love you and will be by your side tonight and always.” 

Serena kicks her wife out of the bedroom so she can get ready, promising to shout her if she needs her, but she didn’t. 

Dressed all in black wearing a low ‘V’ neck jumpsuit with jewels in the shoulder and at the side, Bernie’s favourite red patent high heels, matching red handbag and jacket. She looked exquisite, not too tight fitting, but shows off all of her curves that Bernie loves so much.   
The black and red also goes well with Bernies dress uniform that she agreed to wear, just for Serena.

Serena descends the stairs only to find Bernie standing at the bottom holding a single red rose that she nearly drops at the sight of her wife.   
Now she is glad that it was left as a surprise, only knowing according to Charlotte that it is completely different to what she has ever worn or seen her in before, with “God your a lucky woman mum!” at the end of the text message.

Bernie helped Serena down the last few steps, handed over the rose and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, not wanting to smudge their lipstick - just yet anyway.   
“Thank you” Serena said nervously. “Oh God Major, how am I meant to behave all night with you looking like that?” She eyes her wife, her fingers trailing over the buttons, lapels and medals only resting on the belt.   
“You can undo that later if you like?” Bernie replies just as the taxi arrives and Dom is knocking on the door. 

“Come on Major, more time for that after the ball” he shouts through the letterbox, seeing them standing so close. Serena chuckles and opens the door swiftly with her free hand, that sends him flying in.   
He swiftly gets up, brushes himself down and looks at the pair of them with the cheesiest smile going. “If only I was straight” he quips. 

Serena as quick as ever, her bravery coming back, “I am afraid Mr Copeland, she would only ever have eyes for me……and I for her. After all it takes us all to turn simultaneously and I doubt that will happen……. bbbbuuttttt I will save you a dance.” Bernie chuckles so Serena turns to her and raises her eyes sultrily, “Oh and General Mountford can have one too, just to show you can still be a good soldier.” With a playful wink. Which makes Dom go beetroot red and coughs, Serena pats him on the back as she passes to get to the taxi waiting.

The ball was indeed a grand affair, high ceilings, Army band playing, almost everyone in uniform and those who are not in formal attire. 

Serena feels ok as she enters, she treats it like a fundraising ball that she has attended for the hospital, on many occasions. Bernie introduces her to some of the people she has served with previously, all knowing about their relationship and not bothering any of them. They are all enamoured with Serena, wanting to know how to tame the Major as she still scares the hell out of them. 

The food was delicious, they were all seated together with General Mountford and his daughter Grace, who has taken quite a shine to Iain, luckily for her she seated next to him. He was only too happy to receive the attention, with a watchful eye on the General, knowing not to push his luck too far.  
Sam was quiet but did converse with David and Ruby. Stacey took herself off to the bar to get a round of drinks with Lofty in tow. Dom, he was watching carefully at the Major, watching how she is different here and in uniform, compared to the ward and on the MTU.

Once all of the food was done with, the dancing started. Bernie stood up and asked her wife to dance before anyone else had the chance to.   
It was a waltz, Bernie led her wife around the dance floor holding on tightly, cheek to cheek.   
“I love you” Serena whispered in her ear, making her loose her footing for a beat, Serena smirked at this, making the ‘Major’ flap a little.   
She carries on, “Do you know what I promised to wear tonight” again whispers in her ear, Bernie turns a wonderful shade of red, but not misstepping this time, she nods.   
“I had to make sure whatever I wore would not show, its for your eyes only.” She breathes over her cheek, licking the lobe as she finishes.   
Bernie lowers her hand, no longer on the small of her back, but covers her left butt cheek, she gives it a gentle squeeze. 

Bernie whispers back, “you are naughty Mrs Wolfe, I will get my revenge on you tonight, just to let you know I have booked a room here and our clothes are already in our room, along with a few other things too, so when you are ready we shall retire to bed.” Serena groaned, her wife surprises her yet again. She hopes she never stops, from someone who could never express the way they feel to the person now oceans apart for the better.

Serena replies a little breathless, “I promised a few people to dance with. Then I am all yours, oh and by the way, I am already feeling a little tired, so sooner rather than later Major please.” Bernie got the hint and just had the one dance with her wife, General Harrison and Dom also having one a piece. Stacey and Ruby dancing with David and Iain, once Grace finally let go of him. Dom and Lofty stuck mainly to themselves only really dancing once the formal dances were over.

Bernie told Dom that they were not returning with them, but she had paid for the taxi fair in advance to take them all home, she bid them goodnight as she left to take her wife to bed.   
However just before they managed to leave the ballroom, their first dance as a married couple played. 

Bernie took her wife to the balcony, brought her tightly in her arms and dances. Their bodies pressed so tightly together the warm wind wouldn’t have been able to go through them. Serena pressed her face into the nape of Bernie’s neck, lips just at the pulse point, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck as Bernie pulled her in by Serena’s hips.

Dom watched them at the bar and turned to Lofty. “All I want us to be, is like that,” he points with his drink in his hand, “two people in love, a love that is an unbreakable bond, that can just hold each other and know everything is ok, even when it isn’t.” Lofty nodded.   
Lofty turned to Dom, took his free hand and looked in his eyes as he replies, “I hope that we will have that sort of bond, but please know that I love you, everything I have ever loved is nothing compared to you, and Gran loves you too…….” Dom grins at the fact that his Gran gave her blessing, it means more than his parents really. They had become so close in recent months, being besides his side while he looks after her.

The song draws to an end, Bernie backs her top half away, lifts Serena’s chin so she can place the softest kiss on her lips that shows her how much she is truly loved, kissing her in front of all of her army friends, not hiding anymore, and most importantly she is in love. In love with her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a little soppy!  
> Hope you still enjoy it xx


	30. No passion just tender loving care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the ball changes for them.

Upon hearing the last song and danced body to body, their evening changed. No longer lust fuelled by the comments earlier at home, it became more softer, loving.   
Small intimate touches that make each other gasp as they walk through the barrack halls to their room for the night. 

They walked with their arms wrapped around each others waist, not noticing anyone else around them as they walked to the desk to collect their key then head straight to the Officers Room. It was spacious, luxury queen size bed, the room had an ensuite and another balcony that overlooks the gardens, they are directly above where they just danced.

They enter their room arms wrapped around each other, Serena’s head leaning on Bernie’s shoulder, sharing glances like they used to before they got their act together.   
Bernie pulled Serena once again onto the balcony where they can hear the soft music playing below. 

Bernies fingers stroked down Serena’s side as they broke from their tender kiss.   
Eyes only for each other.  
Bernie’s eyes glistened as Serena took her hands and placed them gently on Bernies cheeks to her jaw, around her collar, down to the 3rd button of her jacket, just above her heart “I love you” whispered again by Serena.

 

The music that is playing just as they stood on the balcony was a song by Elvis Presley. The Soldier that was on guitar sang the words.

“Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go.” 

Serena smiled at her wife, knowing that what they had been through they had loved tenderly and sweetly but they had to let each other go, only to be drawn back to each other again.

“You have made my life complete. And I love you so.”Serena sings these words in her wife’s ear, bringing them impossibly closer, tighter together.

“Love me tender, Love me true. All my dreams fulfilled, for my darling I love you, and I always will.”  
They sang this bit together, Serena never knew her wife could sing, harmoniously with her. Serena taking the higher notes and Bernie taking the lower.   
Bernie leaves the doors open as she brings her wife over to the bed.  
Bernie undresses her as the next verse plays.

“Love me tender, Love me long. Take me to your heart”

She places a kiss directly over Serena’s heart and leaves her hand there as she gently lays her down.

“For it’s there that I belong, And we’ll never part.”

A loving gentle brief kiss to her lips.

“Love me tender, Love me dear. Tell me that you are mine”Bernie sings this only for Serena to whisper at the end of the sentence, “I am yours.” As a tear drops down the side of her face.

“I’ll be yours all through the years. Till the end of time.” 

They look eye to eye, Serena sings the last verse but changes some words to fit the occasion.

“Now my dreams have come true, Darling this I know. Happiness and I will follow you, everywhere you go.” 

Serena reaches to caress Bernies face followed by a loving kiss. They stay like this until the music finishes. When the next song - a more upbeat song plays, Bernie gets up. Closes the balcony doors and undresses herself while Serena watches intently.

Once suitably naked Bernie joins Serena on the bed.

They lie face to face on their sides, Bernie brings Serena’s leg over her thigh, stroking it as far down and high as she can.   
They gaze into each others eyes as Serena’s fingers touch all over Bernie’s face, to gently bring her in for a kiss.   
Once again the kiss is slow and chaste, pulling apart every so often, so they can look at each other again.

Bernie snakes her arm that is underneath her, under and around Serena. Pulling them closer, every inch of their fronts are now touching. Their nipples graze each others as they start to breathe deeper.  
Serena changes her position of her arms so that they are wrapped around Bernie’s back, stroking from her head to her arse, nails occasionally grazing the skin but not deep enough to mark.

Bernie ends up on her back, Serena is flush against her. Their hips instinctively roll in time with each other. Faces tucked away in the others neck, Bernie wraps her leg to anchor Serena in place as the other lifts just so the foot is flat on the bed.  
It takes time but they come together, but they don’t stop, still slowly rolling their hips. The only adjustment is that Serena has lifted her head to capture a kiss, a deep languorous kiss. Again after a long time they come together again.

No words are spoken, no need. They know that their love runs deep. Deeper than they have had with anyone else, or that they will have with anyone ever.

Bernie gently turns them so she is now over her wife. She kisses her all the way down her body, gently widening her legs so she can place herself between them. At her hip bone she stops and looks up at Serena. “Watch me my love, watch me make love to you.” Bernie purrs against her skin.  
Serena lifts her head and places pillows underneath her so she can see Bernie clearly. 

Bernie lowers her head just a little, sticks out her tongue and flicks Serena’s clit, once, twice and then for the third time. Serena’s body jerks.  
Bernie widens her legs further apart and holds them in place.   
Still looking her wife in the eyes. 

Her mouth lowers further so her tongue can delve deep into the awaiting wet core. Bernie can feel Serena’s muscles tighten around her tongue, lapping her wetness so her nose is at Serena’s clit.  
Serena’s hands now have found their way into Bernie’s hair, holding on tightly. All it takes for Serena to let go is Bernie humming the tune ‘Love me tender’ while sucking her clit, letting go briefly at the pauses.   
She doesn’t get to the second verse before she is shaking violently, coming hard rubbing herself up against her wife’s face.

She is spent and so is Bernie. Bernie crawls back into the arms of Serena where they fall asleep until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the soppiness, but I felt they needed some deep love after what they have been through


	31. Jason and the proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is being Jason. The ladies get to spend some quality time with their great neice.

“Aunty Serena” Jason calls her from down the corridor leading to AAU, she turns and smiles at him. “Hello Jason, you ok?” Rubbing her hand on his back as they head towards the doors of AAU. He nods “I need you to have Guinevere this weekend. I am taking Greta out for a meal.” Jason stands right in front of her waiting for a response. The fact that that he didn’t ask, he just told her leaves her confused a little. “Right Jason,” She was then interrupted from saying anything else as Jason thanks her and walks off. “I will bring her over on Friday at 6:30, so please finish work on time.” Serena chuckles to herself as she walks back onto the ward.

“Something funny?” Donna asks, “hmmm, my lovely nephew told me I was having my great niece to sleep on Friday night…..He didn’t ask, he just told me….not that I mind of course, but Bernie and I may have had alternative plans.”Bernie unbeknown to Serena is standing right behind her. “Do we now?” She purrs making Serena jump then smile as she slithers a hand around her waist. Bernie has just come of the MTU where she was on standby for another house fire, luckily she and her team weren't needed.  
Serena tells her about Jason. “About time, I did wonder when he was going to do it.” Serena frowns then as if the light bulb came on, she realised what he was going to do. “Oh he is going to propose to Greta.” 

Friday comes around quickly, both Serena and Bernie finish their shifts and thankfully leaving the hospital with 5 minutes to spare. They headed straight home to wait for their great niece to arrive, for the night.   
Bernie was so excited, she planned a bath, stories, playtime, everything. Serena was going to cook and Bernie was going to play. For someone who never felt maternal with her own children when they were younger, she is showing it in bucket loads now waiting for Guinevere to arrive.

Jason had just pulled up outside when Bernie bursts out through the door to take her out of her car seat, leaving Jason and Greta to bring in the bags.   
4 bags to be precise.   
It was as if she was moving in for a week, not just for a night. Although Bernie would have her for the week if they asked.

Guinevere smiles and gurgles, trying to say something to her excited great aunt and tries again when Bernie gets her to wave at Serena, who is by the cooker stirring the bolognese sauce for their tea.  
Jason shows them all of Guinevere’s belongings, he even has brought calpol, just incase she gets a temperature…..she hasn’t. “But best to be on the safe side” Greta pipes up.   
Next is her schedule, they have prepared one, but they know too well that it will end up in the bin as soon as they are through the door. Which is where they are being pushed through by Serena, as she shouts. “If you call more than 3 times I will switch my phone off, she will be fine….I promise to ring you if there is a problem.” 

Greta thanks them and goes to get in the car, Jason goes to say something when Greta reminds him that he will make them late for their reservation if they didn’t leave right now.   
That makes sure that he leaves without saying anything else to his aunties.  
Bernie stands with Guinevere at the window waving them off.

Serena tends to their tea as Bernie has little Guinevere laughing and squealing. Bernie is a big kid at heart, she likes to make so much mess and get dirty, Serena thinks that they will have to keep many secrets from Jason as Guinevere grows up and is let loose with her Big Macho Army Medic Wife.  
Serena lets her great niece sit on her and Bernie’s lap while they eat, giving her small tastes as they go along, wiping the sauce from her mouth with each taste. Bernie thought it was a great idea, feeding her bolognese until she received a face full back as Guinevere sneezed just as she placed her on the table to face her. Serena was in a fit of giggles, trying really trying to stop giggling as she gets a damp tea towel to clean them both up.

Jason and Greta gets to the restaurant, for some reason he is acting strangely, well more strangely than usual. It is unnerving Greta, she is already unsettled as she has left her daughter for the first time overnight. She knows that Guinevere is safe and will be looked after but its the first time. 

Jason helps Greta to sit down, they are at their favourite pizza restaurant. The one where they had their ‘first date’ at, he even specifically asked for the exact table they sat at. This time though there were Greta’s favourite flowers on the table, along with their drinks ready.   
Jason called in earlier on his way home from work, with specific instructions. Which meant that they didn’t even need to order anything, as he already did that too.   
Yes you guessed it, he ordered exactly what they had on their first date.

Their meal was of course delicious, but Jason couldn’t stop fiddling with things. “Jason what is wrong with you?” Greta states mater of factly, she has never seen him like this since she went into labour. He takes a deep breath and gets a small box out of his pocket, he stands and then kneels in front of her.   
Of course it has to be the traditional way!

“I think that as we now have Guinevere, we need to a proper family.” He opens the box where there is a gold ring with a square cut diamond on the peak of the band. “I love you Greta, I love our daughter Guinevere, I want us to get married.” He just kneels there waiting for an answer.  
“Yes” she says holding out her left hand. Jason places the ring on her finger and sits back down on his chair to wait for the desserts.  
That was it, he asked and she said yes.   
That was romance coming from Jason.  
Desserts again were exactly what they had ordered previously. The bill paid and they left to go back to their flat. 

Meanwhile back at Serena’s and Bernie’s house Guinevere was getting a bath with Serena, Bernie and her great ideas. Bernie took great pleasure in washing her great niece and her wife at the same time, for different reasons of course. In the end Bernie was soaked, she also had to strip off which now Serena took great pleasure in.

They lay in their pyjama’s on the bed with Guinevere lying between them, Bernie is reading ‘The Gruffalo” putting in all of the voices much to the amusement of Serena. Bernie doesn’t even get to the end of the story before small quiet snuffles come from Guinevere signalling that she is fast asleep.   
Serena gently picks her up and places her in her cot and switched on the baby monitor, finding that once again Bernie has again crept up behind her.  
They just stand over her and watch her sleep for a few minutes before leaving her, knowing that she will wake up early for her breakfast.

When they reach downstairs Serena makes a cup of tea, getting ready to wind down before they head to bed themselves. “Do you think she will say yes?” Serena shouts to Bernie.   
Bernie stomps through to the kitchen “ssshhhhh!!” She chuckles.   
Serena smiles and nods. “Yes I think she will say yes, they love each other and are a great family unit already, just like us.” Bernie says wrapping her arms around Serena’s waist placing a gentle kiss to her lips.   
Serena kisses her back and pulls her in tighter “I am so glad we are good role models for our children,” she mutters close to Bernie’s lips, she hums to agree with her wife as she picks her up and places her on the counter top. There are no more gentle kisses, it has now just turned feral.

Clothes were strewn over the kitchen as they decided to christen the kitchen once more. Only stopping when they hear the stirring whimpers of Guinevere waking. They redress and tend to her, settling quickly they head back to bed, to sleep.   
Sleeping lightly just incase Guinevere stirs again, she doesn’t not until she wants her breakfast at 6.30, just as Jason said she would.

Right on time, as agreed at 10 am. Jason and Greta arrive to collect their daughter. Greta now wearing her engagement ring.   
“Congratulations to you both” Serena said hugging them in turn, swiftly followed by Bernie.   
Serena asked if they would like a small engagement party, but Jason wasn’t ready for that. But they did agree on a ‘celebratory family meal’. They would discuss it further over the weekend once everyone was told.

Serena smiled sadly as they left, knowing that once again she was missing out on the opportunity to see Elinor get engaged and married. She was very happy for Jason, but there was part of her heart that would always be an open wound. A wound that would never be closed but is patched up by her remaining family members and her wife, especially her wife.  
“You ok?” Bernie asked wrapping her arms tightly, knowing she would say yes but it is a definite no. She was correct, Bernie held her tight until she was ready to leave the comfort of her wife, once again closing the lid on the hopes that she had for her daughter.


	32. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rudely being interrupted, the ladies find themselves in the middle of an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. I have had to regroup and recover.  
> Hope you enjoy x

Its now Sunday morning and Cameron has just stomped through the front door. “What the hell?” Bernie shrieks as she climbs off Serena, they were 'making out' on the sofa, half dressed!   
“What are you doing here?” Was the next shout…..not speaking, literally shouting. Cameron was shocked standing in the doorway of the front room, catching Serena putting her nightie back over her head he turns and waits for them both in the kitchen.

He doesn’t know whats worse, what he has to tell his mum and step-mum or the fact he just caught them half undressed in the front room.   
No child should see that much of their parents.   
Once they were dressed they padded into the kitchen where Cameron was just pouring them all a cup of coffee. His hands shaking as he put them before Bernie and Serena.

Serena is sitting at the kitchen table remained silent but was looking at him, she knows he is nervous, he is acting just like when he did when he told his mum about Keeley at the hospital after the accident.  
“So?” Bernie asks sternly, wondering why he is even in the UK never mind sitting in her kitchen.  
He is so similar to Bernie, he can’t look them in the eyes and he is constantly fidgeting, trying to verbalise what he needs to say but is looking like a goldfish that is swimming after its food.

“Please, just please don’t shout.” He starts. 'Very ominous’ Bernie thinks, as she is boring holes in his head getting more frustrated by the second. Serena nods to encourage him to continue.   
“Morven and……No………I…..erm WE are coming home for good.” He raises his eyes but not reaching Bernie’s or Serena’s faces. They know there is more to come. They were correct.

“Well, erm……..Morven is pregnant.” Serena’s face lights up, Bernie’s doesn’t, she just however growls.   
Cam cowers into himself further, he knows that sound is never good. “Mum, please.”   
Bernie interrupts him. “You should have known better Cam.” He lowers his eyes to the floor again. “Can you not get protection over there? Could you not have been more careful? How far long is she?” They are interrupted once again by a knock at the door. 

“At least this time the person knocked.” Serena prays its not Jason, she opens the door and is surprised to find a crying Morven in Charlottes arms. Serena opens her arms wide and pulls her in for a hug, Charlotte stands back waiting for them to break apart so she can enter and say hello herself.   
They are both escorted into the kitchen where Bernie is pacing like a caged tiger and Cameron’s head is on his knees.

“Bernie.” Serena says, “I think we should go and get changed. Charlotte fancy a comfier seat?” Tilting her head to the front room. Bernie spins around to see Morven once again in Charlottes arms, sobbing. Bernie silently pats Morven on her shoulder, kisses her daughter on her cheek and leaves without saying a word to any of them.   
Charlotte did leave his brother and his girlfriend to talk in the kitchen.

Bernie and Serena head to their bedroom, Serena’s hand is gripping her wife’s tightly, pulling her up the stairs.   
“Talk to me my love.” Serena encourages her wife to open up before she once again heads to a different continent.   
Bernie sighs into the arms of the woman she loves. “I though that our family was on an even keel, doing perfectly well.” She whispers. “They weren’t supposed to be so stupid, I have always told him do be safe and I thought that Morven would have been more careful too.” Flopping down onto their bed, patting it so Serena lies next to her.

“We know its not that simple Bernie,” trying not to upset her further. “We need to wait and see what happened…….. and wait to see what they are going to do next.” Bernie sighs, knowing that she is right. A kiss is placed to her forehead before getting up to get dressed properly.

Morven sits facing Cameron and places a hand on his knee. He looks up sheepishly, tries to smile before sobbing again. This prompts Cameron to kneel on the floor bringing her in for a bear hug. Once she had stopped the sobbing to sniffling he looked at her, “what are we going to do Morven? Are you sure you want an abortion? I can promise you to stay by your side, God” he flings his arms in the air and sits on the tiled floor. “I will even marry you.” Morven looks at him aghast.   
“For Christs sake Cam, do you really think we should get married just because I am pregnant……where do you live back in the dark ages? Where we have just come from? I haven’t said I am keeping the babies yet!” She gets up storms out of the kitchen and slams the door behind her to go and find Bernie and Serena upstairs.

“BABIES!” They both whisper in unison, they hear footsteps coming up the stairs and try to act as if they are still getting ready and not eavesdropping. Morven knocks on their bedroom door.  
“Come in” Bernie says trying to stay calm. Morven enters slowly, trying to look them in the eye. Serena pats the space on the bed between them, inviting her to take a seat. She crawls and sits on the middle of the bed, trying to think of her next words.

“I am not sure if I am keeping them.” She starts. “We haven’t been together that long and before you say anything we were careful. I honestly thought we were. I had food poisoning and got rather ill, they gave me fluids and antibiotics just incase it was an infection. We used condoms, honestly we did.” Her eyes pleading to the women sat either side of her. Both simultaneously placing their hands over hers. 

“One night the condom broke, I took the morning after pill, but as I had been on the antibiotics it hadn’t worked. When I became very sick again, they did another blood test that confirmed I was pregnant.”  
“Ok” Bernie whispers trying to understand, she really does as that was what happened when she conceived Cameron.   
“I had a scan and we found 2 heart beats, as they are still so small they were hard to find even in the internal scan, but there are definitely 2 heartbeats, twins.” Morven started to cry again, Serena pulled her in for a hug.  
“Morven,” Bernie speaks. “You have time you know. To make a decision either way, we will support you whatever that decision is.” Serena is rubbing her back and Bernie grips her hand tight.   
Serena adds her two pennies worth. “We can work something out for work, you can come back on AAU and Cam can be found somewhere too.” Thinking practically “If you need a place to stay, until you get yourselves another flat then you can stay here, both of you.”

“Thank you” Morven sniffles, “I just wanted to be honest with you, Cam doesn’t understand why I feel as though I may not be able to have these babies, he just said we could get married…..but how ridiculous is that?” Looking at the pair of them in turn, Serena smiles “if it is what you both wanted before you were pregnant then not so ridiculous, but it is if you haven’t discussed it before.” Morven nods and leaves them to go back down to Cameron.

“What are we going to do Bernie?” Serena asks lying her head down on Bernie’s lap. “I haven’t got a clue” she replies as she strokes Serena’s hair, “but now I am over the initial shock, I hope they do keep them.” Serena hums in agreement.


	33. The engagement meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a day to celebrate Jason's and Greta's engagement turns out to be a day full of surprises.  
> They say it all comes in 3's.

As everyone was in the same country and free on the Sunday, they all agreed that having a celebratory lunch was just what they needed. No one spoke about the pregnancy, feeling that it was up to Cam and Morven to sort it out between them, they did however have another scan in with Ms Fanshaw to make sure of the dates, so they know when any decision is needed by.

Saturday came quickly, Serena and Bernie did the main prep that night, whilst talking about their family. Charlotte stayed the night but mainly spent it with Morven as Cameron was working his first locum shift on AAU. Morven starts next week after she has been cleared by Occupational Health, not because of the pregnancy because of the ‘food poisioning’ making sure it wasn’t anything else like malaria or hepatitis etc.

“Jason, Greta and Guinevere will be here at 12 tomorrow so we can serve lunch at 1.” Serena read out the latest text message from Jason along with a list of food that Guinevere likes to eat, oh and telling her not to forget to fork mash now, she has a few teeth. Like they would forget having raised 3 babies between them. 

Sunday morning and they are lying lazily on the sofa, Bernie smiled and hugged her tighter. “We have another wedding to prepare for, and it will be prepared with military precision you do know that?……….. Jason is going to be a nightmare, I hope Greta can calm him down.” Serena chuckled into her neck after wiping her hands on the tea towel.   
“Yes and I know that he will come to you for all advice, favourite aunty and all of that!”   
Bernie groaned and placed her head on Serena’s shoulder, as Serena strokes through her hair lovingly. “Its great that he sees you like that, you are his hero and you are mine too.” Bernie looked up in amazement at her wife, she has said many things before but never being her hero.  
“I love you Mrs Wolfe and just to let you know you are my hero too.” She showered her with kisses which were broken by the sounds of footsteps coming down stairs.

“Morning mum, Serena” Charlotte sleepily said followed by Morven who was wiping tears from her face. Serena made them all a drink and ushered them all back into the lounge as Bernie placed the beef in the oven.  
“Want to talk about it?” Bernie asked with caution, not wanting to come between her son and his girlfriend.   
Morven nodded, sighed and looked at them all in turn. “Cam and I have talked about it, at great length…….we are thinking about keeping the babies, he asked me to marry him…..properly this time not just a throw away comment.” Morven looked at Bernie and Serena again in turn they are waiting to see what she said. Morven smiled and lifted her left hand to her knee, showing a rather good sized diamond on her finger.

Bernie leapt of the sofa and brought her into a bear hug. “Welcome to our family Morven, we love you…..you know that right….all of us.” Morven looked at Bernie in shock, Bernie slipped the ring off her finger to show the engraving inside the ring. “I promise to honour and worship you” was the inscription, Morven never noticed it before and gave another puzzled look to Bernie along with Serena and Charlotte.

“It was my mothers, from my father. I have saved the wedding ring for Charlotte, but I thought that Cameron would like to give it to you. We had a frank discussion the other day about marriage and the fact it shouldn’t be just done because of the babies……but out of love. He truly does love you Morven, I know because he planned to ask you before you both went away.” Serena was wiping tears away from her face, the bond that Bernie now has with her children is one that she would have loved to have with Ellie, but now she has with Bernies children, which makes it all the more bitter sweet.

Serena congratulates Morven and then Bernie in turn. “We have 2 weddings now to plan for……..and 2 babies……..who will be the third, they say it comes in threes.” They both look to Charlotte and she promptly replies “DO NOT LOOK AT ME!” They all chuckle at her response.   
“Don’t look at you for what?” Cameron asks as he walks through the door after finishing his night shift.   
“They think I am the third one to get married and have a baby!” Charlotte says in disgust. They all laugh together, not that it funny to think that Charlotte would be next, but her reaction to it. Like it was the worst thing ever to happen to her. 

Bernie stood and walked over to her son and took him into the kitchen, giving Serena a knowing look to follow. She does and hugs Cameron straight away. “Congratulations Cam, your mum and I are very proud of you.” Bernie wraps her arms around them both, “I hope you are as happy as we are son, you make us both very proud and you will be a fantastic father to those babies.”   
Cameron smiles, knowing he has made them both proud means the world to him, especially after telling them Morven was pregnant. “Thank you both, it means the world to me and Morven that we have your support, oh and one more thing….can we live here for the next few months at least, getting a place of our own is proving rather difficult not having a full time job for me, I know Morven has one but they want us both to have one. I have an interview with Ms Tate in 2 weeks for a position on Kellar.” Serena and Bernie said to was great to have them living there for the foreseeable future.

Jason promptly arrived as he said at noon with a giggling bundle of joy in his arms trying desperately to get to Bernie, as always when she sees her. “Ben, Ben” Guinevere babbles as Bernies face lights up at her trying to say her name as she takes her from her fathers arms. “Hello Ginny, come to Bernie and lets play shall we.” Greta smiles and says hello to everyone, Jason scowls at her nick name, not saying anything as he know he will not win. He notices how Cam is used instead of Cameron, Char is used instead of Charlotte and so on…..but likes how she has never shortened his name.

“Lunch is Served” Serena bellows from the kitchen and like a stampede they all together head into the kitchen, bundling themselves through the door and sitting in their ‘usual’ spaces.  
“I would like to say congratulations to Jason and Greta……” she looks to Cameron who nods and smiles for her to go ahead, “and to Morven and Cameron on their engagements.” They all cheer and clink their glasses together. Jason shakes hands with Cam and offers his congratulations but is not surprised by their engagement as they have previously discussed marriage between them. However he is when Cameron tells them that Morven is pregnant with twins. 

Greta’s face lights up and pulls Morven in for a hug to which is very unexpected. “I hope you will help me when the time comes.” Morven says to her, “I am going to need all the help I can get.” Greta nods and replies quietly to Morven, “I think I am too.” Morven looks at her inquisitively “I think I maybe pregnant.” Morven smiles widely at her and hugs her again…. “shall we find out if you are?” She asks tentatively, Greta smiles and nods “I have a test in my bag, after lunch?” Morven nods and Charlotte who happens to be eavesdropping whispers “I am coming to, us girls have to stick together after all.” They all smile and nod at each other and continue to eat and talk about their future.

Serena and Bernie are in their element, Bernie squeezes Serena’s shoulder in acknowledgment of who is missing and share a look between them, “I am fine.” Serena tells her wife, “she would be happy.” Bernie nods and joins back in with the conversation that is going around, talking about dates of potential weddings and births.

Greta, Charlotte and Morven all excuse themselves while pudding is being prepared. They all head up to the upstairs loo, Greta does the test and comes out with it in her hand, they all head to Morven’s and Cameron’s bedroom - more space. They all sit there nervously….. “is there just one in that pack?” Charlotte nervously asks. Greta pulls out another one, Charlotte takes it and heads to the loo herself. Greta and Morven look at each other puzzled but silently nervous, Charlotte returns and places her stick on the side too and they wait. It was the sound of Greta’s phone that buzzed that broke the silence, she turned it off and looked at the stick…… “congratulations” Morven says to Greta, who in turn looks at Charlotte for her results.

“Oh the fucking hell!” Charlotte says loudly, “that makes the 3 then I suppose,” then promptly starts to cry. Morven bundles her in her arms and Greta rubs her back. “We are all in it together.” Greta whispers not knowing if its the right thing to say. Charlotte looks at them both and smiles “together.”

The three of them make their way downstairs just in time for pudding, Charlotte leaves again to make a phone call to her boyfriend, in which it ends badly.   
Greta whispers in Jason’s ear telling him the news as a massive smile lights up his face and Morven squeezes Cams legs to say that he will be told shortly. 

Charlotte comes in the kitchen and asks to speak to Serena and Bernie privately and “NOW!” They both leave and head into the lounge.  
Sitting on the sofa Charlotte speaks.   
“You know when we all left to go upstairs?” She looks nervously at them, they both nod…got it down to fine art now.  
“Well, Greta took a pregnancy test, but thats not what I want to speak to you about……erm……well…..” Charlotte stutters and starts to cry.

“Charlotte whatever it is it will be fine, just tell us.” Bernie says, knowing she has a feeling what it is going to be, there have been slight habit changes in her daughter, not drinking coffee for one, and she loves her coffee.

“I am pregnant too, but he has left me….I just told him over the phone that I am pregnant and he said that he doesn’t care we were going to split up anyway………I can’t do this on my own.” Charlotte now breaking her heart.   
Bernie on her knees enveloped her daughter and Serena moved in closer to put her arms around her. 

“Charlotte,” Serena whispers and pulls her chin up to look at her directly in the eye. “You are and never will be alone.” Serena nods and Bernie carries on. “You are our daughter, and we will stand by you all of the way, and I am sure the girls will want to help too, and you help them…yes?” Charlotte smiles at them, “we already said we are in it together, thank you.”

They all enter the kitchen where everyone shares their news.   
Greta informs them that she is pregnant again, much to the delight of their Auntie’s. They know this time that they both, but especially Jason will be more prepared and less anxious. Also it would do Guinevere good growing up with a sibling so close in age and cousins too.

Cameron tells his sister that she will never be alone while he is here and Morven confirms it too. All the girls huddle together including their mums arm in arm to show Charlotte solidarity. Only for the boys to become honorary girls and join in.   
Jason takes out his phone and sets it up so they can have a family photo, to celebrate their engagements and news of new arrivals.

Cameron tells Charlotte that he will go with her to collect her things now and to come back here tonight. Jason offers to go too, to help to collect her things and bring them back to her new home. “Guinevere and Greta wont mind staying here for the night, the cot is already set up anyway.” He points out.  
He suddenly stands there and looks around. “Aunty Serena, I don’t want to call you and Aunty Bernie my aunties anymore.” Everyone turns to look at him, not knowing where this is going to go. “I want to call you my mums, like Charlotte and Cameron. I want to call them my brother and sister too.” That was it Serena started to cry and hugged him tightly which just this once he didn’t seem to mind.   
“I, we would love that” Bernie said patting him on the shoulder as Serena still had him in a hug, “Ginny if its ok can call us nanna too!” Greta nods in agreement and smiles.

Today has been a very eventful and exciting day. To top it all off they are all under one roof again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the bit of fluff of family time.


	34. A full house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie enjoy the full house once again, but there is one major drawback for the newly married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

Charlotte with the help from Cameron has moved back in that eventful evening.   
The conversation that she had with Marcus the following day, didn’t go down very well neither. He told her that she was not moving back in with him after being ‘so stupid’.   
Serena rang Marcus up and gave him an earful, which Charlotte and Bernie were sniggering at in the hallway. Telling him to “grow up”, “two to tango” was in there somewhere and “stand up and be a supportive father! And not a bad excuse for a sperm donor.” She was furious, Bernie thought of Edward being at the other end of her rants a time or two. Glad that she has never had that, well yet anyway.

The problem with a full house - not really a problem as such - is that they no longer have any alone time! Time to basically have sex wherever and whenever they wanted. There first honeymoon seemed so long ago, they wanted to recreate that bond they had. 

Serena had been given the all clear to operate at work again and she was relishing the chance to be in theatre again with her wife, not that it happened yet. It was as if they were back at the beginning, before they started their relationship. Sending each other flirtatious looks, brushing up against one another, but not being able to go any further.   
Bernie and Serena were getting frustrated.   
They even started to snipe at each other.

Serena has a really good but naughty idea. It has been a while since she was like this! Before the shooting, so she wanted to get things back on track.

She left little notes everywhere for Bernie. In her office, in the kitchen at home, on her locker and even on the MTU. It all started with the first one, it was on Bernie’s pillow as she woke up. Serena was in early and has got a list as long as her arm of scheduled operations to do, not that she was moaning.  
The note read…. “Pack a bag……..next instructions to follow. Sxxxx” Bernie smiled, she knew her wife had something planned, but what exactly?

She showered and headed into work, went to the changing room and found another note on her locker. This one read “Be ready to leave straight after work. Sxxxx” Bernie again smiled, placed her bag in her locker and got changed into her trauma scrubs then went to find her wife.   
Standing watching her in the theatre observatory room, Serena was elbow deep in someones stomach looking for a bleed, Stacey checking the bowel as she pulls them out. Serena is in her element so leaves her to it.

She has a text from Charlotte to ask her to ring her asap, so Bernie heads out to the corridor to ring her.   
“Mum, you have a note here, its in Serena’s handwriting, you must have missed it!” Bernie smiles, “what does it say? Open it please.” “Oh god mum……” Charlotte groans. “Why me?”  
Bernie laughs come on Char, what does it say?” Charlotte again groans. “Wear the sexiest underwear you have ready for tonight.”   
Bernie chuckles “anything else?”  
“Just four kisses thank god!” And promptly hangs up the phone muttering her disgust.

So Bernie thinks to herself, trying to put all of the pieces together ‘pack a bag, wear the sexiest underwear I have…..bloody hell, I need to go shopping on my lunch…….and be ready to leave at the end of my shift.’ Bernie smiles, she knows where this is going, so plans to leave early at lunch to go back home and then nip to the shops.

Luckily there were no incidents that needed the MTU in the morning so she headed back home, thankfully Charlotte had gone out. Bernie showered, shaved and got some things - yes the box of goodies - ready for tonight. Then Bernie headed into town to get some new underwear to surprise her wife with. 'Anne Summers it will have to be’ she thinks, its the closest to the car park and will definitely have in what she has planned.  
20 minutes later Bernie leaves with her bag full of items and a massive smile on her face, planning to surprise her wife too.

She just gets back on to the ward when her pager goes off, she is needed and so is Dom, they both head down to the awaiting MTU where they head off. “It is an entrapment. One of the slurry workers have got themselves trapped in the bars and is currently stuck, the only problem is, is the rain is very heavy and is overflowing to the tunnel he is in. The firefighters are on their way too.” Ruby informs her.

“Right then.” Bernie starts, “lets see what you and Dom are made of.” They all nod as Bernie continues with a plan. Sam and herself are staying on the surface at the other end of the tunnel to assess from there, Iain, Dom and Ruby are going in the tunnel with the equipment needed. Bernie and Sam will set up the hoist just incase he needs to be stretchered up. All in agreeance they set to work as soon as they arrived.

This is not what she wanted.   
To be stinking of slurry before spending a night alone with her wife.

Luckily the firefighters turn up very shortly after they do and a few of them help to set up the hoist, as the rest of them take the cutting equipment down the pit. Bernie and Sam head to the other end, after waiting for the council to eventually send them the information to where it exits, not like its an important piece of information to have!

By the time they have reached the other end, Ruby has hold of the mans head while Dom is placing a collar on him, “he fell down the slurry pit they find out hence the reason why he ended up entangled in the bars, he was unconscious for most of it.” Dom explains to Bernie and Sam through the bars.  
Ian was ready with the special board which means they can immobilise him as well as hoist him safely. Bernie and Sam cut his trousers as far as they can to a reveal badly broken leg, and several deep cuts a few down to the bone.   
They apply a splint and cover the wounds knowing they will have to be dealt with in theatre. Bernie rings AAU to give them notice to clear a theatre and inform Mrs Wolfe that she will also be needed as a vascular consultant.

After 20 minutes the man is free and is hoisted back up to the top of the pit and is carefully washed down by the firefighters. The slurry maybe smelly but that isn’t the issue, it also contains lots of hazardous waste that could infect the patients wounds. Dom, Ruby and Iain also get washed down too, to make sure they are not open any further to the contamination. Luckily they are all up to date on their immunisations. 

All showered they head back to the team awaiting them on AAU. Bernie quickly once again showers as the smell is lingering and gets changed into another pair of clean scrubs so she can head to theatre, at last again with her wife. They manage to clean and stabilise his leg but he will need further surgeries soon, but their main concern is the small fractures to his spine that was uncovered once he had a CT scan. They manage to get Roxanna MacMillan down to assess further. Serena or Bernie haven’t dealt much with her since her arrival, she knows Professor Gaskell from her Harvard days and still finds him smarmy. Henrik joins her as she arrives on AAU, never really leaving her side.

“You ready?” Serena asks Bernie across the nurses station, Bernie smiles and tilts her head to the office. Once both in Bernie leans against the door and locks it, reaches over to the blinds and closes them, Serena copies her movements on her side then presses her body against Bernie’s.  
“We have plans” Serena whispers in Bernie’s ear as her fingers travel down from Bernie’s shoulders to her waist.   
“Hmm” Bernie acknowledges then kisses her forcefully pushing her back onto the desk. “Nothing wrong with starting it here.” Bernie says between long kisses that trail down Serena’s neck and chest.

“Bernie” Serena breathes heavily “please.” Bernie responds by swiping all of her paperwork to one side and lying her wife down on the desk and promptly pulling off her scrub bottoms and knickers. Bernie quickly reaches for her bag that she didn’t have time to put in her locker and grabs the large strap on, she undresses herself and places it on tightly. 

Serena moans at the sight, she uses the time to strip her top half off but Bernie not letting her take off her bra. It is one of Bernies favourites and Serena knows it.  
Bernie places herself between her wife’s legs and slowly inserts the dildo, a low moan from Serena as it enters her. Bernie begins to pick up pace after placing Serena’s legs on her shoulders so she has access to her breasts.   
“I have wanted you for so long.” Bernie whispers, “I couldn’t wait a moment longer, I love our children but I just wanted to fuck you.” Bernie now panting, “fuck me Bernie, I need more, I need to feel you.” 

Bernie takes the hint, leaving the dildo deep inside Serena, she pulls her up, tucks her hands under her knees. “Hold on tightly around my neck.” She demands, yes demands! Serena does so, suddenly Bernie picks her up and bounces her up and down on the dildo, thrusting her hips in time.  
“Oh Fuck Bernie……Dont stop….oh…uh…Bern….ieeeee…….” Serena pants as arches as much as she can while being truly fucked in their office. Bernie leans in and sucks ardently on her collarbone leaving what will be a significant love bite, she needs to do this to stop her shouting as her orgasm hits. 

Once both come down from their hard and long orgasm Bernie sits them on the visitors chairs, Serena still has the dildo deep inside her, so she rocks, building up rhythm as they kiss passionately only coming up for air once they have cum once again.

“I love you Bernie.” Serena declares hot and sweaty. “We need to get going, I plan to continue this all night long!” Serena lifts herself of the dildo and starts to undo the straps, but then has other ideas, she gets on her knees and sucks the dildo deeply, cleaning it thoroughly, then pushes Bernie back and wraps her legs around her shoulders.   
“Im a little hungry, wont be a minute.” Bernie groans she knows it wont take long, and it doesn’t. Once cleaned up by her wife they start to get dressed, tidy the mess they made and headed to the hotel for a night alone!


	35. A night alone at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena organises a night alone just for the two of them.

They arrived at a small cottage just on the out skirts of Holby, which is not what Bernie was expecting. Bernie was expecting a hotel room for the night, but loved this even more, it reminded her of their first honeymoon, the cottage in North Wales. It was of a similar layout, the open fire was lit ready, several bottles of shiraz waiting for them, one of them was open and breathing.  
Bernie took her wife in her arms and kissed her with all the love and tenderness. No lustful or rushed, that was earlier. A need to have her wife there and then, animalistic passion. But tonight was about them being alone to enjoy each other.

Serena slowly undressed Bernie, kissing as each bit of skin is exposed, Bernie doing exactly the same. Its familiar yet new, they have done this before but this time Serena is healed from her injuries and intends to make up to her wife for looking after he so tenderly, in all aspects.

They grab the extra large throws that are on the back of the sofa and lay it on the floor, wrapping themselves in it as they go along. They both make sure that their bodies are pressed up against each other as much as they can. Legs entwined that they have contact where they need it the most, rocking against each other, looking into each others eyes they climax together. Words of love are whispered into the skin of the other, fingers combing through the others hair, kissing slowly, lips tracing the contours of their faces.

Once satisfied Serena rolls Bernie on her back as she straddles her, she uses her nails to scrape down Bernie’s torso making her gasp deeply, her hips automatically rolling. Serena starts kissing her just at the point of her jaw, nips at her ear, kisses down and around her neck to the other side while rolling Bernie’s nipples between her fingers. Bernie arches into Serena letting out a low growl, as she lifts her arms above her head, giving Serena all she can of her body.  
Serena starts to rock, giving Bernie the friction she needs on her clit, rubbing on the folds of Serena’s labia, spreading their wetness. “Ser…..Serena….” Bernie breathes staggeringly “I ……… I …..I need more….” Its not a beg as such but a plea. Serena reaches between her legs and gently enters 2 fingers and rocks a little more, the heal of her hand is now strategically places on Bernies clit, the angle is just right to hit Bernie’s g spot as she pushes down. “Fuck Baby, just like that……please don’t stop……..Im gonna…….Serrrrreeeennnnaaaa.” Bernie comes flooding her wife’s hand with her juices which she gladly licks clean with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Bernie places her hands on Serena’s arse encouraging her to shuffle up, Serena leans down and kisses her then trails her wetness over Bernie until she is hovering over Bernies face. Serena leans back on her hands as she lowers herself onto Bernie’s awaiting face.   
Bernie’s tongue delves deep inside Serena’s core, collecting the wetness already there and encouraging more to flow, which it does. Her nose touches Serena’s clit every time she delves deeper. 

Serena can’t help but rock on Bernie’s face, needing more she circles her clit, Bernie hums in appreciation and places her index finger deep inside making sure it is well lubricated as the next thing Serena feels is that finger entering her arse easily. Bernie doesn’t take it out or move it, she just keeps it deep inside of her until Serena comes, filling Bernie’s mouth with more of her creamy fluids.

Serena goes weak and collapses on top of Bernie and brings her hands to cover her face, trying to regain her breath, but Bernie latches her mouth onto Serena’s clit and sucks relentlessly, Serena comes almost instantly again and again until she has to roll of Bernie as she is hyper sensitive and she can no longer take anymore. She is twitching in a ball next to Bernie who is stroking her all over until Serena can uncurl herself.

They need food, the hamper on the side is what was left for them, a selection of breads, cheeses, olives, peppers and fruits. They tuck into it along with the wine that was left open, all still sitting in front of the open fire. Bernie sitting with her front to Serena’s back, neither one of them want to be apart. Once they finished eating Bernie’s lips peppers Serena’s neck with kisses, some open mouthed and wet, some pecks, some sucking but not making a mark.   
Serena is arching her back away from Bernie so she wraps her arms around Serena’s chest to squeeze her breasts and brings her back close. Bernie places her legs over Serena’s and widens her legs, one hand trails up and holds onto Serena’s throat and the other straight down to her core, stroking through her folds, entering her only just to get the wetness she needs to circle her clit, barely touching it. Serena rocks her hips as she is so tightly pulled into Bernie’s body, allowing her to take her completely.   
“Bernie” Serena pants, “I need more.” Bernie ups the pressure and pace to release the tight coils within her wife. Serena screams as she comes, louder than Bernie has heard in a long while. Serena slumps against her wife, trying to get some feeling back in her body as she can only currently feel her heartbeat rapidly beating.

Bernie allows Serena to come back to herself, she gets up and grabs the bag and heads to the bathroom, Bernie has come back in the living room with a lingerie dress on, it is black lace and sculptures her body perfectly, the neck collar strings show off her perfect collar bones and the sheer fabric means Serena can see what she has placed underneath.   
The glass dildo in the strap on. They haven’t used this in such a long time.  
Serena drags her body to a sitting up position against the wall, she loves the cold on her back, it is the opposite to how her body currently feels, her body feels as though it is on fire. Not through making love in front of the fire but the burning lust and love that she has for her wife. Now she knows how someone can spontaneously combust.

Bernie saunters over to her slowly and stops about a foot away, she holds out her hands for Serena to take, she does and is soon pulled straight up onto the arms of her wife, her legs wrapped around just above Bernie’s waist.   
“You have got dressed Major.” Serena pants as she moves the straps so she can feel the length of her collar bones. “Do you like it?” Bernie asks, placing her up the wall, lifting the material up so the glass dildo stands proud and pokes at her entrance. “Fuck yes!” Bernie smiles and enters her in one movement deeply. It is a similar position to earlier but this time she is being fucked against the wall. Bernie’s relentless pounding and biting to her neck makes her cum again and again and again.   
It is a good job the cottage is detached otherwise the neighbours would hear her body slamming against the wall. Bernie is only stopping because she cannot hold Serena up anymore.

“Lie down Bernie and take that off. My turn.” Serena states as she is trying to stand on her newborn giraffe legs, eventually sitting to place the straps on herself, kneeling to tighten them. Bernie is lying on her back, her arms are above her head holding on to the feet of the chair. Serena places a cushion under her pelvis and leans down to kiss it, slow and languorously, making sure she is wet enough to take it, in more ways than one.  
Serena places herself hovering over Bernie, making her wait until she cannot take it anymore, which isn’t long. Bernie’s hips rise to get the tip of the glass dildo to touch her clit. Serena laughs as she pulls back, “Oh Major…..I need to hear you beg!” Serena pushes Bernies hips back down, leans over her to kiss her lightly and whispers “beg!” This is a power trip, they have done this before, Serena loves to make her wife beg. 

Bernie looks at her, her eyes have gone dark, Bernie trails her hand down her body only for Serena to hold it to the side of her, as far as she can reach without getting the dildo to where Bernie needs it. Bernie repeats with the other hand, so does Serena, this time the glass dildo is hovering so Bernie thrusts up her hips and misses, Serena bends down so she is leaning on her directly making sure it is in her folds but not inside her.   
“Beg!”  
Bernie’s head goes from side to side, her hips rocking, trying to get it go inside her. Serena lifts herself slightly so she can take her nipple in her mouth over the lace.   
“Oh fuck Ser…….Serena please…..I am begging….please fuck me…..I need it…I need you.”  
Serena adjusts her hips, entwines their fingers together and thrusts earnestly not keeping a particular tempo or depth, she lets her reach the top and brings her back down again. “For gods sake Serena.” Bernie screams, “I need to come.” Serena bites her neck, one that will leave teeth marks. Bernie screams again. “I need to hear you beg louder than that Bernice …….Bernice, I need the Major to tell me to fuck you.” 

Bernie’s eyes widen and grow black. Her head lifts up so she is nose to nose with her wife. “If you don’t fuck me now and make me cum, I am going to punish you.” Serena smiled, “I would like that Major, but I will let you cum.” Serena brings one hand down and plays with her clit as she gives her short deep thrusts, Bernie comes, Serena doesn’t let up, she keeps pounding, Bernie comes again, Serena changes the position slightly so it hits at a different angle.   
She pounds long and hard this time, now not touching her clit but kissing her passionately and Bernie cums again for the final time, rolling to her side, twitching violently.

“Just you wait until tomorrow, I will get my own back on you.” Serena kisses her, I am looking forward to it Major.  
The both fall asleep on the sofa, in front of the fire. Tomorrow they will have the morning to do whatever they want. Check out isn’t until 2pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that warms everyone up slightly.


	36. Back to the mad house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena enjoy their last morning / afternoon of freedom before returning home.

Bernie and Serena wake up still entwined together, it is still extremely early. Four thirty in the morning, to be precise and the fire is almost out. Bernie places a few more logs on hoping it will keep it going and pulls Serena into the yet unused bedroom. Serena trying to stretch her sated limbs as she walks noticing that Bernie is doing the same with her back.   
“Lie down on your front and I will sort that out for you Major.” Serena says as she goes to her handbag and pulls out the coco butter hand cream, never thinking to bring any lotion or oils with her. Bernie lies face down, her head on her hands and waits for Serena.   
Serena straddles her and places a small amount of cream in her hands and rubs it together warming it up slightly, she begins with a long wide swipe up the centre of her back to the base of Bernie’s neck and back down again, doing the several times. Applying more cream Serena spreads out from the centre of Bernie’s back to the edge of her ribs, Bernie groaning as she does this, Serena can feel the tight knots and untangles them much to Bernie’s relief.   
Serena is wet from the ministrations to her wife, she hadn’t realised as she was massaging Bernie’s back she was slowly but steadily rubbing herself on Bernie’s tight perky arse.

Serena was about to dismount when Bernie turns slightly to look at her and grabs her thighs. “Stay and finish yourself off. I was enjoying that, just as much.” Serena lowered herself to cover Bernies back and wrapping her hands under her chest, placing her hands on Bernie’s breasts she slowly and firmly thrusts. Bernie rutting up as she pushes her pelvis into Bernie. Serena breathing on her cheek, feeling Serena’s breasts rubbing on her back and her clit finding the fabric of the sheets comforting Bernie comes followed by Serena. Serena slides off her wife and they once again fall asleep in each others arms.

It is now 9:30 and they are woken by the grumble of their stomachs which simultaneously growls at them. The picnic type tea was not sufficient for their subsequent activities.   
Bernie and Serena head out to find a local pub that serves thankfully and all you can eat buffet, which they both indulge in. Quickly knowing that their time is limited in the cottage before they head back to the ‘mad house’ that they now have nick named it.

They were back at the cottage by 10:30 which meant that they had 4 hours before they had to leave. Bernie pulling Serena close as soon as the front door closed, both bumping and kissing their way back to the bedroom.

Serena got the ropes out and dangled them in front of her wife who nodded in anticipation. Serena had been enjoying studying the book carefully, practicing her knots on the Bernie and on the bed knobs when Bernie wasn’t available.

Serena found Bernie’s bag and held it up, with her one eyebrow raised. “Look in it, I think you will like it for what you have in mind.” Serena gasped as she saw a dog collar, her fingers caressed the leather and she swung it around her finger using the loop. She sauntered towards her wife and placed it around her neck making sure that there was at least 1 finger space before fastening the buckle. 

Serena threaded the rope through it and placed Bernie’s hands around her back and tied them together, leaving just enough slackness that she can place them in a comfortable position when the in lying on her back. She uses the next rope to tie Bernie’s elbows together, asking if it is ok, Bernie nodding as she cant form a verbal response as she is too aroused to form any sentence.

The next few ties Bernies legs to the bedposts so she is wide and open for Serena. She takes this opportunity to lick, and flick Bernie’s clit just enough to make her cum, but stopping purposefully just short.   
Earning a deep growl from her wife.   
This is payback and Bernie knows it.

Serena places herself over Bernie’s face and demands that she makes her cum not once but twice. In the end it ends up being 3 times as Bernie refused to let go of Serena’s clit from her mouth, not that she was complaining. Serena then enjoying cleaning her chin and mouth up from the mess she made. Bernie chasing her kisses, wanted to taste her again and again. 

Serena ended up covering Bernie’s mouth with the second surprise she found in the bag……a ball and gag. This too was placed and strapped in tightly, there was a little elastic on it, so Bernie could force it out of her mouth if she needed to.

Serena went to her bag of goodies and got the nipple clamps and riding crop, Bernie’s eyes went wide and she whimpered. Serena worried she was going too far asked her if she was ok. Bernie nodded quickly, the whimper was of excitement, she couldn’t give any signals as she was bound and gagged so Serena wanted to check.   
The nipple clamps went on with a wail and a shake, even more so when Serena tapped them with the whip, Bernie arching off the bed.

The whip was used all over Bernie’s body, harder where the marks could be covered up. But it was at the top of her thighs that endured the most, the inner thighs to be more precise. Edging closer and closer to her core. Serena waited until their eyes met and she forcefully whipped Bernie’s hot wet aroused pussy with the leather on the crop.   
Bernie screamed.   
Serena raised the crop once more and waited to get the green light again, she got it. This happened 5 times, leaving the area very red and swollen, but Bernie needed more. Bernie tried her hardest to communicate to Serena that she desperately needed more.   
Serena eventually taking the hint, she did from the first thrust but she wanted her wife to beg. 

Beg she did.

Serena strapped in the larger double headed dildo and Bernie’s eyes followed her everywhere. Serena lifted Bernie’s hips and placed them back down on her thighs while inserting the dildo deeply. Serena leaned back, lifted her hips and thrusted hard and fast, this movement meant that Bernie bounced herself in and out on the dildo, every time she hit Serena’s thighs she bounced back up, using her hands that are underneath her to help her to meet her wife to get the dildo deep and quick inside her. They both came and Serena collapsed back onto the bed with Bernie on top of her, still rolling her hips so the dildo kept moving deep within her.

Serena removed herself and became the top person on the missionary position. She reached under the pillow where she stashed a ‘new toy’ ready to use on her wife.   
This was an anal plug.   
Serena wet it with her mouth and places the plug into her wife’s arse, Bernie moaning as it fills her. Serena lines up once again and in one quick movement fills her wife and switches on the vibrations on the dildo that she has just discovered early today when she found where the batteries should go.   
Bernie’s eyes shut tightly this time, Serena new she was close again and she has yet to thrust.  
Serena raises herself slightly and thrusts in earnest, only stopping when Bernie is screaming no more through her gag. Serena pulling to off to confirm that she can no longer take a further pounding.   
Bernie’s arms and hands have gone dead underneath her.

Serena sat her wife up leaving her legs tied and undoes the ropes that have kept Bernie from wandering her hands trying to coerce her wife into what she wants. Bernie lies back down shaking life and blood back into her limbs, now it is time that Serena releases her legs.   
Bad move.   
She flips Serena on her back and straddles her, placing her core deeply on the dildo standing proud and erect. Bernie bouncing and rotating her hips as she cums once again, holding, no pinning Serena down as she does so. Not that Serena really cares.

Time is up and they need to pack for home, they also need a long hot shower. Soon as they are done they head back home to a screaming match between Charlotte and her ex boyfriend, who tells her that she must have an abortion. Serena upon hearing this runs in the house and stands between the man whose fist is raised and was about to take a swipe at Charlotte. She is already sporting a red cheek.   
Bernie grabs him by his collar and throws him out of the house, him landing skidding along the gravel path in the garden. 

“If I ever see your face here at my house then you will be the one needing hospital treatment. Trust me I am pressing charges for assault, so please be aware of a visit from the police as soon as I get my daughter checked out.” A voice from behind brings Bernie back from her anger.   
“Major……mum please, I need you.”   
The man still sitting on the gravel realising that the Major is her mother and not her father soon runs away leaving Charlotte in the arms of her mothers.

They sit Charlotte down and check her all over, Bernie taking photo’s of the hidden bruises, then they head to AAU so she can get a facial x-ray. Now sporting a rather large black eye, so much so Charlotte cannot see through it anymore. Luckily it was just tissue damage and a on call police officer came to interview Charlotte and her mothers.   
They organise a restraining order and send the paperwork off to the courts with the evidence and police report. It comes through in the post days later, giving Charlotte some comfort as he has been released on bail.

They plan and organise a family night in, inviting Jason, Greta and Guinevere to stay for the night, 3 more isn’t going to hurt for one night. They decide to do it on the following Curry Thursday, after what they all realise is when they are all due to have their scans done. All together within 2 hours from the first (Morven and Cam’s) to the last (Charlottes) with Greta and Jason’s in between and all at the end of Bernie and Serena’s shift.

So dinner and scans all planned, roll on Thursday.


	37. Chaos on the ward and at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ward is on lockdown and so is their home.

Bernie and Serena arrive on the ward to utter chaos. Several off the staff have called in sick having caught the sickness and diarrhoea bug that has plagued the ward over the weekend. They missed all of the commotion yesterday when they were concentrating on Charlotte in the side ward.

Serena and Bernie declare the ward shut, Serena rings up to Ms Tate who agrees but states that all of the patients have to stay there unless they can be discharged. No patients allowed on or off of the ward, including visitors. All staff that are currently off sick, must complete a neuro-virus test kit before returning to work.   
Serena send all of the patients visitors home and shuts the ward down, placing those who already have the symptoms on one side and the ones that don’t on the other side once it has been deep cleaned ready for the change thanks to her wife’s quick thinking. Ms Tate also organises extra staff from the other wards to help, each of them having to keep to their own patients to prevent cross contamination.

Bernie and Serena end up having to stay for a double shift, then eventually a night shift too. They both spend the night in the on call room as the night shift have been affected too.   
The last of the patients that are still on the ward has now stopped being sick and the diarrhoea has ceased for the moment and they hope permanently. The both of them have now been of shift for 24 hours on skeleton staff and very little sleep.  
They are in their office when Ms Tate rings stating that the ward is now free to be open once the whole ward has had a deep clean, the remaining patients can be moved onto Kellar and they are to go home until tomorrow.

They drive home talking about policies and procedures that they can change in the future, new protocols and screening quicker if needed.   
When they get home they find Charlotte, Morven and Cameron sitting in the front room watching a movie. Charlotte has a craving for bacon crisps, Morven has a craving for pickled eggs to the disgust of Cameron and there is jars and wrappers everywhere but they don’t seem to care. They sit together on the armchair soaking up the family atmosphere that they tried to get away from a few days ago, but love all the same.

Charlotte heaves she felt a flutter in her stomach, Bernie and Serena grimace at each other as she cradles her very small bump. All of a sudden she projectile vomits all over the coffee table and floor.   
Bernie and Serena scramble to get up sending Morven and Cameron out of the front room, knowing this is likely to be the bug as she was on the ward less than 48 hours ago.  
Serena reaches for the bin, and Bernie starts to clean up the vomit making are she has double gloved not wanting to infect anyone else.

Cameron tries to help but is sent away to look after Morven, not that she actually needs looking after. Telling them to make sure that they stay away from Charlotte and the front room until it has been disinfected.   
They lie Charlotte on her side and Serena takes her obs while Bernie is now calling the early pregnancy unit to see what they need to do next. Ms Fanshaw explains she can stay at home for now but she must come in if they are concerned, tells her to look out of certain symptoms that if they do occur she must immediately come into the hospital. 

Bernie then calls Ms Tate and explains that she wont be in tomorrow and Serena is likely to be off too as the virus is now at home. Ms Tate asks for them to keep her updated which they promise to after organising Fletch to bring fluids and equipment that they may need to keep Charlotte hydrated and also testing kits for them all too explaining that Morven is pregnant and Cameron is working as a locum. “Well Major, not a locum anymore. Can I speak to him, I would like to offer him the position personally and I will send his contract with Fletch too.” Ms Tate gladly informs Bernie.

“Cam, phone for you.” Bernie shouts upstairs almost deafening Ms Tate at the other end of the phone, apologising after hearing “Christ!” down the phone from her boss, then both laughing. Cameron thanks Ms Tate profusely and runs upstairs to tell Morven the good news then another squeal. Bernie tells Serena what the new positive commotion was about, not that Cameron has actually told her yet. They smile at each other until Charlotte is once again sick, luckily it landing in the bin provided.   
Bernie emptying it, washing it and returning it to Charlotte and Serena being pushed to bed while Bernie takes the first watch.

Serena just gets into bed when she hears the thumping of footsteps running passed her bedroom door, the toilet door shutting and Morven wretching. Serena gets up and sends Cam to get his mum, another phone call to the early pregnancy unit and to fletch to bring extra supplies.   
Bernie does this and fletch is on his way, luckily not actually leaving the hospital yet. Cameron moves into Charlottes room and Charlotte and Morven share Cams room, to keep it confined.   
Bernie sends Cam out to get a carpet cleaner from the local supermarket and sets him to clean the carpet in the front room while she sends Serena back to bed once again, hoping that will keep him busy and distracted enough to stay away from his sister and fiancé.

Bernie copes well with the first shift. Serena sleeps soundly until her phone buzzes signalling that it is time for her to get up and let Bernie sleep.   
Bernie crawls into bed, absolutely knackered and falls asleep instantly. Serena caters to the sick and Cameron takes the carpet cleaner back with a list of foods that they need. When he does return he heats up some soup for Morven and Charlotte, makes a sandwich for himself and Serena and wraps one for Bernie when she wakes. 

The smell of sick has now faded thanks to Cam washing the carpet several times, and using the dettol and Fletch brining some virasol cleaner from the hospital to prevent the further spread of infection. Once Bernie is awake they agreed to complete the sample pots and Cam will take them in to the hospital to an awaiting Fletch until they have all been given the all clear and extra fluids for the pregnant ladies.

“I would like to talk about the wedding.” Cam says to Serena to break the comfortable silence. Serena smiles at him and nods for him to continue.  
“Morven’s dad is going to give her away, and I would like to ask Jason to be my best man……do you think he would do it?” Cam now nervous. He knows that Jason isn’t good with crowds of people and his routine broken. “I think that is a question you will need to ask him.” Serena states plainly. “But as his BROTHER……” she leaves that hanging “I am sure that he would want to do it for you.” Cam breathes a sigh of relief. Him and Jason have been very close and having children together just lately has brought them even closer.   
“I will ring him now.” Cam replies and heads into the kitchen to ring him.

Serena is sort of listening in, “I am not bothered about a stag party so that is fine…………yes we can wear matching suits…….no you don’t have to do a speech if you don’t want to……..you do?……oh that would be fine to…….brilliant….thank you Jason….yes we will arrange a day to go shopping……Bye.” Cam bounces in and confirms he has now a best man. Serena smiles and pats his leg.  
“I want to talk to you about the seating arrangements too.” Cam states again nervous but excited. “I want you on the top table with mum…..” Serena starts to protest, not because she doesn’t want to but because Marcus should be there instead. Cam shakes his head “Dad will sit on Morvens side next to her dad, but I want you to sit with mum, for me.” Serena wipes the tears in her eyes and nods, she was there for Morven’s first wedding and she sees her of a daughter rather than colleague always has done. “It will be my pleasure then.” She manages to stutter out giving him a hug. “Ace, now just the bridesmaids to sort out.” Serena laughs, “Good luck with that one.” Cam holds his face in his hands, “I am so not shopping with a bunch of women…….that is yours and mums job!” Serena pats his back, “It will be my pleasure but I am almost sure your mum will hate every single minute of it….and might join you at work if she can.” They both laugh as they both know it is true. She only loves shopping for one thing and that is toys.

Bernie patters downstairs to hear them both laughing and giving her a look that she knows not to ask any questions. “There is a sandwich in the kitchen for you. I will go and check on the girls.” Serena stands kisses her cheek and heads upstairs to find 2 pale ladies lying side by side facing away with buckets below their beds, neither been sick again. Serena checks their obs and fluids and leaves them to sleep. She goes back down to sit with Bernie and Cam, who is giving his mum an update on the wedding plans. 

“We are going to get married in 5 months time.” Cam says happily. Bernie and Serena look at each other worriedly. “We want to get married before the babies come and that will leave 1 month before they arrive.” Bernie and Serena still haven’t replied, they nod their heads and lets them choose when and where, hoping that none of the girls go into labour early.


	38. Looking after the invalids and making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnant ladies recovering thanks to their mums.

The following day Charlotte and Morven were thankfully feeling a lot better, not been sick since last night, managing this morning to keep their dried toast down.   
The test results that were sent back yesterday were unsurprising, as Morven and Charlottes came back positive but Serena, Bernies and Camerons came back negative, which meant that they could all start back work the following day.

Ms Fanshaw wanted extra bloods going on the pregnant ladies and thankfully they came back within the normal realms and could now be taken off the drips. But they are to be monitored and will have more tests done when they all go for their scans early next week.

The girls are now sitting at the table that is now laden with wedding brochures and venue pamphlets, Bernie and Serena have no idea where they have all suddenly come from but they have appeared on their dinning table. Cam looks at them desperately hoping they will give him a chore to do but they don’t. They sit at the table and help. 

By the end of the morning it has been decided that Charlotte and Greta are ‘big’ bridesmaids and Ginny will be ‘little’ bridesmaid. Jason is happy to do Best man and Dom along with Lofty will be ushers.   
Morven wants grey and black suits for the men and blue for the girls, knowing that they all will be heavily pregnant.   
Dresses are discussed and Bernie is told she ‘HAS’ to go shopping with them, much to her disgrace, pleading and offering that she and Cam are more than happy to look after the ward.   
“Cam yes, but you NO!!” Charlotte tells her. Knowing it is not up for further discussion she leaves it be for now, hoping that something major happens and she is rushed back to work.

They just need a venue.   
“I was hoping to have the reception here.” Morven said. “It wont be a big affair, just us and dad.” Serena smiles and nods.   
“But we get someone else to do the catering and cleaning. You all will be too pregnant to do it and we will be busy looking after you all.” Morven and Cam smiles.   
Just need to book the registry office to do the ceremony, Cam has a look online and books an appointment for them tomorrow before his late shift. He makes sure that they have all of the documents needed before pressing the book button, learning well in his preparation from Jason.

Decisions made Bernie, Serena and Cam start their tea. A simple chicken dinner to make sure that the girls are fully recovered and filling enough for the rest of them. Bernie makes a start on the Yorkshire pudding batter, Serena make a start on the vegetables and Cameron places the chicken in the oven. The girls have gone for a lie down as they are now shattered after a day of planning a wedding all bar the actual buying of dresses and suits, even managed to speak to a few caterers that Serena recommended.

Bernie and Serena are sitting in the conservatory watching the rain patter on the glass while waiting for dinner to cook.   
“I cant wait to see them get married. We are all settling down again.” Bernie sighs, Serena laughs.   
“Yes the calm before the storm…….with all four babies due within 4 weeks of each other……can you imagine babysitting for 4 babies and a toddler.” Bernie smiled and then groaned. “I couldn’t manage with my 2 never mind 5.” Serena’s eyes went wide, the thought of 5 grandchildren under her roof is something to treasure. It is the closest thing she will ever have to grandchildren and she is sharing it all with her Bernie.

“We are never babysitting apart.” Bernie says after a period of silence, that brings Serena out of her reverie. “We stick together……have each others back as they play us off against each other and their parents.”   
Serena tearily laughs. “Yes I can just imagine them running rings around you and me being the disciplinarian…. with YOU all!” Bernie blushes as she knows that Ginny gets away with murder already and Serena chastises her, only when they are alone though, only because Jason has given up saying anything more to them.   
They are both as bad as one another really and Serena knows it.

Bernie turns Serena’s face so she is facing her, Bernie’s eyes look in Serena’s and then to her lips…… “Like old times hey?” Serena whispers ghosting Bernie’s lips, that look that they give each other never gets old.   
Bernie leans forwards and kisses her lovingly, tongues slowly brushing against the others, murmurs and gasps heard but never tiresome.   
“I love you Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie says looking her directly in the eyes again. “And I love you too Bernice.” It is not often that Serena calls Bernie by her full name, Bernie loves the way it just rolls of her tongue, its like an open invitation to do more. But no, the timer is beeping and Cam is shouting the girls to get up as dinner is very nearly ready.

Dinner is quite a civilised affair, all talking and eating. Discussing the next family meal after the scans. Talking more in depth about dresses for the bridesmaids and possible shopping trips, finding out that it would need to be this weekend as Bernie and Serena will be off to the Maldives next weekend for 2 weeks. They can’t leave it any later as they need to order dresses in and get them made to fit their baby bumps. Ginny’s dress could wait until the weekend before so they don’t have to assume growing spurts etc.

Cameron texts Jason to see if he and Ginny would want to go out for the day and then they could go suit shopping on the Sunday, Jason texts an affirmative and they decide to take Guinevere to the local petting zoo. He also confirms that on Thursday they will still be coming for tea - Fish and Chip night after the scans. Bernie and Serena offered to have Ginny while they are at the appointment, looking forward to take her to see the staff on AAU. 

Once dinner is finished they all head back to the lounge to watch another film after the last one was interrupted by Charlotte, then Morven being sick. This time no bacon crisps or pickled eggs, just dry biscuits and a bag of wine gums that Bernie and Serena share.  
The film was great, Charlotte and Morven singing all the words to Grease. Bernie trailing her fingers lightly up and down Serena’s skin making her squirm especially when Sandy wore the leather skin tight trousers.   
“I can see you wearing something like that for me.” Serena whispers in Bernie’s ear, turning the squirming tables is good Serena thinks and Bernies eyes grow dark and she shuffles in her seat. “I will do my best.” Is her only answer and Serena will take it.

The film is over and they have watched the hand jive once more trying to replicate it and laughing as Bernie and Cameron have no coordination and fail miserably. Serena, Morven and Charlotte managing to hand jive between the three of them, leaving a very smug Serena which no doubt Bernie will kiss of her face as soon as they get upstairs.  
All tired they head to bed, early start once again for Bernie and Serena while Cam is on the late shift. Morven will start in a few days once a negative sample is given.


	39. Scans and Heartbeats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have their scans.   
> I think the ladies have miscalculated slightly.

Serena and Bernie are so excited that in just a few hours they will get to see their new members of their family together. Charlotte is nervous and has spent nearly all day texting Serena and Bernie with questions, not exactly sure on how far along she is, knowing that the pregnancy test kit only gives a gap of 2 weeks and according to that she was 8-10 weeks, which now makes her roughly 12. Placing her in the middle of Jason and Greta’s and Camerons and Morvens due dates. Bernie and Serena trying to keep her calm via text and rope in the help of Morven and Greta too, organising them a lunch for them to go to before heading to meet them all in the hospital. Guinevere thinks it is ace having her 2 aunties dote after her and knowing that she soon will be with her two nana’s. 

Lunchtime soon passed and Serena was hoping that Bernie would soon return from a shout that she was called out on an hour ago. Sending her a quick text to see when she would be returning.   
The car accident wouldn’t have been too bad if the woman with a wheelchair wasn’t stuck under a street cleaner. She was still entrapped in her wheelchair what has been mangled, but as far as Bernie could tell she sustained only scratches and bruises. They need to get her back to the hospital to complete a trauma CT scan to make sure then a MRI scan as she is has no feeling in her lower body anyway. 

Bernie vaguely recognises her, it is only when someone shout Major Wolfe that her patient asks if she is the one who was in Afghanistan when she rugby tackled a woman who stood on an IED. Bernie wide eyed nodded and realised that the woman underneath the street cleaner was the woman she saved, but unfortunately sustained a back injury a month later. Both declaring that it is the better of the 2 options.  
Knowing that Major Wolfe was there put her at ease.

Bernie finally got back to the maternity ward just as Jason and Greta were called in to the scanning room. They were going to take Ginny back to AAU but Greta asked them to wait with her then come in afterwards, they wanted to share the scan with them all.   
Bernie and Serena were thrilled that they got to experience this with them too, then Morven and Cam asked and Charlotte told them there was no way she was going in there alone.  
So the 6 of them waited outside the room patiently for Jason to fetch Bernie, Serena and Ginny in. 15 minutes later, which felt like hours they were called in to hear a fast and regular heartbeat on the monitor. Ms Fanshaw takes Guinevere and shows her her new baby brother or sister and she is already bored and wants to go back to Bernie. Ms Fanshaw confirms that Greta is 13 weeks pregnant and 2 days approximately and gives her the next scan date. In 7 weeks time.

Next was Cam and Morven, Bernie and Serena were being pushed straight back in, Ginny refusing to let go of Bernie so is with them for the next scan. Ms Fanshaw confirms it is twins and that she is 13 weeks and 5 days approximately and gives the next scan appointment after Greta so they can attend together “May as well get you all done together”. 

Cam takes Ginny of Bernie as Charlotte enters nearly having a panic attack. Between the three of them they calm Charlotte down enough to do the scan. Bernie noticed the problem straight away. She prods Serena to look at the screen and they both look at Ms Fanshaw worried.  
“Erm, this is most peculiar” Fleur (Ms Fanshaw) started and Charlotte began to cry noticing that Serena’s and Bernie’s face had paled significantly.   
“Well lets have a look over here then.” Fleur moves the scanner over slightly and then another bean shaped blob appears.  
“Christ.” Bernie says out loud unable to keep it in.  
“Indeed.” Serena says. Both staring at the monitor.  
“What….oh god what….have I lost it? I have haven’t I?” Charlotte now sobbing.  
“Look.” Fleur says……. “Baby number one very healthy and clear ………. baby number 2 the exact same, in the same sack.” Charlotte faints and Bernie and Serena lie her flat and Fleur stands back, lets them tend to their daughter. 

After all they know that they are doing.

Eventually Charlotte comes around with her mums on either side of her holding her hand. “What happened?” She asks confused.  
“You had a bit of a shock.” Serena smiled and they all looked over to the screen to see 2 bean shaped blobs in the sack.   
“Twins…….so they are ok…….they are still alive?” Fleur turns up the volume to find the two heartbeats ever so slightly out of sync.  
“They are great, but you are a little further along as you thought…….it seems like synchronicity is in the family. You are 13 weeks and 4 days.” Handing Charlotte her next scan appointment after Cams and Charlottes.   
“Next time you all have a family outing here please bring cake and a coffee at least.”   
Bernie and Serena laugh and Charlotte is still perplexed the fact that she is having twins. They leave and head towards the others. Charlotte being linked by them both.

“Ready for home?” Serena asks and they all head out the doors giving Jason their fish and chip order. Ginny goes with Bernie, Serena and Charlotte who yet still hasn’t said anything other than her food request, but it didn’t matter for now.  
Greta and Jason head to the fish and chip shop and Cam and Morven head for their car, heading back home talking and wondering why Charlotte looks pale and is still shaking. Hoping that it is good news and praying that all is ok.

Food brought in and Ginny crawling up to her dad nearly making him fall over her, he picks her up and places her in the high chair. Charlotte sitting with her scan picture on the table stroking it. They all sit and look to her.  
“Well?” Morven asks tentatively. Charlotte looks up wide eyed and just smiles for the first time.   
“Twins.” She says, Morven squeals and hugs her followed by Cam and then Greta. Jason holds out his hand and congratulates her. 

Serena gives a quiet cough to bring the attention to her and Bernie.   
“You know how you all thought that you were 4 weeks apart.” They all look at each other then nod towards Bernie and Serena. Bernie carries on, “Well you can’t all time it right can you, you are all due within a week of each other……and if you all plan on giving birth the same day…..I will kill you with my bare hands and I know 13 different ways.” They all laugh and stare at each other, showing their scan photo’s. Serena places a copy of them in a frame hanging saying grandchildren, with a recent picture of Guinevere at the top.  
Bernie wraps her arms around her and whispers. “We miscounted too! We have 5 babies and 1 toddler to look after soon……can we hire a nannie instead?” Serena laughs into Bernie’s chest as she turns around. “A very good idea Major, but you are so well at running a troop, I think we will cope….just about.”And they will cope. They will relish the opportunity to have half a football team under one roof, as there are no signs of any of them leaving, just talks of Greta and Jason moving in too when their newborn arrives.


	40. Wedding shopping and a grieving heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a long one, my fingers ran away with me x

It is early Saturday morning and Serena’s alarm is blaring out that god awful beeping noise.   
“It is too early.” Bernie groans into her pillow, Charlotte and Morven are now knocking on the door and proceed to enter with 2 large cups of coffee, thankfully their bare bodies are covered by the duvet.

“Rise and shine mums.” Charlotte says as perky as anything, excited that today they are looking for 2 brides dresses and 2 sets of bridesmaids dresses, as Greta suggested that they could do it at the same time.  
Jason and Greta consulted with Cam and Charlotte to get married on the same day. Morven and Cam getting married mid morning and then Jason and Greta getting married early afternoon once photographs were done and dresses were changed.

Bernie and Serena were delighted that they would only still have to wear one outfit for both of the weddings and so would the boys, just leaving the heavily pregnant girls to get themselves sorted.   
Oh and a very independent toddler.

Cam and Jason have taken Ginny off to the petting zoo, with several bags containing food, changes of clothes and nappies, waterproofs and coats in tow. Filling Cam’s small car nearly to the brim with the pushchair, Jason informing him that he needs a bigger car if they are to fit everything that the twins will need. Cameron agreeing and suggesting that it is something they can do together soon, he can tell him all of the things he needs to consider and show him the best carseats too. The bond between them are as if they are true brothers, just like the bond Charlotte has with Morven and is growing with Greta.

Greta is waiting downstairs with Charlotte and Morven, all talking about the different styles of dresses they want, colours that could be used together. Morven deciding on a deep purple and Greta choosing dark emerald green.   
Bernie and Serena come down stairs to the girls chatting away, hungry as they decided between them that they would go to the pub for an all you can eat breakfast buffett. All of the ladies knows that is one thing that Bernie would never argue with and if she is full to the rafters then she wont want feeding at lunchtime, so the girls can have the full day shopping.

Full bellies they head to the first bridal shop, Greta tries on a couple first, not liking how exposed her skin is, she wants to be more covered. Morven goes next, finding a beautiful greek style dress that was in a blush tone, knowing to would pair lovely with a deep purple. She didn’t want to say yes to the first dress so picked out a large ball gown to try on, but rejecting it as the waistline would be where her large baby bump would be.

Greta tried on another, but was uncertain to what Serena would think as it is black and white. The shape was a Mermaid and the dress would allow the baby bump to show without being too encased, the black lace detail with the white material underneath made Greta’s skin glow. There was scattered black lace embroidery on the top leading down to the full skirt full of the black details with pearls dotting in the centre of the flowers.  
Greta stepped out nervous, Serena’s eyes instantly filled with tears as she got up to stand with Greta.   
“Do you like it?” Serena asks, Greta’s eyes look down to her fingers and nods, Serena gently lifts her chin. “Greta you are beautiful, so beautiful. May I buy it for you?” Greta breaks out onto a smile and nods, “I will give you half….” Serena batting the offer away, telling her that she is as good as a daughter. Greta then knows that Serena will never get to do this for her own, so accepts graciously and gives her a hug as thanks.

They head next to another bridal shop to find Morven her dress.   
Charlotte picks out a white silk dress with crystals on the shoulder that swoops down low to show off Morven’s bare back, the swoop at the front isn’t so deep but hangs off her cleavage perfectly. The crystals are on her side of her hip where the material is gathered, showing off what would be her bump perfectly. The shop had a ‘mock baby bump’ that she could try the dress on with as it was a maternity dress, and she did.   
Bernie and Serena sat with their arms wrapped around around each other at the sight of a heavily pregnant Morven in a wedding dress. The dress was way out of her price range and her father admitted that he could not afford to give any more regretfully, Morven was about to leave the shop when Bernie handed her a cheque. The name of the cheque was blank and it was written out for the full amount.   
“If you don’t mind, erm……..I……..we…..would like to pay for your dress too.” Bernie muttered as Morven flung her arms around her in thanks sobbing at the wonderful gift.

It was lunchtime and even though they are all full from their breakfasts they all did need a drink, so headed to the nearest Starbuck for drinks. Bernie can never just have a drink in these places so buys them all a slice of carrot cake, “to keep all of your energy up for the next phase.”  
The next next phase is shopping for Charlotte, they briefly looked in the bridal shops but she saw nothing that would be good for them all. So they headed to a maternity boutique shop, they make dresses for special occasions for ladies who are pregnant. The woman at the till smiles at them when they enter, browsing at the cocktail and evening dresses, Serena spots one that is in a similar emerald green that Greta said she wanted, it was a dress that you could change the straps to make the dress look differently, the waistline would be below their busts and above the bump and then flows to the floor. She shows Bernie first and ever helpful she shrugs her shoulders and calls over the girls. The woman at the till pulls out 2 different colours for them all to try on. 

Bernie and Serena are sat on the leather chair, nearly sitting on each other when all 3 ladies come out, Bernie’s jaw drops, Serena lets out a sob as once again they have all come out with ‘mock bumps’ on under the dresses. The perfect bumps are encased and shown off beautifully, the sweetheart neckline that they are showing shows off their cleavage and they have wrapped them differently.   
They all decide on this dress, the dark emerald green that Morven is wearing for Greta’s wedding and the woman shows a swatch of the colour for Morvens, but she prefers the pale purple that Charlotte has on so changes her mind to that colour.   
Bernie and Serena insist on paying for their dresses and matching shoes telling them that it would be their pleasure.

Just the shoes to match the wedding dresses, Greta goes for a black flat pair, ballet type shoe. Morven goes for a white satin shoe with a inch block heel and a t-bar strap….more like a dance shoe but would at least be comfortable.   
Jewellery shopping next.  
Bernie has surprised herself that she actually did enjoy shopping with the girls, vowing to take Serena when they get back from their honeymoon to shop for the ‘Mother of the Bride’s’ outfit. Serena remembering the last time they went shopping together, they had sex in the changing rooms while trying on underwear.

Debenhams have a great selection of jewellery for special occasions, they decide on wearing pearls with crystals for the neckless, matching bracelet and earrings. They would match all of the outfits and wouldn’t need to change between weddings. T  
hat was it, it was all done and all before teatime.   
Greta receives a text from Jason telling her that the boys and ginny are returning to Serena’s house and will be there in half hour. Serena was about to tell Bernie this when she turns around she has gone.

Bernie was in the jewellers next door, on the way passed she spotted a eternity ring that would matches the locket that Bernie brought for her for their wedding, the one with Elinor’s picture and hair in. Bernie hears her phone go just as she is about to pay, she tells Serena to wait for her as she will soon be back, just a few minutes later a shy Bernie returns to Serena who looks at her puzzled.  
Bernie hides her face and walks silently to the car.

They boys and Ginny arrive home just before the ladies do, as they have brought tea in for them all. Jason accepts that it has been a busy day and fish and chips would be the easiest. The girls give clues to their outfits, the boys shopping day is tomorrow and they all going, only making sure that the boys pick the right suits of course.

Once they have eaten Bernie takes Serena by the hand and leads her upstairs, she has been very quiet, something has been playing on her mind.   
Bernie reaches out to Serena when she sits on the bed.   
“I know today must have been hard for you Serena.” Bernie says, tears in her own eyes. Serena sniffs and looks up trying to stop the tears that threaten to drop and she nods, knowing that the one person she can be honest with is her wife.  
“It has, but it has been good too.” Bernie nods, nothing else to say really.  
A finger traces the locket that dangles in the cleavage of her wife, she lifts it and kisses it then places it on her wife’s lips to kiss.  
“I got you something today,” Bernie says taking a deep breath. “The birthstone in there,” Serena nods “is Ellie’s and I think this would go lovely with it. Today being Ellie’s birthday and all of that.” Serena breaks, she didn’t realise that Bernie knew today was Ellie’s birthday.   
Bernie scoops her in her arms and lefts her cry.

Serena lifts her head and places a soft kiss on Bernie’s lips.   
“How did you know?” Serena questions knowing she has never told her Ellie’s actual birthday and it isn’t on the calendar.  
“I have it in my phone, it went off when we were dress shopping and I knew you wouldn’t want me to say anything out there, or go to the cemetery today after or before dress shopping, but I wanted you to know I remembered.” Serena kissed her once again, long and slow.

Bernie held out a small box, Serena opens it and gasps, a platinum band with a bright yellow topaz encased by small round diamonds shines in the light of the bedroom. Bernie takes it out and lifts Serena’s right hand, her ring finger and slips it on.   
“It is inscribed with Ellie’s name, the date she was born and the date she passed away.” Serena took it off and inspected the scripture engraved then placed it back on her finger. “Thank you Bernie.” Serena said as she once again sobbed into the neck of her wife who brought her onto the bed fully and held her until she fell asleep.

Bernie vowed to take her to the cemetery before they all go shopping for the boys suits tomorrow.

Serena and Bernie wake before the rest and Serena is quickly whisked out of the house in her old joggers and holby jumper, she only wears to doss around the house in. She is protesting to Bernie who shuts her up with a coffee and a bacon and sausage muffin from McDonalds on the way to their destination. 

One final stop and that is the cemetery. 

Serena sits motionless in the car, Bernie gets out and pulls out the arrangement that she had made and hidden at home out of the boot. Serena still hasn’t moved so Bernie places the flowers down and opens the passenger side door, she holds out her hand and waits for Serena to take it.  
Serena coughs to prevent herself from crying loudly and takes her wife’s hand, lead to the grave and is handed the arrangement.   
Bernie was about to step away to give Serena some privacy when she grips onto Bernies arm and pulls her back.  
Bernie stands closely with her front to Serena’s back, her hands on her waist to show she is there and will be until told otherwise.

“Happy birthday darling” Serena says caressing the tombstone. She places the arrangement in the vase and fills the to with water that Bernie had remembered to bring too. She kneels and places her forehead to the monument and tears roll down her face.   
“I miss you so much, you would have loved yesterday, you would have looked so beautiful as a bridesmaid.” Bernie grips her shoulder and Serena’s hand automatically covers it. She stands and is held by her wife until she is ready to go.  
They head back home, Serena thanking her wife once again for what she has done, not knowing that is what she needed to do.

When they arrive home they just have enough time to change before heading out to get the boys sorted. Ginny goes in their car and the rest go in Jason’s car, all squeezing in. They arrive at the shopping centre once again and head to the mens suit shop.   
They are in and out in an hour, suits chosen and sizes given for Dom and Lofty as ushers, once again all paid for by Serena and Bernie, insisting fair is fair as they paid for they girls.  
A pub lunch and they all headed home, this time Morven, Cam and Charlotte head home with Bernie and Serena while Greta, Jason and Ginny head back to their house.   
Enough wedding planning done for the weekend.


	41. The week before their honeymoon 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is here.

Between packing and wedding arrangements Bernie was glad to be at work, Serena had the room splayed out with all of the holiday clothes ready to iron and pack, not that Bernie saw the sense of most of it. She had planned 2 weeks of virtually wearing very little and a very good workout regime to go with it. Their own private island, their own chef for most of it and apart from that they will be left alone to do what they want, when they want and where they want to do it.

Bernie is at work on an early and Serena is on a late, it as if the people knew exactly when to injure themselves as she takes 2 steps on the ward and is whisked off out on a shout. Luckily Dom took most of the details and they have David with them to shadow as he will be helping the MTU while she is away. David was on the MTU accustoming himself with the layout when Bernie and Dom hopped aboard.  
“Male entrapment in a tractor, it has rolled after a manhole decided to open up in the field and the tractor fell into it. He has unknown injuries as he is unconscious and the ambulance team cannot get to him as the ground is unstable. Fire fighters are on their way along with Environmental Counsel Workers so they can find why the manhole has opened up. They are thinking old mine shaft.” David giving full low down to an impressed Bernie and team.Bernie distributes the jobs and tells them all that she is only here of they need her, apart from that Dom and David are leading the incident. Dom and David work closely together and speak to the head fire fighter who they have never met before, Bernie thinks she looks awfully familiar but can’t yet put her voice and stature to a name. It is only when she starts to turn around she notices it is Alex. Bernie virtually runs in the MTU and hides fumbling her phone to call Serena.  
Just as Serena answers Alex opens the door to the MTU and gets in, shutting the door behind her. Serena can hear a bumbling Bernie telling Alex to leave, but refusing to do so until they have at least talked. Bernie forgetting that she called Serena, and not noticing Serena has answered she allows Alex to have her say, how much she loves her, still loves her, wants a second chance. Bernie staying silent hoping that the quicker Alex says all of this stuff the quicker she will leave.  
Bernie, Alex caresses her cheek. “Get off me!” Bernie growls and Alex lunges forward for a kiss. “I said get off me now leave Alex. I am happily married.” Alex’s back hits the MTU with a thud and she stands their gobsmacked. “Married I thought you got divorced and ran off only to come back and start again?” Bernie nodded I did. “Serena isn’t around, she left and only came back because of Henrik’s son, then she left again.” Bernie laughed, “you think she left me? You think that wonderful amazing woman who lost her child would run out on me after I came back for her, ran to her when my world here crumbled? Do you know why you think she is no longer here?” Alex shook her head gasped out a no, knowing she isn’t going to like the answer. “She is Mrs Wolfe, she is married to me, I came back from Nairobi to be with her and this time next week we are on our honeymoon celebrating our anniversary.” Alex darted out of the MTU, slamming the door behind her and Bernie slumped against the chair.  
“Bernie” a quiet voice can be heard and Bernie looks all around only to find her phone under her backside.  
“Hey you.” Bernie finally answers, I guess you heard all of that. Serena huffed and her wife knew she was crying. “I love you too Bernie. I am so glad you came to me and came back to me.” Bernie smiled, she wasn’t angry at her for Alex, “Serena my love, I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you, no one and nothing will ever keep us apart, I intend to show you everyday until our last breaths.” Bernie now having a tear in her eye.  
They said their goodbyes as there was a knock on the MTU door, Dom peering his head after realising that Alex was the lead firefighter that came running from the MTU.

“I need you.” He said not asking any questions, Bernie gives a nod and follows. “The manhole is getting bigger, making the tractor fall deeper, he is semiconscious and is mumbling, I think he has a head injury and there is blood coming from somewhere but we cant see. We have organised the RAF helicopter to come and and winch one of us down. Who would you suggest.” Dom, David, Iain, Ruby and Sam all stood around along with Alex who has managed to compose herself to be involved.  
“Ruby, you and David be winched. David you do the anaesthetics and Ruby you immobilise him with David on the crate and we winch you all up. Sam, Iain and Dom set up a tent at the MTU so we can assess him further there then when we are ready we can head straight to AAU.” They all nodded and Alex pulled Bernie to one side, “Why aren’t you doing it?” Bernie bristled at the questioning of her authority. “Because they need to cope without me for the next 2 weeks and it is great experience for them. David is already trained and knows how to winch and Ruby is the smallest of us all and would be better in the tight space now if you will excuse me.” Bernie storms off back to her team to get them kitted out.

David and Ruby climb onboard the helicopter and are winched down the now crater. Crate lowered as Ruby starts the initial assessment and gets a line in. He doesn’t have any other injuries that she can see apart from the large bruise to his thermal lobe and David is in agreement. They struggle to get him onto the crate but eventually do manage it but without putting him under as he can help to push himself up enough to get onto the crate. Strapped in they winch him up first, dropping him off near the MTU tent, then going back for David and Ruby.

Bernie still standing back but close enough to have a clear view, watches her team work well, finally getting him anaesthetised they place him on the MTU where Ruby gives the hospital a full update and take him straight onto Kellar ward for Ms MacMillan do take into theatre.

Bernie walks back onto the ward to see Serena’s coat on the hook and her screen on, she has been summoned to the CEO’s office and Bernie is apparently to follow. She heads straight up there and is let in by the PA to find Serena sitting in the chair facing Ms Tate.  
On the desk is 2 sets of papers, with their names on them, Ms Tate ask her to take a seat and she looks at Serena puzzled, Serena shrugs her shoulders and holds her wife hands.

“I have asked you both here as I have a proposition for you both. You know the issues we have had with Gaskell.” They both nod and Serena rolls her eyes, “well I have 2 positions to fill, one being the Director of Medicine and the other being sole lead of AAU.” Bernie and Serena look at each other then back at Ms Tate. “Serena I have been asked by the board to offer you the Medical Directors job and Major I have been asked if you could be Lead Consultant on AAU.” Well knock them down with a feather.  
“Erm…..what will that entail? I mean I know about the AAU role but Serena’s….will she, can she still be based on AAU?” Serena smiled, she knew that her wife didn’t like her being too far away.  
“Yes she will still be based on AAU, but will have to attend certain board meetings as will you, and this will start when you come back off your honeymoon. I would suggest that requesting David to stay permanently on AAU and ask Dom tom be the lead for now to see how he copes.” Bernie smiles, Dom has come along way in the past 12 months. Bernie nods and Serena smiles, “Oh and one more thing, it does mean that the 2 of you will spend less time in theatre and in the office, but no more nights and no more split shifts.”   
Serena finally speaks. “We shall let you know tomorrow, we shall discuss it and meet in the morning.” Ms Tate nods and they both head back down to AAU via pulses.

Hot drink in hand and Bernie has to leave on another shout, the MTU waiting for her as she steps out of the main doors. The next time she leaves the hospital it is with Serena, the last shout was longer and more complicated but her team dealt with it as she stood back. Bernie spoke to Dom and asked if he would like the opportunity to lead the team and he is thrilled, David agreed to stay on as long as his CO approved knowing that it wouldn’t be a problem really.

Sitting in the front room Bernie and Serena glass of wine in hand and exhausted talk about the opportunity they have been handed. Morven would be back on the ward albeit shortly, Cam on Kellar, Serena can be mummy hen to her brood and Bernie can be daddy, guiding them, supporting Dom and start the new recruits to expand the MTU.   
They agree to trial it for 6 months, which will lead them to when the babies are born. Making sure that they have enough family time to help their children when they will need it the most. Planning on taking 2 weeks leave for when the babies arrive and someone on hand to play with Ginny.

The following morning Bernie and Serena talk to Abigail (who now insists on being called.) She agrees and thinks that 6 months is a good timeframe, agrees that they can have the 2 weeks off together as she has plenty of notice and that as they will no longer be co-leads it would be easier to get holidays off together - a definite plus point Bernie thinks.  
So thats it, Serena is the New Director of Medicine and Bernie is Lead Consultant of AAU, and soon to be grandmothers to 6 children.

The rest of the week runs smoothly, preparing for the changes to come. Bernie doesn’t attend any shouts that the MTU is needed for letting Dom and David run it between them. David’s CO has assigned him to Holby until otherwise told and Ruby has increased her knowledge by taking up extra sessions, how to be winched for starters, power boating and cave diving. All of which she is dragging Iain and Sam onto. 

The night before they head off to their honeymoon they have all of their children around the table eating a feast that Charlotte has made. Sunday roasts with all the trimmings, she is sure that her mothers are going to starve on the island, with measly amounts of food for them to eat. Bernie and Serena laugh as she carries on all the way through the meal. Ginny tonight is Serena’s best friend and is sitting on her knee, with Bernie feeding her, she has the best of both worlds. She is mumbling, trying to say her first clear word, “nannnnnnaaaaaa” Bernie says with every mouth full. “n,n,n,n,aaaaaa” she squeals as the carrots enter her mouth and Bernie is delighted that she nearly said it. Knowing that children don’t talk until after they are 14 months and she is only just 10 months old.

They say their goodbyes and place their packed suitcases by the door ready and head off to bed, a very early start tomorrow as they are flying at 6am.  
An 11 hour flight then another hour before they get to their island by a plane that lands on the sea. They can hardly contain their excitement.


	42. And they're off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope to upload a little more frequently than waiting for over a week.

Serena was like a hyena on steroids, jumpy and giggly with excitement as they boarded the plane. Bernie wasn’t quite sure why she was behaving like this then realised Serena has so far this early morning had 2 double shot latte’s in the last two hours, to keep her awake for some of the early journey as she wants to sleep later on, so they can enjoy their first night on their remote island. What makes it worse is when the lovely young tall blonde air steward (male) handed them a glass of champagne and congratulated them on their recent nuptials, which Serena downed all in one go, spluttering as the bubbles rose up her nose. Bernie laughed and placed a kiss on her lips. “If you’re going to be like this the whole journey then I am slipping you sleeping pills in your next drink.” Serena laughed and playfully hit her arm, then pulled her wife in for a deeper kiss. “If you make me sleep more now, I will not be awake longer tonight.” Bernie reached for the pills and waved them in front of her wife’s nose. “That is a very good idea…..one or two.” They both hid their faces in each others necks as the air steward passed them once again with a quizzical ‘ladies please behave’ look.

Meals came around and more drinks, both opting for water or juice, needing them both to stay a, sober for what they had planned and b, neither of them needed more stimulants and coffee is one of their biggest.  
Serena lay her head down in the bunker, waiting for her wife to arrive and when she didn’t, she told the lovely air steward that she needed to speak to her wife and could he get her for her. The next thing Serena knew was the curtain being pulled back and a hand snaking in landing perfectly on her breast. Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and pulled her in to the sleeping quarters, noses meeting as she lands clumsily next to Serena.  
Serena taking the opportunity to kiss her wife passionately, pulling at her waist to bring her in closer. Bernie never resisted, she deepened the kiss, her hand snaked under the loose blouse and found her jewel that made Serena moan quite loudly for where they are.  
“Ssshhhhh!” Bernie whispered in her wife’s ear as her fingers pinched a nipple through the lace bra. Serena’s eyes darkened and rubbed the cotton trousers of Bernie’s core.

It took a bit of manoeuvring but Serena straddled Bernie in the tight confines of her bunk, just enough room for their hands to occupy the others trousers, pulled down far enough, shirts undone enough to show the cleavage and have access to where it is needed the most.  
Simultaneously they rub each others nubs, slowly and gently wanting this to last as long as it can. Their noses against each others so they can kiss and look at each other whenever they wanted. Silently knowing what the other is thinking an feeling at that moment. Love, adoration, lust, infatuation, cherished, and devoted to each other, just to name a few.

In that moment, it wasn’t about making each other cum (it was partly), it was about love and tenderness, reaffirming their new start, the start that starts now. In the future, their future it will evolve around children, grandchildren, work, their new roles and their axis evolves around them, together.

They do, as most times when they are stimulating each other cum together, wordless and silent due to their current surroundings, falling into each others arms, sharing kisses and quiet adorations. Feeling the warmth of their love in the cool high pressure air of the cabin.   
They redress to some ‘normality' but fall asleep together, only waking up when they smell food arriving on the trolley, choosing to head back to their seats for now, planning on returning to Serena’s bunk soon after, getting as much rest as they can on the 11 hour flight.

9 hours in and they both stir from their slumber, Serena spooning Bernie, an unusual occurrence as it is normally the other way around. Bernie turns and looks into Serena’s eyes. “I love you Mrs Wolfe, I don’t say it as much as I should, but always know that I do.” Serena sheds a tear at her wife’s sudden vulnerability, “I love you too major, we are in this together, forever.” A kiss is given, so light and tender, as if feather graze each other in passing wind. Fingers trace over faces, hands entwine and hold each other close. Their is a promise of something more, not now, not needed now. But soon, when they are alone, under the moonlight and fairy lights of their island.

They are soon awoken again from their snooze, they are called back to their seats as they are about to descend, they kiss for as long as they can before being interrupted as the curtain carefully brought back. “Seats please.” They both blush and make their way to their seats, another drink given, this time the rest of the bottle of champagne “on the house.” 

They sit side by side, arms linked and Serena’s head on Bernie’s shoulder, with hers on Serena’s, waiting for them to land, to head on to their final destination.  
The disembark only to be led to their next plane, their luggage will be brought to them, sitting on the smaller plane the sit facing each other, looking intensely, knowing their final destination is only an hour away after Bernie booked a flight that would take them over the islands so they land just in time for sunset to a meal all laid out as a picnic on their own beach.

They take off, admire the view and not from outside the plane! They land and are left alone, drinks and food laid out in the candle light, under the appearing stars. Fire lit and blanket with cushions awaiting them for their first night on their honeymoon.


	43. Their first night under the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived safe and sound.

When they land Bernie ever the gentlelady held out her hand to steady a bare footed Serena into the warm waters from their plane that just landed on the waters edge. Their butler was their and ready to retrieve their cases and hands them a cocktail of some sorts as, rum Serena thinks as they walk to their home for the next two weeks. They are shown around their small island and as they walk in the kitchen they see a large array of food laid out for them, tapas style but more Michelin Star. They sit at the laid out table, bringing there chairs close together and feed each other while the chef prepares the next course, both choosing sea food. 

The cocktails soon topped up and hands start to wander, it seems that the small amount of food and the large amount of liquor in the cocktails sends them in a flirty mood, not that they ever were any different.  
“I bet you can’t keep your hands to yourself for the rest of our meal Mrs Wolfe. Lets see if you can!” Bernie takes Serena’s hands and place them back on her own legs, Serena’s eyes flare at the challenge, she loves a challenge, especially when she will be rewarded anyway.

Serena’s seafood linguini for her main is tantalisingly sexy, she places the tip of a long piece of pasta and sucks it, her tongue lapping it up until the length has disappeared. Her eyes never leave Bernie’s body, catching her gaze every now and again, raising her eyebrow as if to say…… ‘I am behaving, but I am going and intend to tease you!’ She hums with the lowest tone in her repitoir, lengthens her neck as she swallows and swipes the tip of her index finger to wipe the juices away, only to lick it seductively. Bernie is now regretting doing this, she knows she wont last the full length of the meal before attacking her wife onto a hot messy kiss or have her hands all over her wife, they have behaved (somewhat) all day today. 

Their was a small lobster tail sitting on Serena’s plate, she placed the smaller end in her lips and leaned forward so Bernie could take it from her lips, Serena purposefully covered Bernie’s hands with her own and leaned in, Bernie licked her lips and used her teeth to latch onto the lobster and then her lips to meet Serena’s into a small but chaste kiss.   
Serena pulled back and smiled, Bernie’s lips rubbing together, her eyes still closed and slowly chewing the lobster and savouring the taste of Serena’s lips on hers. She hums and as she opens her eyes Serena is grabbing a prawn from Bernie’s plate and places it in Bernie’s lips so she could enjoy the food from Bernie’s lips. Serena closes in but Bernie pulls back playfully, smiling, every time Serena goes to collect the prawn she pulls back, so Serena waits, their eyes meet and flicker to each others lips (teasing) Serena lunges forward and pulls Bernie in close with her hands tangled in her hair, snatches the prawn out of her mouth, devours it quickly to latch their lips back together.   
Somehow Serena ending up sitting on Bernie’s lap, and Bernie’s hands on her waist keeping her there. The feed each other the rest of the meal and enjoy the cool mango and rum sorbet for their pudding along with another cocktail.

There is a blanket and cushions set out on the beach along with a small camp fire of burning logs behind them. They are now left alone and sitting on the waters edge watching the sun go down below the horizon, reflecting the golden hues on the sea, the fire crackling and their breaths the only sounds they can hear.   
Serena cannot take her eyes of an already relaxed Bernie, lying in each others arms, gentle strokes on each others bodies, feeling of love and contentment flowing over them like the warm sea breeze. It is almost dark and Bernie gets up to and strips off her cotton clad clothing, she pulls Serena up with a cheeky behind the fringe smile and undresses her.  
“Lets make the most of being alone and in the warm water together.” Bernie suggests, Serena seems unsure at first then follows her wife’s suggestion and helps her undress herself; Serena’s arms automatically going around her body, still wary of the recent scars and generously perfectly formed body (Bernie’s words). Bernie stops and uncurls her arms and steps closer so their naked bodies press together and kisses her slowly and lovingly, hands gently roaming over Serena’s self conscious body to remind her that she loves every part of her, scars and all.

Stepping back, Bernie holds out her hand for Serena to take, giving her permission to back out if she really didn’t want to do it, Bernie’s eyes shine in the moon light and Serena then knows she doesn’t need to hide, she can be her whole self with Bernie and she is right, they should make the most of the alone time. She takes Bernie’s hand and they walk until they are waist high in the water and kiss, the water is warm and comforting, it is still and clear. They venture deeper for a while, walking until they are neck deep in the sea. They hold their bodies together, hands teasing over each others back and hips, face and neck. They stay like that for a long time, just enjoying the warm breeze and the still water that surrounds them; admiring each others bodies in full moon light and they are free to do whatever they want with no concern for anyone else. A luxury they don’t have at home.

Bernie picks Serena up and wraps her legs around her so she can walk as their feet sinking into the sand, she walks out of the water slightly and lays Serena down on the sand, their bodies still covered by the sea keeping them warm. Bernie raises up onto her forearms and rolls her hips, Serena matches her rhythm; their breasts tease as the waters makes it a smoother rub, the water lapping their bodies with each roll. Serena digs her nails in Bernie’s arse and pulls her impossibly closer, breaths mingling as they are close and have had to stop kissing as they need more oxygen.   
They often don’t need words to convey what each other is thinking, this is one of them times, their eyes say it all. Serena lets go first, swiftly followed by Bernie who lies on top of Serena for a while, lowering herself so she can lay her head on Serena’s breasts, Serena holding her in place.

Serena shivers, the water now cold as the night sky is in its full glory, stars shining and all, a lot clearer than she has ever seen before. They rise from the water hand in hand, collect their clothes. The fire is now burnt out to glowing cinders and ash, they head into the hut to shower and sleep.

Serena went to get in the shower first but Bernie couldn’t help but follow her in. Wrapping her body around Serena’s grabbing the luxury shower gel and placing a generous amount in her hands, Serena melts to her touch, her breaths stagger and deepen as she caresses her breasts, then massaging the knots on her shoulders and neck from the long flight, in not so cramped conditions. 

Serena repays the favour, enjoys washing her blonde locks even more, using her short nails to scratch her scalp knowing it makes her knees week and her core throb.   
Its a cheap shot but it always works.   
Bernie is having to grip tightly on to the window ledge, her legs have been spread wide and Serena now kneels between them. She teases with her fingers in her folds until Bernie begins to beg; her thighs are shaking with want, her hips roll towards Serena and she looks up to see how dark Bernie’s eyes are. They are almost black, her eyes lose focus and are glazed with desire. Serena sticks out her tongue and curls it, making it stiff before using it directly on her clit causing Bernie’s hips to jolt back and her growl at the first touch.   
Serena brings her back and not so harshly starts again, fingers now probing just inside her core; Bernie is panting, moaning, trying to control her desires but she has gone very still. Serena knows she is going to cum very shortly, she teases a little more then curls her fingers deep and slow into Bernie as she latches on to her clit to suck at a strength that she knows Bernie has to let go.   
Bernie breaks and almost screams, her juices flowing all over her Serena’s hands and her own thighs. Serena cleans her up again and leads her to the bed with her arm around Serena’s neck as she is unable to walk unaided. Her wife knows how to tease, makes her waits to give her another orgasm of a lifetime.

They lay in bed, cuddles together. They send a quick group whatsapp message to their children to say they have arrived safe and sound. The place is lovely and will speak over the next few days. 

Their first night on their honeymoon couldn’t have been more perfect.


	44. Itchy Feet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has itchy feet and is desperate to get of the island for a while. Luckily she had it planned already.

They are 4 days in and have now completely relaxed to the point of boredom. The only things they have done over the last 4 days was doing a PADI Open Water course so they can go diving on a trip that Bernie had pre-booked them on. A few hours every afternoon, they would complete their certificate when they go on the trip, on a catamaran possibly with other people from different resorts.

Bernie cannot wait until later when they are on a catamaran later with her bikini that Serena chose especially for this, wanting to see her climb the ladder like that one out of James Bond film, where she dripped out of the sea. They have ordered their food and have been sized up for their snorkelling gear, ready to view what is below the ocean’s film. Serena is hoping to see the different colour corals and fishes that live in them. Bernie wants to see Serena in her deep red costume that almost matches her favourite lipstick and stiletto’s, but now is not the time to be thinking of them as they are back at home…..shucks!

Serena packs their bags and places her book on top, Bernie pouts hoping that the last thing on her mind will be reading as she has done quiet a bit of it so far, that was until she saw the book, Serena was getting more and more into the books by Jae and Sarah Waters. Her current read was ‘The Paying Guests’ one that Bernie hadn’t read but will sure make a start as soon as Serena has finished, she hasn’t been able to put the thing down all holiday. Better than the Lancet she thinks, thats all she ever reads at home.

They have a light salad for lunch and head on a small boat to the catamaran, they expected to share it with other guests but they are on their own, not that either of them minded. They lay their towels on the trampoline type material at the back of the boat and watched as their island slowly disappears from view. The sun is high in the sky and the only breeze is from their swift movement across the ocean, Serena is thoroughly enjoying coating the pristine white scared skin of her wife, using her nails every now and then to make her squirm. The deck hand brings them a fruit cocktail, luckily non alcoholic (for now anyway) as they cannot dive if they drink. The fruitiness appeals to Serena as she can taste the mango, papaya and watermelon concoction. Bernie meanwhiles enjoys the ice cold water, feeling the liquid go down her throat, cooling her from the inside.

The boat master tells them what to look out for, never to touch the fish and if they get stung, they must immediately come back to the boat, the deck hand will be with them at first, but when and if they are happy to be alone he will come back. Serena slightly worried about the fish and stingray but knows that her BMAM will never let anything happen to her and they will be swimming and diving side by side. They have a few lessons of using the snorkel and breathing apparatus if they wanted to go slightly deeper, to which they handled well and were signed off. The boat master took them to the outskirts of the coral reef, telling them the boat will be here until come back on board, he has a few sights that they can see.

Bernie is first to descend into the water via the ladder, then Serena swiftly followed by the deck hand now known as Daniel. He takes them for a brief tour and when they are happy he leaves them to it, they find swimming hand in hand very difficult, impossible even so swim side by side. The beautiful blue and purple coral below them looks as if it is waving at them, drawing them in even closer. The small fishes that swim between the weaves fascinates Serena as the feed of them too. They are suddenly surrounded by them, it startles Serena then she remembers these fish are safe to be around and they try hard not to touch them, float effortlessly as they swim inquisitively around them, using small strokes of their hands and feet to keep them as still as possible. There is one that has taken a partial liking to Serena’s goggles as it is trying to kiss / eat them, Serena tries her best not to laugh, not wanting water to come in her snorkel and drown her. They soon lose interest and carry on feeding from the coral and they move along to the next section. 

There is a deep hole, the edges covered by rocks and some sort of algae, a claw pops out every now and again, Bernie pulls Serena back to watch, its a crab that is hiding the the crevice of the rocks, trying to lure an unsuspecting fish, it does but narrowly missing it by mere centimetres. Serena gasps a little too deeply and ends up fully resurfacing for air, Bernie pulling her away from the shallow reef, so she can swim freely. Once she gets her coughing under control they head back to the boat for the next location. Hoping to see some graceful stingrays.

While back on the boat they enjoy another fruity non alcoholic cocktail and eat a little to keep their stamina up, wanting to see as much as they can while they are here, including the ship wreck that they can swim amongst, hoping that they catch sight of a shark or two. The boat master explains what they are likely to see at the next reef, and it is known for lion fish and Moray Eels, they are told that they eels may come and explore but not to go anywhere near the lion fish. Daniel will be close by just in case any unsavoury fish come too close, they are free to explore but again no touching. “There are live volcanoes down there, but very rarely erupt, so if you feel the water move or warm up rapidly, you must come straight back here.” The ladies nod and wait for Daniel to check the area before they disembark the off boat. 

Slowly learning to sign to each other, Daniel points out the varieties of fish and coral, some they are allowed to dive closer to to see what is beneath. A dark cloud appears above them and they all huddle together on the bottom of the sea, sitting on the sea bed, the light suddenly appears again as the ray passes them by without a second thought. They see it sweep to the sea bed not far looking for food in the sand, only to glide back up to the surface. Serena is mesmerised and Bernie has managed to capture it on her go-pro, Serena’s facial expressions and all. For a last minute purchase Bernie is loving it, the clear pictures is far better than a compact camera could give. Even capturing the sunset on their second night as they sit and watch it once again descend.  
They head back to the surface once the ray is far enough away, needing to exchange their air tanks as they are using the small hand held ones.  
Serena is on cloud nine, wanting instantly to watch it on the small screen of the go-pro, seeing how close, but safe enough away it got. Knowing that the kids would love it.

They head to their final destination of the day, the ship wreck. Daniel will be again joining them as there are likely to be sharks around, along with more sting rays amongst others. Serena and Bernie head out and follow Daniel, him exploring a little first before signalling them to join him, them wearing wetsuits and full breathing apparatus. Serena goes next followed by Bernie, Daniel is wearing the go pro now so he can capture the ladies as they swim amongst the rotting wood of the wreck. Bernie laughs as Serena spots a Moray eel swims past chasing its prey, they both watch in awe as it swims effortlessly in and out of the small crevices to catch its lunch, it does and swiftly takes it back to its hiding hole to eat in peace, it is all captured on the camera. Daniel suddenly halts them moving much further, taking them into a wider bit of the ship, looks like the top deck Bernie thinks. A rather large hammer head is not far, approaching their direction. Daniel swims and hovers in front of them just incase it gets too inquisitive, but it is not needed as it passes them, not taking much notice of their presence. During this last swim they see a trigger fish that they were warned about, luckily it was happily swimming around and not facing the floor where they lay their eggs. Bernie was fascinated by the masses of black tip reef sharks, they seem to be hundreds of the small things. Swimming happily passed them, not interested in them at all unlike the rays that kept swimming around them, not so close to be stung but close enough to see the different markings on them. Daniel brave enough to swim above them once or twice to capture it on camera for them.

That was that, the end of the trip, they had passed their course with flying colours. They had thoroughly enjoyed spending all afternoon out on the water, with their new friends, making sure to capture them too, Bernie tipping them heavily for what enjoyment they have given. They head back sitting on the deck close to Daniel and the boat master, who they eventually know as Abel. Abel is Daniels father and they run this as a family business, having a daughter at home who does the paperwork and gets in the customers. They agree to leave a review on their website and exchange emails so they can send the footage they have got so they can put it on their website to advertise. They say their goodbyes and head to the smaller boat, back to their own little island where their evening meal is waiting for them.

They are both tired from their action packed and fun afternoon, they sit and enjoy their evening meal on the beach surrounded by fairy lights, citronella candles, the sounds of the waves and soft playing music. It couldn’t be more perfect.   
Soon after their meal, they showered and headed into bed. Food has re-energised them, the slow lingering kisses become more urgent, the tender caresses become passionate strokes and pinches.  
“Please” Serena almost begs, her hips roll and she wants more. They haven’t used any of their toys so far, they have brought a selection of them. Serena gets the double headed dildo and passes it to Bernie who shakes her head. Serena looks confused, is she refusing? Bernie called her over silently using her index finger, when Serena was close enough she whispered in her ear, “I want you to set me up and then you can fuck me.” Serena gasped and her eyes sparkled. Bernie spread her legs and Serena made her mouth very useful to make her wife very wet, not wanting or needing to use lube, Serena didn’t allow Bernie to cum just yet, as she filled Bernie with her smaller end, she gave it a few deep strokes and toyed with her clit for a while, she needed her to be wet for what she has planned.  
The straps now tightened, Serena leads Bernie over to the blanket, the fire still barely lit and the moon glowing brightly.

Bernie sits with her legs outstretched and helps to lower Serena onto the longer end, her eyes close briefly and she waits, its been a fair while since they used the big one. They kiss, from their lips to their faces and necks, Serena pulls back, entwines their fingers together as she starts to lift up slowly, Bernie licks the full length of her neck as she lifts up, catches a nipple briefly then as she lowers peppers her with kisses. This is how they are for a long while, teasing each other but lovingly.  
Bernie needs a little more friction so slightly moves her hips to meet Serena’s as she lowers back down, this encourages Serena do go a little faster and harder, now using her wife’s shoulder to hold her steady, on some occasions needing to grind down and move her hips forwards and backwards.  
They are both close, Serena’s holds Bernie’s head when she knows the last few thrusts will be the end for her, as Serena cums she opens her mouth wide, Bernie duels with her tongue and then gets enough just to suck on the tip until she stills, her head buried under Bernies.

They head to bed, sated for now. Not knowing what tomorrow may bring as the box has once again been opened.


	45. The Massage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena needs suntan lotion applying, Bernie is very willing to help.  
> However things as they naturally do with these pair take a turn.

Day 8 of the Honeymoon.

Bernie never has burned under the rays of the sun but Serena is looking a little red, in particular her buttocks are, so Bernie says. She insists on applying plenty of suntan lotion on said area. Bernie rids herself of her costume, not wanting to get the lotion on it of course and placed 2 small dollops of the cold suntan lotion on her wife’s arse; Serena squealing as the suntan lotion has just come out of the fridge. Bernie chuckled and kissed between Serena’s collarbones, apologising but they both know that she doesn’t mean it really, the smirk says as much.   
The slow but pressured round ministrations make Serena hum, hum with arousal as her pelvis is being pushed into the rug on the warm sand. Bernie has placed herself straddling Serena, she is just above her waist facing the way down Serena’s body, rubbing her arousal over the small of Serena’s back, making her moan even further. Every time she massages her arse she opened her cheeks further, her fingers trail beneath the edge, thumb rubbing Serena’s tight anus, dipping it in further and further as she goes. Serena is now gripping the edge of the cushion, digging her face in it, her legs are wider than when Bernie started, giving Bernie all the access that she needs, that Serena needs. 

Bernie needs more friction for herself so she moves further onto Serena’s thighs while pushing her core further up Serena’s body, now just below the place where she kissed. Bernie places her face in Serena’s arse as she stretches to reach as far as she can (all the way down to the back of Serena’s knees.). Serena raises her hips, again widening her legs, her feet have now dug themselves in the sand so she can thrust and move as she needs to. Bernie’s nails are used now on the insides of Serena’s thighs, she tries to lift her hips far off the ground but the weight of Bernie’s body stops her, so she squiggles from side to side instead. The spine of Serena stimulating Bernie’s core, more wetness dripping out, trailing to the small of Serena’s back allowing the squirming to move more freely, like being back in the water.

Bernie eases up and Serena automatically turns around, placing herself directly under Bernie’s core, lowering her pelvis down to meet her awaiting lips and tongue. Serena’s legs widen, opening her own core to Bernie, who waits, lets her wife make a start on pleasuring her, she does, Bernie rides her face, feeling the cool breath from Serena’s nose in her core as she sucks on her clit for a while, the suction not hard enough for her to come, but enough to get the tingling sensation in her lower back, Serena makes Bernie move slightly, using the tips of her fingers to open her wide, a long slow, wide tongue delves deep bringing out the creamy fluid that is being built up, she misses her clit being touched, she tries to beg but the words come out unintelligible, she still hasn’t touched Serena since she changed positions, noticing her wetness growing, smelling her arousal far more than the salt of the sea, her perfume or the lotion she has on her hands. Bernie can’t wait any longer, she too starts to work on Serena’s core, fingers dipping where Serena is determined to use her skilful tongue, 2 fingers from each hand easily slips in and Serena moans as she is stretched, as the moans vibrate through Bernie it makes her lose rhythm and focus. Bernie leaves her fingers deep in Serena as she sets to work on Serena’s clit, knowing she loves it to be bitten and sucked, quickly brings Serena to the precipice that Bernie has now been brought too. They cum seconds apart as Serena’s long deep hum is what sends Bernie over, as she bites down harshly sending Serena over the edge.  
They roll and lie next to each other, getting their breaths back. It is only when Bernie notices the time that she gets Serena inside to get dressed before the chef comes to start their mid afternoon meal.

Bernie loves a massage, she spends the whole of the meal thinking about the massage that started all of this off, the one in their office; Serena must see the togs turning as she stares and smiles at her wife. She sees the way her shoulders move instinctively, her eyes are closed, her body now taut and stiff, she rolls her shoulders and grips tightly to her cutlery. Serena gets up very quietly and places her hands on Bernie’s back, whispering words in her ear, “darling, you ok? Is it your back? Shall I return the favour?” Bernie stays still, her mouth opens to reply but a deep moan comes out.   
The chef has left thankfully. 

Serena’s hands move south and around to the front, dipping in the knickers of Bernie’s bikini. “Please Serena,” her hips roll instinctively as Serena’s still fingers just apply little pressure to her throbbing nub. Serena’s spare hand goes underneath the lace of the cup, rolling her nipple between her finger and thumb pads, almost painfully. Bernie’s eyes are still closed, she head turns to Serena, her lips blindingly searching for Serena’s, Serena licks her cheek, leaves her tongue out so she can guide her lips to them.   
The kiss is slow, every time Serena allows their tongues to meet she does a full teasing circle of Bernie’s clit, not allowing Bernie to move it quicker than she wants. Bernie chases, Serena moves and gives her the trail to follow, their lips meet time after time, Serena is slowly moving herself to be in front of Bernie, needing to move away from her. 

Bernie’s eyes only open when Serena withdraws completely away from her, she is moving things off the table, Bernie is panting, unable to move. Serena leaves to go to the bedroom to bring out the small box, she comes out with the ties to their complimentary dressing gowns, not that they have been worn yet. Bernie’e eyes grow dark and wide, Serena is tying one end to the table legs, she drapes the other on the table.   
Bernie again has flashbacks to when they did this at home, she loved it, but this time their were only 2 ties, maybe she will get fucked from the front, with Serena looking down on her, she hoped so. God she needed this, her clit growing and swelling, pulsating more, wetness soaking her bikini bottoms, she knows they are ruined but doesn’t give a shit.

Serena pats the table, Bernie tries to move, it takes a few tries, she does eventually but is cuming, she grips the table and Serena has that feral look at her from the other side. “Thats not happened for a while.” Serena drawls, her eyebrow raised and her smile lobsided, Bernie could cum again at the sight of that alone, she closes her eyes and jumps onto the table, lying face up. Serena asks for her wrists, she places them above her head and as expected she is tied to each one, but crossed over.

Serena needs something to massage Bernie with so she gets some olive oil the has spotted earlier in the fridge, hides it out of sight for now and releases Bernie and herself of the swimwear, not wanting to get oil and ruin them completely. Serena grabs a towel and places it over Bernie’s face lightly, she wants the drizzle of olive oil to be a surprise, and it is. Bernie squeals and swears at her that suddenly turns to moans as she smothers it over her stomach, her nails adding friction to the smoothness, similar to what Bernie did to her earlier.   
Serena widens her hands and rests them over the peaks of Bernie’s breasts, holding them in place, just applying a downward pressure, not squeezing or pinching. Bernie’s breaths are deep and fast, almost hyperventilating, Serena worries so she takes the towel off and places it under Bernie’s head as a cushion instead. Bernie’s legs are next, a small drizzle down the left first, both hand massaging the deep muscles in her thighs, then the right, all the way down her calves, making sure that both feet are tended to as well, Serena taking deep pleasure in sucking each big toe, letting it go with a loud pop. Bernie’s hands are scrambling, only thing to grip the the towelling belt attached to her wrists.

Enough is enough Serena thinks, she places herself in the double headed dildo and grabs Bernie by the back of her knees and holds her open, the long thick end going straight to Bernie’s core like a magnet.   
“Hold them wide open for me.” Serena commands, Bernie does, Serena grabs the bottle and drizzles a little down Bernie’s core and over the dildo, not that it is necessary but it just is so erotic. Serena places the bottle by Bernie’s head and the dildo slips in. Serena in the plank position hovers above Bernie, she cant move herself up to the dildo as she is too slippy, she tries and tries in vain. In the end she wraps her oily legs around Serena, using her feet as anchors and tugs, causing her wife to become off guard falling heavily on top of her, the dildo forcefully enters, Bernie’s back arches up and lifts Serena with it.  
Serena regains composure, adjusts so that as she thrusts their breasts touch, glide across nipples grazing. Bernie nods, she is ready, she wont take long. Serena starts slow and deep until she can no longer keep herself up, she lies flat on Bernie, just thrusting her hips up and down, both clits rubbing vigorously on the leather. Serena holds on to Bernie, her nails digging into Bernie’s shoulders, bites down on the crux of her neck as she cums hard, Bernie cries out in pain and as she too cums. 

Serena unties her hands and they head to the hot shower to rinse the oils off and head to bed, for a lazy few hours before the chef and bartender comes and feeds them their last meal of the night. They are going to need all the calories they can get after todays events.  
Bernie so does love her massages.


	46. Their Anniversary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has pulled all the stops out for their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the twitter ladies, you know who you are.  
> I love you all xx

As soon as she booked the holiday, she booked this anniversary trip for them both, they have come such a long way since she came back from Kiev. Today was about Bernie spoiling Serena to the max.   
The first on the list is a nice relaxing massage from a professional masseur for them both, Bernie had opted for the head and foot massage while she booked Serena in for the full works. Bernie sat on the beach with a fruity virgin cocktail, enjoying the view of a nice burley man giving Serena a full body massage. Watching her face closely as he hits the spots that are knotted, that slowly become undone and there are the spots that Serena loves to be touched, but her face is very different when he does it, Serena is half asleep by the time he is finished, another remarkable difference from when Bernie does it, when Bernie does it, it makes her horny.

Bernie is in charge of packing the things that they will need for the rest of the day and Serena is in charge of the things that they will need for their romantic meal that Bernie has booked, not that she knows anything about it. She has just been told to wear one of her gorgeous sexy outfits and Bernie is wearing her suit that they got married in; which makes her more intrigued as they are in a hot country! But she does as she requested, so she also wears her dress that they were married in. Only fair after all and she know what it does to Bernie, garter and all. 

The tender is ready to collect them, so they careful hand over the bags to Serena’s first surprise. A flight over the islands stopping of at various locations, the last stop of the flight was in Malé, the Capital of the Maldives. She intends to take her wife shopping for themselves and a souvenir for their growing family. Serena loved the view of the corals and the islands, even noticed which one theirs was, as Bernie has had the butler write their initials in the sand along with the date of her getting back from Kiev and their wedding date. To which Bernie received a very passionate kiss, Bernie is now enjoying it more as her wife that was now sitting on her lap enjoying the internal and external view too.

Shopping in Malé was great or so Serena thought. She picked up several new silk shirts, a new set of underwear - not that she would allow Bernie to see it, yet. - New swimming costumes for them both and pieces of jewellery as souvenirs for them each, eternity rings to be precise. 

They next headed to Sultan Park, to view the palace that once stood and the beautiful exotic gardens. Bernie had a small area cordoned off just for them, to sit and have afternoon tea, delicious delicacies and fruits from the surrounding area, along with a guided tour. Serena loved the gardens, loved the flowers and wanted to note the name of a few so she could try and have them grow in her garden at home too. 

Their second to final stop was to a nearby hotel so they could get changed, to much of Serena’s annoyance at first, separately.   
Bernie wanted it to be a surprise what she was wearing underneath her suit, where they were going and what she had planned. Serena quickly relented after being told that tonight and the next night will be spent it in the hotel, in the honeymoon suite.   
Serena took her time, she knew she had 90 minutes to get herself sorted, she enjoyed a luxurious bath, washed her hair and styled to perfection. Adorned herself with the new underwear, stockings, garter and placed herself into the dress before putting on her high heeled shoes. Lastly she placed her make up on, not as much as normal as she had a fantastic tan coming that was making her glow, so just a little face cream applied instead, along with eyeshadow, mascara and of course lipstick.   
Bernie was basically doing the same, but took the stuff she packed up to the Honeymoon Suite ready for tonight, the staff had laid out rose and orchid petal on the floor as instructed, not on the bed. A couple of bottles of Shiraz already in the room, she turned down the duvet and placed a few items in the various places ready. And one particular item on herself before getting changed.

Serena was just about to make her way to the bar downstairs when she heard a knock at the door, she expected Bernie but it was their butler, he was to escort her to the venue. Bernie travelled ahead of them to get things ready before Serena arrives.   
The butler gave Serena a corsage and placed it on her wrist, he also gave her a small note from Bernie. ‘This my love, is a flower for my beautiful wife on our anniversary. I love you more and more every day. B x’. Serena wiped away the stray tear, she did have the most wonderful romantic wife.  
The short journey was taken in style, a 1950’s Cadillac, similar to the one that Serena’s dad brought for her when she was studying in Boston. All these small details added up for her, to make it just that little bit more special.

She arrived at the airport, to an awaiting helicopter to take her to another island, to Rangali Island, she was going to the Itheaa Underwater Restaurant. Once at the restaurant, Serena stood in the doorway completely amazed. There stood Bernie at a table that had been adorned with petals and tea lights, a bottle of red already breathing and a plate of food waiting for them to tuck in. She slowly walked over to her wife, Bernie bowed and kissed her wife’s wedding ring, then her knuckles and finally her cheek before she sat her down in her chair.   
Even though they were surrounded by other patrons, it felt as though they were the only two in the room.   
Serena and Bernie ordered their meals and tucked into the appetiser. Feeding each other the various fruits to cleanse their pallets before the experience of eating in the underwater restaurant began.   
Every now and then their eyes were drawn away from each other to see the underwater wildlife swim in their natural habitat. The graceful stingray and eels, a shark even passed over them along with hundred of fish.

The food and the experience was soon over, they had to head back to the helicopter, this time together, then the awaiting Cadillac bringing them back to their hotel. Bernie got out of the car first and helped her wife, walking arm in arm until they got to the door to the honeymoon suite.   
Serena tried to press her front to Bernie’s but Bernie took a playful step to the side, Serena wanted to press her wife up the door or wall, whatever was available but Bernie wouldn’t let her. Serena tried once again to pull her closer, she did manage it but only putting Bernie’s back to her front, as soon as her hand snaked around Bernie’s waist she quickly pulled away again.  
Serena took a step back, she waited for Bernie to open the door. Once the door was opened Bernie held out her womanly hand for Serena to take, pulled her towards her with one swift movement, she lifted her bridal style and carried her into the room. 

Serena loved it, but it was over as soon as the door was shut behind them, she was gently placed through the door to the ensuite, Bernie slowly undressed Serena with her back purposely to the room so she couldn’t see just yet what was laid out as the door was not quite shut. 

Bernie had a plan and is going to try her best to stick to it.

Once taking Serena out of her dress she places Serena’s hands on the sink behind her, open her legs slightly and started to kiss from her jaw to the edge of her very lacy, very red bra. Running her finger just under the edge of the lace, Serena arched into her, rolled her mostly naked body against Bernie’s. Now the top is all kissed, Bernie knelt down and paid the same attention to her wife’s torso, edging her fingers under the lace shorts, widening her cheeks as she squeezes them, now to her legs. Starting at the apex of her thighs all the way down to her stilettos, lifting and kissing each leg in turn. Every time she lifts her hands Bernie places them back down on the sink with a shake of the head and a smirk “patience my love.”

Now thoroughly kissed, admittedly not in the places where Serena needs it, but she knows that time will come.   
She gets her turn to undress her wife.   
The jacket and shirt first, Serena is surprised to find that Bernie is wearing a one piece, she has never seen it before, it all white lace and satin. She can see the peaks of her breasts prominently through the sheer lace front, the satin goes from each side all the way down her back and into the lace that covers her lower part, not that she has got that far yet.   
Bernie traces her hands through Serena’s hair as she kisses her way down, not able yet to have as much access as she likes, as Bernie is almost covered by the one piece.   
Serena turns her around to do the same on her back before releasing her long legs from her trousers. Bernie is still facing the sink and wall, Serena goes to undo her trousers but Bernie holds her hands still, turns around in her arms and pulls them a little closer to the door; now freeing Serena’s hands she gets ready to watch her wife’s face as she if finally allowed to uncover the rest, she slips her shoes off as Serena undoes the button. Serena notices a slight bulge that shouldn’t be there on a woman, her eyes flip to Bernie’s who stands there with a grin on her face ‘oh you finally realised why I wouldn’t let you touch me now then,’ look.

Serena rubbed the long thick shaft through her trousers making sure the small nobs at Bernie’s clit rubbed her hard, Bernie moaned and waited for Serena to release it, she eventually does; she kneels before her wife and slowly undoes the zip, stops once the tip is seen. She extends her tongue and circles the tip with it all while looking at Bernie in the eye, the hands still in Serena’s hair have just been tightened. Serena lowers it a little more so the bulbous end is now against Bernie’s body, she raises herself up a little more, places it in her mouth and suck only to release with a loud pop and it hitting back onto Bernie’s clit which makes her moan loudly, her hands now steadying herself on the worktop.   
The last few inches of the zip are lowered to free the cock out of the trousers, Serena pulls Bernie into her mouth and starts to glide up and down, putting as much pressure on Bernie’s clit as possible. Serena gathers in speed and in strength, occasionally stopping to make it bounce back onto Bernie. Bernie’s legs are shaking, this isn’t what was supposed to be happening but she sure isn’t going to stop it now.  
She cums, she cums with a shudder and a wail, Serena catches her; holds onto her tightly until she can stand again, sharing slow and chaste kisses.

Bernie back to where she should be leads Serena into the bedroom over to the bed, “kneel in front of me, press your back to mine, I need to feel your body Serena.” Serena smiles and gets on the bed after picking up a few petals to smell them, Bernie watches in awe, waits until Serena looks behind her with her hand out, bringing Bernie to her. Bernie presses her front to Serena’s back her hands at Serena’s waist. It starts with slow kisses to her neck and upper back, Serena lifts a little and rubs her arse in Bernie’s crotch so Bernie takes the opportunity to glide the cock into Serena, letting her take the lead to lower herself on it.   
She picked the biggest one in their collection, knows how Serena likes to be filled. Serena brings her arms to Bernie’s face as she lowers down, Bernie taking the time to enjoy Serena’s encased breasts, letting the lace stiffen her nipples as she plays with them. Serena sets the pace, lifting and lowering herself onto Bernie’s knees, Bernie occasionally meeting her as she lowers, then rolls her hips as they hit their feet to get it deeper still. Its all done in slow motion, no need for fast and furious, this is purely making love.   
Serena tells Bernie she is close, so she pulls back, just a little, wants it to last as long as it can. Serena doesn’t want it to be pulled away, she wants to cum, “please Bernie, please let me cum.” Bernie snakes her fingers under the red lacy shorts and plays with Serena’s clit, circling it lightly and gently. They both know that what it was going to take, she grips Bernie’s thighs as she can’t quite reach her hips, digs her nails in the flesh as she comes, Bernie holding on to her tightly as she shudders and shakes in her arms, reaffirming through mumbled words that she loves Bernie. 

They pull apart just enough to free the cock and lie side by side, giving Serena a chance to recover. When she does, she turns and faces Bernie, Bernie undoes Serena’s bra and takes each nipple into her mouth in turn until Serena begs for more, then the lacy knickers are gone, Bernie encourages Serena up her body so she can sit on her face bit Serena has other ideas for now, she wants and needs to be filled again.  
“Can you sit up for me?” Serena almost pleads, Bernie nods and sits up, Serena straddles Bernie’s thighs, Bernie’s hands automatically going to her arse, lowers her down. She stays that way as they kiss, its Bernie that rocks her hips, Serena encourages by rocking her too, not lifting up and down but grinding backwards and forwards.   
Serena’s hands are deep in Bernie’s hair forcing her face to the cleavage, Bernie kisses all the way up and down, enjoying the feeling of their breasts rubbing together. Bernie raises them both up, Serena has no clue how she does it but she has to support herself by placing her hands on the bed behind her, Bernie starts slowly thrusting in and out of her arched wife. Serena is basically on her knees now in a half crab, her legs wide to accommodate Bernie thrusts.   
Bernie holds her hips still as each thrust gets harder and deeper, Serena’s hips seem to have a mind of their own and after a while meet Bernie with the little movement she has. Serena goes rigid and Bernie knows she is about to have one hell of an orgasm and she does, she she cums Bernie pulls her up close as she grinds the cock in and out to help her through it. Bernie cums too, the grinding stimulating her engorged clit makes it too much to bare anymore.

Serena releases Bernie from the cock and the underwear as they lie in bed, wine forgotten as they sleep until the morning. Bernie has booked a second night, wanted to see if Serena wants to shop a little more before heading back to their island for the last 2 nights of their honeymoon.


	47. Hotel and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would usually ensue after a romantic day previously?

They woke early considering they didn’t get to sleep until the early hours, making the most of the small amount of holiday they have left. Serena stirs first, finding that her hand has something in it under her pillow. She smiles, the love making last night was no need for it, but this morning could be completely different. She pulled on the scarf and it is stuck, no it is tied, Serena managed to untie it carefully, instead she ties it around Bernie’s wrists while still deep in sleep. Getting out of bed was an issue as she didn’t want to disturb Bernie, not just yet anyway; she wants to see if there was another one on her side, there was. So Serena undid that one and gently tied it around Bernie’s eyes; she sometimes wore a sleep mask when on nights so she can mimic the nighttime and get some sleep. She spotted 2 more at the beast of the bed but for now at least she was happy with how things are.

Serena managed to get a nipple in her mouth, even at the awkward angle of Bernie lying on her side, but with her free hand she was using her middle finger to gently rubbing between Bernie’s folds. Bernie wasn’t wet to start with, but it is gathering now with the gentle teasing. Bernie tries to move her hands but she can’t, Serena smiles and bites hard on her nipple making her moan out loudly Serena’s name.  
Bernie squirms and ends up rolling on her stomach with her hands underneath her, she is trying to rub her face on the pillow to pull the blindfold off but it stays firmly attached. “Ser………….Serena…………..wha……..what ……………ya………….oh god yes!” Serena lies on her back, sneaks her head under her pelvis and attaches her lips to Bernie’s clit while gentle entering her with 2 fingers, slowly in and out. Bernie manages to keep her hips at the angle, so Serena can keep stimulating her where she now needs it; Serena feels the flutterings and pulls away, Bernie scrambles up to try and get her back. “Serena, no……please………… you……I……….I need you.” Bernie places her own fingers at her clit and circles them but its not enough, the angle and pressure is all wrong. Serena slaps her hand down on the cheeks of Bernie’s arse hard, so hard it leaves a hand print; Bernie falls face first into the pillows groans that deep moan that signals she is close. The short time that Serena pulled away she placed herself in the dildo that Bernie wore early hours of this morning and late last night. “On all fours, use your forearms and open them legs wide.” Bernie pushed herself up and waited.  
Serena slapped her other cheek again leaving a handprint, Bernie lowers her head to bite the pillow but Serena pulls her back up by her hair. “Stay. Do you hear me, Stay unless I tell you too.” Bernie nods and whispers a breathy yes. Serena waits for Bernie to settle herself, well as much as she can when she is so desperate and aroused. Now settled, Serena places herself back between Bernie’s legs and rubs the dildo up and down the soaking wet folds, applying a little pressure to enter her.   
Serena is seeing if Bernie will try and push herself on further, but she is good, she doesn’t. Serena uses her nails to drag down Bernie’s scarred back, leaving red marks as she goes; Bernie tries her best not to move but the sensation is too much and she arches and falls forward, Serena grabs her hair and forcefully yanks her up again to half sitting, so she has to use her bound hands now to steady herself. 

Serena’s hand opens her folds and she slides it in slowly, allowing time to adjust to the size, its not often Bernie uses this, she prefers the smaller ones, but Serena uses what she has available.  
“Ok?” Serena asks, Bernie hums and nods emphatically, “please, oh please Serena.” Serena grips Bernie’s hips tight as she starts to thrust, not letting their bodies touch, she thrusts it in about 2 thirds of the way in, Bernie is tight, her body is fighting it already. “Relax Bernie, let go with those muscles and let me work you.” Bernie lifts her hips, lowers the middle of her back and lifts her head higher, Serena can feel the difference immediately.   
Bernie places herself back on her forearms, Serena slowly thrusts it further in, after a few minutes, 10 maybe, Bernie can take the full length with ease. Serena reaches around Bernie’s waist to find her clit and stokes it, sometimes side to side, sometimes in circles, sometimes up and down, every once and a while she presses directly on it, down hard. Bernie’s breaths are becoming more hard pants, incoherent words spoken, but her hips and body is staying still.  
“Do you need more?” Serena asks, Bernie nods, “Do you want to move?” Bernie nods, Serena again uses her free hand to scrape down Bernie’s back while telling her she can now move. Bernie growls and starts to push back as Serena pushes forwards; she arches her back more and wails, shuddering then collapsing on the bed. 

Serena unties the bind and lies next to her wife, holding her gently, sharing kisses until Bernie can once again move. When she does she pulls Serena in and holds onto her tight. “That was hot!” Bernie thanked Serena with a kiss, a kiss that started on her lips and then travelled quickly to her other lips, bringing her to orgasm twice before they decided to get a shower.

The shower was no different, they used every piece of knowledge to bring each other to fruition, they left no bit untouched, not only by their fingers but their mouths too, the soapy bodies matched each other perfectly, allowing each other to glide and slide against the other. Pressing up against the glass and the tiles, kneeling on the fibreglass floor, out of the shower against the sink, the bath and the wall. They soon have to re-shower separately to clean the stick mess they got themselves into.

Now dressed they head back out to shop for the rest of the souvenirs. Small wood carvings of fish for Guinevere, scarves for Charlotte, Morven and Greta that are long enough to hold the baby in a sling when the time comes, t-shirts for the boys. They even get baby grows for their unborn grandchildren, all matching in lemon and green as they don’t know the sex of them yet. Their thoughts go to their expanding family and the new adventures they are going to have along with their new roles and responsibilities in the hospital, quickly leaving those thoughts behind until they arrive back home.  
Serena does a little look for things for Christmas too, Jason a book on the native wildlife, a dress for Ginny, sarongs for the ladies that look like dresses and can have easy access if they want to breast feed. For Cam, Bernie finds a book on tropical diseases and bites. He loves odd things and something he can learn from too.

While they were in town they paid a visit to Abel and Daniel as they had a few hours before they had to go back to their island. As they were all free for the late afternoon they decided to head out for a snorkel, making good use of their new swimming costumes. Final checks done and Daniel was in the water first, followed by Serena and then Bernie who elegantly dived in, showing off her lean figure as she enters the water. Bernie, Serena and Daniel swam around the coral reef, finding the crabs and fish all eager to come out, Bernies day was made even better when a sudden rush of underwater current passed them, finding it hard to keep their balance especially when witnessing 3 rather large turtles swim passed them at a distance going with the flow of the current. When back out of the current, Serena looked down and saw a few clown fish dancing in the long corals below them, she quickly surfaced laughing as she has sat through ‘Finding Nemo’ several times with Fletches children and now Ginny, all she needed to do was find the angel fish, unfortunately they didn’t.   
As the sun was going down Abel and Daniel took them back to their island promising that on their last night they had somewhere special to take them, it would remain a secret, but they will be collected at 9pm, just before the sun disappears, needing it to be dark to experience it. The only clue was to bring their wetsuits and costumes.

When they arrived on the island the chef and butler had set everything up for their evening meal, again on the beach with the logs on the fire, citronella candles and fairy lights as they sit and enjoy the dark starry night feeding each other another luxurious meal. To retreat to bed, they have only 2 more nights here on their honeymoon and they were going to make the most of it.


	48. Last night of their honeymoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute trip, and a night under the stars

They spent the morning packing, packing to go back home after 2 weeks of glorious sun, sea, sand and swimming! Ok, sex too. There is one of the things they hadn’t packed yet, Serena was hoping to make one last use of it before they get up and leave in the morning. 

They had asked the butler and the chef to come early as they had an evening away planned and needed something light. Promptly at 4pm the chef and butler came to prepare their evening meal and drinks, again went non alcoholic as they didn’t know what Abel and Daniel were planning, they knew they couldn’t go deep diving as they were flying tomorrow; but it must be something special for them to just surprise them.   
As their evening meal was cooking Bernie grabbed a quick shower and shave while Serena put together their towels and clothes ready, she soon followed her wife in the shower. 

Serena watched as Bernie just finished shaving under her arms, she grabbed the razor off Bernie and knelt down on the floor, placed Bernie’s foot on her shoulder as she rubbed a small amount of shower gel up her leg, once fully lathered up Serena took the blade and very slowly while looking up at Bernie took it down her calf, after a few strokes on the same area she used her fingers to make sure she was completely smooth, this continued on both of Bernie’s lower legs.   
Serena needed - wanted - to do more, so she did the same to Bernie’s thighs. Starting at Bernie’s knee on her outer thigh, she did the outside of each leg before shaving the inner thigh; making sure she got as high as possible before taking the razor down.  
Now Bernie was all smooth, Serena grabbed the shower head off the wall, rinsed her legs to wash the remnants of the shower gel off, checking that she hadn’t missed anywhere; once she had done this she wanted to try something else.  
She changed the dial on the shower head from spray to jet stream, she opens Bernie’s folds wide every now and then, placing the jet of water on her core but never directly on her clit, teasing her. Maybe whats to come later.

Serena decided that she hadn’t finished shaving her wife yet so she grabbed the small plastic stool and got Bernie to sit on it, leaning back on the cool tiles, placing one of her legs on the glass surround and the other on the tiles. Serena once again places a small amount of shower gel and rubs it over Bernie’s bikini line, it was already smooth but Serena wanted to enjoy this intimate moment a little longer. She shaved the bikini line again, rinsed her hands and rolled Bernie’s clit between two of her fingers as her palm opened her folds wide and applied just the right amount of pressure. Bernie was shaking just at that small touch. Bernie needed something to hold onto so she reached out for Serena’s head and pulled her in. Serena smirks up at her between her wide apart legs, she wants to do exactly what her wife wants; Serena put her mouth to good use and her hands too, now having her wife’s nipples between them, rolling them until Bernie shook and eventually stilled. The saving all forgotten about.  
Serena uses the shower head to clean Bernie up and to make her cum using the powerful jet on the shower head as teased earlier, before wrapping her in the fluffy towels provided by the holiday company.

They ate for the last time on the beach, watching the sun lower slowly over the horizon. Talking about their memories of this trip and their first honeymoon that was in Wales; again romantic but so different from this one. It soon once again turned to their family, in less than 6 months they will have 5 new grandchildren. Taking bets on who will have what and the weight of the babies, who will have theirs first, possible names etc. 

They are brought out of their discussions by Daniel waving at them from the boat, ready to take them on their last night of adventure. The boat ride was over an hour, the sun has well and truly settled and the moonlight is the only light anywhere, not that the ladies can see as Daniel blindfolded them about 10 minutes before they arrived at their destination.   
Serena was the first to take off her blindfold when told, swiftly followed by Bernie. They look out under the bow of the boat to see that the sea is glowing. Its glowing a light bluey white colour and Daniel explains its the plankton. That at night it glows to protect themselves from being eaten. “It is a sight to see, great for the last romantic night of your honeymoon”. 

He pulls out a kayak so they can get closer, taking the go-pro with them to film it for their memories and for the children back at home. Daniel swiftly giving them a mask and portable diving tank each so they can swim amongst it while filming, but they must be attached to a rope as it is dark. They both agree and grip the rope as they enter the water, Bernie switching on the camera as she enters. They get some great shots, it is amazing to see it shining from underneath them too as they are in very shallow water, so shallow when they swim below them, they are lying on the sand. They lay on the sand, hand in hand, watching the plankton swim above them, its like they are looking at the stars on a dark night, almost anyway.   
Their air tanks are about to run out so they head back to the surface and back to their island, thanking Daniel and Abel for a memorable fantastic night.

Bernie watches Serena walk back to the hut in her gorgeous red swim suit and has an idea, she always loved Baywatch when she was back home from tours, (I have no clue why?) So in neck high water Bernie begins to jump and shout for her and ‘help’ waving her arms frantically. Serena turns around in a panic and runs to Bernie (its like in the opening credits to Bernie, in slow motion too). Just as she is in arms reach of her wife who is pretending to drown, Bernie picks her up and hauls her tight to her body and kisses her deeply, between kisses telling Serena she is in desperate need of mouth to mouth, to be on the safe side, as she nearly drowned. Serena laughed and did just that, Bernie finding that Serena is very capable of keeping herself on her, her hands go to the beautiful breasts that were just bouncing as she ran, a vision that will stay with Bernie for a while.

“I think I need to give you a thorough check Major, make sure that you haven’t injured yourself anywhere, care to go and lie down for me?” Bernie carried Serena to the edge of the water, where they spent their first night here making love, but this time it was Serena’s turn to initiate things. Slowly she undid the strings to Bernie’s Bikini, assessing every inch of skin with her mouth (to be thorough of course). Bernie to do the same with Serena’s Baywatch red costume (as she will now call it), both ending up naked using their fingers to bring each other to climax several times.   
Now temporarily sated Bernie goes to get the strap on, its the only thing that Serena has left out and she intends to use it well.

When Bernie reappears Serena has moved to the outdoor shower, she rinses the sand off herself and saunters over to the rug and pillows where they have spent every night together. She lies down and waits for Bernie to come. Serena slowly moves the droplets all around her body while she watches Bernie who is now too taking a shower, using the time to rub her hand up and down the shaft after putting the her end in, stimulating herself, making sure she is comfortable and ready to make love to her wife for the final time on their honeymoon.

Bernie places herself between Serena’s thighs, she loves the missionary position as they can look in each other eyes as they make love. Serena intends to keep her eyes open and firmly fixed on Bernie’s as she brings her to climax hopefully more than once.   
Before entering Serena, she lowers her head to make sure she is wet enough to take it, taking her near to the breaking point of her orgasm but gently brings her down. Now wrapping her arms under Serena’s shoulders, bringing their faces and bodies together, lips can touch if they needed to; noses are brushing, she lowers the dildo all the way down in one smooth movement, starting to thrust in and out. Serena bringing her legs high up, bringing her pelvis off the floor; once Bernie gets the whole shaft in she rolls her hips to try and get it further in, she wants it rubbing on the back wall of Serena’s vagina. Serena’s inner walls are tightening, her pants and kisses are getting more frantic, they can hear the wetness with every thrust, she is close, digging her nails in Bernie’s shoulders she arches her back and moans through it; but Bernie is not stopping though, she keeps going, Serena is soon coming again and again. Bernie only stopping once Serena lies flat on her back, no longer has the strength to keep herself open and attached to Bernie. Bernie too has climaxed, several times, the wetness dripping down her legs as she pulls her end of the dildo out, only for Serena to take pleasure in cleaning it up. 

Once breaths got back, Serena wants to go again so she gets Bernie to straddle her face, facing to her feet, she opens her legs wide encouraging Bernie into the 69 position. To which she happily obliges, Bernie lowers her face to Serena’s awaiting core. It takes a while but when they both cum, together, for the final time they shout and scream through it into the night sky.

They decide to sleep under the stars for their final night. Bernie making sure they have enough wood to hand to keep the fire going all night. Sleep was the word, but as you know the ladies so well, there was no sleep, there was a steady amount of lovemaking until the sun rose and it was time to get ready to leave their honeymoon behind.   
To go back to their families and normality.


	49. Back to the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is well and truly over.

They landed from their 11 hour flight at 4am this morning, they managed to get a decent amount of sleep of the plane as they didn’t get any last night on the beach. It was spent in the loving arms of each other, which to some extent they are regretting as Bernie is trying to haul 2 suitcases in the back of the car and she hardly has the strength to lift them. Bernie and Serena share a knowing smile at each other as Cam ends picking them up and placing them in the boot, wondering how in the last 2 weeks his mum has lost all of her strength.

As soon as they walk through the door they are greeted by them all, baby bumps and all, now showing more prominently than when they left. Morven was tired after staying late last night at work for an emergency operation as the MTU was bringing in patients left, right and centre. There was a hotel fire which trapped some people on the higher floors, some of the people tried to climb down to the verandas below with very little success. Morven explained what was done at the hospital and Cam told her that he helped in AAU for a short while too, then got sent home by the locum doctor which he wasn’t happy about as Ric rang him to see where he was, then went mad too as he wasn’t told and he was running the ward. He was also very stressed as Ms Tate the CEO has gone, not spoken to anyone, not even the board of trustees. He along with Sasha and Hansen trying to run the ship, one that is sinking. “I think you both had better look at your emails as soon as you can, I know you are both off today but Ric said to look at them.” They said they would but they were all to go back to bed for a few hours. Another few more hours won’t break the hospital completely, hopefully.

It is 9am and Serena is woken up to the smell of freshly ground coffee beans, a smell so familiar and could make her day just from the smell let alone the taste. They sit side by side with their laptops looking at the hundreds of emails sent to them. It takes nearly 2 hours and 4 rounds of toast for them to get through them, most of which was completely unnecessary. One of which was. A head had to roll after the fiasco of Gaskell and the death of Roxanna, which neither of the ladies knew about as it all happened while they were away. After ringing Ric they had found out that Gaskell had been released on bail, got himself into the hospital and scared Roxanna so much she ran out in front of a car. Killing her almost instantly. Gaskell is now back in jail pending the manslaughter of their friend, oh and to top it all off, they had a new influx of students starting. The ladies decided that they would go into work today, to speak to Ric and Sasha and start their new roles, unless they had been changed. Serena en-route called the board of trustees and set up an emergency meeting to see if she could find an interim CEO, or persuade Hansen back to the helm as she really didn’t want to be the CEO, her family needed her to be at home, the thought of being CEO with 6 grandchildren all under one roof was about to put her into a psychiatric ward and she is sure Bernie would soon follow.

Bernie went to AAU and called Iain and the others to her office, catch up after yesterday and the previous 2 weeks. David fitted in nicely, Ruby was far more confident, Dom took charge and was enjoying the challenge. They decided between them unless a Maj Ax was called she was not going to be out on the MTU, she would be here on the ward doing what Serena had done previously. She had spoken to General Mountford and confirmed that she would need David for the foreseeable and to find out about the new person he is sending over for training. She is not newly qualified but “wet behind the ears and cannot bare to be unsupervised.” He quoted from his sheet of paper in front of him. Bernie sighed, she was hoping for someone that could hold their own and not want hand holding, but it was what it was. She confided that she will start tomorrow with the civilian students and the official start of her new job, head of AAU.

Bernie texted Serena, got her a coffee and headed up to the CEO’s office where she and Henrik were in deep discussion, she knocked and waited for her cue to enter. “Come in Bernie” Serena shouted, Henrik was pleased to see her, “Ms Wolfe, you both look well, I am sorry you have both walked into this mess. But as I was explaining you were on leave and I made sure you were not disturbed.” They both understood and were grateful, she knew that they both would have come home early if they had found out. Ric and Sasha was summoned so they could all make a joint statement to the board and make the right decision for the interim CEO.  
Henrik albeit apprehensive he did agree with the support of his friends to retake the position of CEO, Ms Campbell with still be Medical Director / Deputy CEO, and the rest would fall back into place as before. The time had come to show a united front to the board, in all honesty they didn’t put up a fight at all, yes they wanted Serena to be CEO but as she explained she couldn’t and didn’t plan on staying Deputy, she was only doing this to stable a rocking ship. The meeting was over and they all headed back to their wards, Serena and Bernie headed back home, getting ready to start their first day back in charge so to speak.

When they got back Charlotte wanted to speak to them alone, they were worried that her ex boyfriend tried to come around while they were away but it wasn’t that. “Erm……well……” Charlotte so like her mum with words when she was panicked tried to gain some sort of normal composure. “You know my assignment for Uni, then I applied to be a lawyer for the hospital.” She paused now looking at her mother and step mum, they both nodded, wondering where this was going. “Well after recent events, I had a phone call from the legal department, who found out about my dissertation and asked me to work with them on the Gaskell case. Apparently if I do a good job, I would become a permanent member of staff. I accepted.” Bernie flew off her chair and congratulated Charlotte, she had given up all hope that she would pursue a legal career after what her ex boyfriend had done and said. Serena offered her congratulations too. “Do they know about the pregnancy?” She asked tentatively. “Funnily enough I was going to an appointment with Ms Fanshaw, I had a few spots and she just wanted me to get checked out.” She saw the panicked faces of the ladies and quickly reassured her that all is and was ok. “Then my old professor was in the entrance of the hospital talking to someone he knew from the legal department, he spotted me and told them about my dissertation. Helen I think her name was called me across and asked me if I would send it to her, so I did, then I get a phone call asking to go and see her,” Serena and Bernie were on pins but excited at the same time. “When I got there she practically offered me the job until I turned it down because of these two in here, she said it didn’t matter, as long as I was happy to work with them to….what was the word she used…….to sink the bastard to the depths of the sea……then I was more than welcome. I have a generous salary and 6 months maternity leave if I do a good job, then I would start back full time, but can work from home if I needed to. So I am in a win, win situation and snapped her hands off. I start tomorrow.” Serena’s tears in her eyes showed love and affection towards the blossoming woman, who not so long ago was a quivering wreck. She stood up and hugged her, told her she was proud and will support her all the way, then told her off for not telling them about the bleeding. They all laughed into the three way hug, knowing really she wanted to know if she had another photo to add to the collection. Charlotte held their hands and walked them in to the kitchen to show the new scan pictures of their granchildren. Bernie and Serena didn’t move, tears rolling down their faces as they could see in more detail the feet and hands of the little ones. Charlotte confirmed she still had to attend her 20 week scans with the others and again she was all fine “something about the sack got attached to my uterus and then pulled away, but all is good.” With a final hug Charlotte left them to admire the pictures of all their soon to be Grand babies.

Now there was one person they couldn’t wait to get their hands on, Bernie rang Jason and asked if she and Serena could go and pick up Ginny from nursery. “Its Guinevere Bernie you know that and yes please, we shall be around for tea later, then we will take her back home then. Oh and if you want you can bath her too as it is bath night, just don’t leave it too late.” As soon as the phone was put down Jason rang the nursery to say that Serena and Bernie were on their way to collect Guinevere, knowing that they wouldn’t wait until the end of the day. It was true before they ended the phone call with Jason the were out of the door and putting in the carseat, so excited to see their nearly 10 month old. Not that they would ever forget her birthday. Arriving at nursery Bernie pressed the doorbell so many times the nursery nurse thought there was a fire or an emergency outside. As soon as she saw the excited pair she laughed, gave them Ginny’s things and lead them to where she was bouncing in a walker, scooting around so quickly she nearly skittles them both squealing in delight at her to nana’s. Serena had the first cuddle and then passed her over to Bernie while they walked out saying their goodbyes to the nursing staff. 

Now in the car seat they headed home to play with Ginny, the young girl mumbling away trying desperately to tell them what she was thinking, the ladies laughed. Ginny was advanced for her age, already able to walk along surfaces but not yet ready to walk alone, something that Bernie hopes to see very soon and is glad she hasn’t missed it. Serena just happy to see the young girl growing fit and healthy. “Na……na………Na….Na”. Bernie pulled over onto a nearby carpark, they both turned around at the chatting toddler, “Na….na….Na….na.” Serena beamed a smile to Bernie, “she is trying to say” they both said it at the same time to Ginny “Nana, Nana.” Ginny following, “Na…na…Na…Na.” She was she was trying to say Nana. Serena tried with Mumma and Dadda but no, she waved her pudgy arms and shouted “Na..na.” Bernie with the biggest smug grin on her face, started back driving and Serena called Jason who could hear everything because Serena had put the call on the in car thing on, so they could all talk. “Jason she is trying to say…” He cut her off. “Yes mum” This made Bernie stop the car again, luckily there was nothing behind them. It was the first time he ever called Serena mum. “She has been saying it for the last week, since your last FaceTime with her. She wont say Dada or Mumma, which is quite annoying but I accept she doesn’t love us any less.” “Quite right Jason.” Bernie confirmed. “Well I had better go I have to take a patient to the morgue, Oh and Mum Bernie.” Bernie’s mouth went slack and wide, she managed to ground a “yes Jason.” “Don’t forget to bath Guinevere please.” “Yes Jason,” she said more with it than 5 seconds ago. With that Jason ended the call and the ladies looked at each other in amazement. What was a pretty crap day to start off with was getting far better by the second.

When they got home Morven and Charlotte were sitting in the front room chatting, Charlotte saying how excited she is for tomorrow and the fact that she would be able to provide for her babies and give the ‘bubbles' - as she is calling them for now - a good start to life as a single mum. Morven nodding, she too is happy to be back at work, wishing she and Cam weren’t on the opposite shifts most of the time but they knew they would be ok and work it out. She too decided to take maternity leave for 6 months, maybe 9 if they can afford it. Bernie and Serena overhear the conversation and sit down with them, reassured that they are still welcome to stay here for as long as they want, even when the two sets of twins are teenagers. Morven sighs, Charlotte leaves Morven to talk to Bernie and Serena, taking Ginny to get some banana. “U ok?” Serena asks, Morven nods, “we have been looking at places but everything is so expensive and with these two on their way, well we hoped…..” Bernie smiled and held Morven’s hand. “We want you here Morven, babies and all. We mean it when we say you can stay as long as you want. After all we will be hands on grandparents you know.” Morven smiles, she sees how great they are with Ginny and wants them to be a big part of their babies lives too. “I shall speak to Cam too, so he knows, but like we said, stay here and use us as much as you need too.” Morven wipes her eyes thanks them with a cuddle and heads to find Charlotte and Ginny, who currently has mashed bananas all around her chops.

Bernie runs Ginny a bath and Serena wipes the Childs mouth after being kissed with said banana face. Charlotte and Morven laugh as she wipes a mashed chunk of her lips. Charlotte has been teaching Ginny how to blow raspberries while they were away, Ginny couldn’t get it; well that was until Serena picked her up after having her last mouthful of banana and promptly blew a raspberry right in Serena’s face, showering her with it. Morven took a picture with her phone, Serena’s surprised face was a picture, she quickly sent it to the whole family with 3 emojis of laughing faces. Serena waited until she was in the awaiting bath before wiping it off, Bernie laughing silently which earned her a smack to her bottom that was sticking in the air. 

Ginny stayed and played in the bath until it turned Luke warm then got dressed in her nightwear, ready for her tea. Serena headed downstairs to prepare whatever was in her bag knowing that she will be picking later of Bernie’s and Serena’s fish. Morven offered to feed Ginny, so they all sat around the table drinking tea’s while Ginny had her meal, wanting to set an example that they all sit around the table when eating. They only moved away once Ginny had finished, they were back in the warmth of the front room, talking about what they were going to buy next for the new arrivals. Serena and Bernie offering to buy them all pushchairs and car seats, including ones for themselves too, thinking about possibly getting a 14 seater bus, for when they all go out together. Serena laughing at the idea then thinking with most of them (all of them bar Greta) working at the hospital it may not be a bad idea after all or 2, 7 seater cars. Which of course is the more practical idea, that way Cam could keep his small car, Jason would have the option to travel with one of them leaving Greta to use their car, Bernie could keep her Mazda for when it is just her and Serena. It was a win win situation and with the temporary promotion meant they could afford it.

Jason and Greta soon arrived followed by Cam, Bernie went to collect the mass food order from the chip shop while the plates were warming, the table being set and Ginny saying hello to her parents, she is still waving her hands and saying “Na…na” to the delight of Serena. The table extended, all chairs pulled out, Bernie is back with the take away. They talked about everything that has happened, including the invite to stay as long as they want, including in the statement Greta and Jason. The cars, Jason and Cam thought 2, 7 seaters would be better, but Jason suggested building a bigger garage if they could buy the land next door from the council, “and it would extend the back of the garden too.” Serena and Bernie thought it was a great idea, Greta saying she will speak to the council department when she was back in work tomorrow, to see if it is possible and get a list of council approved architects that could design what they wanted. Cam asked about extending it higher, to make more bedrooms or an extra living room, Serena thought it was good but wasn’t sure if it could be done in 6 months especially over the winter, she would want it all done before the babies and wedding arrived. But they would look into it, see if it can be done.  
“So much change, so little time.” Serena whispered to Bernie, they excused themselves to go and talk upstairs.

“Well?” Bernie asks, wondering if this was a little too much to take on, knowing that Elinor’s old room would be drastically changed rather soon into a nursery, Serena reassured her that wasn’t the issue, she was worried that extending the house, 2 weddings, 5 babies, all before they happen was a tight squeeze. “I think it would be great if we can, but we have so much to do as well, Nursery for the babies.” They were all going to be sleeping in one room after the first few weeks next to their parents. “We won’t be here to supervise all of the work neither with our new jobs and……” Bernie knew what was coming next, “we wont have any time to ourselves…..alone.”  
Bernie promises to make alone time for them both and they will only go ahead with the extension if it can be done in time. She pulled Serena to lie down next to her. “Tomorrow is the start of our next journey together, lets get through that and then see what happens.” Bernie slowly undresses her wife and tucks her into bed, after shouting goodnight to their guests downstairs. Greta and Jason shout up as they are leaving their goodnights and they will see them tomorrow.  
Serena turned off the bedside light and snuggled her face in Bernie’s neck, kissing it slowly. “If you start that, you know you will have to be quiet don’t you.” Serena nodded and continued. She had a feeling it may be a while before they could do it again.


	50. Holy Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are having a bad day and it is the end of the road for one of them.

3 weeks had passed and this week was proving to be no better than the previous 3. Bernie and Serena had hardly seen each other apart from meetings and nights together in the on call room, sleeping only through exhaustion. The board were taking their time over arranging a new CEO, after Henrik decided that he wanted to get back to the front line and treat patients not board members ego’s, although he did agree with reluctance to stay until a new CEO was found after Serena telling them several times she doesn’t want it!  
Gaskell had stood in the dock for his sentencing after declaring himself guilty of murder and medical manslaughter, confirming that he drugged Roxanna Macmillan with a psychotic drug, that sent her in a frenzy, thinking she was running in the woods somewhere, not on the hospital car park. He got 25 years imprisonment for it and the GMC revoked his medical licence.  
The driver of the vehicle was not charged due to his confession. Only later that day before he was taken to prison, they found him hanging in his cell. Dead!  
Charlotte was very tired from starting her new job, she was kept on in the legal department and was grouchy. Morven and Cam has had several arguments about Morven not wanting to go part time once the babies were born, telling Cam that he should do it instead. Serena pointing out that ‘fathers do that now a days, equal opportunities and all Cam’ he walked off in disgust then swiftly apologised to them both and to top it off there has been a Maj Ax confirmed on the motorway. 3 buses containing footballers and their fans hit a lorry who had turned down the wrong way onto the oncoming traffic, one of the lorries was rolled down an embankment and laying upside down on a railway line.   
Today was not going to get any better.

Serena and Henrik set up the trauma bays, while Bernie was the person in charge at the scene, ground zero as they now called it. Dom her right hand man as always.   
David was helping with those who needed anaesthetising, Iain, Ruby, Dom and Stacey were getting the most severely injured out of the wreckage of the bus that went down the embankment, leaving the fire and ambulance crews to deal with the walking wounded. So far there were 9 fatalities, some young children. Bernie called the hospital for reinforcements of staff from ED and anyone they can call in to both the hospital and to ground zero. Cam arrived on scene after being called in, he was with put with Dom to treat those trapped.   
Meanwhile back at the hospital, Jac, Freida, and the new F1 Nicky Mckendrick all made themselves available for CT cases, Sasha and Ric came in to deal with any general surgical needs. The new F1 Meena and the new Army doctor Lisa was put on minors under the supervision of Dr Hardy and Dr Masum. Serena was in theatre with the first casualty flown in, an impalement through his lower leg with vascular compromise. Henrik was in theatre 2 with a spleen that was ruptured and a small bleed to the liver. They were waiting for the rest to come in.   
The footballers were taken to nearby St. James as they were all minor injuries, broken glass and broken bones. The driver was the one flown to Holby, the impalement was the brake pedal that snapped and went through his lower leg and still in surgery with Serena.   
The lorry driver that went the wrong way down the motorway was declared dead at the scene, along with his passenger, who looked like a hitch hiker. The police were currently looking for their details so they could inform next of kin.

In the tent, Dom and Cam had just pulled out a small child that was trapped under and in the seating, having fallen under the seats. His legs were twisted around the footrests that had been squashed by the impact of the rolling. He was stable, they needed to get back to the last remaining survivor and to Sam, they just got in the train when Bernie shouted to them all to get out. Bernie wasn’t just shouting it now she was screaming it down her radio too; she had seen this train hurtling down the track, everyone could hear the breaks trying to stop the fast train but it was still coming, no amount of power was going to stop the train hitting the bus. The next think a massive crash, followed by a fireball and they all ducked for cover, trying to avoid the falling smouldering debris. Bernie sprinted down the embankment, to the scene shouting for Cam, Dom and Sam. Through the black billowing cloud and flames, Dom and Cameron staggered and collapsed at her feet. The wreckage of the cargo train lay around them and the remnants of the bus was pushed 300 meters further down the track. Bits of bodies flown everywhere. Bernie was trying to see if Dom and Cam was ok while trying to see if Sam was anywhere. Ruby and Iain were told to stay with the boys while she and the firefighters went to inspect the wreckage and find out why the trains hadn’t been stopped.

Walking through the hot metal, feeling it below her melting boots, she found Sam. She was thankfully intact but deceased, having must have been killed by the sheer force rather than impact as she didn’t have a mark on her body anywhere. Her eyes were fixed and unresponsive, there was no pulse and she was still cuddling the young boy she was with. Bernie checked for a pulse expecting him too, to be dead but he wasn’t. He had a weak and thready pulse. The firefighters got any equipment she asked for immediately and got both Sam and the young boy out, he had internal bleeding and was sent to Holby via air ambulance. Bernie having gone with the young boy had to wait to see if Cam and Dom were ok as they are on the back of an ambulance on the way to Holby. Sam was placed with the others for now carried on a stretcher by Iain, David, Ruby and a fireman, in the tent waiting to go to the morgue.   
Iain, Ruby and Stacey all tried to get on with their jobs after informing Jan, their supervisor what had happened. Her ordering them to go back to base immediately where she will meet them, but they all said they will finish the job they started, and Jan finally caving in and decided that she was coming to them instead.

When the last of the casualties were taken to hospital, Iain, Ruby, Stacey and David went to collect Sam’s body from the temporary morgue, Jan telling the police that it is under her instruction and under the instruction of the NOK, after calling Dylan her ex-husband who is her next of kin, has instructed them to collect her. Iain refuses to put her in a body bag, he wraps her in the white sheets as if she was still alive and puts her in the MTU, the police and Jan offer a blue light escort the way back to the hospital morgue where Dylan will meet them.

David sent a text to Bernie who replied that she will be at the entrance with Henrik and Serena. Others after hearing the news, mainly ED staff, lined up from where the MTU would stop all the way to the entrance of the morgue, to the awaiting staff. Dylan and Bernie standing in the middle of the open doors, silently waiting her arrival. The silent blues of the police and the MTU flashed all around. Jan helped her staff to carry, not roll, Sam to the morgue, Bernie saluting as she passed, Dylan with his head bowed, they followed her into the last place she will ever be in the hospital.   
Serena thanked the staff and told them to all go to the boardroom to debrief, Henrik told her that Dom and Cam were ok, just concussion and a few shrapnel injuries that wont need operating on, that she must inform Bernie as she didn’t yet know. 

Serena went to the morgue and pulled Bernie to one side, she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her son and best friend were ok and then cried in her wife’s arms. It has been a while since she lost a comrade on the front line and this exactly what this is. Serena pulls her into the corridor and down onto the floor still in her arms and lets her cry, Bernie cries until there on no tears left to fall. She straightens her back and she puts herself back in ‘Major mode’, she helps Serena up and they head to the boardroom to debrief and give statements to the police.

Serena and Henrik check on all the wards, Sasha now back on Kellar with the minor injuries of the accident, all of which are patched up and just need observations before they can go home. Jac and Frieda were in surgery and Nicky was ok on her own for now, she had Fletch by her side. Ric was in the last surgery for now but he was near the end, all the patients on AAU were critical and stable. ITU and CCU all made extra room, putting siblings in one bay and even a whole family in the large side room all together.   
It had been one hell of a day, week even and they still haven’t finished, Serena and Bernie with Ric and Henrik had to work a rota so the staff could all get some rest to go home before the next shift started. They had pulled some on duty that were on holiday, some already volunteered after hearing what had happened on the radio. Henrik and Ric were to take the first break in the on call room for four hours, then Serena and Bernie. They were only to be disturbed if they were needed in theatre; all the staff that were due to finish were sent home those that were called in stayed until the morning shift came.

Bernie and Serena headed back to the ward, it was eerily quiet, most patients are asleep, it was 2.30am after all. They headed to their office to make a start on the mountain of paperwork and death certificates for those who had been formally identified. Bernie starting with the incident report that lead to the death of her friend and colleague. It was discovered that the fire fighters told the national rail department which track was to be halted, by mistake their end they stopped the one at the wrong end of the country that sounded very familiar, both sides failing by not bothering to recheck the correct details. Bernie was furious, she felt like it was an oversight on her part, SHE should have double checked. Putting this in her report that the commanding officer on duty must now always double check that if trains etc need to be halted, the correct ones have been done to prevent disasters like this happening again. Bernie also had to do a report for the Ambulance Service as Sam’s commanding officer, Jan is compiling her own but because she wasn’t on the scene before the train hit, so she cant do it. 

Bernie is in bits, she is trying to keep the ‘Major’ present but it is slipping with every minute that passes and Serena can see it. Serena fetches Bernie a glass of water and leaves with a promise to get something stronger, coffee from the staff room as pulses is now closed. On her way back through the AAU doors she hears something smash, as she runs towards the nurses station to find all is ok there she turns the office she finds the glass in the door shattered and the glass base on her side of the door, it looks like Bernie has thrown it in frustration. Serena looks through the shattered glass of the door to find Bernie collapsed on the floor by her desk, she shouts for help and a trolley treading over the broken glass but not caring just now. She cares about her unconscious wife and the state that she is in, not just emotionally but physically. Thankfully there is a pulse. The next minute she is stirring, muttering Serena’s name and then drifts back into the darkness.

Ric and Hansen appear quickly, pushing Serena aside, Fletch who came down from Darwin with some paperwork, keeping her from Bernie. They are checking her vitals and they all seem to be ok, they check her glucose levels and they are on the floor. Medication administered, nothing happening, she is still unconscious so order a CT and MRI scan after Cameron shouting the ward down that she too must have been affected by the force of the blast even though she was near the top of the embankment. Henrik called CT and they head straight down with Serena in tow, Dom following her and pushing Cam along too who was phoning the other members of his family.   
CT scan done, they headed straight into the MRI scanner, the radiologist confirming that there was no change in her condition while she had several CT scans. During the MRI scan, Bernie started to convulse, so Ric made a start to check her glucose levels again along with Henrik checking her CT scan live, as it was appearing on the computer. Her glucose levels were still very low, dangerously low so a drip was set up to give her continuous drugs, no one actually remembering Bernie eating since first thing now yesterday morning, Dom not even realising she hadn’t drank anything neither so another saline drip was put up too. The CT was clear on all aspects apart from a few broken ribs, must of been from where she collapsed. They decided not to continue with the MRI scan as the latest blood results showed severe dehydration and hypoglycemia, so they head back to AAU into the last side room where Serena and Bernie were finally left alone, Ric and Henrik telling her that they will look after the ward for the last few hours.

Charlotte, Morven and Jason all rushed in, Greta at home with Ginny; all sitting next to Serena who too has dozed off, not noticing that her family are by her side, Cameron being made to go back to bed but can see through the blinds. He and Dom are both cursing themselves for not making her take a break, not realising that she never took one. David sitting between them telling them that she wouldn’t have listened anyway, which is true, she wouldn’t have rested while there was still so much to do. Bernie stirs, Jason pats his now mothers hand and tells her that she is waking, it has only taken 3 bags of saline and constant stream of diabetic drugs to keep her going, but now she is waking to the relief of Serena and her family. Jason wheels Cameron in while David helps Dom to enter too.  
“Gosh if Serena weren’t here I would have said I had gone to hell!” Making them all laugh apart from Jason who didn’t get the joke. “Don’t scare me ever again like that Major.” Serena hisses, then smiles and finally places a kiss to her lips. “I am starving, anyone got any food?” They all laugh, Bernie now confused at why they all are laughing until Serena shows Bernie her own chart. “Oh, sorry guys. Serena I am so sorry.” She shakes her head and sends David off to the vending machine for Bernie’s favourite smokey bacon crisps.

For now, panic adverted. Ric and Hansen check Bernie over and send all bar Serena home, instead setting her up on a bed, next to her wife. Them both thinking that a few months ago, they were in a very similar setting but the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, hope you are ok xx


	51. Reports and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see if Bernie recovers.

Bernie and Serena were left alone, them both still working through their ordeal, physically and mentally; having made Henrik get them two laptops otherwise Major Wolfe stated quite clearly that she will work from her desk and drips be abandoned in the side room. Henrik Knew that this was a war that he would not win, even though Serena did try and get her to at least sleep a little more but Bernie insisting that the quicker that the reports were done the easier she will rest. Serena too had a pile of paperwork to complete but before she did she went down to Pulses to get them both breakfast and a extra shot large latte, Bernie’s having an extra sugar in for obvious reasons.   
Jan came to visit too having sent Iain, Ruby and David home. With instructions to take 48 hours off, then they all must attend a psych evaluation as per department policy, Bernie must go to, under protest she agrees as it is her that wrote the policies in the first place. Dom had already agreed and booked his appointment when the on call psychologist came onto the ward just to introduce himself, Bernie not having the visit as she was unconscious at the time, he mumbled about “more important things to be dealing with.” Serena agreeing with him wholeheartedly for once, they have had a few run ins in the past.

Jan and Serena sit there when Bernie signs the last of the death certificates, Sam’s. She personally wanted to hand it over to the next of kin, her friend in A&E, Dylan. He came to the ward to sit with her, she explained in person and in detail what happened as he wanted to know. How she was found and the fact that she saved the life of the boy she covered upon impact. The four of them sat in the room with a ‘do not disturb sign on’, with the hospital Chaplin Lexi patiently sitting outside to see if she could offer any words of comfort to them all or to start making arrangements for Sam’s funeral. Bernie asked Serena to go to the office and retrieve a letter with Dylan’s name on it; it was kept in the safe, in an envelope marked MTU personnel files. Serena did this and walked with Lexi to her office to retrieve the item as requested asking Lexi to return with them into the room for moral support. She agreed of course but wanted to take a minute with Serena to see how she was coping with it all, having found her wife unconscious on the floor, organising 2 weddings, 5 births, 6 christenings - yes even she wasn’t aware of this, apparently the children have all requested a mass christening of their babies including Ginny. Serena groaned at the prospect of dealing with it all at the minute but her heart was soaring, cannot wait to give Bernie the news in secret later when they are alone. They headed back to the room where Fletch brought them all fresh coffee’s and a new pile of paperwork for them to be completing. Lexi handing over the letter to Dylan who chose to open it there with his friends and colleagues.

Dear Dylan,

I am so sorry to lumbar this on you, but we were married once and death do us part was one of our vows. So I took that literally, hence you now having to be my executor of my will, you will have to do everything that I say and we cannot argue about it. As you can see there is a smaller envelope that has all of the details about my will, but leave that for now.  
This is what I want, a Cinderella carriage with 6 white horses to take me to the church where we got married to bury me. Yes Germany, I know its a long way but we have come so far since then. I want a luminous pink coffin with pink and white daisies all over it, purple engraving of my full name and make sure they spell Cynthia correctly and not how you spell it. PTO.

Ok so I have had my laugh and Bernie if you are there stop the honking. (this made her worse). So I want just a small service with my friends and colleagues there, a few hymns and readings (not too soppy) I am sure that Lexi or someone will help you out with that, then all head over to Albies and get smashed on me.

Bernie, I thank you for this opportunity to be action fuelled again, I love my job and I love the camaraderie that we all have together, like our own little extended family. The training that we did back on base made me realise for the first time that leaving the army was the best thing to do even if it ends in me dying, hopefully not on the job.

Dylan, just so you know I truly did love you and still do. I trust you with this and to make me lie in peace until we can annoy each other again. My one regret within our marriage was not being honest, with my infidelity and then yours. In the end it was no ones fault but our own. I love you.

So I take this opportunity to say I love you all and goodnight for the final time.  
Sam x

The laughter ends and the tears flow, Dylan into the arms of Lexi, Jan into the shoulder of Dylan and Bernie in Serena’s arms where she always feels safe and loved. They talk between them about the service they want for Sam, Lexi having ideas about the psalms and hymns, Bernie having a few ideas about the military being involved, she will get in contact with General Mountford and let them know in the near future. Sam’s body will be collected by the funeral directors tomorrow as Bernie now has signed the death certificate, Dylan just needs to register the death later today or early tomorrow before they do in the hospitals registry office. Serena writes it all down for him, along with Bernie’s mobile and her contact details both work and personal so he can get anything he needs in the mean time. He says goodbye and leaves with Jan and Lexi.  
Bernie calls General Mountford straight away, he is saddened by the loss and asked after David and Stacey. Bernie informing him of the mandatory leave David has, choosing to go back to base and that he will be there anytime now if he needed to catch up. Bernie forwarding on the relevant reports later on, after explaining that she too is a patient so it may take a little longer than it would if she was still in the military. He bids them a good day and would be in contact with herself, Dylan and Lexi in due course.

Serena took everything away from Bernie so she could rest, for now she had done everything that was immediately needed. Bernie refusing until Serena rolled down the blind, made sure the sign was still on the door and lay down in her bed with her wife, holding on tight in her arms.  
“I have something to tell you, but and I mean it Bernie you are not to stress about it just yet.” Bernie frowned, wondering what Serena was on about. “To add to our list of jobs in the next 6 months,” Bernie smiled, the next 6 months meant grandchildren and weddings so nodded eagerly. “We and I mean us all, have 6 christenings to organise as well.” Bernie laughed, then realised that she would have to go shopping once again for 5 newborn baby christening outfits and a pretty dress for Ginny to be christened in. Bernie asked what had brought this on, Serena saying she didn’t know but they will soon find out when they all descend upon us in about 3 hours, “so please can we get some sleep.” Bernie snuggled down, the weariness of the day, the loss of casualties and a friend weighing her down once again, worried that her best friend and son could have been in the carriage if she hadn’t of alerted them; all came crashing down once again, crying holding on to the love of her life, for dear life once again. Serena let her, let her do what she needed to do behind closed door and screen away from prying eyes.  
Sleep came, they slept with tear stained faces for two and a half hours, waking just before Fletch let the full brood in.

Considering that there is supposed to be two to a bed and Serena would have frowned upon the amount that one person had as visitors, on this occasion it didn’t matter. Cameron and Dom had been discharged after a night of observation, Greta arrived with Jason and Ginny who instantly wanted her nana crawling over everyone to get to Serena then Bernie. Charlotte came down on her lunch break with food for everyone knowing that Bernie and Serena didn’t have lunch as they were sleeping, Morven too came down from her shift and Fletch joined them because he could and there was food around. Greta was telling them about what the architects has said regarding the extension, leaving her to the finer details after having an in depth discussion with them about what they wanted. They could have it all done and dusted within 3 months and they had a builder on standby if they wish to go ahead with it, telling them also that they would not need to have entry to the house until after new year as all of the foundations needs to be dug out and set first. Serena and Bernie looked at each other and nodded, Serena grabbing all of the details and thanking Greta for organising it all so far, she saying that she would like to oversee the whole project as she was hoping to be promoted soon at work and would help with that. Bernie sighed in relief that was one thing taken of their hands, Serena would have less to deal with as this whole accident would put them once again under scrutiny.  
Charlotte was telling them that she felt her first flutterings today, placing Serena’s hand on her bump and a soft ripple effect happened under Serena’s cold hands, Bernie taking a go and feeling the same. Morven said she yet hadn’t felt it and neither did Greta, knowing that it would soon come. They were all tucking in to the mountain of food that Charlotte had the ladies from Pulses along with 2 special items in a paper bag on it was written ‘wishing you a speedy recovery and we don’t mind delivering your coffees and pastries if you need us too.’ Serena laughed and Bernie was quite put out as the barista has a thing for Serena and pulls her face at Bernie every time she goes to fetch the coffees. Serena kissing her cheek telling her that she has nothing to worry about “anyway, she doesn’t have a body nearly as good as yours darling.” Everyone groaned out loud and Fletch deciding that was too much information and leaving them too it, offering an arm to escort Charlotte back up to the legal department which she offered with a shy smile.  
Morven leaves too, taking Cam with her. Telling him about the cot she has seen online while he was in hospital, he sighed thinking about how close that he came to losing his life if it wasn’t for his mother screaming at him down the radio, but telling Morven “I am sure she didn’t need the radio, I am sure that we heard her before the radio blared.” Morven taking him into the office of Kellar and holding him tightly.  
Jason and Greta stayed a bit longer, purely because everything Jason tried to pull Ginny away from her nana’s, Bernie is currently playing row row row your boat making her squeal when she kisses her after seeing crocodile. They wait until she is fast asleep in Serena’s arms before leaving, saving the ward from a toddler in crisis from screaming down the ward as if she is about to be murdered. Jason carefully takes her from Serena, gives them a quick kiss to the cheek, something her has never really done before, before Greta and Jason whisper goodbye and leave them to the pile of paperwork that Fletch placed on the bedside table.

They made a start, Serena on the patients plans for discharge and treatments, Bernie’s is on what she did on scene for them and finished the final report for General Mountford. He emailed her back with an itinerary of what would be involved if Dylan wanted the full military funeral, she forwarded it onto Lexi and called Dylan who was with Iain at the registrars registering her death, both promising to come up before leaving the hospital, “we are doing this and the funeral director will be picking Sam up at 6pm, we will be going down to the morgue when it happens.” Bernie hummed, she wanted to go but didn’t want to intrude, Dylan asked her if she wanted to be present too, knowing how close they all got, “please, can I bring Serena and Dom too?” Dylan agreed, he had been in contact with David who also would be coming after his mandatory psych assessment that he was currently in. Ruby had said she would come too with Jan, that they all would leave together from AAU if that was ok. Bernie didn’t say anything, she couldn’t so Serena gently took the phone off her and confirmed that it would be ok, that they would all be in the staffroom ready to leave at 5:30pm. 

At 5:20 they all sat silently in the staffroom, Henrik and Ric came in too, all wanting to show support. Even Connie made an appearance as well as Dylan’s friend and colleague from A&E David. They all formed a line similar to the one when Sam went in, outside the morgue, David in combats took off his beret and saluted as she was taken out by the undertakers. Neither David, Iain or Bernie lowered their salute until she was taken off the hospital premises, Bernie being held up by Serena towards the end. Ruby held Iain and Dom was standing quietly by David and Henrik. Ric had gone back in to arrange drinks at Albies for them all, including Bernie and Serena as she was now finally off the drip.

Albies was packed to the rafters, pictures of Sam were everywhere and were staying up until after Sam’s funeral that was set for a weeks time. Dylan agreed to full military honours as he thought that she would like that, Lexi had agreed the wording and hymns, he and Iain just needed to write the obituaries. They offered Bernie to do one but she declined, not liking to stand up in front of everyone and doing public speaking, that and feeling that she may not be able to hold it together admitting that she still thought that Sam’s death was he fault, no matter of anyone telling her that it wasn’t. There was to be an inquest but that was standard, she was going to admit her failings on her part, until Dylan and Jan went mad at her.  
“You think that you could have stopped her? Do you actually think that she would have left that boy to die on his own in that carriage? She knew what she was doing Bernie, she is you all over, stay and protect not matter if it is you who looses their life too. You did it all the time while you were on tour, you have the scars to show for it too.” Bernie lowered her head, he was right. Iain lowered himself at her feet and held her hands, Serena drew back, she knew Bernie needed to hear this from her team. “Bernie, none of us blame you, we really don’t.” Her whole team all placed a hand on her shoulder or back, she looked at them all in turn. “Sam would have stayed there with him if the train was coming or not, she knew it was coming but she was intent on protecting her patient, she did her job at the end of the day and nothing you could do or say would have changed that.” He was right Jan sat with her hands over Bernie’s “yes there are mistakes that are to be learned from Bernie, but none of them are what you made. Sometimes things just happen that shouldn’t, but you know its how we deal with it from now on that makes the difference, to not let Sam have died in vain, to save others from similar things, you must continue, your team must continue with their leader at the top of her game.” Bernie stood up with her glass of whiskey, everyone else in the room turned to her and fell silent, her team rose to their feet and grabbed their drinks. Bernie said unsteadily “To Sam.” The whole of Albie’s including bar staff raised their glass and in unison said “to Sam!”

Bernie and Serena shortly after that went back to AAU where they would spend their final night, she would have her psych evaluation tomorrow and then would be discharged as long as her blood sugars remained stable, Serena ordering a blood test every few weeks to make sure that she doesn’t have the onset of diabetes, even though Bernie is moaning she knows it is for the best as there is a family history of it. They FaceTime all of their family to say goodnight, even managing to read Ginny a bed time story as she falls asleep again. Serena choosing not to sleep in the bed made up for her, she curls into her wife instead. Laying entwined until Ric gets them up in the morning as none of the nurses dare to disturb them, the sign still being on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I am forgiven xx


	52. Family and not just in the literal sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is not just about blood relatives, it is what we make for ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all a Merry Christmas.  
> I hope to post, but as it is the Christmas period, it may be a bit longer than usual.

If there is one thing that the army has taught Bernie, it is that family doesn’t just mean blood relatives or those that you decide to marry or live with. It means the people that surround them on a day to day basis, the ones that can keep your spirits up on a bad day and take your spirits higher in a good day. You celebrate the achievements together and you grieve the losses together too. 

The whole team have a group psych session, they include Serena, Stacey and Jan too; as they were all affected by what had happened to Sam. They all were open about their feelings of grief and loss, memories of Sam, and her stubbornness, her drinking anyone under the table but only to be defeated by Bernie which is a title she would gladly take and says so with honour. Oh I failed to mention the group psych event is taking place in the back room of Albie’s that no one has ever been in before, they had their own bar which Bernie is attending and serving from herself, after leaving a hefty amount of money to the owner, more than enough to cover the tab.  
In the end they are all playing poker, a game that frequently played while waiting for the call to come in, Bernie or Sam often winning, Ruby has never actually won a game as she has the worst poker face going, Serena is taking the time just to sit and watch her wife let the grief fall from her, hopefully. 

Bernie has often spoke about doing this in the army, sitting near a home made bar playing a game of some sorts with her company and talking about those whose lives have been lost or maimed. Its almost therapeutic for them all, they talk about the funeral too, where she sees Bernie quieten; regress into her own thoughts, Serena rubs her hands between Bernie’s shoulders and tilts her head towards the toilets, Bernie nods drains her whiskey and follows Serena to the ladies. Serena locks the doors and holds her arms open, Bernie instantly takes her place in her wife’s arms and sighs in relief of not having to keep the pretence up that she is ok. “Lets get you home, you are tired and still recovering,” Bernie nods, exits the ladies and says goodbye to the others, letting the bar manager know she is leaving that the remaining guests will ask for any drinks that they want and walks out holding Serena’s hand.

As they walk through the front door, the smell of curry hits their nostrils and it’s a warming and comforting smell. Bernie closes the front door and sinks to the floor against it, no longer able to keep upright. Charlotte comes running over to her nearly bowling Serena over. Cam and Jason comes to help her up as her legs can no longer hold her own weight, they are helping her upstairs into her bedroom where Serena promises to be down, shortly after sorting Bernie out. They all leave, concerned for their mum but trusts Serena implicitly; Serena locks their bedroom door as Bernie sits there staring at the wall, at their wedding picture. She undresses her wife and then herself, walks her into the bathroom, turns the shower onto hot and when it is warmed takes her hand in hand placing Bernie under it; Bernie again sliding to the shower floor, letting the hot water fall over her, Serena straddling her holding her tightly as she once again cries. Bernie needing the skin to skin contact more than anything. 

The cries eventually stop. Bernie grips onto Serena’s hips tightly as she hungrily starts to kiss Serena’s neck and chest leaving marks as she goes. Serena lets her, gives her body over to her wife, trusting her that she knows what she needs and to be honest Serena needs it too.  
Serena grips at Bernie’s hair and forces her head to where she wants her, at her hardening nipples. Bernie bites and sucks them too almost painfully, her hand is now between Serena’s legs moving swiftly from side to side directly on her clit, Serena is rocking her hips forwards and backwards too without any thought or love involved, just pure lust. She takes her own hands to pinch and grip Bernie’s breasts, pulling them then letting them go bouncing back to the small peaks. Serena cums hard and fast, once she stops convulsing she pulls herself away from Bernie who is chasing her, needing to have contact with her at all times. Serena pushes her back hard, she wants Bernie to lie down, her face under the cascading water, she opens her legs wide, leans herself semi over Bernie, her head now shielding Bernie’s face from the water and without warning she thrusts 3 fingers in Bernie’s core and thrusts hard and fast. Bernie arches, her legs lift up high and wider, begging for Serena to keep going, to make her cum over and over again; only stopping when her arms tire and cramp up.   
Serena leaves briefly to get the large single strap on dildo and secures it onto her wet body, she roughly lifts Bernie’s legs in the air on her shoulders as she fucks her wife hard and relentlessly until Bernie is now begging her to stop, stated and exhausted.   
They take their time to wash each other lovingly, in direct contrast to what had happened no more than 10 minutes before, Bernie’s demeanour is now completely different, she not yet smiled but is distinctly more relaxed. They head downstairs to their family who is waiting around the table for their tea.

Charlotte can cook like no other; she has made fresh naan bread both garlic and plain, egg fried rice and mushroom rice, homemade spicy mango chutney and popadoms, onion bhajis and veggie samosas too. The difference in Bernie is immense everyone sees it but no one mentions it, they talk about mundane things and babies as they tuck into the mountain of food supplied by Charlotte. Ginny eating from Bernie’s and Serena’s plates as always. Serena manages to spot when she is about to do a raspberry and places her bib over to catch most of the food as she splatters it out, Bernie honking each time to Jason’s dismay as he sees it as she is encouraging it, Bernie cleans her up and places the spoon in her hand so Ginny gets to tap it on the table, hoping this will instead stop her from blowing raspberries at them all. It works, for now anyway.

Table is cleared away, dishes in the dishwasher and the table is covered with magazines of baby items. Bernie sees a small section on christenings in one of them and spies her chance, “erm, I hear there is something you need to tell us both.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Greta got nervous and Bernie spotted it first so she moved seats and sat next to her. “We aren’t mad Greta, we are really happy for you all, if it is what you all want.” Greta nods. “We have been thinking about schools and if anything should happen to Guinevere, and to this one.” Greta rubs her bump. Serena nods sadly, now knowing why no one wanted to bring it up, Cam speaks next, “we have all talked about it and to Lexi, the month after they are all born we are going to have them all christened together, as cousins, oh and we have something else we need to tell you.” 

Cameron, Charlotte and Jason all pulled out new birth certificates one including Ginny. Serena and Bernie look over them carefully, they have all one thing in common, their surnames have been all changed; from Haynes to Wolfe for Jason and Ginny, From Dunn to Wolfe for Cameron and Charlotte. “Jason wanted to be your son, like us.” Jason took over without a nervous bone in his body. “So when we all get married, we shall all the same name as you both, a proper family, with all one name, but I think it is best for Cameron and Morven to keep their names now as it maybe confusing to all the staff to pick a doctor out of four doctors with the surname Wolfe.” Bernie smiling, Serena having tears in her eyes, “thank you” was all that Serena could squeak out, hugging them all in turn, wondering when they had the opportunity to do this or even discuss it, she asked and Charlotte said it was a decision they made while they were on honeymoon, they needed a court date to get it done but there was one last piece of paperwork that’s yet to be seen, well a few pages really. 

These last few papers (small pile of paperwork) in Jason’s hands were adoption papers; as Jason suffers from Aspergers and he has the right to be adopted by someone even as an adult, but only if he is unmarried; Jason took the paper pile out of the envelope with his signature already on, they just needed 5 more, theirs and one each as witness and finally one from a lawyer - Charlotte - she is a qualified lawyer after all. Serena had no qualms at all not even asking Jason if he is sure as she knew that he wouldn’t have done it if he or Greta wasn’t sure, “I need a pen, Jason can you get me my special pen please out of my desk drawer.” He smiled and ran to get it, Ginny crying and crawling after him until Cam picked her up and bounced her on his knee to keep her occupied. Jason came back with the pen and Serena signed where her name was typed, Bernie looked at Jason, he silently nodded with his arms around Cameron, his brother, she signed too. Cameron signed as a witness for Bernie, Greta signed for Serena and Charlotte signed as the legal representative, “a toast” Morven declared, they all grabbed their drinks and for the second time today a toast was made, “to family.” Morven said boldly. “To family” they all repeated. 

It is a week and 2 days later, the day of Sam’s funeral with full military honours. Bernie has overseen the whole thing with General Mountford, Lexi and Dylan.   
Bernie and David are dressed in their full Blue formal uniform, Iain decided to wear his suit, the same for Dom and Cameron. Ruby, Serena and Jan all wear their best suits for such occasions. Nearly the whole of A&E have turned up too, Charlie with Connie, her boyfriend Jacob not that many knew that they were an item along with his son, Lofty and Donna too managed to go, Fletch offering to cover Donna just for the funeral. There were some of her remaining family, old aunts and uncles, a few friends and old comrades along with 11 armed army personnel.

Sam arrives at the church via the MTU on silent blues, Jan is driving with Ian sitting in what would normally be Sam’s seat on the passengers side with Ruby in the middle. Sam’s coffin is secured on the gurney with David sitting next to it, making sure of her safe arrival.  
Bernie and General Mountford along with the serving soldiers and ex-comrades lined up just outside the church as she entered, the salute never dropping until she was through the church doors, who then follow behind, Bernie sitting with Serena on the front row with her MTU and AAU family.  
At the church Sam enters to the tune of Abide with me. The coffin is draped with the Union Jack, carried by the two David’s, Iain, Cameron, Dom and Jacob. There was her old cap from when she was in the army and her helmet from the ambulance service placed upon it by Jan as they set her down on the trolley in the centre aisle.

Lexi gave her first lesson, a lesson of friendship and family, a particular bit taken from the Queen in one of her speeches. “Family does not necessarily mean blood relatives but often a description of a community, organisation or nation.” This sums Sams life up in one short quote Lexi goes on to explain “In Sam’s short life she has found family within the armed forces mainly the Army and also in the ambulance Service which in turn with the people who work within the NHS. She has travelled the world and made an extended family for herself, many of whom are here today. She made a family with Dylan, even though that ended in divorce it didn’t mean the commitment that they made back then any less, it just meant that at the time of separation they wanted or needed different things. In her short life, she has shown us all how fragile life can be. That the bonds that you have can be stronger than any bloodline, but can also be cut just as easy, especially when they die under such tragic circumstances as Sam’s.”   
They go next into song then Dylan gives a small obituary followed by Iain, whose tails of naughty things they got up to had the congregation in tears of laughter, Bernie’s honk ringing louder than everyones put together. The pall bearers take her out to her final resting place in the churchyard, she is lowered into the ground and the dirt settles on top as the final prayer is said. Bernie waits at the graveside with Dylan and Iain while all others head back to base, work or to Albie’s where as promised the drinks are on Sam. Serena stands back and watches the three of them carefully, they talk, cry and laugh. Dylan rearranges the flowers before leaving her, before the soil covers her coffin, Bernie helps and offers silent solace, just before she leaves she stands at the base of the dug out grave, stands to attention, slowly raises her right hand into a salute, waits says a final prayer and then slowly lowers it, she removes her cap to her chest and bows her head before placing it back on, makes a left turn and stomps her right foot on the ground before marching to Serena, Dylan following behind.

When they arrive at Albie’s Fletch has made sure that Dylan has an orange juice, Bernie has a double whiskey and Serena has a large glass of shiraz. Bernie asks them all to pipe down for one last salute, everyone with a drink of something in the hands are asked to raise them one last time. “To Sam” Bernie says in her ‘Major’s’ voice. “To Sam” is echoed around the pub.  
They play music, mainly Queen and Status Quo, music she was raised on and liked to blast out at every opportunity, nearly everyone playing air guitar by the second or third round. Hardly anyone had the food just yet as they were too busy with their memories of Sam and her sassy naughtiness. Dylan has sat with Jacob for a bit, talking about their own feelings, something that Dylan found hard to do but easy with Jacob, as they were suffering the same loss, a loss of a loved one.   
It quietened down, most people left, some new people came in after their shift to pay their respects, write in the condolence book and talked to their colleagues, Jan and Ruby had long gone, having to man the station but not the MTU that was on standout for today out of respect.

Bernie and Serena left at about tea time, Charlotte again was going to cook, pizza tonight, they had arranged with Jason and Greta that they could pick Ginny up on the way, to try and make the day easier for themselves. In the taxi Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie’s elbow and pulled her in so she could whisper in her ear. “You did well today my love, you showed our family that we stick together through troubled times as well as the good, a bond is not broken but is made stronger if we join together, we remember that life is fragile and live it to our fullest everyday.” Bernie lay her head on Serena’s shoulder and mumbled that she agreed, her thoughts are with Sam as she picked up Ginny from the nursery, how this little bundle of joy was now officially her family not in blood but in name and in marriage. As she returned in the taxi to Serena, she sat Ginny Wolfe between them and was thankful for the family that she has now, so different from a few years ago but so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember at Christmas, if we can, please look out for those who are in need not just of food and presents, but company.  
> Wishing you all a Very Merry Christmas xx


	53. New Recruits, New Room

The following day Iain, Dom, David, Ruby and Stacey are now operating the MTU with Jan who goes on now from time to time, when needed, this is training even for her. Their new recruit will be joining them the week after Sam’s funeral having everything being put on hold along with the new F1 starting too then. They were discussing the change in roles, David taking the second in command role as Dom was still the person in charge unless there was another Major Accident declared; however she would still attend one day a week to make sure the new recruit was completing her training that she was already tasked with while waiting for her start date.   
Bernie handed over the new recruits credentials to her team. Sergeant Emma Culshaw, qualified for the past 4 years, basics in trauma completed and midwifery too. Iain looked at her quizzically, Bernie explained that in places like Iraq and Afghanistan only women can help to give birth so they all have the midwifery training if they are medics, he nods and carries on reading but that wasn’t what was bothering him; he is surprised to find she is from his old regiment, her name sounds awfully familiar until her remembers his old PT instructor, he pulls Bernie to one side and asks if she can find out if it is her old instructors daughter, she promises to try. His PT instructor was someone who he clashed with on several occasions, Iain actually saved his life when they were out on patrol one day, if this was the same Sergeant Culshaw Snr.

The new F1, Daisy Evans was arriving from Cardiff RI, she has been trained on CT and on general but wants to have a go at vascular as her final rotation. She apparently has read every paper that Serena has written and been to as many conferences that Serena has done that she can, even as a pre med student. Her references were glowing having spent some time with Medicine San Frontieres in Cuba and the Caribbean after the earthquakes and storms that wiped out villages and towns. Bernie making a mental note to see if Morven or Cam had heard of her before as they were working for them while in the Eastern countries.   
Serena is called in on the meeting but arrived late; Bernie was wanting to discuss from a Medical Directors point of view and co-lead when she returns from deputy CEO, Serena concerned about what Bernie had planned for them. The guys from the MTU leave their office and head back out so they can discuss the finer details in private. Bernie hands over the files for the new recruits as Serena need to look at them, they discuss that Daisy will be based on AAU under Xavier who Bernie is still trying to figure out herself, his self aggrandising has been nipped in the bud thanks to Serena and Donna. Serena has money on with Fletch they have a thing going on, knowing that there will be a payout soon after catching them in the store cupboard earlier on today, just raising her eyebrow at them, it wax nearly Christmas after all. Xavier wants and needs someone to keep him occupied as his mind has recently been elsewhere due to family dramas, he was very lucky not to be reported for neglect on a recent case, Serena explains this and Bernie promises to keep an extra eye on him.   
They discuss other staff changes that will happen as they have lost Meena from Kellar, Nicky is still on Darwin, Sasha has returned after his short abstinence and Ric will hover between the two wards until Henrik finishes his CEO role. “They have appointed someone,” Serena tells Bernie waving her bunny fingers in the air. “I for one has no clue who it is, but apparently SHE will start in the New Year,” Serena carries on telling Bernie, when she will be released from Deputy CEO and just remain as Medical Director based on AAU, thankfully.

It is lunchtime and they manage to grab a bite to eat, extended lunch in Albie’s, grab a private booth up the back corner out of everyones view, sitting with their backs to the door on the same side of the booth; Serena’s hand trailing up and down Bernie’s thigh, curling inwards more and more as she goes. Bernie can’t concentrate on her steak and ale pie with mash potatoes, peas and gravy. Serena squeezes every time she dips her fork into her food, Bernie stutters, “If you keep doing that, I wont be held accountable for my actions Mrs Wolfe.” Serena doesn’t look at her, she uses her left hand to carry on eating the salmon risotto, Bernie knows she is smirking. Serena watches carefully out of the corner of her eye, allows Bernie to take 2 more forks of food before carrying on. The peas scatter over Bernie’s plate, she growls as Serena is virtually cupping her core, rubbing up and down, still not looking at Bernie, Serena informs her of some relevant information that would be helpful to know before they get home. “Tonight, Cam and Morven are working the late shift, Charlotte is going to Marcus’s for tea,” Bernie huffs, “yes I know dear, but it is nearly Christmas and she wants to give him another chance………” Serena waits for a sarcastic retort but instead Bernie places her knife and fork on her almost empty plate; She turns towards Serena, slowly starts to lick and kiss her neck, she understands what she is trying to say, “so Mrs Wolfe, when you finish here today at 3pm, in an hour and a half exactly, we shall have the whole house to ourselves.” Serena extends her neck to give her wife some room, shuffles and presses her back into Bernie’s front and nods “yes” she breaths out, Bernie’s hands pull her back tighter as she sinks her teeth just on Serena’s shoulder, it will need to be covered by her shirt, Serena will need to do the last button up. 

“So can we play with the ropes?” Bernie asks, Serena whips around almost falling into Bernie their noses touch and they look into each others eyes. Serena waits, she knows Bernie will ask for more. Bernie does, “can you be the one tied up? Be my slave?” Serena’s eyes darken, it is what she wanted, she has been the mistress every time they have used the ropes, she nods and kisses Bernie who allows it then pulls back; she grabs her by the throat and gently squeezes, nuzzling her nose in Serena’s ear she informs her in her ‘Major’s’ tone. “You cannot touch me unless I say you can, you can only call me Major Wolfe from now on and do not look at me in the eyes.” Serena lowered her immediately, she squirms, rubbing her thighs together. Bernie lets go, allows Serena to finish her lunch and then tells her they are leaving.

Bernie walks quickly, down a side street, around the back of the hospital. Serena follows walking just behind, her mind occupied by what will happen in just over 2 hours time, oblivious to where they are heading. There are a couple of sets of double doors, Serena has never been here before, Bernie must of as she flashes her key card on the black box, it flashes green, as the door opens the lights automatically turn on. Bernie switches each one off as they go down each corridor. Finally they are in a room, deep in the basement of the hospital, Serena’s picture is on the wall along with their children and Ginny. There is a small 2 seater sofa and a desk, Serena hears the door being locked behind her. 

Bernie walks up to Serena, “knees now.” She barks, Serena does exactly as she is told, ‘it’s going to start now’ Serena thinks trying her best not to smirk or smile because that is not how this goes. Bernie covers Serena’s head with something, a cotton bag she thinks, Serena can see shadows but not anything else. Bernie strips naked, she sits on the 2 seater sofa and starts pleasuring herself, Serena can hear the gasps and groans, turning her head to try and listen closely. Each squeak of the leather sofa can be heard, she can see Bernie arching her back, Serena tries to reach out but she is too far away, Bernie watches as she leans as far forward as she can to touch but to no avail. Serena pants Bernie’s name out but she doesn’t answer, Bernie seeks her own goal, fingers roughly circling her clit, the other hand thrusting in and out of her core, she is wet enough, she just can’t climax though and she is getting frustrated. Serena has sat back on her heels, watching the shadow intently, licking her lips knowing she cant speak to her directly; Bernie moves again, her pelvis on the edge of the armrest, her right leg hooked over the back of the chair, the other dangling in the air. “Stay on your knees and come to the edge of the chair.” Serena goes to lift the bag up but Bernie’s barks at her to leave it on, she must know she can see something. Serena crawls to the end of the sofa and waits “fuck me!” Bernie tells her, “hands only” is the last command, Serena obeys and quickly brings Bernie to orgasm. Bernie licks their fingers clean, redresses and takes the blindfold off Serena. “Follow me.” The Major barks, Serena does all the way back up to their office, one hour and counting before they can leave, both praying no emergencies comes in. 

While they were working away, Bernie on the never ending paperwork, Serena floating from ward to ward on her MD post duties, Bernie’s mind wanders, she researches the knots that she would need and practices on her legs with a triangular bandage, sneaking a few extra too into her bag. On her phone she looks at positions and thinks of ways she would want to take Serena, not wanting to leave any marks, deciding that she would also use some of Serena’s silk scarves.  
Serena is standing behind Bernie on the ward, looking through the window up on her tiptoes so she can see exactly what Bernie is looking at, she smiles and watches as Bernie squirms in her chair, she wants this too, Serena is in need of something now so she comes up with a plan for her to get her release before going home.   
Serena heads back down to the basement, trying to remember which way Bernie brought her back, Bernie is still in her office when her pager goes off, its a code, she growls, looks at the monitor and tells Donna that she is going for a consult on another ward that she should be back before the end of her shift, Mr Duval is in charge of the ward and to page her if she is needed. With just over half hour to go, Bernie heads down to the basement after her alarm system told her there was an intruder, when she looked on the CCTV and saw it was Serena, looking directly at the camera, slowly undoing her shirt buttons, using her index finger to summon Bernie, somehow knowing what Bernie had installed, knowing she will be punished for her actions in the best way possible.

Bernie stands outside the door, calming her breathing after running down the 7 flights of stairs and endless corridors to get to her destination, knowing that her wife is most definitely naked in there, she will need all of the oxygen she can get into her body to fulfil todays antics. She knows it is her own fault really, not giving Serena her release earlier when they were last here; she thought she could wait until they get home but no, apparently not.

Bernie slowly opens the door, Serena has indeed undressed most of her attire, some of which is replaced by a white coat under which is her silky blue and black knickers including matching bra. Bernie slams the door shut, Serena shivers at the glare that her wife, no the ‘Major’ is giving her. Serena leans back onto the wall, the white lab coat opens as she arches her back, trying to maintain eye contact but it is wavering; Bernie locks the door takes off her outer shirt leaving the vest top on underneath, the toned arms flex, she is wiggling every finger in turn, rotating her wrists, she walks forward as if she is marching but not so much with her arms, the force in her feet is all there though.   
Bernie stands her feet either side of Serena’s legs, she whips the lab coat wide open and marks her territory all over Serena’s chest and stomach with her mouth only. Serena tries to keep still, tries to wait out but she can’t, she begs, she begs for Bernie to fuck her now. Bernie takes a hard bite to the inside of Serena’s leg, high other thigh, moves the gusset of her silk knickers to one side and thrusts 3 fingers earnestly in and out, making sure she does not touch her clit, curling her fingers just so making Serena wail as she cums. As soon as she calms down, Bernie dresses herself silently, walks to the door, licks her fingers clean once again and says 2 words to Serena “HOME NOW!” Then walks out, back up to AAU to sign off and hand over, Serena dresses and makes her way to the car and waits for Bernie to join her.

The ride home is filled with sexual frustration, its a long time since they have been like this, now they have the empty house to do it until they can’t physically move anymore. Bernie hasn’t spoken to Serena since she was in the basement, Serena thinks she may of overstepped in going there, she wants to apologise. She turns to Bernie when they stop at the red light just outside of town. “I’m sorry.” Serena says, frightened. Bernie turns to look at her with a glare, Bernie notices that she is frightened, her eyes display it all, her voice is full of anguish. So as soon as the light goes green she pulls off the road to the entrance of the nearby woods and country park. Bernie finally speaks, her tone has softened back to the dutiful wife, she strokes Serena’s face and thigh lovingly, “what are you sorry for?” Serena gets out of the car, Bernie follows and they walk the trail as they talk.

“Have I overstepped, with the basement?” Serena asks, wringing her hands, Bernie barks out her loud laugh and pulls her into a hug as they reach the cliff edge looking over the valley. “Not at all, thats why I have it, we have nowhere to go Serena, we have a house full of people and a growing family.” Serena squeezes Bernie tightly. “That is why I took you there today, I plan on putting a bed in it, for us, it is coming in a few days, it’s my Christmas present to you, our own little hideout for when we need it, together or alone.” Serena raises her head, looks at Bernie and beams her that smile, the exact same one that they had on the theatre floor, the one that makes Bernie’s knees go weak, she looks to her lips and then back to her eyes, they join their lips to what started of tentatively then turned rather quickly. 

Bernie walks Serena back to the bench, sits her down and straddles her, “I want you here and now.” Serena growls and pulls her in tighter, a signal that she wants it too, its not dark and anyone can come but at this precise moment it didn’t matter. Bernie left to grab her bag signalling she would be back soon; when she was she sat her bag next to Serena and grabbed some of the triangular bandages out of it. Tied one wrist up then the other to the bench, out wide. Serena suddenly worried, she is going commando after the earlier meeting just over an hour ago left her knickers drenched in cum, she was about to tell Bernie but her trousers are already open and Bernie has just discovered that for herself. “Where are they?” Bernie smirks while shoving her hand down feeling the wetness that is already gathered, “in my pocket.” Serena answered in a moan as Bernie circles her clit roughly. Bernie uses her free hand to locate said knickers and shoves them in Serena’s mouth.

Discovering she needs both hands to undo Serena’s shirt so she pulls it out and Serena’s eyes go wide, shaking her head, she was so close but then it was taken away so abruptly. Bernie pulls Serena’s breasts out of the bra, taps her hips, Serena pushes them up as Bernie whips the trousers down and pulls her forwards to the edge of the bench. Serena’s skin is dotted with goosebumps from the cold air, bruises and teeth marks that are darkening by the hour, Bernie takes her time now, yes they have a free house but there is a need and a want, for them both to have this now.

Bernie kisses Serena’s neck, licks up and kisses back down again; her fingernails stroking up and down her thighs from her knees to the core, Serena rolls her hips every time she gets closer, her knees occasionally lift as she cannot go wider because of the restrictions from her trousers pooled at her feet. A nipple is taken, then the other, Bernie’s hot mouth in contrast to the cool air on them. Her fingers growing colder by the minute too, but as they meet Serena’s hot core it almost sends her over the edge with the first touch. Serena is good, she waits, lets Bernie have her fill, enjoys the restrictions, knowing when and if they get home it will be harsher, more hard core if you like. When Bernie finally does allow her release, it is by using her hooking Serena’s legs over her shoulders, using her mouth sucking on her clit, her hands squeezing and rolling her nipples, sucking and flicking with her tongue on her clit, Serena clamps down on the now sodden and dripping wet knickers from her cum earlier and saliva now as she thrusts around cuming thanks to Bernie’s torturous skills. 

Bernie keeps her eyes directly in Serena’s as she slowly redresses her, kisses every mark as an apology but it is not needed, she knows that deep down but does it anyway. The last button is done up, her hands are the only thing left to untie but before she does she gives one final instruction.   
“Remember you cannot touch me until you are told, when we get in, if you want to do what we planned, you go straight to the ensuite and undress, wait there until I call you, if you don’t then walk into the front room and we can do some online shopping for Christmas. Ok?” Serena smiles “yes Major,” giving Bernie her answer already. Bernie unties her hands and they walk closely together back to the car, back home.


	54. Bounds and Family Ties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena carry on from earlier and then have a birds eye view fo their grandchildren.

Serena walks through the front door, straight upstairs and into the ensuite as instructed by Bernie, she undresses and waits for a further command. Bernie follows shortly, Serena can hear her opening and shutting doors and drawers, she wonders when Bernie said undress, how far? Does she leave her underwear on or take it off? She takes it off and hopes she has done right.   
Bernie opens the ensuite door, finds her wife suitably and gloriously naked and enjoys teasing by scratching lightly on the skin of her chest and neck. Serena tries not to squirm or make a noise, an odd one squeaks out here and there but Bernie doesn’t say anything, hasn’t actually said a word yet since they came back onto the house. 

Bernie places a dog collar on Serena, a new red velvet one, it has a rope as the leash and Bernie pulls on it to signal Serena to follow, she does all the way to the edge of the bed. Serena can see rope dangling down all in place ready and her silk scarves on the foot of the bed. Bernie reaches up for the first loop that is made ready, places Serena’s wrist in it but wraps the scarf around it before tightening, then does exactly the same with the other. “Ok?” Bernie asks, making sure Serena is ok with how it is going, “yes Major, it is all good Ma’am.” Bernie smirks the way she slurs Ma’am out in the lowest tone she must have. Bernie pulls harshly on the leash making Serena step closer to her and kisses her passionately, grabbing her wife’s arse and squeezing her cheeks, they break apart panting. 

Bernie pulls away, gets Serena’s bright red stiletto heals and instructs her to put them on, Serena does and Bernie tightens the rope so Serena is pulled tautly. Serena’s backside is shown off gloriously now in heels, so much so Bernie cannot help but to smack it, she starts off soft. It is Serena that immediately asks for it to be harder, she doesn’t want playful slaps, she wants and craves stinging slaps that leave her tingling, so that is what Bernie gives her, but only a few, never wanting to hurt her wife, that is not what this is about.

Bernie lifts up Serena’s knee and ties another rope around her ankle leaving Serena stretched open and wide, Bernie brings their cores together and rubs all while digging her nails in the red patch on Serena’s arse to keep her from moving; Serena’s eyes roll back and she tries to push her hips further forward. When Bernie sees her starting to get close she pulls back, applies a silk blindfold on then some nipple clamps, Serena screams out as Bernie lets the weights go pulling on her nipples. “Still ok?” Bernie now nervous, Serena nods emphatically and hums, licking her lips, Bernie notices how dry they are so grabs a small glass of cold water, allowing Serena to take a drink then drizzles the rest all over her chest focusing the drizzle between her breasts. Serena can feel it going all the way down her legs, trickling but avoiding her core directly, right into her shoes, increasing the wetness and throbbing between her legs. Bernie jiggles the weighted nipple clamps and Serena tries to move away on her one foot, unable to move very far. 

Bernie grabs her and pulls her in so close, so close that a whisper of air cannot come between them. “Whats up private, need a little more teasing?” Serena barks a no but a swift smack to the back of her legs with a leather paddle stops her from shouting anymore as Bernie lets her go. She smacks her legs, bottom and chest a few times then heads to her core, gently hitting it a few times which makes Serena hop away, well she thinks she was hopping away but the blindfold meant she didn’t realise she turned around and hopped straight into Bernie making the nipple clamps move even more.

Bernie slows it down, she kisses her slowly, on her lips, her cheeks, just behind her ear, on the corner of her jaw, down her neck and then pulls away again making Serena beg to be taken, to have release. She gets exactly what she asks for but very gently, Bernie circling her clit softly all while placing soft luscious kisses to her face and neck, every so often dipping her fingers deep inside her to tickle her g spot, then back out on to her clit. Serena cums, its different than ever before, maybe its the position or maybe because it the soft touch but it is still one almighty orgasm anyway.

Bernie has been gone for what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes, she releases Serena’s leg as she can see the lack of blood flow starting to happen as her ankle is turning blue. She gives Serena a chance to get feeling back in that legs and for her to be able to take her weight again, when she does she opens Serena’s legs wide as they can go; pulls her hips back so her arse is so far out she is stretched out. Bernie pulls on the leash so Serena arches her back so far that Bernie’s nipples brush on her shoulder blades, and then thrusts the glass dildo into Serena all the way, causing Serena to cum loud and dripping.   
Bernie holds it deep in Serena until she has settled down then started a relentless pattern of thrusts, slow and soft, fast and hard, building her up only to bring her down again until she could take no more; Bernie picked up the pace and harshness to bring Serena to the point that she came so hard she blacked out, Bernie holding her up and quickly releasing her hands, she lifts Serena in her arms and gently places her down on the bed, leaving the blindfold on and the nipple clamps, hoping to carry on when she wakes up again.

When Serena does eventually come around she is completely exhausted and spent. Bernie has another glass of water waiting for her, they kiss and Serena still can’t move just yet so Bernie orders them take away, burgers and chips, something to fill them up quickly and keep their energy up! They bathe together in the bath, Bernie having to carry Serena as she still has Bambi legs and cannot hold her own weight yet.   
There is no more sex tonight, they both agreed as they both were needed in work the following day, Serena definitely needed her legs working by then. What they did do was shop online for the Christmas presents for everyone, Serena booked a company to come and decorate the house professionally and they ordered the Christmas food for delivery. The only presents they didn’t order was the presents for each other, yes Bernie had kitted out an old store room but she wanted something more special for her wife, her soulmate. They both had separate days off this week so decided they would shop for each other then.

They discussed the plans for the extension that will be starting at the beginning of December (5 days away). Bernie promising to clear out the existing garage of anything they don’t need and what they do would go into storage along with some of Elinor’s things. Serena was unsure what to do with the rest of Ellie’s things, there were still lots to go through, her school tie still in one of the boxes somewhere. Her christening gown, her first out fit that she came home in, birthday cards for all the years she was on this planet. “Serena, if it is ok with you I would like to take some of Ellies things, clothes mainly and have something special done with them. You can say no if you don’t want me to, but I think you may like what I have planned.” Serena nods, “we shall pic out a few things, together.” Bernie smiles and wraps her arms around Serena until the following morning.

They are all woken up extremely early but not unexpected arrival of Jason, Greta and Ginny. Jason holding an envelope in his hands, Charlotte smiling as she knows exactly what it is, she had it rushed trough especially. Greta also having a roll of paperwork as the surveyor is coming this morning with the builder. Greta is overseeing the project and has been told by work to join them to make sure everything is going ok. Serena comes down in her pyjamas, Bernie in her jogging bottoms and vest t shirt, wishing she put something on a little warmer as Ginny wants her nana immediately and Serena cant seem to take her eyes of a particular part of Bernie’s chest.   
“Mum”. They smile at each other, still getting used to being called mum of Jason, “it is now official, I am your son.” Serena and Bernie brought him in for a hug, Ginny squashed in the middle, Cameron calling for them all to join in, the ladies finding it hard as their ever increasing bumps growing, Greta’s slightly smaller as she is having only 1. “I think we should have fish and chips tonight to celebrate.” Bernie says and no one complains, Serena offers to take Ginny to Nursery on the way to work, Jason asks for a lift as Greta needs the car today - ulterior motive Serena suspects with a smile. Serena and Bernie go upstairs to get dressed with Ginny in tow, smiling on how great the day has started.

Their shift at the hospital was actually ok, Serena got the board members to agree a fast track system for their elderly patients so they don’t have to wait in A&E for hours on end, having the FEAU take on the extra responsibility and providing them with 2 extra wards to go with it, one being their own A&E (FAE). Henrik was happy as he was ward based today, Serena came down to AAU with an extra swing in her step, but frowned when her wife was nowhere to be seen. She checked theatre and yes she was there, in all her glory, stopping some poor bloke from bleeding to death, Serena pressed the intercom button to see if she needed a hand but Bernie shook her head, “can you take the son please, similar state I’m afraid and I plan on loosing neither of them today.” Serena nods and heads back onto the ward, after donning on some scrubs to take the younger man into theatre. She is greeted by Donna with all the information. “Stephen Chapman, 34, internal bleeding and de-gloved right hand, left arm broken with vascular compromise that has only just started, mainly due to the fact he tried to get himself out of bed to find his dad.” Serena nodded, looked at all the blood results noticed he had a little extra in his system, thankful for her previous project is up and running effectively. “Get the anaesthetist to look over this before he goes down, did senior have this test done too?” Donna nods “all clean.” Serena looks over to the rather sheepish younger man who was the driver of the motorcycle that rear ended a transit van, making him hold his hands out when face planting the back and of it, his dad tumbling over with the bike on to of him followed by his son. Serena was about to lecture on the drug use but was stopped by the younger man having a spike in his heart rate, Serena ordering further blood tests, getting Donna to page the on call anaesthetist and giving him drugs to reduce his heart rate. Somehow since his last blood test he has managed to take another hit of cocaine, Serena promptly give the narcam to which she is sure he would kick off when he comes around. Which he does, her flings his legs around almost kicking Serena and Donna, luckily Bernie comes out for theatre just she grabs the restrains and places them on his legs with the help of the others. They get him into theatre promptly, Serena working on his arms and Bernie on his abdomen, it takes hours, a few moments where they could have lost him, but he survives.

It is clocking off time, and time to and get Ginny, they arrive at the nursery to a great surprise, Ginny’s name has been changed to Wolfe officially at the nursery; she has a t-shirt on that says “watch out for the Wolfe” with a glittery howling grey wolf on the front and has pictures of her to nana’s on the back, the one from their weeding photo album when she was first born, taken in the hospital. The nursery nurse handed Ginny with a big smile, turning Ginny before she does; Jason or Greta must have put it in her bag and asked them to change her before collection, they loved the surprise it sealed their great day. They headed home for a night of family, fish and chips and picking a selection of clothes for Bernie to have of Ellie’s, her refusing to take her christening gown.

The next day, was scan day. Bernie had the morning off, she went shopping taking the selection of clothes to an artisan shop, she looked around and decided what she wanted, handed over the clothes and made her way to Debenhams to get a selection of underwear for them both. Bernie remembering the time that they went shopping before their honeymoons. She tries on a couple, makes her selection and gets a matching set but in red wine red for Serena, hers being trauma scrubs blue. Next on her list was a dress for her wife, she had seen it a few weeks ago and decided that she would love to see Serena in it, it was a full length off the shoulder red velvet dress that has a semi sweetheart neckline, a corseted bodice that comes out in a small a line skirt. Perfect for the Christmas party a few days before Christmas, but that wouldn’t be her only present. She saw a diamond neckless, this is full of square cut diamonds that go 2 deep and all around the neck and goes into a v shape that would drop just in the ample cleavage of her wife. She doesn’t need shoes as Serena has shoes that would match, the ones worn a few days ago in fact, but she does need a bag. One picked and paid for she headed back to the hospital just in time for the scans of their children and soon to be grandchildren. 

Serena and Bernie sat waiting in the reception area of the maternity building waiting on their brood to arrive, Serena trying to get out of Bernie what she has brought but managing to keep it all a secret. All of them arrived together, Fleur was waiting for them ready, escorting them in to a large room that has a scanner and other equipment, chairs for each of them and a larger flat screen TV screen on the wall. “I only do this for my favourite patients”. Fleur says with a wink to Serena, Bernie playfully points her finger and they all laugh.   
Greta is first, they all sit around and watch the small screen until Fleur presses the remote and points to the exact same images that springs to life on the TV screen. They little bud having 2 arms, 2 legs a head, they can hear the heartbeat that is nice steady and strong, Charlotte laughs as the little person looks as though it is waving at them, they all say hello, Cameron even waves. Pictures taken and stored away in an envelope for now ready for the next Wolfe cub to go.  
Morven is next, she squeals at the cold gel and laughs “could have stuck it in the microwave Ms Fanshaw.” “Fleur please and I shall remember next time.” The first twin is clear, a good size and so is the second that is hiding just behind but clear enough to know all is well. Morven and Cam’s babies are slightly smaller in size compared to Greta’s one but that is to be expected. Serena cuddles Bernie tightly as the two heartbeats are almost in synchronicity with each other, both again fully fit and well.   
Charlotte is last, no where near as nervous as before, almost excited to see her babies again. The oblong scanner sweeps over Charlotte’s stomach and the image is clear, her 2 babies are cuddling each other, “they are in the same sac, you may have identical twins, same to you Morven.” Serena’s knees give way slightly, 2 sets of identical twins, “how the hell are we going to tell them apart?” Bernie chuckles at her wife who is sitting in the chair next to them, bewildered. “Well hopefully they will wear name tags for you darling.” Serena playfully smack her on the bottom. They all thank Fleur, take their photographs of the growing babies and she hands over a CD; don’t open this until you get home, I had a new toy and I wanted to play with it. I think you find it funny. Serena nods and takes the CD, gives her a hug followed by Bernie.

Bernie heads back home via the artisan shop to collect her gifts, Serena heads back to the ward straight into an elective surgery. Morven goes back with Serena, Cam and Jason head to the pub for their weekly lunch meeting even though it was later in the day. They made plans for their weddings, to surprise their soon to be wives with little added extra’s; Morven’s brother for starter as he needs to come back from Switzerland where he is working. For Greta it was a deposit for their own home; not renting but buying. He has seen a house for sale 2 streets away from Serena and Bernie, Jason doesn’t want to show Greta but Cam is trying to convince him to, yes they have both been to see it together and it would be prefect, all modernised, 3 bedrooms, a great size garden that is full enclosed both at the front and back. “Jason you cannot make a big purchase like that and not give Greta a say.” Jason takes on board what he is saying. “I think you are right, I shall take Greta tomorrow to see the house, then put the deposit down. I think she will find it perfect for our family.” Jason has done all of the calculations, he has a great deposit and the monthly payments would be just under what they are paying now in rent, so it was an economical move too. Cameron satisfied he lets it go hoping Jason would take Greta to see it before putting the deposit down.

That evening Serena and Morven come home to a home cooked meal provided by Cam and Bernie, a roast dinner as Bernie loves them. They all talk about their days, not looking at the CD until Sunday when they are all having their Sunday lunch together as always, but this time because Bernie is working the early shift, it will be for their tea, Jason and Greta staying over as well, Ginny sure to be staying in nana’s bedroom again.


	55. Getting ready for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is nearly here and Bernie has an early present for them both.  
> Then disaster strikes.

“So food shopping done?” Bernie asks, Serena pen tip in her mouth nods, a “yep” as confirmation while making the ink go further up her cheek as it is the wrong way around, “presents brought and wrapped?” Serena scowls at this knowing full well they have been brought but not yet wrapped, “just asking, I never know, things may have changed.” Serena loses the scowl and smiles, tilts her head, the ink now nearing the corner of her eye, “we shall do this tonight and you can write the cards while I am wrapping.” Bernie smiles, she has the better end of that one knowing her wrapping skills are of a five year old who never has seen Blue Peter and sticky tape in their life.   
“What ya got me?” Bernie drawls out, holds a bag in the air and swings it, to tease her wife. Serena puts the pen down, closes the patient file that she was checking over and leans forwards giving her wife a very good view of her cleavage, which instantly pinks Bernie’s cheeks and holds her gaze. The bag stops swinging and the door flies open with Sgt Culshaw and Xavier arguing over the treatment of a patient. Bernie had set them a task, to diagnose and to treat accordingly, it was a simple appendicitis, nothing to complicated, not yet ruptured, but the tricky part was the appendix was on the opposite side of the patients body as all of her major organs are on the opposite side. Neither of the doctors picked up on the condition - Dextrocardia or Situs Invirsus - Xavier wants to do an exploratory laparotomy and Sgt Culshaw wants to do a CT and MRI scan. Dr Evans stands behind them about 2 foot shorter than them both and barges her way in and nods to the two consultants as Xavier and Emma are arguing. Daisy, who kicks the bin against the filing cabinet to shut them both up and tells them that the patient needs an appendectomy but on the left hand side as the patients bits are the wrong way around. Serena gets up to take and hide the still bag from Bernie, who still sitting with it hanging in mid air, smirking at the rival doctors. “I believe Daisy you are correct, scrub in.” Xavier and Sgt Culshaw pull an annoyed face at each other then at Bernie as they will not be allowed in for the surgery even as basic as it is. That was the reward.

“Well spotted Dr Evans” Bernie praises as she makes the first incision, Daisy having the implements that are needed next at hand, “well it was quite easy, they just didn’t read her FULL notes.” Bernie looks up smiles “indeed……suction please.” Daisy lowered the nozzle of the suction tube and watched as Bernie found and excised the appendix allowing Daisy to staple and stuck where needed; wanting to see what skills she has, knowing she would like to be a vascular surgeon. “Very nice Dr Evans, I see you have been learning very well from my wife I see.” Daisy curls in on herself, finding the questioning a little intrusive and not knowing where Bernie is going to take it. She simply nods as an answer. “Well if you impress me, which you have done so far today, you will impress my wife, oh and keep them needle skills up, that will impress her more.” Daisy smiles and continues the last few stitches; they scrub out Bernie asking why questions to why they did the open procedure and not keyhole, Daisy answering them quickly and effectively to Bernie’s surprise, Daisy adding a few extras in regarding the patients condition too.

Back on the ward Xavier and Sgt Culshaw have taken to different ends of AAU, scowling at each other from the opposite ends, dealing the the steady influx of patients, when Bernie arrives back on the ward they both leave their patient and scuttle over as quickly as they can virtually backing her in a corner near to the office. “Woah there, slow down and one at a time, Sgt Culshaw?” They discuss their patients in turn, advises where to treat accordingly and she heads back to hide in her office, but the one person she wants - Serena - isn’t there; just a post it note on her desk. ‘I’m tired, gone for a lie down, thank you for my present.’ Bernie signed in on her computer, glanced at the CCTV camera in their private basement room to find Serena on the bed with scattered paperwork and reading glasses half way down her nose, in the present Bernie had given her.  
Bernie leaves Xavier and Sgt Culshaw in charge, swiftly followed by Nurse Jackson if they continue to fight and heads down to her secret room.

Serena hears the footsteps, she closes the file and places it in her lap, the door opens and Bernie almost runs over and stops just before falling on the bed, using her outstretched arms to stop her from colliding with Serena. “Hello Mrs Claus, been waiting long?” Bernie drawls looking all over her wife’s body which has a mid thigh length red satin dress, off the shoulder white fur edging and a black wrap around belt showing off her small waist, oh and I forgot……..the very, very low v neck that shows the round breasts off perfectly, just hiding the nipples, as it is so wide.  
“Oh Major Wolfe, I think you have been very naughty, I hear you have been setting our newbies off against our one another, then upset our Mr Duval……” Serena was cut off swiftly by Bernie’s lips and body smothering her all over, hands lightly scratching up and down the naked thighs making Serena moan in her mouth. “So Mrs Claus what do I do to make me back on the good list?” Bernie said to Serena’s cleavage, Serena tangling her fingers in Bernie’s hair keeping her exactly where she needs her, “Oh Major, I seem to be unwell make me all better and then we shall see.” Bernie leans up, piled all of the forgotten files together and places them on the sofa, stalks back to her wife undressing as she goes, which was very quickly done thanks to the dark blue scrubs. So just in her underwear, happens to be red satin and white lace - yes she was prepared, but maybe not this time in the day as didn’t she expect to be doing this so early, but never will complain - she lays Serena down undoing her black silk tie in process, Serena has forgone any underwear. Bernie licks her lips and places soft wet kisses from Serena’s neck all the way down to the pelvic bone, missing completely her nipples, “Maaaajjjjjooooorrrr……. Pllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee” Serena sighs, opens her legs wide and holds on to the bed for dear life. Bernie hooks Serena’s legs over her shoulders, heaves her up so Serena has only her own shoulders on the bed, Bernie holding her torso close to her own body and dives face first into Serena’s hot wet sex, delving her tongue deep, her long nose tickling her clit but not with too much pressure, Serena adjusts her arms to hold herself steady, allowing her the freedom to slightly roll her hips in time with Bernie’s tongue, she is feeling as though she has taken something to make her high, that drug is her wife and perfectly safe, she cums with a silent scream, hips buckling wildly until she passes out from the brief lack of oxygen and hot sweaty orgasm.   
Bernie lays her back down, on her side almost in the recovery position, watching carefully with love and affection as she stirs back to life. “Holy fuck Bernie!” Serena pants, Bernie smirks. “That good hey? Shall I do that again?” Serena hides her face in Bernie’s neck and nods, she pulls Bernie up so she straddles her, a great height for nipple sucking and Bernie is so sensitive in that area; Serena tries to make her cum by this alone and succeeds, with her hands splayed across the bed as if she isn’t allowed to touch her wife or she is strapped to the bed. 

Their pagers echo in the room, the spell is broken and they are needed back in the ward. Temporarily halted, they head back to their day job to find a mass influx of patients with an assortment of injuries, a ride from the local fair has come off its rails falling onto a crowd of onlookers.

Bernie immediately transfers patients from AAU to the various wards as AAU will be at full capacity for the injured people, but she is called onto the scene as there are several patients trapped and in need of her, asked specifically by David the anaesthetist who has a patient with chest and abdominal injuries, Serena takes over running the ward while Bernie gets changed into her blue trauma jumpsuit. Dom and Ruby are triaging, Jan is maintaining the flow of ambulances, Iain is completing the initial checks so the fire crews can get them out in some sort of order, so far no fatalities but that could very quickly change.   
There is a mother who is trapped by her lower legs, screaming under the cart for her young boy. He is 2 years old and wearing a wrist strap to keep him close to his mother, but as the cart fell she let go and he ran off she thinks. Iain is trying hard to get the police to look out for him along with the ride owners but so far to no avail. His mother tries to give him a description of what he was wearing but is drifting in and out of unconsciousness because of the excruciating pain she is in.   
Bernie arrives, has a quick update from Dom and David before going to see the young woman trapped in the car; her friend managed to snake out to get help when she noticed that the bar wasn’t quite right anymore, it had bent inward in to her friend and unlocked her end; Bernie slowly took her hand down the bar to find that it had splintered into 3 pieces, basically forking her on to it, making it more difficult for extraction.  
“Alex,” Bernie shouts noticing her ex-girlfriend is on scene today, Alex runs heavily over to hear what Bernie needs. “I need 2 of your strongest firefighters to hold this girl in place, stop her falling further forward and a further 2 on standby incase they start to tire.” Alex nods, gets on top of the car and orders a further 3 others over, Bernie explains what they need to do, 2 of them get into place and Sarah another firefighter, lies next to Alex taking the weight of the young girl. Bernie and David cut away the clothing to reveal that the splinters are embedded, Alex tells her crew to get the cutting equipment and Bernie puts in more lines and drips to keep her fluid levels up. After 30 minutes and several swaps of firefighters they free the girl who crashes, Bernie straddles the gurney and heads back to AAU keeping her alive as best can be.

Serena deals with all surgeries along with Henrik and Ric, they are notified of the latest incoming trauma (Bernie’s patient) and gets the theatre ready but unfortunately the young girls eyes shows that she has gone, nothing more that Bernie or anyone else can do. Serena makes a space in the side room for her to go directly in to, Bernie and Serena confirm the death and sign the relevant forms, inform the police so they can let the NOK know.   
Bernie wants to head back out to the accident site but Henrik stops her. “The most serious patients are here, including a young boy who has a broken leg but no parent,” Bernie immediately cuts him off by radioing Iain and gives a description of the boy and his mum is very relieved to find that he is not badly injured. She is currently on her way and would be reunited with her boy soon. Bernie and Serena plastered the boy’s leg, redone the x-ray to make sure the bones are back in place before placing him in the centre of AAU so his mum would immediately see him as she is wheeled in, briefly stopping then into theatre herself. Donna promising that she and Sgt Culshaw will be taking good care of her son in the meantime.

The team stay until all patients are dealt with, placed back on the appropriate wards, then head to Albie’s for a drink. Serena and Bernie paying for the first round, in 2 days time it will be the staff Christmas party, then Christmas Eve. Serena has one more present to get, Bernie’s. A job for tomorrow as she is off. They head home, upstairs to wrap the already brought presents and Bernie writes the cards; From Major Bernie Wolfe and Mrs Serena Wolfe, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xx


	56. Christmas Eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena does a bit of last minute shopping, Bernie is at work until the two shall meet at Albie's and enjoy some alone time at home.

“So food shopping done?” Bernie asks, Serena pen tip in her mouth nods, a “yep” as confirmation while making the ink go further up her cheek as it is the wrong way around, “presents brought and wrapped?” Serena scowls at this knowing full well they have been brought but not yet wrapped, “just asking, I never know, things may have changed.” Serena loses the scowl and smiles, tilts her head, the ink now nearing the corner of her eye, “we shall do this tonight and you can write the cards while I am wrapping.” Bernie smiles, she has the better end of that one knowing her wrapping skills are of a five year old who never has seen Blue Peter and sticky tape in their life.   
“What ya got me?” Bernie drawls out, holds a bag in the air and swings it, to tease her wife. Serena puts the pen down, closes the patient file that she was checking over and leans forwards giving her wife a very good view of her cleavage, which instantly pinks Bernie’s cheeks and holds her gaze. The bag stops swinging and the door flies open with Sgt Culshaw and Xavier arguing over the treatment of a patient. Bernie had set them a task, to diagnose and to treat accordingly, it was a simple appendicitis, nothing to complicated, not yet ruptured, but the tricky part was the appendix was on the opposite side of the patients body as all of her major organs are on the opposite side. Neither of the doctors picked up on the condition - Dextrocardia or Situs Invirsus - Xavier wants to do an exploratory laparotomy and Sgt Culshaw wants to do a CT and MRI scan. Dr Evans stands behind them about 2 foot shorter than them both and barges her way in and nods to the two consultants as Xavier and Emma are arguing. Daisy, who kicks the bin against the filing cabinet to shut them both up and tells them that the patient needs an appendectomy but on the left hand side as the patients bits are the wrong way around. Serena gets up to take and hide the still bag from Bernie, who still sitting with it hanging in mid air, smirking at the rival doctors. “I believe Daisy you are correct, scrub in.” Xavier and Sgt Culshaw pull an annoyed face at each other then at Bernie as they will not be allowed in for the surgery even as basic as it is. That was the reward.

“Well spotted Dr Evans” Bernie praises as she makes the first incision, Daisy having the implements that are needed next at hand, “well it was quite easy, they just didn’t read her FULL notes.” Bernie looks up smiles “indeed……suction please.” Daisy lowered the nozzle of the suction tube and watched as Bernie found and excised the appendix allowing Daisy to staple and stuck where needed; wanting to see what skills she has, knowing she would like to be a vascular surgeon. “Very nice Dr Evans, I see you have been learning very well from my wife I see.” Daisy curls in on herself, finding the questioning a little intrusive and not knowing where Bernie is going to take it. She simply nods as an answer. “Well if you impress me, which you have done so far today, you will impress my wife, oh and keep them needle skills up, that will impress her more.” Daisy smiles and continues the last few stitches; they scrub out Bernie asking why questions to why they did the open procedure and not keyhole, Daisy answering them quickly and effectively to Bernie’s surprise, Daisy adding a few extras in regarding the patients condition too.

Back on the ward Xavier and Sgt Culshaw have taken to different ends of AAU, scowling at each other from the opposite ends, dealing the the steady influx of patients, when Bernie arrives back on the ward they both leave their patient and scuttle over as quickly as they can virtually backing her in a corner near to the office. “Woah there, slow down and one at a time, Sgt Culshaw?” They discuss their patients in turn, advises where to treat accordingly and she heads back to hide in her office, but the one person she wants - Serena - isn’t there; just a post it note on her desk. ‘I’m tired, gone for a lie down, thank you for my present.’ Bernie signed in on her computer, glanced at the CCTV camera in their private basement room to find Serena on the bed with scattered paperwork and reading glasses half way down her nose, in the present Bernie had given her.  
Bernie leaves Xavier and Sgt Culshaw in charge, swiftly followed by Nurse Jackson if they continue to fight and heads down to her secret room.

Serena hears the footsteps, she closes the file and places it in her lap, the door opens and Bernie almost runs over and stops just before falling on the bed, using her outstretched arms to stop her from colliding with Serena. “Hello Mrs Claus, been waiting long?” Bernie drawls looking all over her wife’s body which has a mid thigh length red satin dress, off the shoulder white fur edging and a black wrap around belt showing off her small waist, oh and I forgot……..the very, very low v neck that shows the round breasts off perfectly, just hiding the nipples, as it is so wide.  
“Oh Major Wolfe, I think you have been very naughty, I hear you have been setting our newbies off against our one another, then upset our Mr Duval……” Serena was cut off swiftly by Bernie’s lips and body smothering her all over, hands lightly scratching up and down the naked thighs making Serena moan in her mouth. “So Mrs Claus what do I do to make me back on the good list?” Bernie said to Serena’s cleavage, Serena tangling her fingers in Bernie’s hair keeping her exactly where she needs her, “Oh Major, I seem to be unwell make me all better and then we shall see.” Bernie leans up, piled all of the forgotten files together and places them on the sofa, stalks back to her wife undressing as she goes, which was very quickly done thanks to the dark blue scrubs. So just in her underwear, happens to be red satin and white lace - yes she was prepared, but maybe not this time in the day as didn’t she expect to be doing this so early, but never will complain - she lays Serena down undoing her black silk tie in process, Serena has forgone any underwear. Bernie licks her lips and places soft wet kisses from Serena’s neck all the way down to the pelvic bone, missing completely her nipples, “Maaaajjjjjooooorrrr……. Pllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee” Serena sighs, opens her legs wide and holds on to the bed for dear life. Bernie hooks Serena’s legs over her shoulders, heaves her up so Serena has only her own shoulders on the bed, Bernie holding her torso close to her own body and dives face first into Serena’s hot wet sex, delving her tongue deep, her long nose tickling her clit but not with too much pressure, Serena adjusts her arms to hold herself steady, allowing her the freedom to slightly roll her hips in time with Bernie’s tongue, she is feeling as though she has taken something to make her high, that drug is her wife and perfectly safe, she cums with a silent scream, hips buckling wildly until she passes out from the brief lack of oxygen and hot sweaty orgasm.   
Bernie lays her back down, on her side almost in the recovery position, watching carefully with love and affection as she stirs back to life. “Holy fuck Bernie!” Serena pants, Bernie smirks. “That good hey? Shall I do that again?” Serena hides her face in Bernie’s neck and nods, she pulls Bernie up so she straddles her, a great height for nipple sucking and Bernie is so sensitive in that area; Serena tries to make her cum by this alone and succeeds, with her hands splayed across the bed as if she isn’t allowed to touch her wife or she is strapped to the bed. 

Their pagers echo in the room, the spell is broken and they are needed back in the ward. Temporarily halted, they head back to their day job to find a mass influx of patients with an assortment of injuries, a ride from the local fair has come off its rails falling onto a crowd of onlookers.

Bernie immediately transfers patients from AAU to the various wards as AAU will be at full capacity for the injured people, but she is called onto the scene as there are several patients trapped and in need of her, asked specifically by David the anaesthetist who has a patient with chest and abdominal injuries, Serena takes over running the ward while Bernie gets changed into her blue trauma jumpsuit. Dom and Ruby are triaging, Jan is maintaining the flow of ambulances, Iain is completing the initial checks so the fire crews can get them out in some sort of order, so far no fatalities but that could very quickly change.   
There is a mother who is trapped by her lower legs, screaming under the cart for her young boy. He is 2 years old and wearing a wrist strap to keep him close to his mother, but as the cart fell she let go and he ran off she thinks. Iain is trying hard to get the police to look out for him along with the ride owners but so far to no avail. His mother tries to give him a description of what he was wearing but is drifting in and out of unconsciousness because of the excruciating pain she is in.   
Bernie arrives, has a quick update from Dom and David before going to see the young woman trapped in the car; her friend managed to snake out to get help when she noticed that the bar wasn’t quite right anymore, it had bent inward in to her friend and unlocked her end; Bernie slowly took her hand down the bar to find that it had splintered into 3 pieces, basically forking her on to it, making it more difficult for extraction.  
“Alex,” Bernie shouts noticing her ex-girlfriend is on scene today, Alex runs heavily over to hear what Bernie needs. “I need 2 of your strongest firefighters to hold this girl in place, stop her falling further forward and a further 2 on standby incase they start to tire.” Alex nods, gets on top of the car and orders a further 3 others over, Bernie explains what they need to do, 2 of them get into place and Sarah another firefighter, lies next to Alex taking the weight of the young girl. Bernie and David cut away the clothing to reveal that the splinters are embedded, Alex tells her crew to get the cutting equipment and Bernie puts in more lines and drips to keep her fluid levels up. After 30 minutes and several swaps of firefighters they free the girl who crashes, Bernie straddles the gurney and heads back to AAU keeping her alive as best can be.

Serena deals with all surgeries along with Henrik and Ric, they are notified of the latest incoming trauma (Bernie’s patient) and gets the theatre ready but unfortunately the young girls eyes shows that she has gone, nothing more that Bernie or anyone else can do. Serena makes a space in the side room for her to go directly in to, Bernie and Serena confirm the death and sign the relevant forms, inform the police so they can let the NOK know.   
Bernie wants to head back out to the accident site but Henrik stops her. “The most serious patients are here, including a young boy who has a broken leg but no parent,” Bernie immediately cuts him off by radioing Iain and gives a description of the boy and his mum is very relieved to find that he is not badly injured. She is currently on her way and would be reunited with her boy soon. Bernie and Serena plastered the boy’s leg, redone the x-ray to make sure the bones are back in place before placing him in the centre of AAU so his mum would immediately see him as she is wheeled in, briefly stopping then into theatre herself. Donna promising that she and Sgt Culshaw will be taking good care of her son in the meantime.

The team stay until all patients are dealt with, placed back on the appropriate wards, then head to Albie’s for a drink. Serena and Bernie paying for the first round, in 2 days time it will be the staff Christmas party, then Christmas Eve. Serena has one more present to get, Bernie’s. A job for tomorrow as she is off. They head home, upstairs to wrap the already brought presents and Bernie writes the cards; From Major Bernie Wolfe and Mrs Serena Wolfe, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xx

 

 

Chapter 56. Christmas Eve.

“Why on earth did I think it is a good idea to let Serena go out shopping on her own on Christmas Eve?” Bernie says to Fletch and Jac during a complicated operation that needed a CT surgeon. It was one of the patients from a few days ago, the young girl had a leaky heart valve but also has a slow bleed on her liver that decided to suddenly get worse over the last 2 hours, hence the surgery. Jac remains silent, not wanting to comment on Serena and her shopping habits, but Fletch likes winding her up, “maybe Major, she will get you a little surprise?” With an added wink, Jac rolls her eyes and sighs “what like a pair of old granny slippers?” Her sarcastic remarks makes Bernie chuckle. “Actually I would love a pair, but the fluffy boot kind so if you would so Kindly drop my wife a hint, that would be wonderful.” The surgery is over in a few hours, general chit chat about who is doing what for Christmas, Jac discovering that Fletch and the children will be alone, she wonders if she should invite him and his brood over, but says nothing, well nothing while they are in theatre or scrubbing out anyway.

When Bernie gets back there are a series of texts from Serena, some mundane, some quite saucy and well the pictures were definitely going into her private folder for her quite alone times in the basement or at home. Bernie responds to each one in turn, feeling herself getting a little warm under the scrubs (can’t say collar as she isn’t in her shirt yet.) The last one, the risqué photo she replies simply ‘god yes.’ Serena is stockings and black lacy underwear with a caption of for Christmas morning? If it wasn’t for the fact that she is the only senior consultant covering 2 wards AAU and Kellar today, she would have been down the basement so fast even the CCTV would have missed her, giving Usain Bolt a run for his money.  
Xavier and Dom are heading up Kellar today while she does her best to stay on AAU, the MTU is ok with David, Iain, Ruby and Jan while Sgt Culshaw is finishing her final exams in the office. 

Rosie is on the late shift today, she walks on the ward with a sparkly Christmas jumper and a pair of antlers on her head and a red flashing nose, Bernie doesn’t look impressed with her choice of outfit but as there are still a few children on the ward she allows it, having had some extra nursing help from the childrens wards to cope with them.   
Morven too is on shift, her belly growing nicely at about 22 weeks nearly, Cam dropping by ever so often to bring her decaf tea, which she throws in the bin and has a fully caffeinated coffee instead, Bernie laughs each time she does this, knowing her love for coffee too. To show her support for the mother to be, she brings Morven a large latte. “Not decaf I hope.” Morven asks with a smile, Bernie says nothing just taps her nose, she would never do that to her soon to be daughter in law.   
Jason is too and frowing patients, as and where they need to be. He and Greta visited the house as promised and put their deposit down today hopefully as long as their offer is accepted. He and Greta are waiting, hoping that the new year will start off in their new home around the corner from his, their family.

All in all the ward is running smoothly and hopefully will stay that way so Bernie can get changed in time for the staff Christmas party at Albies, to which everyone was going.

Bernie texts Serena reminding her of the food delivery and to bring the staff presents with her to the party; Serena messaging back that she was back at home ready and waiting with 3 wink emoji’s, Bernie thinking that she wasn’t just on about the delivery. At home Serena is wrapping Bernie’s presents and trying to find a hiding place for them all, knowing that her wife is a very big child and will go on a hunt to try and find them before the morning unless she can keep her otherwise occupied; with this in mind Serena decides that only present that is to be found will be in their secret box, underneath their bed. All of the others are in the bottom of Bernie’s wardrobe, where she will never look as she never goes in there; Serena hides the presents under her old uniform, hoping that one day soon Bernie would wear it for her again. With that she waits for the food delivery to arrive, packs it all away, prepares the food for tomorrow, then grabs a nice long bath, giving her plenty of time to get ready for tonight in her outfit purchased by Bernie.

Back at the hospital, the last hour of their shift, the carol singers in their victorian costumes blast out songs from every era to do with Christmas; getting the children to join in too. Bernie is doing her best to look very busy knowing her singing voice is more like a hippo in season. Donna, Morven and Cam all join her at the nurses station sharing out the tub of chocolates brought in by one of the patients family as a thank you. Bernie hunting for the crunchy ones, only finding empty wrappers that she put in there earlier.  
Morven and Bernie sit with their arms entangled, in deep thought. “Next year, it will all be different.” Morven says in her quiet but excited voice, her eyes filled with happy tears. Donna smiles at her remembering her first christmases with her two children; “it will and it will be the best one yet, these little ones along with their cousins will make it so special you would not believe. The first one is always the best, but the rest are unforgettable too.” Bernie nods in agreement, “when it was Cam’s first Christmas, Marcus and I didn’t buy him many presents, which I regret now…..thinking that he wouldn’t know any different, but we did. So every year after that we spoilt them rotten and I plan on doing the same to all of my grandchildren, so be warned.” Morven laughed and wiped the tears away from Morven’s cheeks. “Yes Madre.” Cam’s voice came from behind, “and we will have you on extra babysitting duties too.” Bernie got up and hugged her son tightly. “It would be our pleasure, just don’t moan at me the they come home dirtier than they ever should.” They all laughed knowing that this is a very true statement, all having visions of Bernie teaching all of her grandchildren how to commando crawl in thick mud, climb every tree and rope, use a slingshot to fire stones at the neighbours greenhouse all hiding when the glass smashes; but if Serena would be around then some normality would resume in the end, yes the above will still happen but at least most of the dirt would be gone, off the children anyway; their clothes will be tarnished for life no doubt.  
A few more patients discharges done all while listen to the carollers; a few are allowed home for the night but must come in for meds and to be seen by the on call doctor; with that the ward is now virtually empty. Hand over is done, Bernie signs off and heads to the on call room to shower then to the basement to get changed into her party outfit. 

Albies is buzzing, it is full to the rafters with staff all enjoying themselves, Bernie pushes her way through to their usual booth to find her wife is missing, she looks around and Sasha comments that she has just nipped to the loo, passes over a glass of wine and urges her to sit and talk to them but her mind is wandering, she had purchased the outfit for her wife and has yet to see her in it. The karaoke is just starting and a very familiar voice makes everyone turn around.   
“I really can’t stay”, followed by Ric’s dulcet tones “but baby, it’s cold out side.” Bernie sits there open mouthed at the sight of what would be her Serena in the red dress as Marilyn Monroe and Ric dressed in a tux as Dean Martin, Serena’s eyes never straying away from Bernie as she sings, even as the crowd automatically parts to allow her to walk to her wife, her final destination. Serena sits on Bernie’s knee, wraps her free arm around Bernie’s neck and sings the next line,  
“So really I’d better scurry” Serena gets to leave Bernie’s knee but her strong arms holds her in place, making Serena smirk at her, Ric singing the next line “beautiful please don’t hurry.” Serena grabs Bernie’s glass and takes a quick sip before her line.   
“But maybe just a half a drink more.” Bernie pours the last of the wine in her glass and lifts it for Serena to take, “put some records on while I pour.” Ric sings and Serena almost misses her next line but catches in time with a change of words.   
“The children might think,” earning a groan from Cam and Charlotte who joined them just as the song started, making Bernie smirk. This is how the whole song goes, Serena singing to Bernie, Bernie playing along then promptly leaves the party with Serena in tow, practically being dragged, presents for the staff on the table all forgotten. “Home now.” Bernie growls, Serena kisses her under the hanging mistletoe as they leave. They hastily say their goodbyes and heads to Bernie’s car to head home, stopping every so often on the way to snog each other senseless.

Morven, Cam and Charlotte together agreed and decide to stay out until closing time; hoping that it would give them enough time together, none of them wanting to hear or think about what their mums are going to be doing. Cam brought over a selection of food for them all to snack on, Charlotte has a craving for pickled onion and cheese, Morven having a craving for anything with a sausage in; so he made sure that the plate was filled high with these, including cheese sandwiches, ham rolls, cheesy nibbles, turkey and bacon canapés. They dance, eat and drink the night away. With that a few extra toilet trips for the ladies as their babies have decided to start using their bladder as a punching bag. Jason came in briefly then left to go home to Greta and Guinevere, getting ready for when they sleep at his mum’s home.

Bernie and Serena arrive home with little to no incident, well nearly running a red light because Serena can’t stop her wandering hands from undoing Bernie’s shirt; and the fact that Bernie nearly crashed the car into a field full of cows because she braked too hard and late because Serena was toying with her core and whispering exactly what she was going to do to her when they get home. Making a mental note to get the tyres checked they headed inside and straight upstairs, no lights on, no touching as they were more than likely to fall down them as Bernie is about to get revenge on her wife for all the teasing throughout the day.   
Finally in their bedroom, Serena locks the door and places her hands and forehead on it, calming her body down as much as she could, wanting tonight to last as long as they possible could, they have a few hours at least, she hopes. Bernie walks up behind her and kisses her neck, just below her ear making Serena melt in her arms. Bernie slowly turns her around and presses her to the door, followed by her whole body making sure both of her legs are between Serena’s.   
Bernie pulls back and away to take a good final look at her wife fully dressed in the outfit that she brought specially, not wanting to ruin it, saving it for another occasion she has in mind. She held out both of her hands for Serena to take and twirled her then pulled her back into her kissing furiously, Serena gave as good as she got, all while undoing the rest of the buttons on Bernie’s shirt, trousers followed by the zip which then made the said trousers fall to the floor, pooling around Bernie’s ankles, needing to take her black sparkly stilettos off so she can get her legs out of each section. “Put them back on!” Serena demanded as she pushed the shirt and Jacket off Bernie’s shoulders. Bernie blindly finding each shoe and placing each foot in it, only once getting her wrong foot in the wrong shoe.   
Now back to full height she helps Serena to undress.

Firstly she undoes the sash that is tied at the back loosely but shows off Serena’s tiny waist impeccably. She smooths the fabric up and down Serena’s sides, her eyes never leaving Serena’s filled with love, lust and just plain arousal. Bernie reaches for the hem, bringing it up slowly, her wrists drag up on Serena’s body and hold the front up so she has the first glance of Serena’s underwear, again chosen by herself, she gasps as she sees that Serena decided not to wear the underwear at all; her chest fully encased and supported in the beautiful dress she had chosen and “why on earth would I wear the knickers if I didn’t want to wear the bra?” Serena told her this as the dress now whipped off her body and she is being flung to the bed, laughing. 

Bernie immediately searches under the bed for their box, she places it on the dressing table, opens it to find a wrapped present with the tag on it saying ‘open me Christmas eve’ specially made by her wife. Bernie rips the wrapping off like a two year old who wants their sweets now, same thing really. She stands and admires their new toy, Serena can see her face in the mirror looking at it, touching it, measuring it. It is a little larger than the rest, textured in little nodules and ribbed all around; it is wider too, but their is an extra thinner phallus attached too it. “I thought you could fuck me in both ends…….but if……..” Serena trails off as Bernie’s eyes are burning into her skin, yes they have done this before but they have done it using separate toys. Bernie adjusts the straps so they are fitted tight to her body, places a generous amount of lube on both of them and pulls Serena to the end of the bed, Serena brining a pillow with her. Open legged and waiting Serena toys with her clit, Bernie watching the sight below her, watches as every now and then Serena drags her fingers through her own wetness that is already gathered there and spreads it all the way down to her second entrance, dipping a finger in too. Bernie’s hands are making use of Serena’s breasts that are on display, tweaking her pointed hard nipples, making Serena moan and arch into her. Bernie scraped her fingers down Serena’s body and moves her hand away, now lining up the two dildo’s and slowly inching her way inside, Serena’s legs trying to relax and allow both of the phalluses entry.   
Bernie pauses two thirds of the way down, “ok?” She asks, Serena nods, scrambles to find Bernie’s fingers and when she does she squeezes them and places them back on her breasts. Bernie using the extra height of her shoes to an advantage, leans over a little more and presses the rest of them in and pausing, giving Serena time to adjust.   
Serena nods and her hips makes small pressured movements, each one earning a gasp on the way down and a moan on the way up. Bernie could feel it was tight but the look on Serena’s face was all pleasurable, her hips too moving in time, so Bernie speeds up and increases the strength too, bit by bit until Serena is screaming her name along with a few other expletives, some of which Bernie is sure she says in French.   
She sees her through her first orgasm, takes her swiftly into her second then third, Serena stopping her just afterwards by holding her hips tight, pushing away. Bernie pulls the dildo’s out, enjoying seeing the creamy wetness on the black shiny material, no longer silky due to the lube, now due to Serena’s own juices. She takes the harness off and buries her face in between Serena’s legs now giving her fourth, fifth and sixth orgasm back to back focusing solely on her clit, until Serena pushes her away again, too sensitive to take anymore. 

Unable to move, Serena pulls Bernie to one of her favourite positions, sitting on her face; keeping her there by wrapping her arms around her skinny legs, encouraging her to move freely, catching the enlarged nub between her teeth occasionally makes Bernie shout out loud. Serena makes her tongue stiff and long so Bernie bounces a little up and down, her inner walls clenching but allowing it entry each time. “Please Serena…..please….” Bernie adjusts herself over the headboard, her chest pressed against the cool wall so Serena has direct access to her clit, just where she needs it the most. Serena flicks a few times with the tip of her tongue and then sucks hard, using her flat wide tongue to apply pressure; Bernie cums, gripping Serena’s hair between her legs, she shakes and waits, Serena plays again and again, countless times making her wife cum, occasionally thrusting fingers in and out at great speed, sometimes just holding them deep in her just twitching her tips to tickle her g spot. Bernie falls back, her legs can no longer hold her upright; Serena continues her onslaught though, as she hasn’t yet signalled that she can no longer take anymore, she hunts blindly for the double ended dildo that has been used on her; when she locates it she takes off the thinner end, takes it off the harness and fucks her wife mercilessly with it. This time when Bernie comes, because her legs are so week, her toned stomach muscles to weary, she relaxed her inner muscles and allows it to wash over her, the strong orgasm is like nothing she has ever had before, it seems to last forever. When she finally comes around she rolls of Serena to find her chest and face wet along with the headboard and pillows, “I……I……did I …..” Serena beamed a smug smile, “you did and it was marvellous. Did you enjoy it?” Bernie blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded, “it was like nothing I have ever had before thank you.” Serena leaned forward and kissed her “hhhhmmmmmm……mmmmyyyy………….. ppllleeaaasssuuurrreee……….” With that she helped Bernie to get a quick shower while she stripped and cleaned the bed. 

Just as Bernie got out of the shower, Serena fluffed the last pillow up and they heard their children close the front door, Jason as loud as ever telling everyone that he will be putting Guinevere down and heading to bed himself, Greta saying goodnight to Cam, Morven and Charlotte who picked them up en-route so they can spend the whole day together.   
Christmas Day all spent together, well after Cam’s shift anyway.


	57. Christmas Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day in the Wolfe household.

Serena hears Cam’s alarm going off at 5:30am, he pads to the bathroom where she can hear the water running, from the sink she presumes as the bath/shower is a lot louder. Next thing she hears is him closing the front door, she must have dozed back off for a short while. She looks over at Bernie, sleeping on her back, spread eagled but with her arm bent covering Serena’s left breast. She smiles as whatever Bernie is dreaming about is making her fingers twitch, her legs tremble beneath the duvet. Serena slowly crawls beneath the thick duvet, between her wife’s legs and starts very gently to rub between her folds, finding Bernie already very wet, so much so she is dripping. 'Whatever she is dreaming about must involve sex’ Serena thinks as she now is a fingernail’s depth in her folds, rubbing up and down, not yet touching Bernie’s clit. Serena blows from top to bottom, Bernie’s legs bend up and go wider, placing her feet flat, in the middle of Serena’s torso. There is a rustle of the sheets, its too dark underneath the duvet to see what Bernie is doing now with her hands but she is guessing that she is squeezing her own breasts, Bernie loves her breasts being touched, her nipples being teased. Serena sticks out her tongue as far as it will go to replace her fingers with it, she removes her hands away completely, not wanting to touch Bernie anywhere yet, doesn’t want to stir her awake, wants to see how her body reacts to each touch, to each motion of slowly being fucked. When Serena can go no deeper, she uses her finger again, now entering deep in Bernie’s core, her insides instantly grabbing it, her hips move slowly and in time with each thrust. Serena sucks on the pad of her thumb on her free hand to wet it slightly, then places it directly on Bernie’s clit hoping to wake her up immediately and she, it does. Bernie’s knees fly up in the air and squeeze Serena’s head as she thrusts up and down, Serena’s fingers and head moving with her, never parting at all until Bernie relaxes against the bed completely relaxed, panting.  
Serena crawls up the side of Bernie’s body while she still tries to regulate her staccato breathing. “Good morning Bernie, Merry Christmas.” Bernie huff out a laugh “Oh that was a wonderful present to have on Christmas morning, now how on earth can I repay the favour?” Her eyebrows lift and her fingers lower to Serena’s stomach to which she stops. “I am going to leave you in bed for 10 minutes, use the time wisely Major. I’m going to check on the turkey, make us both a coffee and then I am coming back to bed to receive my first present of the day.” Bernie relaxes back once again onto the pillow and watches as Serena walks over to the door naked, and saunters down stairs without her silk dressing gown on.

10 minutes later to the dot Serena walks back into their bedroom but Bernie is nowhere to be found. The next minute she hears giggling from Ginny and she runs straight into the back of Serena’s legs now managing to walk or run in this case a few steps. “Hey Ginny, coming to play with your nana’s? Are you and giving mummy and daddy a little lie in?” Serena picks her up and puts her on the bed, grabs her pyjamas to put in when Bernie walks back not exactly sure where the toddler had got to. “Sorry my love, I heard this one stir and she was wide awake in her cot, so I thought we could enjoy our time with her before everyone else wakes.” Serena places a kiss on Bernie’s cheek, not really minding the disturbance, knowing they will have time for that later. They enjoy nearly an hour of singing nursery rhymes and stories before the toddler get bored and wanting her breakfast, they hear Jason about to go down stairs when Bernie goes to the door with her grandchild on her hip, handing over to Jason as he heads downstairs, Greta and the rest following closely behind.

A full English breakfast is had by all, a tradition in Serena’s house when Christmas dinner would be served late, they all agreed that they would sit to eat, open presents (well most of them) at 3pm after Cameron gets back. The bacon is done, the square Scottish sausages are resting, hash browns are just been taken out of the oven, beans, mushrooms and tomatoes are all at the table ready, all while Bernie is buttering the mountains of toast. The table is set by the girls while Jason keeps Ginny occupied.  
Even though they try and do this once a week, it is almost impossible to have everyone around the table at once at the minute, unless planned nearly a few weeks in advance. All apart from Greta work at the hospital on a shit basis, apart from Charlotte who seems to work from 8am until 6pm at the minute. Serena takes in her surroundings including the almost shrine at the far end of the room dedicated to Serena with extra packages there, all wrapped in Christmas paper. Bernie spots Serena staring at it, “that my love is for later. When we have had breakfast, me and you will sit in the conservatory and open them.” Serena wipes the stray tear from her eye, the table will never be complete, but at least her spirit is there.  
Ginny has a taste of everything, everyone laughs when she tastes the tomato and ends up throwing it back at Greta with a face that anyone would think she had sucked on a lemon. “She doesn’t like cooked tomatoes then” Jason humps as he picks up the spattered tomato that was thrown at his girlfriend but missed and landed in his lap instead.

The other mainly waddle into the living room and start playing games between themselves all while watching Ginny play on her water mat; Bernie leads Serena with hot and strong coffee’s into the conservatory with the two wrapped gifts. Serena was about to undo the first when Bernie stopped her gently by placing her hands over Serena’s. “I hope you don’t mind, but there actually was 3 gifts for you, but I wanted to make one a bit more special so I will give you that one later if thats ok.” Serena nodded, her hands are shaking and she doesn’t know exactly why. She carefully takes the end and lifts the cellotape, then the other and finally the middle to find a cushion made out of Ellie’s jumpers, her name is written all along the edges, her buttons are making a pattern from the corners to the centre. Serena hugs it tightly and cries into it, Bernie holds her against her and gives her the time to grieve, to miss her daughter, to miss the grandchildren, christmases and birthdays that she will not have anymore. When she settles, Bernie places the second one in her lap, Serena opens it with care, due to how it has been wrapped she has a good idea of what it is, it is a teddy bear again made out of Ellie’s clothes, her name on the paw. In the centre of the rather large bears is a red heart, Bernie squeezes it and Ellie’s voice can be heard saying love you mum, taken from a video when she was a child. Bernie took the recording to the build a bear workshop, explained the circumstances and got the recording on the small box inside, then took it to the craft shop to have them insert it. Serena’s eyes welled up with each press of the heart, listening to her daughters young voice again and again. Jason came in quietly watching his aunty get lost in it, he recognised it even though he didn’t know Ellie at that time, but he sat and watched the videos with her after Ellies funeral, before she went to France. He sat next to his mum, held her knee as tears now flowed down her cheeks, not sobbing as such, just freely allowing the emotions to take over with the love and support of her loved ones.

Nearly an hour later she joins the others, eyes red but with a smile back on her face as authentic as it will get for now, but glad that she took the time out to do it, thankful for the thoughtful gifts from her wife, something to keep Ellie close to her, deciding the teddy will stay at home next to her bed and the cushion will go onto her chair at work. Ginny spies the teddy, Jason was about to take it off her when Serena gave it back, putting Ginny on her knee and pressed the button, everyone looked at each other not knowing exactly what to say, Serena talked to Ginny about Ellie, her aunty, that she is looking over her in heaven. Serena watches as she curls up on Serena’s knee holding the bear tightly dozing off.   
Serena wanted to change the mood, it had got tense and thats not what Christmas was about, she reached for the pointless board game, Jason was quiz master as he knew all of the answers, they teamed up, Charlotte on her own, Greta and Morven, Bernie and Serena. It amazes everyone when Charlotte wins, she wins fair and square getting a few pointless answers along the way. While they prepare for another game, Serena pops into the kitchen to put the roast potatoes on to boil, makes the stuffing and puts the kettle on for another drink for them all. She listens to them arguing over something, Bernie laughing at the diplomatic answers she and her daughter is giving and Greta not so diplomatic response to whatever statement Jason had just made. In the end they decide on a game of trivial pursuit, something that they all could play as individuals while a dozing Guinevere is lying on the sofa where Serena left her cuddling the bear.  
The game lasted a while, just over an hour. Of course Jason won, he did spend most of his time going around the board trying to get on the last remaining colour he needed, then somehow managed to spring directly onto the centre spot for his final question. They did pause in-between for Serena to put the roasts in the oven while Bernie and Charlotte decorated the table ready, including name placements from their wedding, it was Greta’s idea, making a new one for Guinevere so she too has one. They just packed the game away when Cameron arrives through the door slightly early as Kellar was very quiet today, no surgeries needed, none scheduled so he was allowed home early. The gentle close of the door stirred Ginny awake and beamed a smile at her Uncle CamCam as he is now called, he picked her up and threw her in the air to a high pitch squeal and giggle, then magically pulling a present for his niece from up his coat that he has yet to take off. 

TV switched off, Christmas music playing in the background as they all sat and opened each present, thanking each other, taking selfies and Jason videoing the whole thing, wanting to make Guinevere’s first Christmas special. They all helped in turn for Guinevere to open each present she had, Bernie and Serena brought her a swing for the back garden that could be attached to several other pieces of equipment, hoping to grow as their family is, well they brought 2 but the second was just a normal baby swing that can be changed when Ginny is older to a ‘big girls swing’. Cam and Jason promising to set the whole thing up once the extension has been built.   
Charlotte had a photo album from Cameron and Morven full of photo’s from a baby until the present day, there are lots more pages to fill in with her future memories, some have been marked too. One saying my babies before they were born, one page filled with pictures of Charlottes baby bump growing in the last 5 months, each one labelled with a date, a picture of each scan. This was something that they all did, a pact as such, in fact Cam and Morven did this for Greta and Jason too. The final marked page was ‘my first picture with my mummy’. Charlotte loved it, so did Greta and Jason, it was far better than the book they brought for when Guinevere was born and Greta told him so. “I can do another one for Ginny of you want?……..you can transfer all of it across to the new one, that way they will both have the same.” Greta nodded and thanked him, Jason shook his hand and said that would be ‘preferable’. One of Ginny’s first pictures were taken with Bernie and Serena on their wedding day, something that none of their children would ever have.

The buzzer on the cooker signals 30 minutes before dinner will be ready, Bernie and Serena head into the kitchen, to dish up everything. Bernie places the turkey on the table ready for carving, she dishes up the veg, Serena gets the piping hot roasts out of the oven and dries off the excess fat before placing in a couple of large dishes. Plates that have been in the warming drawer set out on the table, glasses filled with water and juice, all agreeing that alcohol wasn’t needed this time. Bernie whistled for them all to come in, Jason settling Guinevere in her high chair next to Serena and himself. “Well the turkey needs carving and I know my excellent surgical skills with a scalpel are next to none, but I cannot for the life of me calve a turkey or anything. So Jason, want to do it?” Bernie says, Jason’s face lights up as he sits at the head of the table, being passed the carving knife and fork, Cam bringing over the turkey. “We can do it together Cam if you want?” Cam shakes his head, “I am just like mum where this is concerned mate, you go for it.” Jason precisely cuts each slice, everyone handing over their plate with a request for how many slices the would have, he gives Guinevere the small scraps that fall off as she is having her dinner fork mashed. Each cracker pulled before placing the rest of the food on their plates. “Gravy” Bernie whispers in Serena’s ear, she had forgotten to put the gravy in the gravy boats, the gravy is still simmering away. Serena places a little in a bowl to cool a short while in the fridge for Ginny, the rest is put into boats and placed on the table.   
Conversation was great, talking about passed childhood memories, what they want to have happen in the next year, how next Christmas would be different and they would need a bigger table and more chairs. Serena looking at Bernie when they realise that an extra five little mouths next year will be tucking into their first Christmas dinner, both very excited at that prospect, but first they were going to enjoy this one.

Serena hated Christmas pudding so had brought a chocolate log that would feed the five thousand at a stall when she was shopping yesterday. She placed it in front of Charlotte to dish up while she cleaned Guinevere’s bowl and cutlery so she too could have a slice, Bernie cleaning her face while they waited. Not so precisely Charlotte gave everyone a slice of log, Bernie pulling her face when she has a slither so thin she can see right through it.   
Charlotte laughing as she hands over another slice “like I would dare”, Bernie takes a swipe of the chocolate icing and sticks it on Charlottes nose as punishment for teasing her mum “Bernie” Serena playfully admonishes and covers Ginny’s eyes. Ginny squirming to get out. Charlotte pushes Bernie slightly in retort then promptly takes it off and eats it.

Morven, Jason and Cam do the dishes, making Bernie and Serena sit down and enjoy their time with Guinevere, Greta grabs a shower in peace and Charlotte watches, secretly recording her mothers as they play hide and seek. Not that Bernie could hide very well “how on earth did you manage to camouflage yourself in the army?” Charlotte takes the mickey out of her mum as her feet are sticking out underneath the curtain, being found immediately by Guinevere shouting “go ya” and laughing as she runs away from Bernie in search for Serena. Serena is hiding behind the door, she spots Cam walking in, just as he comes through the door she shouts “boo!” Making Cam jump and Ginny laugh, then shouts “Boo” at her uncle Cameron as she hides her face then reappears making herself laugh before she can get “boo” out. All while Charlotte films it.  
Ginny gets tired, so Bernie and Serena take her upstairs to have a sleep, they all were supposed to go home or to Marcus’ but no one wanted to leave, making arrangements that they visit tomorrow. Jason is at work and Greta wants to hit the ‘Next’ sale to get more clothes for Guinevere and the new arrival and also she is hoping that the pushchair that she and Jason have been looking at will be in the sale too. The double Bugaboo was expensive, but looked the best and only the best would do. She liked it in red, wanting a colour that would be ok for either gender as she didn’t know what her baby’s gender will be. The local mother care was opening for the first time on Boxing Day for their sale, every time she went she looked at the pushchair with awe as she new she couldn’t afford the full price that was being asked, even though Bernie and Serena said they would get the pushchairs and carseats, she could never ask to pay that.

Guinevere now asleep, they all settled on the sofa to watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ Bernie, Serena and Charlotte on the sofa, Jason and Greta on the two seater sofa cuddled together and Cam and Morven huddles together on the single chair, falling asleep in each others arms. Snuffles emanating from that side of the room before they are even half way through.  
Serena looked around, she loved her life now, she loved the people in her life and they love her, unconditionally. She looked at the picture of Ellie on the mantlepiece, the one taken the Christmas before she died, she lifted her glass in a silent toast before watching the rest of the film, finally at peace.


	58. Boxing Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie have the house to themselves.....any ideas on what they get up to.  
> Oh and Marcus is being a............

Somehow, unbeknown to Bernie, Ginny has ended up between her and Serena in bed. It is about 7am and she is happily snoring away while tucked in between her nana’s who are wide awake thanks to the little octopus and her feet. “This time next year, we could have 8 in this bed.” Bernie whispered not wanting yet to wake the sleeping toddler. Serena’s eyes widen to the blatant fact that her wife has just declared, “8, oh Bernie where on earth are they all going to fit?” Bernie laughed, “Well we will find the biggest bed we can buy, even if we get a bespoke one, one that has all of the hooks and rings already on it.” Serena’s eyes go from disbelief and to hunger, that hunger was not for food. “What time are they all leaving….. Major?” Serena asks almost hummingly, “erm, in about 2 hours…..why?” Bernie smirks from underneath her fringe, she knows exactly why, Serena was left hanging yesterday and they were too tired last night. “Well…..Major… I didn’t get to wear my new underwear I brought, so I am now going to put it on and get changed…….and then………” Bernie’s breath hitches as Serena trails a finger down Bernie’s sternum, she waits for the rest of the sentence. “then I am going to go downstairs, make coffee and breakfast and go out shopping with Greta.” Bernie groans, face plants her pillow and considers begging to keep her wife here, exactly here, in their bed. Serena’s laughs, hovers carefully over Ginny and tugs on Bernie’s ear, "unless you have any better idea’s Major.” Bernie lifted her head and kissed Serena passionately until they were breathless “will that do?” Serena smiled, those words being repeated back at her was all that she needed. 

While Bernie lies in bed with a stirring Guinevere, she watches carefully as Serena places her breasts in her purple and red bra, wraps the waspie around her waist, places both legs in her knickers (crotchless) and tucks them underneath the waspie, she reaches in the drawer giving Bernie a very nice view of her arse as she leans to get her thigh high black lace top stockings. She places her foot on the foot of the bed and slowly brings up each stocking and clips it in place, smooths out any of the wrinkles before placing her feet in a nice pair of red stilettos before draping the red dress again over her body, tying the back sash around her waist tightly. Yes Bernie did really love this Marilyn Monroe type dress that hugs her figure tightly, so internally pleased with herself for buying it in the first place. She needed to do something for her wife in return and she had an idea, glancing at the door to her wardrobe. Mainly of what Serena had been hinting and calling her ‘Major’, something that she did on Christmas Eve and several times this morning before getting dressed. She didn’t want to get dressed for that just yet, so she put on her joggers and a soft cashmere jumper of Serena’s and headed downstairs with a now happy and awake Guinevere in tow.

Cam and Morven had already left for work, Jason too was on his way out dropping Greta at home to do some more packing and preparation for their imminent move, but not before she was going to head into town to hit the sales. Charlotte was lying still in bed, until she smelt the bacon cooking which quickly roused her from sleep and has her running down the stairs to where the smell was emanating from, “morning all” she says as she takes the tomato sauce and bacon sandwich from Serena that was supposed to be Bernie’s and wolfs it down within about 4 bites. Serena and Bernie laugh at their hungry daughter who is already requesting another to which Serena makes along with another one for Bernie.

Charlotte heads out mid morning, leaving the ladies in the house all alone. Serena is clearing away some of Guinevere’s toys and Bernie is washing the breakfast dishes, preferring to do them by hand rather than using the dishwasher. As soon as she has finished she heads upstairs to get changed again, now sure that Serena wants the ‘Major’ to appear. Serena hears the bedroom door shut, she goes to see why Bernie has shut the door behind her, not usually doing so. “Don’t you dare come in until I tell you so, do I make myself clear?” Serena was going to push her luck and open the door anyway, but changes her mind and answers “yes Major.” She can feel herself getting instantly wet, her body is slowly becoming on fire and her clit is already tingling with anticipation. “Erm Major. I am just going to lock up down stairs and grab us some juices, is that ok?” Bernie smirks she can hear the breathlessness already in Serena’s voice and she hasn’t moved yet from the door. “Yes to locking up, no to the juices. How about a glass of shiraz, in fact just bring the whole bottle.” Serena takes off her high heeled shoes and runs down stairs, locks the door and leaves the key in and turned so no one can enter; does the same with the back door, not that anyone can get around the back anymore. She grabs a bottle of chilled Shiraz and heads back upstairs only to have to go back down to get the forgotten glasses. Now back upstairs she tries her best to put her shoes back on while trying to get her breath back, only Bernie swings open the door and stands their in her desert camouflage uniform, not the green and brown one she normally wears. 

“Fuck me!” Serena gasps falling backward into the closed door behind her, Bernie pinning her to the door to steady her wife (of course) straight into a passionate hungry kiss with the words, “it will be my pleasure too” escaping Bernie’s lips between kisses. Tongues dual, hair is being pulled and somehow Serena has been lifted off the floor all while still being pinned to the door, Serena’s legs wrapping around the calves of Bernies legs, not yet lifted high enough to be placed around her waist. Bernie carries her into the bedroom slamming the door hard with her foot, nearly dropping Serena as she did it. Both laughing as she stumbles them over to the bed, just about making it. “Now Major, we are both off and I do not at all want to visit the place we work or A&E for that fact.” Bernie blushed “noted.”

The second assault was not so passionate, but loving. Bernie carefully unwrapped her wife, once again admiring her body underneath the fabric that had been hiding it away. She kisses the scar that was left not so long ago, still a little pink but it is fading. Serena loved her wife like this so attentive and caring but this isn’t what today was going to be like, not what they wanted. “Major you said you were going to fuck me, now be a good soldier and do as you promised.” Bernie’s eyes went from loving and mirth to dark and passionate far quicker than a gun’s shot bang after being fired. She picked Serena back up, her dress falling onto the floor as she once again pinned her up against the wall next to the wardrobes. She has a pull up bar fixed to the wall, mainly now used to hang clothes. “Hold on to that darling and hold on tight.” Serena looks above her head and sees what Bernie was talking about, Bernie lifts Serena up a little higher, as soon as she has hold of the bars Bernie walks backwards until Serena is arched backwards and taut; Bernie changes her arms to hold Serena just by her knees and lifts her higher, face height. Her mouth and tongue slip between the crotchless knickers and immediately sucks hard on Serena’s clit having her begging, to be finished off but Bernie is playing, toying with her. Serena had to let go, thankfully for her sweaty hands she manages to hand walk herself down the wall, having to hook her legs over Bernie’s shoulders, so Bernie adjusts her arms, has to hold onto her waist tight into her body.   
The oral onslaught continues, the vice grip at Bernie shiny boots can be felt as Serena is virtually in a headstand, now being pressed between the wall and Bernie’s body why she is being well and truly conquered. She comes in a scream and goes completely limp, Bernie lies her down on the floor, placing a cushion under her head for comfort. She watches over her carefully as she prepares for the round 2.  
While still knocked out Serena’s breaths even, her body grew cold so was covered with a blanket to keep her warm. She had never been out of it for so long. Bernie starts to get worried, so checks that her over, making sure her breathing and pulse was ok and it was; Serena was coming around slowly.

“Oh god Bernie, that was something like…..oh I don’t know heaven and hell at the same time, hell because of the position I was trying to hold but complete and utter heaven for the orgasm you gave me……..oh…….Major.” Bernie straddled Serena’s waist, rubbing her hips on Serena to gain much needed friction for both of them; sending her end of the double ended dildo deeper. Serena could see the bulge trying to escape from Bernie’s combats, she grabs Bernie by the loose shirt fabric and pulls her down into a lip crushing kiss once again, all while Serena opens the combats flies and pulls the bulging dildo and jerks Bernie off until she is about to come then pulls her up by her hips so she is now hovering over her face; taking the dildo deep down her throat encouraging Bernie to mouth fuck her. Serena gags a few times making her eyes water, Bernie tries not to goo too deep but it is Serena that pulls her hips tight into her face, she sucks hard and then lets go when near the end sending Bernie’s end crashing back into her. Bernie pulls back suddenly, if they were to carry on she was going to cum and she didn’t want that yet.   
Serena continues to go after the dildo by crawling on all fours around the room, all while looking at Bernie straight in the eye. When they were by the bed Serena thought that she had Bernie pinned but Bernie stepped back, caught Serena under the elbows and threw her on the bed; making sure that she got between Serena’s thighs as she landed, the dildo going straight where it was intended, deep in Serena’s hot wet core easily. Her back arched, eyes rolling back and her hands went straight to Bernie’s shoulders keeping her off the mattress. Bernie started off slow and hard, slow out and quick and hard in, each time she thrust Serena arches further into her, legs spreading wider and higher, almost between her shoulder blades where her hands are digging into Bernie’s skin. It isn’t long before Serena is having her second then third screaming orgasm, thankful that the house is detached and empty.

Laying back on the mattress Serena pants her way into the side of her wife, takes the offered wine, thankful it is now passed midday so she didn’t feel guilty about having a drink early in the day. The dildo still remains harnessed and deep in Bernie, she has no intention of finishing their sex filled day yet. She hasn’t cum yet herself to her surprise, her concentration has been firmly on Serena’s needs more than her own, not that she hasn’t thoroughly enjoyed it. While deep in her thoughts she didn’t notice that Serena had slowly being circling her clit until a strange fizzing sensation washed over her body, her hips moving to Serena’s ministrations, she can feels her wife’s hot breath on her neck, every now and then she lick the full length of her delectable neck, nipping every so often. How on earth has she been so oblivious? The next thing she knows she is scrambling to get a grip of the bedsheets, her feet are sliding up and down unable to get any grip, pushing the duvet on the floor as she goes “Ser Sere………….holy shit SERENNNNNNNNNAAAAAA….” Serena smiles into Bernie’s neck as she screams, not usually a screamer but something about this makes her do it and do it loudly. The first orgasm comes and goes, the second one immediately follows as Serena now is jerking the dildo again while still circling her clit, the third one is so strong that the dildo that is in Bernie is forced out along with all of her pent in juices, soaking the bedding beneath her and the tops of her thighs. “Oh god Serena, I didn’t realise just how much I needed that.” Serena enjoys the time in post coital bliss, listen to Bernie’s breaths even out.

This is how the day goes until the constant ringing of the doorbell disturbs them once again, Morven, Cam and Charlotte all come back early with thunderous looks on their faces after visiting Marcus. Charlotte only just reconnecting with him after being vile over the fact she got pregnant. “What on earth has gone on? What has he done now?” Serena asked miffed at the state her family has come home, a red faced tear stained Charlotte stomping off to her room with another slam to the door. Cam runs up after her leaving an angry Morven to explain to their mum’s. Serena and Bernie have only ever seen Morven angry once, when she was still grieving for Arthur. Apart from that she always been and is happy go lucky. Serena made the tea while Bernie sat and talked a little to Morven.   
“We got there and everything was fine, well stilted but ok. The next think we know the doorbell goes and Charlotte’s ex-boyfriend waltzes through the door having a massive go at Charlotte for not aborting the baby. Well you know how Charlotte gets when she is angry. The knife in her hand was suddenly thrusted into the wooden table cutting her hand in the process, better than being launched at that idiot anyway. He told her that he would still pay for the child to be aborted, that he wanted nothing to do with ‘IT’ he called the babies ‘IT!’”. Bernie’s anger was rising on behalf of her daughter, how dare Marcus interfere like that. Why on earth wasn’t he protecting and supporting their daughter, her daughter, Serena’s and her daughter. Serena overheard the conversation and immediately called Marcus, getting the number of Bernie’s phone.

“You fucking dick head.” Serena very rarely swore, not even at Edward, she was acting like a woman possessed, or a Wolfe protecting her Cub. “Who and what gives you the right to force a decision on a woman who is carrying children, YOUR GRANDCHILDREN for fucks Sake. Your daughter who has been through hell, thinking that she may have already miscarried but thankfully not. Well you stupid dick, stay away from my daughter………” Marcus is stuttering back.   
“No Marcus MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, and leave us be, WE shall help to bring up our grandchildren”……..more muttering from Marcus.  
“YES DICK GRANDCHILDREN, SHE IS HAVING FUCKING TWINS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT…..NOW FUCK OFF!” With that she pressed the red button several times until Bernie’s face appeared back on the screen, she slams the phone onto the kitchen side and takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before going to face her children, Charlotte in particular. 

What she hadn’t realised with the short one sided conversation with Marcus that they had all stood and watched nearly it all in the doorway the final few seconds of Marcus’ dressing down, all open mouthed. Charlotte breaked the silence by clapping loudly then hugging Serena, crying, thanking her. Bernie joins followed by Cam and Morven.  
Serena sits Charlotte down on the chair, unwraps the haphazard bandage that blood is seeping through and takes a look at her wounds, the knife had cut through her fingers between the knuckles and the palm of her hand on nearly all her fingers, just the index finger not been sliced. Come on lets sneak to AAU and get these stitched, we will have you back in no time. Serena realises she or Bernie cannot drive so asks Cam to take them, but he suggests that he can get a few suturing kits and local anaesthetic so it can be done at home. Bernie agrees, rings Donna so she can get the things ready for Cam to collect, meanwhile replacing the old bandage with swabs they have at home.  
Cam arrives back quick enough, Serena gets the thread ready while Bernie injects the local anaesthetic making fun of Cam as he wanted to do it, saying he would stick it somewhere far more appropriate, making Charlotte laugh as it wouldn’t be used on her.  
Once all done they part in different directions, the children head upstairs to bed while Bernie and Serena head into the living room, tea’s in hand, talking about what to do next regarding Charlottes ex, Marcus and the house. After all the extension would be worked on again tomorrow, Greta coming over early once again to keep an eye on the proceedings while they are back to the breach.

Shortly after, all worn out they all head to bed, not before Charlotte is reassured that she and her babies would still be welcome until they become unruly teenagers.


	59. The lull between Christmas and New Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is frustrated, Serena is stressed and Cam is........  
> Then Charlotte.......

It is the 29th December, all of the drunken antics from Christmas has all finished, the new ones wont start until tomorrow so Bernie and her team are hoping what could be a quiet shift after 2 days of hell. The MTU has been run off its wheels, literally as Ruby was driving in the ice/snow when she hit a sheet of black ice, then hit a high sided curb sideways on knocking the steering out. They should have it back today but when, no one knows so they are using a ordinary ambulance for the time being, only taking selected kit which is highly inconvenient. David is on holiday with his family so Jan is with them, Bernie offered Sgt Culshaw to go out if there was a shout but she was stuck in theatre when there was so she couldn’t go and had been run off her feet on the ward since. 

Today hopefully would be different.

The red phone rings, it is nothing too bad so Bernie lets Dr Duval and Dr Evans take charge; the patient has open fracture with no vascular compromise and it is just what they needed to keep them out of trouble for an hour or so while Bernie finished the pile high paperwork that had been put on her desk, the locum doctors that were on over Christmas have not even attempted to do any of it. AAU still had a few visitors from the accident that happened Christmas Eve coming in for meds, Bernie trying to sort the district nurses to do it so they don’t have to come in, but getting nowhere fast as they all seem to be on leave or just ignoring her phone calls. Bernie calls Serena frustrated, “Serena, you know these patients that still have to come in for IV antibiotics and pain relief?” Serena hums her response, “Well can I send the MTU out to them, to give the meds they need, until the district nurses can take over, that way we don’t need to keep the side room free and the MTU can be useful in its down time.” Serena again hummed, Bernie thinks that her wife is not paying much attention, hearing the clicks of the keyboard being hammered as she is speaking, “and then they can all go for a pub lunch, get absolutely smashed and still work. Is that ok too?” Serena again hummed then realised what Bernie actually said. “Oh no…. Bernie…. …….no…..I am so sorry, I am piled under so much red tape it is unbelievable. The board wants it all done before the new CEO comes and apparently we have a new ward opening soon.” Bernie’s ears pricked up, she sighs in sympathy, “I will be up with a cup of coffee and we can have a chat, shall I get a sandwich too as it is nearly lunch.” Serena hums once again, Bernie smiles and does exactly that, grabs a sandwich each and a coffee with her new short term proposal; not too upset with her wife for not paying much attention.

Bernie knocks on the CEO’s door, lets herself in to see Serena head down on her laptop with paper strewn all over her desk, ruler holding her place on one set of papers, she moves a book lowers then types in the next bit of information all with a frown on her face. Bernie looks at her wife worriedly, she is never normally in this state when tackling ‘the dreadful paperwork’, she is normally in her element. *Cough* Bernie does to signal her presence but Serena mustn’t of heard as she continues to look at the numbers and type, Bernie places their lunch on the coffee table by the sofa and walks behind Serena placing her hands on her shoulders making Serena jump half a mile. “Jesus Bernie, wear louder shoes next time, or knock…or something.” Bernie smiles but it goes unnoticed as Serena is back at her laptop. “I did both. Our lunch is over there, so save where you are up to and come and tell me what has got you in a tiz.” Serena gives in easily, nods, grateful for the break as she has been on it since 7am and is nowhere near the end. She takes the cup of coffee and places a kiss on Bernie’s cheek as a thank you.   
“I have to do this report for the board, the new ward I mentioned will be on Kellar and shouldn’t really interfere with AAU or the MTU unless we have a ‘young adult’” Serena uses bunny fingers to exaggerate ‘young adult.’ “If we have a person over the age of 14 and under the age of 24 they are to be sent to the young adult unit which is to be overseen by Tom Campbell-Gore…..no relation to my ex, and an Ange Goddard, I personally don’t know either of them, just by his reputation alone.” Serena is stopped by Bernie’s smile pained face as she calls it, one similar to when her back is hurting and she just wants to get on with her job. “I know TCG.” Serena’s mouth opens wide then quickly closes it. “He is a friend of Marcus’, so please keep him away from me, well us, because he will definitely have something to say about us switching teams.” Serena’s face scowled, “he wouldn’t surely?” Bernie nods. “And it will get back to my ex-husband, so she can surely shit stir something or other again, I am just glad that our children wont be brought into it this time.” Serena nods, “in that case maybe we need to warn them in advance and not take it out on this Ange Goddard, lets see what she is like without his black marks against her.” Bernie nods, sends a quick text to them all via WhatsApp that they all need to have a talk tomorrow regarding some new starters to the hospital, making sure that they all will be there for Sunday lunch as per usual. Thankful that all will be sending differing but affirmative responses. 

“So what is it you are doing?” Bernie asks waving her sandwich in the direction of the CEO’s desk with bits if lettuce falling on the floor. Serena huffs and throws the last of her sandwich back in the packet, “I have to collect how many ‘young adults’ attend the wards each month, they want statistics month by month for each ward, individually, like I have the time. Then they want to know if and why some of them wont be appropriate for them to be on the new ward. Hence the pile of patient notes sitting on my desk too.” Bernie brings Serena in for a hug, “I will help you, I will read out the stats and you can type, I will look over the patient notes too and just write why they’re not appropriate for you. How does that sound?” Serena looks up at Bernie with her big brown eyes pleading. Bernie rings AAU, asks them for an update, quietly thankful that it is all quiet and tells them she is helping Serena out and to page her if there are any issues.

Greta texts them half way through their day, it is the final working day for the workmen until the new year, a large delivery of bricks has arrived and lifted over the house into the back garden, the foundations are all going well, you can actually see and picture how the new extension is going to be. The scaffolding has arrived and will be put up before the day is out ready to start building the outside walls. Serena sighs in relief at least one thing is going right today, but still her anxiety and stress levels are through the roof.   
They are ploughing through the sea of statistics and now onto a brief report for each patient, some small arguments whether the patient would be suitable for the YAU. With their shift nearly over, Bernie leaves Serena to do a final check and send the statistics to the board, she walks down to AAU to see the smooth running of the ward and handover being completed.

Rosie and Emma taking the mickey out of Xavier and his outfit of choice for his date with Donna. He has gone all retro with a black and yellow suit, it reminds Bernie when she used to watch Hi-Di-Hi with the kids on a Sunday evening and the entertainers wore the suits, she burst out laughing, unable to contain it. Donna walks out of the on call room looking elegant in a black off the shoulder dress, stops mid ward and shrieks. “Xavier what the hell?” Before running back into the on call room. Xavier misinterpreted the invitation, he though it was a 70’s fancy dress night full of Mowtown music, yes it was a 70’s night with Mowtown music but not fancy dress, it was a black tie event. He ran after Donna with countless amounts of apologies, having the door slammed in his face before he could get there. Bernie takes pity upon him and tells him to go home while she sorts out Donna, “be back her under half hour, or else!” He nods and runs off the ward, Bernie types in the security number and finds Donna wiping the run mascara from under her eyes. “Hey now it is not that bad is it? Hmmm? Lets get you sorted, wipe your face and lets go and see what we can do. He will be back before you know it properly dressed. It was an order from the Major.” Donna got out her makeup wipes and cleaned her face, Bernie gave her each individual piece of makeup in turn surprising Donna as Bernie rarely wears any. She lets Bernie clip her hair back, uses a clip found in her bag that goes nicely with the silver handbag and shoes. The next thing they know Xavier is knocking at the door, properly dressed in a black tux and a red bow tie, looking sheepishly at Donna as she opens the door. He offers his elbow as they head off to their party, both happier than they were just under an hour ago.  
Bernie signs the last of the paperwork for the discharge patients and heads to the basement. Serena is really in need of de-stressing before she gets home to a house full.

The phone rings in the CEO’s office, Serena was going to leave it until she saw the screen and it wasn’t a phone number on it, it was a blocked number, blocked numbers are not usually put through and the PA had since left so it was a direct call. Serena lifted the handset, “Serena Wolfe speaking.” Bernie smiled at her wife’s frustrated but distinct voice, she was about to put down the handset when Bernie remembered to speak “come down here, lets have some time to de-stress before we head home.” Serena was relieved it was her wife offering a time to de-stress, she tells her she was on her way, the handset is replaced, checks that the email has been sent to the board and headed down to the secret room in the basement to see what Bernie has install for her, although she is too mentally exhausted to much physical.

Bernie was already down to her underwear, there were bottles of something or other all warming in hot water bowls, the chair is draped with a towel and Bernie pats it, signalling for Serena to sit in it. Well this isn’t what she expected to de-stress, not that she minds. Serena takes off her shirt and tunic, sits on the chair and Bernie whispers in her ear “trousers too please Mrs Wolfe.” Serena does as requested, her anxiety and stress levels diminishing with every passing minute and Bernie hasn’t done anything yet apart from stand there looking stunning in her underwear.  
Serena straddles the chair, rest her forearms on the top, laying her head on top of them. A few deep breaths and Bernie’s warm oiled hands massage her neck, her thumbs just kneading the small knots beneath the skin. “Oh Bernie, that is so nice.” Serena hums, her eyes are shut, her body relaxes to the touch. Bernie moves onto her knees so she is at the right height to massage Serena’s lower back without hurting her own; she uses her fingers to massage in circles the muscles where the kidneys are below, in a circular motion, Serena stretches when she hits a tender spot making Bernie go a little lighter, then digs them back in when Serena is relaxed once again. This continues all the way up Serena’s back, she is nearly asleep when Bernie is satisfied that she has undone all the knots and taken most of the stress away. 

The next is Serena’s feet, taking some cool foot gel that makes Bernie’s hands tingle in contrast to the warm oil and the eucalyptus that is in it, she carefully lifts Serena’s foot to her thigh as she is now knelt in front; she rubs the insoles of Serena’s right foot, slowly strokes each toe individually and pays carefully attention to the ball of Serena’s foot, baring the brunt of her fantastically high heeled shoes. Then copies the same movements onto Serena’s left foot.

Serena is sound asleep, little snores and snuffles coming, her eyes flickering as she makes a new noise. Bernie folds down the duvet and picks Serena up in her arms, lays her gently on the bed and sets the alarm for in an hour and half time. A quick text to the kids to say they will be late and an expected time home, she lays next to her wife and enjoys a sleepy cuddle. It doesn’t seem like 2 minutes have passed when Bernie’s alarm is going off rousing them both, Serena surprised to find she is in bed, the last thing she remembers is the lower back massage. “Thank you my love, I must of desperately needed that, and you must of too.” Bernie hums as she switched off the alarm, taking several attempts as her eyes adjust to the bright light of the screen, she notices that she has 2 messages. One from Charlotte and one from Morven. Cameron hasn’t returned home yet, he was going to speak to Marcus about what happened on Boxing Day. Neither him or Marcus are answering their phones and both of them are really worried. Then another ping, it is from Cam himself. He is in A&E, wanting Bernie to come and fetch him. Bernie shows Serena the message, “that is not good. I am going to bloody kill that ex-husband of yours.” They get dressed and head through the basement rabbit run to get to A&E quicker. Thankfully her friend Dylan is treating him, not before spotting two police officers standing outside wanting to speak with Cam but Dylan not letting them in just yet. Bernie and Serena stand at the nurses station looking like they are looking for a family friend, Dylan takes them around the long way to get them to Cam who is HDU. 

“What on earth?” Serena gasps as she sees Cam sitting up with a chest drain in, “Now Mrs Wolfe, Major, don’t get him started gain. He was attacked coming out of your ex-husbands house, he has a few broken ribs, a punctured lung hence the chest drain, a broken nose and eye socket which will need a maxillofacial surgeon to take a look at when the swelling has gone down and as a result in a good kicking, he had 2 fractures in his left leg.” Bernie’s head bounces up and down with each bit of information, looking at her son closely, the swelling on his face increasing and he winces as the cold ice pack is placed on his face silently by Serena who bats his hand away when he tries to do it himself. Serena checks the drain is working properly, looks at the blood flow to his foot that is still in a vacuum pack splint as they needed to deal with the chest first. Dylan leaves them to it, sneaking out the back door so they can have the conversation in private.

“Where is your dad?” Bernie asks in her ‘Majors’ voice. Cam stutters, tries not to cough as he took a breath in too deep, “at home. He called whats his name again, trying to get me to ‘talk some sense’ into Charlotte. That idiot thought I was actually going to do it, I agreed just so I could get out of that house. God I hate my dad right now. I was walking down the steps and I felt a blow to my back.” Cam tries to lean forward, his bare back showing a rather dashing footprint. “I fell down the last 2 steps and the rest I have no clue. I woke up in the MTU, glad its back by the way. Ruby wanted to take me to AAU but I insisted I was to come here, no favouritism and all that.” Cam blushed, Bernie’s face went red with anger. “Bernie love, he did the right thing, if he came to AAU then you couldn’t of stopped yourself from treating him and then going to do what I am about to stop you from doing. Going to see Marcus. Lets focus on Cam and the girls yeah? They need us more, let the police deal with Marcus and that idiot.” Bernie nodded in defeat, her wife was right, she needed to concentrate on her family. The police could do far worse harm where Marcus is concerned and well when she next sees Charlottes ex, she will use her 13 ways to kill him with her bare hands, something Serena jokes about when it is not so serious. 

“Ok……Right I am going to ring Charlotte and Morven at home then be right back. You need to make a statement to the police, tell them about boxing day too!” Cam nods, Bernie beckons them in as she walks out, Serena holds the icepack to a different part of his face as he retells the story, more in-depth to the police and them taking his statement. Serena is glad that Bernie didn’t hear the full low down on what happened, the fact that Marcus watched from behind the window and did nothing. The police confirmed it was a passerby that called the ambulance and them, that there was a suspect in custody, Serena is glad because she knows that Bernie would be after him otherwise; they ask if they can have contact details of Morven and Charlotte, Serena giving her address and the mobile numbers for them each. But states that they would be here shortly knowing that they wouldn’t keep away no matter how much Bernie begs them. “Look officers, I must make you aware. Charlotte has had a few issues in her pregnancy, I would appreciate it if I could be with her when she gives her statement. She will need someone for moral support and to make sure that she isn’t overwhelmed more than necessary. I wont interfere unless I feel she or her pregnancy is in danger.” The police officer leaves to check with his superiors and confirms that it wont be an issue as long as Charlotte agrees too. Serena and Cam sighs in relief. Bernie comes back, her fists are pumping, Marcus left her a voicemail asking how Cam was, the uniformed police officers that were exiting the room came back in, “Major Wolfe can I listen to the message please, I will need it as evidence.” Bernie plays it for the officers in front of Cam and Serena; ‘Bernie it is me. I think that Cam is on his way to AAU, he looks in a bad way. He shouldn’t have lied, he shouldn't be protecting our daughter she is too young to have a baby, she doesn’t need to have any children, she is too like you! Anyway, let me know how he is. I didn’t go out to treat him as he was standing over him, Bernie even I was scared that he was going to kill him. That was his final word as he slammed the door.’ The recording was played over and over again until the officers wrote it down word for word, Bernie promising to bring it to the station tomorrow.

As Serena knew, Bernie did too, even though she begged them to stay at home, Charlotte, Morven and Greta, who drove them in, knocked on the door; Serena left the room to get them all a drink, Bernie following leaving Cam to explain everything that had happened. The next thing they know Charlotte is staggering out of the room clutching her belly, she shouts for Bernie and Serena, hangs on until they reach her and then faints at their feet; Serena and Bernie managing to break her fall, lowering her down to the ground. “Can I get a trolley and some help here please.” Serena bellows through A&E. Dylan, Ethan and Louise all run up and help Serena turn Charlotte on her left hand side into the recovery position until one of the porters brought a trolley. 

Bernie bent down and picked her daughter up, placing her on the trolley, following Ethan and Dylan closely behind; Serena staying with a anxious Cam who is trying to see as far as he can, how his sister is. Morven and Greta are very shaken at the turn of events, not just for Cameron, but now for Charlotte too.


	60. Action Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is a dooshbag!

Serena is pacing up and down HDU wanting to hear about Charlotte, Cameron is in pain and panicking and in need of meds which she cannot give as she is classed as a relative, everyone is where they need to be, with Charlotte as Cam is stable for now. Serena tries to do something useful and calls Fleur on her mobile, hoping that she is still in the hospital; she is, thankfully she is on her way down. Serena asks Charlie for permission to treat Cam with pain relief and to plaster his leg, he begrudgingly agrees and sends in David to help. “How is she?” Cameron asks as soon as David walks in HDU from Resus, he nods as he shuts the door, noticing the two police officers standing guard, “she is still unconscious but all of her initial tests are ok, just looks like she has fainted.” Cameron sighs in relief, “and the babies?” Morven asks, Davids face contorts a little, “what……what about the babies?” Morven asks again more frustrated and panicked this time, rubbing her own growing baby bump. “Well we are getting a Gyne consultant down to assess, but it looks as though she is in slow labour and we really need to stop it. Quickly!” Serena bolts out through the door with her phone in hand calling Fleur once again; she bursts through the Resus doors and stands by her wife's side, watching as Louise puts the heartbeat and contraction monitor on Charlotte’s belly, the heartbeats are strong and steady to which both Serena and Bernie together sigh in relief at, they can see the top of her stomach tightening, counting the minutes between each contraction and they are currently about 4 minutes apart, Serena silently begging for Fleur to arrive sometime in the next few minutes. 

The doors fly open, the short red headed overly cheery woman enters snapping on her gloves asks loudly signalling her arrival, “how far apart and what has she had?” Fleur ignores Bernie and Serena for the moment and makes sure her full attention is focussed on Charlotte. Louise shows her the file and talks in a quiet voice. Fleur kicks Bernie and Serena out while she does an internal exam shouting the dose of Terbutaline to be injected immediately to hopefully stop the contractions.   
Bernie and Serena head back to Cam with an update, they help David to plaster his leg, make sure that Morven and Greta are ok, not needing any further drama tonight. She tells Serena she intends to ring Jason with an update and finally Bernie calls Marcus.

She makes the phone call on her mobile in Ms Beauchamp’s office; she has an app where she can record incoming and out going calls, she switches it on and the officers make a note of the time and date of the call. “Bernie how is he?” Marcus sounds worried and Bernie isn’t about to alleviate that any time soon. “It is not so much Cameron you need to worry about anymore, it is MY daughter.” Bernie’s voice is raised but not shouting,   
“Cameron has forbidden me to disclose to you how he is, but Charlotte at this precise moment in time cannot give her consent. So this is what I am going to tell you.” 

Bernie takes a deep breath, she hopes and prays she doesn’t loose her cool, that wouldn’t be helpful at this moment in time. 

“You are not to contact me, my wife or MY children, their partners or their friends. If you do I will have you for stalking, intimidation and for assault, all of which you still may be charged with if MY son choses to do so. This attack on MY son is as a result in you goading Charlottes ex-boyfriend to get what you want.” Bernie taking a few seconds to compose herself, she stretches her fingers on the desk and continues. “YOU arranged the meeting, YOU arranged that he would be there knowing he has already attacked MY daughter. Speaking of MY daughter, she may just be like me in looks and personality. I am proud of that; she will make an excellent mother. I may not have been there a whole lot of the time for MY children Marcus, BUT I was doing my job, as were you. And…. and how DARE you hold it against me! When I was home from tour I cooked and cared for them full time while you were at work, I was there for them in every way I could possibly be at the time……..most importantly I am there for them now and you aren’t, you wont be and I hope for one that you suffer a whole lot more with your conscience than I ever did while I was doing my job and not just being a selfish bastard.” Bernie slammed her hand down on the desk, pressed the end call button without another word spoken by Marcus. 

The police officer noted down the end time of the call and she emailed him immediately the voice recording for their records. “That was very well handled Major Wolfe, do you think he will try and contact them?” Bernie rubs her face, “yes I think he will, Cameron has already told all staff that only Serena, Morven and I can have any details about how he is. I have done the same for Charlotte for now, until she can give her consent.” They make a note of this too, “Major, we will be back to take the statements of everyone else when things have settled down. Here are my contact details, let me know when it is convenient.” Bernie takes the proffered card walks them out and heads back to Charlotte.

“I thought I might find you here.” Jason says with a sleeping Ginny in her pushchair, Bernie turns to him and places her head on his shoulder. “How is she?” He asks his face full of concern. “She could be having the baby, but she is unconscious. We are worried Jason, but Ms Fanshaw and Dylan are doing everything they can to help her and the babies.” Jason nods, “can the babies be born at 22 weeks? I heard that it can be very dangerous.” Bernie nods, “It can Jason, but she has had some medication to try and stop it, at least her waters haven’t broken.” He nods, “Come on mum, lets go and see Cameron. I need to get Greta and Guinevere home as it is way past her bedtime.” Bernie’s heart flutters as he said the words ‘mum’ with ease, she tucks her hand in his elbow and is escorted back to Cam and the others.

Jason and Cam talk, Serena helps Greta to get her coat on, thanking her for looking after the house and the girls. “Thats what family does. We look after each other, like you looked after Jason, then me and now Guinevere. We are a family now.” Serena receives a tentative hug from her daughter in law, still not whole comfortable with hugging but she is getting better, they say their goodbyes and wait with Cam until he is moved onto AAU under Bernie’s strict instructions and no further comments from him.

About an hour later.

Fleur knocks on the door signalling them to enter, Charlotte is still unconscious and that is a concern, but the contractions seemed to have died off, well become further apart at least. “I have found her a bed on maternity, I am on nights so I personally will be paying close attention to her. But now you pair get off home, get some sleep and I promise I will ring you and page you if anything changes. Ok? I will even get a nice butch Policewoman to come and knock your front door down if I have too!” Fleur says with a smirk, Serena rolls her eyes; Bernie was about to protest but Serena shakes her head, whispers in her ear so no-one else can hear. “Basement, that way we are close, still here but we can rest too.” Fleur watched the pair interact wondering what on earth caused the Major to back down so quickly and without any arguing. Serena placed a kiss to Charlottes forehead and pulls Bernie in to do the same then they head out of A&E, down to the basement into their den. They doze but not sleep properly, at least their bed is far comfier than the on call room; it may not have been what Bernie intended for it to be used for, but nevertheless it has come in very handy. Shame they have an empty house at home as Morven is staying on the ward with Cam, utilising the on call room when she is forced to leave his bedside.

The following morning they are woken up by their alarms going on their phones, they switch them off and Bernie makes a drink while Serena sends a message to Greta, hoping she and Jason will be and understanding that Sunday lunch wont be served today. Greta replies stating that she will do a Sunday dinner at home, make enough for them and Morven too, that she will drop it off later this afternoon at their house. She enquires after Cam and Charlotte but Serena can’t say anything just yet apart from ‘No news is good news.’ Serena promises that someone will give them an update as soon as they can.

Bernie and Serena head to pulses after a quick wash, as they sit at their table they spot Fleur about to leave through the main entrance, Serena shouts her and she saunters over, pressing a lipstick staining kiss to Serena’s forehead making Bernie growl at her. “Down Werewolfe! I’m only messing, Oh do you want one too?” Fleur reaches over to grab Bernie’s face but the death stare makes her back off quickly with a giggle. “Well Miss Wolfe is waking up, the contractions have stopped for now, as you both know they can start again at any time. The babies are happy and looking good, grown a lot in the past week. Which is all encouraging.” Serena breathes a sigh of relief, Bernie’s eyes well up and she pulls in Fleur, fiercely hugs her, Fleur taking full advantage and squeezing the Major’s bottom in return; to which Bernie pushes her back into her chair and Serena raises her eyebrow, “what I am only human!” Fleur states with a wink to both of them separately. She leaves quickly after receiving a phone call that makes her blush, with a quick wave she vanishes into the carpark leaving Serena to call Morven down for breakfast.

Morven comes, wheeling Cameron with her, Bernie scowling at him as she knows he is the instigator of the great ward escape. Serena pays for their breakfasts and they all go up together to see Charlotte; she has cognitive movements when being spoken to, her heart rate increases when she likes or dislikes something, like when Cam goads her stating she is missing out on Greta’s caramel sponge with ginger ice-cream, her favourite. After an hour of sitting at her bedside they get kicked out as Charlotte needs tests and scans, Bernie and Serena head to AAU to see what is happening there, even on their day off.

AAU is quiet, so they head over out for a walk as it is a nice but cool winters day. “We haven’t done anything like this since our honeymoon.” Serena says as she takes her wife’s hand, Bernie squeezes her fingers and remains silent, Serena can see something in her wife’s brain being processed and allows her to do so, showing silent support as her arm now has slipped around Bernie’s waist. Bernie stills as they round a corner and pulls Serena back as they watch Marcus. He is loudly and very drunkenly coming out of the pub, actually he is thrown out by the security guard; he walks down from the pub on the walkway by the canal side. He stumbles and falls over a picnic bench and lands on the ground, rolls into the canal. Bernie sprints over, Serena immediately calls for the fire brigade and an ambulance knowing that he will need help getting out this time of year, hypothermia sets in quickly.   
The water is too low and Bernie can’t reach him, he splutters and waves his hands around, he can hardly keep himself afloat yet managed to scream profanities at her. A bystander takes off his belt and hands it to Bernie but its still not long enough, Serena goes into the pub and asks the barman for an empty bottle, the biggest one he has got. The barman comes out with a 5ltr bottle, they had just used the last to refilled the juice bottles. Serena throws it to Marcus and it helps him to keep him afloat until the fire brigade and ambulance gets there. Bernie is really hoping that they send the MTU.

The MTU does come, it arrives first and they inflate their small floatation device, anchor the rope ladder onto the canal side, Bernie helping to do the knots even after Jan told her to stay back. Serena was getting the antibiotics ready and the suction equipment while Iain was going down the ladder that Ruby in front of Marcus after throwing the inflated device and trying to pull him towards Iain but he was stuck; Marcus is screaming that his leg is caught and that it is all Charlotte’s and Bernie’s fault. Iain gets back up and is helped into the drysuit by Jan and Bernie, he has the safety knife attached to his ankle and he defends back down. 

They are still waiting for the fire brigade, they can hear the sirens so Serena sends a bystander off to guide them in. Guess who turns up in her white helmet, Alex. “Great thanks for coming.” Bernie says as she watches from afar, Iain gives Alex the low down but Marcus has spotted who it is and starts again with the profanities now laying into Alex, refusing any help from the fire brigade as he is sure that Alex would let him die. Alex gets her team to stand back, they don’t leave completely as they are most likely to still be needed. Iain gets into the freezing cold water and starts cutting away the weeds, as he does so he gets tangled up, there are too many to cope with and he signals to Bernie for help. 

“Alex I need your team NOW!” Iain grabs the bottle that Serena threw in, holding it just under his chin to keep his own head out of the water. Marcus still swinging the floatation device around causing more weeds to wrap around his legs, occasionally pulling him under.  
Alex places a small boat with 2 crew members inside it, they put a sling around both men, only for Marcus to throw it off again and rapidly sinking, only to come up for air grabbing it and holding onto it tightly, no silent in his abuse. Thanks to this, Iain can cut himself free; then he is hauled onto the boat and help up to the canal side where Serena and Jan treat him for hypothermia and any possible infections that he could get as the canal water is full of nasty bacteria. While they were busy doing that Bernie was trying to calm Marcus down as he was still refusing help from the fire brigade but losing consciousness through hypothermia, as he closes his eyes for the last time the fireman manages to free him by undoing his trousers and shoes allowing him to slip away from them, easier too as he can no longer struggle.  
They board him and lift him to the canal side where Ruby and Bernie are waiting, Jan and Serena still taking the dry suit off Iain.

They load everyone onto the MTU and head back to AAU, Serena calling everyone to battle stations, as she likes to call it……an ode to Bernie’s army days. Bernie and Serena leave their AAU team to it and goes to Cameron to give him the heads up, he is disgusted by his dads behaviour and asks Donna to not give any information about him to his dad and vice versus. Donna nods and gives him his medication along with doing his obs. Morven has headed home for a shower and a change of clothes, Cam knows she is likely to stop at Greta’s for lunch too as he has begged her too, hoping for a plate of food himself, he wasn’t joking about Greta’s baking abilities, he loves the caramel sponge pudding too.

The basement door closes, Bernie locks it and screams, startling Serena. She slaps the wall a few times in frustration. When Serena gets chance she turns her around and holds onto her tightly until she relaxes in the embrace. Bernie’s feral instincts take over, she roughly and passionately kisses her wife, forces her to the nearest wall where she has just hit, Serena lets go, lets her wife take out her frustrations on her body, heaven knows she is frustrated too. 

Bernie lifts her up, carries her over to the bed and undresses them both swiftly; Bernie halts over Serena’s naked body, her own eyes are black and her chest is heaving she looks at Serena for permission, Serena bucks her hips and places her hands and legs to where the restraints are tells Bernie to use her body for what ever she wants, whatever she needs. 

Bernie slows right down, predatory mode. 

She ties Serena at her wrists and ankles, places the nipple clamps on too getting Serena to hold the chain in her mouth, pulling her nipples tightly upwards. Bernie’s fingers circle Serena’s clit meaningfully but slow, she practically drags the wetness out of Serena’s body, spreading it all over her folds, allowing it to drip down to her anus. After her first orgasm Bernie leaves the bed and goes to their toy cabinet, she selects the larger double headed dildo and the smallest single dildo.   
Serena watches as her wife inserts her end easily, straps the straps on tight and sucks almost deep throats the smaller dildo to make it as wet as she can; Serena knows what it coming and she moans at the sight, flooding once more in anticipation. 

Serena expected Bernie still to be fierce and rough but she isn’t, she is strong and loving, her hands and movements are exact, knows exactly what to do or not do to make Serena cum or squirm. Bernie uses her own legs to keep Serena’s hips off the bed while she gets Serena ready for the dildo, stretching her anus with her fingers at first before placing the smaller single dildo in her there; she thrusts it a few times but leaves it about half way out. Bernie needs to kneel up so she replaces her legs with a pillow and gives Serena time to adjust, they kiss passionately for a while, Serena nipping at Bernie’s bottom lip trying to get them moving forward faster; but it doesn’t, her lips move lower, paying special attention to her erect and sensitive nipples, Serena tries to arch up but she is tightly bound so she goes to begging instead. Bernie laughs, she licks her way back up Serena’s body from her navel to her lips, as their lips meet again Bernie inserts the dildo into Serena’s wet awaiting core and she moans, she gets louder as it goes further in. Bernie leans up and back a little, reaches behind herself and grabs the dildo that is in Serena’s arse, as she thrusts with her hips, she copies the same movements with the one anal one.

Slow long thrusts, as she is deep inside of Serena she tilts her hips then slowly takes them out, Bernie’s free hand reaches her breasts and takes off one nipple clamp and squeezes it with her hand instead, again meaningful but not rough, slowly twists and pulls her nipple then letting it bounce back. Serena’s orgasm is building but she needs more, so Bernie’s hand that was on her breast is now at her clit, again slow and pressured circles, slipping once or twice due to Serena being so wet but neither cares about that right now. Serena wraps her hands around the rope that is keeping her bound to the bed and cuffs, her toes curls almost painfully as she is being taken higher and higher until she lets go. 

The next thing she know is that she is being spooned by Bernie, the dildo still in her pussy but the anal has one gone; her hands are tied at the front and her ankles are bound too, together. One of Bernie’s hands are gently squeezing her neck the other is at her stomach, keeping her tightly to Bernie’s front as her hips move slowly again, in and out, long and slow. Serena’s body is shaking with want, Bernie again is building her up but again she needs more, she opens her knees slightly and uses her own hands to circle her clit, Bernie for the moment at least unaware. Serena’s hips meets Bernie’s with each thrust hoping for a little more power but Bernie stops her by holding onto her hips, keeping her still. Bernie shuffles back inches with each withdrawal until they are both on the edge of the bed, Bernie managing to get off it without withdrawing the dildo completely, turning it as she stands making Serena moan at the change, a welcome change. 

Bernie pulls Serena’s hands away having spotted what she was doing, pushes and pulls her into a tight ball with her core on the edge of the bed; she holds Serena still and tells her that she is going to fuck her hard and fast, Serena begs for it, requests it to happen NOW! Bernie takes the dildo out almost for the last time before she vigorously thrusts in and out while keeping Serena in a tight ball. It doesn’t take too long before Serena is shaking through her orgasm, then another and another. Bernie only stopping as she has ran out of frustrated energy. She loosens the straps and lets the dildo fall to the floor, pushes Serena so her head is over the edge of the bed and she stands with her core directly over Serena’s head. Serena immediately latching onto Bernie’s clit, sucking and flicking with her tongue until Bernie’s knees goes week and she falls face first into Serena’s pussy; Serena hasn’t stopped, she change of pressure and angle means she can suck and lap harder on Bernie’s clit. Bernie copies exactly what Serena does, “at the same time” Bernie requests, a hum from Serena signals she has heard, her hips buck and she hums once again signalling she is ready. Bernie lifts her head, opens Serena’s folds wide open and enters her with two fingers and sucks hard on her clit, bringing them both to the final climax of the Sunday lunchtime. Bernie undoes the ropes and cuffs, the lie spooning one another as they drift off to sleep since more for a few hours.

This time they do sleep, through exhaustion and frustration. In a few hours they would have to see what state Marcus is in and check on their children. Alarm set for 4 hours time.


	61. Seeing in the New Year - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one way to celebrate seeing in the New Year as newly weds

Bernie and Serena once again freshen up and head back up to AAU, Serena pays a visit to Marcus while Bernie visits Cameron, hoping to take him down to see Charlotte again as he has now had his chest drain out. She smiles as she walks through the door, seeing Morven carefully plump up his pillows while spying the chance for a chaste kiss, “don’t let me stop you. I would say it stops when you are married but that is all a lie.” Morven giggles and waves her engagement ring at Cameron, “not long now.” Cam pulls her in for another kiss and states loudly that he cannot wait. Bernie rounds the wheelchair to his bedside and ignores his grumblings about needing one but knows its a fight he will not win with either his future wife or his mother. “Where is the wicked step mother?” Cameron asks earning him a slap to the back of his head and a “you deserved that!” From Morven. “She has gone to check on your farther.” Cameron mumbles something that neither understand but don’t ask to repeat as they head down to maternity.

“So what do we have here then? Hope you have sobered up?” Serena says as Marcus stirs from his sleep, Serena loudly slapping the folder down on the table as she reads through it. “Where is?” Serena cuts Marcus off immediately “What? Where is who? Your ex-wife, your son or your daughter all of which want nothing at all to do with you?” Marcus turns his back and coughs violently, spitting up water from the canal still, they are keeping a close eye on him as he has secondary drowning. Serena grabs the suction unit from the wall and helps by clearing the water from his airway as he is gasping and spluttering. He reaches out to touch her hand but she pulls away, she scowls and once he has stopped coughing she notes down how much liquid she has siphoned off and writes it in his notes as she glares at him.   
“What the bloody hell were you thinking you fucking idiot? What did you do to get thrown out of the pub, apart from being sloshed?” Marcus sat up a little and stared down at his feet, “I honestly can’t remember.” Serena slammed the file down again. “For fucks sake Marcus, you are damaging yourself as well as your family….. MY family. Do you want to end up in a police cell or in a box in the morgue? Because the way that you are going thats exactly what is going to happen. Bernie will kill you, for heavens sake Marcus I will kill you if you carry on.” Marcus doesn’t bring himself to speak, they are interrupted by a knock on the door to which Serena shouts for them to come in, the two plain clothed police officers from yesterday returns to take Marcus’ statement about his involvement and near accidental drowning. Serena bids goodbye with one final statement in earshot of the officers, “be honest with yourself and be truthful to them, its the only way they may forgive you.” Serena checks the side room to find it empty, she heads down to maternity to be with her wife and children.

To everyones surprise Charlotte is sat up nursing a cup of tea, dunking a digestive biscuit in it when her mother, brother and sister in law arrives. “Wheres my other mum?” She asks, Bernie rolls her eyes as Serena is instantly missed by both of their children, “she will be down in a min.” Cameron’s face distorts, “Yeah she has gone to see the dick head of our sperm donor.” Charlottes face wonders what he is talking about “you dad Char, he is in here too, nearly drowned.” Morven says hoping that her sister in law will remain calm, she does, actually she doesn’t batter an eyelid. She just asks when she can leave the hospital. 

The on call doctor told her what had happened as soon as she was awake enough; that she was in labour and it was stopped, she was told she needed bed rest and kept an eye on for a short while in hospital and then at home. Bernie promised that she could come home as soon as she was discharged, but unlikely be until early in the new year. Charlotte told them some of her colleagues came down to check on her with gifts and chocolates, there was still a lot of cleaning up over the Gaskell fiasco so they were in work, filing and finalising the compensation to the bereaved families.

Serena walks through the door, gives them all a kiss in turn apart from Bernie who coughs and pouts her lips “you have forgotten someone!” Serena laughs playfully pulls on her cheeks and gives a handful of kisses until they both are too busy laughing with the rest of them, Cam pretend choking making them laugh even more. Serena caught up with the gossip on the two of them, she promises to take Morven home when they leave as she wants to get back to the hospital to celebrate letting in the new year with Cam and Charlotte. “Sorry folks but us oldies will be having an early night as we have tomorrow off then in for 5 days straight.” They understand, but so does Cam, knowing his mother hasn’t missed seeing in a new year for the passed 40 years, “I know you will be in bed when you see in the new year,” a cheeky smile adorns his face, “but really you saying you’re having an early night, come on Madre, no one believes that!” Bernie blushes and nods, hides her face beneath her fringe, Serena not understanding exactly what she was getting at until Bernie tucks her face in Serena’s neck and sloppily kisses it. Serena’s face remains nonchalant, but her body is once again on fire, Bernie sneaks her hand in Serena’s back pocket and squeezes her arse, she has to take a few steps back away from Bernie as any second now she will retaliate and none of the children want to see that. Bernie tucks her hands in her pocket and says that they need to be going so Morven can get back. They say their goodbyes to Charlotte and take Cam back up to AAU. As they walk through AAU doors, Cameron spots the police officers still talking to his father, he tries not to look at the man himself but he is rather hard to miss, Marcus waves his hand slightly, uncomfortably, but Cam turns his head away and asks for his door to remain shut along with the blind, Morven shuts the blind and hugs Cam, Bernie and Serena taking a back seat, he knows they are there to support him. Serena leaves silently with a nod from Bernie, someone needs to tell Charlotte what really happened and Bernie cannot do that just now, her anger is still apparent and that does not need to be transferred onto their daughter.

Charlotte is found wandering up and down the corridor, she needed to stretch her legs and as long as she stops on the ward none of the nurses minded. Serena lets herself in through the locked door and beckoned Charlotte over to sit with her in the quiet room. She helps Charlotte to sit on the low sofa and holds her hands as she begins to tell her what happened yesterday and to Cameron as she had forgotten most of it, not surprising really. They pause as Charlotte cries in anger, swears so loudly that the nurse comes in and checks on her, does her blood pressure while she is at it, and brings in a cup of tea for her too, always helps…..a British thing, tea in a crisis. Charlotte asks after her dad, Serena tells her that he is still in danger but is stable, she asks if she can go and visit him and although Serena says she will never stop her, at the minute she doesn’t think its a good idea as any more stress could induce labour again. “I promise if you still want to go, I will take you when you are discharged.” Charlotte hugs Serena, “will you stay with me too, I don’t want to be alone with him.” Serena nods, “your mum too if you want.” Charlotte shakes her head, “just you will be ok.” They say their goodbyes again and Serena leaves Charlotte to churn over the information about her father as she heads to the main reception where her wife and Morven are talking to Ric and Sasha; they quickly say their goodbyes and walk out to the car together.

Once home Serena finds their dinners on the side along with a tray of sponge cake and a jug of caramel sauce along with the instructions on how long to warm it up in the microwave. There is even a dinner for Charlotte and Cam too, Morven promising to take them to the hospital when she returns, they have small talk around the table until Morven grabs a shower. Bernie pours them both a glass of wine and sits next to Serena on the sofa. “Tonight, at midnight, we are going to make love to each other, slow hot and sweaty love, I intend to have you in every position available, we will not stop until our bodies cannot move any more.” Serena watches Bernie’s eyes light up as she tells Bernie between kisses this, Bernie’s breathing becomes laboured and her hands become twitchy, she know she cant start anything yet, but by gum, as soon as Morven is in the car she will pounce on Serena. 

“I want to start by undressing you, kissing every inch of skin that is uncovered, I will kiss your neck long and slow, your hands will wander all over my body, my head will find its way between your thighs and I will make you cum again and again and again.” Serena takes a slurp of her wine, uses her tongue from the neck of the glass to the rim to get the droplet that has escaped, Bernie watches, fire dancing in her eyes, she licks her lips and as soon as Serena places her empty glass down she pounces, she straddles Serena, her hands in her hair, pushing her into the back of the sofa, Serena encouraging her to move her hips against her, moaning as she does it, she knows exactly what spurs Bernie on. They hear the shower stop and the bedroom door shut and Bernie has to push herself away, she gets the plates and bowls ready for Morven and places them in the car, sneaks in a bottle of champers too as they prefer to stick with the shiraz. Morven wishes them a happy new year and heads off back to the hospital to Cam and Charlotte.

9:30pm comes quickly enough, Bernie just finished taking the rubbish out as Serena does the last of the dishes, not that there is many really, when Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s waist, kisses her neck as she places the last plate on the drainer. Serena holds on to the worktop and stretches her neck as Bernie moves around to the other side, her hands now taking Serena’s breasts and moulding them. Serena rests back onto her wife, Bernie walks them both backwards through the kitchen door to the stairs. Serena turns around in her arms, she expected to enjoy the emptiness of the house but Bernie has other ideas. “We have the house to ourselves and no one can hear when you scream my name. I want us to use the ropes again, I want to tie each other up and take it in turns to shake the newly laid foundations.” Serena breathlessly places her head on Bernie’s shoulders, “my turn first” she says as she pulls herself away and heads upstairs to their bedroom. 

Serena grabs the ropes and place them in the rings ready, checking with Bernie which ones she wants. Trying to imagine what exactly Bernie is going to do to her but then tries to forget the images floating in her mind, she is already drenched and she chose to go first. The last of the ropes hung she starts to arrange the selection of goodies that they have at home as some are at their hideout in the hospital. The eye mask that Serena uses when she has a migraine also appears along with a few silk scarves that Bernie pulls out, her favourite ones. The double headed dildo comes out, it seems new and Bernie holds it up in the air, this one has no straps; its long and thick in both ends, it black and white marble effect and Bernie likes it very much, Serena takes it off her and places it on the bedside table with a wink. Bernie clenches her thighs together to ease the throbbing only to feel more dripping down her thigh.

Everything is out, Serena carefully undresses Bernie, gets her to sit on the small square orthopaedic cushion that has been acquired from the hospital ready for when Cam returns home, but it will be cleaned thoroughly by then. Bernie is gently pushed back and is told to wait while Serena takes of her own lacy knickers, trousers and unbuttons her shirt all the way. For now she wants to partially dressed, Bernie can have the pleasure of the rest later, maybe. She takes Bernie’s wrist and ties it to the bedpost, wrapping the rope all the way up her arm until she is about half way up her bicep. The same goes for the other, the mask is placed on next and Serena opens Bernie’s legs and places her feet flat on the bed.   
Serena starts to pour a little massage oil over Bernie’s neck and chest, it cool and makes Bernie shiver and gasp at the first contact, her face tries to follow Serena, hoping to bring her in for a kiss but Serena stays just enough out of reach. As she reaches Bernie’s breasts she tweaks her nipples, pulls until the oil makes them slip out of her grip, making Bernie shake and tries to close her legs but Serena is in the way, she glides her oily hands from her knee to her core and pushes them wide again and back where she wants them. Serena needs to take off her shirt, she carefully shakes it off, lets it pool to the floor and then she presses her body to Bernie’s and ruts her chest from Bernie’s stomach to her face, Bernie immediately tries to nip or suck but the transferred oil makes it difficult; her breathing is laboured and her skin is pickled red with arousal, the liquid pooling on the cushion is gathering nicely.

Serena gets the new double headed strapless dildo and inserts it in her own core, gives herself a few extra strokes before rising to her feet, asking Bernie to open her mouth. Serena glides it in until she feels the tip hit the roof of Bernie’s mouth and she brings it out. This dildo is smooth and almost rigid, there is not much give in it so she is wary of being too rough, anyway for now she doesn’t want to be rough she is after sensual erotica. Once she repeats this a few times and the dildo is well lubricated, Bernie begging also, Serena kneels back down, pushes it deep in Bernie’s core and presses her torso into Bernie. “Oh thats soooooo good.” Bernie hums as Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck, rolling her hips so it gets as deep as it can, she can even feel their clits rub together too thanks to there being no harness. Bernie lifts her legs off the mattress as Serena slowly fucks her wife, just enough pressure for them both as they use their inner muscles to stimulate a little more, the added sensation of their clits touching as they join together makes it more erotic for them. 

Serena’s bra rubbing too on Bernie’s sensitive oiled breasts makes her want to grab hold of Serena, anyway she can, but she is tied to the bed, so instead she places her heels on the base of Serena’s spine adding a little pressure making her moan in return. They share chaste quick kisses until their breaths become fast and haphazard, Serena can feel Bernie squeezing down a little more so changes her thrust to small quick ones instead of longer ones fearing that the dildo will come out of her core in the process. Bernie’s thighs squeeze tighter as she comes, loud throaty moan as she shakes her way through sending Serena over the edge too, pressing the dildo’s deep into them and keeping it there until they both relax.  
Serena pulls it out of Bernie first then herself, she takes off the blindfold and undoes the rope. Applies a little oil to Bernie’s arms, stimulating the blood back to her fingers and hands. They sit cuddling together until Bernie is ready for her turn.


	62. Seeing in the New Year - Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see why Marcus has been such a dufus!

Bernie is still heavily sexually charged after Serena had taken such good care of her, the loving and tentativeness was what they needed to start their long night off, seeing in the new year as newly weds. But Bernie wants to ramp it up a little and Serena doesn’t seem to mind at all, actually she is really looking forward to it and tells Bernie so. She is sent off to the bathroom to get a quick shower, Bernie doesn’t want any remnants of oil left on her body as it could be dangerous. As soon as Serena has finished she too quickly washes the oil off, hoping to use it again soon though, she thoroughly loved what Serena did earlier. Serena lay on the bed reading, letting herself air dry off in the process as her body is still fizzing from earlier and in anticipation of what is to come. 

When Bernie comes back she asks Serena to sit in the chair, giving her the mini bullet to start her off. “Do not come though my love, I just need you well lubricated for what I have in mind.” Serena switches on the small buzzy friend and places it just on her clit, moving it around in small circles. Bernie watches, entranced until she remembers what she needs to do. After a few adjustments of the ropes and two large black straps looming over the middle of the bed Bernie opens Serena’s legs wide and uses her fingers to check how wet Serena is exactly. Serena keens as her long slender fingers slip in and touch the swollen bud of flesh deep within her, the fingers are immediately lost as Bernie pulls away, licking them clean with a loud hum in the silence of the room.

Bernie beckons Serena over, places her on one of the black straps and helps her to lie down on the other, well half lying down anyway. One leg is lifted into a loop and is pulled tight, Bernie makes sure that the rope is snugly fitted at the back of Serena’s knee and does the same with the other one. She grabs two silk scarves and places them on Serena’s wrists and ties them around the black straps that is holding her back, through a loop about half way up, so Serena has little movement if she needs it. The third one is used to trail over Serena’s body, occasionally whipping after it is been dunked in a little cold water. Serena’s eyes widen as she sees the silk been brought down to her breasts, a hard slap then trailing over and around, for the same to be done to the other one and again repeated, all the way down her body until they reach the apex of her thighs. This time she places the end of the scarf that she is holding between Serena’s wet lips, tauts the fabric tight and slowly pulls upwards so the fabric slides through the wetness, up and over her clit. Once at the other end of the scarf she pulls downwards, the fun length; now the scarf is wet all the way through, Bernie pulls and pushes small movements, so the wet scarf rubs on her clit directly making Serena squirm and eventually cum.

The whip is next, small pats here and there, with the odd occasional hard whip; but this time not on her breasts. Bernie aims for the more fleshier parts of the body, Serena bucks and ruts against it, making herself swing in the process, exactly what Bernie wants her to do, so when she has a good swing motion going she gets the new double ended dildo and lines it up so every time Serena swings towards her it goes into her core, it mostly works unless Serena gets a little over excited and bucks a little too much and it slips out, only for Bernie to steady her once more and puts it straight back in. 

Each entry sparks a word screamed at Bernie, all encouraging her to carry on or begging her to “fuck me properly!” Bernie stops the swinging and starts to slowly lick her wife out, delving her long tongue deep in and starts thrusting until Serena starts to move with her, then she changes tactic and sucks briefly on her clit but not hard enough to make her cum again, not yet anyway. She enters her with one finger, but its too easy and Serena barely notices it so she adds another, and then another. Serena is so close to the edge that if Bernie didn’t do something soon she would cum and they both know its going to be a big one as an hour and a half of being played with since her last orgasm and she is at her limit. As the clock chimes 12, Bernie rams Serena with her hips that have the double ended strapless dildo back into her, for every chime she rams hard, squeezing Serena’s breasts too in time, by the time she gets to number 11 Serena is trying her best to hold on until the last chime, Bernie pulls on her neck and thrusts harder than the previous 11 and they both scream into the new year. Serena flails through her orgasm and Bernie holds onto her as much as she can, worried that she will slip through the straps and ropes. Once Serena stills she helps her onto the bed and slowly enters her again.

Their bodies flushed together from their feet to their noses, Bernie holds on tight and slowly rolls her hips, Serena wraps her lower legs over Bernie’s calves to keep her there, each roll makes their clits touch, Serena lifts her hips just a little so she can too roll, allowing both ends to work its magic. They whisper promises of love, as they slowly once again make love, their sweaty bodies moving against each other until they orgasm together, in sync, just like they are when they are in theatre together. It is now one in the morning and after several earth shattering orgasms they are both exhausted, Serena cleans the toys as Bernie puts the ropes and straps away, glad of their new investments. They lay in bed, have a final chaste kiss before falling asleep entwined until nearly midday when they are woken by grumbly stomachs in need of a fry up.

Food as always for Bernie in the new year is a full English breakfast, hash browns, mushrooms, bacon, sausages the lot. Serena watches in awe as the large plate is quickly devoured, hoping as she eats she doesn’t put on half a stone in the process. Bernie mops up the last of the runny egg with a piece of bread, Serena watches as some of the runny egg falls off the bread and lands on Bernie’s chin down onto her chest, just between her cleavage; she lovingly she swipes it off with her thumb, making sure she brushes deep into Bernie’s cleavage, before leaning in for a kiss. Bernie pulls her up and into her arms, encouraging Serena over to straddle her, as they continue a slow loving kiss. Hands gently wandering over each other, knowing that it will go no further; their muscles wont cope with another workout, especially as they are at work tomorrow and need to stand and walk efficiently. 

Serena stops as she hears her phone ringing, its Sian wishing her and Bernie a happy new year, brusque as ever asking if they shagged well into the new year, Serena coughing as an answer and Bernie blushing furiously not that Sian can see but the chuckle at the other end of the phone knows the answer anyway. After the call they make plans to take a walk to Jason and Greta’s hoping to have an hour with Ginny; Ginny only too happy to have her grandmothers undivided attention, they thank Greta for the dinner yesterday as they return the plates and bowls, stating that Morven will bring the rest over later. They stay for a coffee before heading back to the hospital to visit Cam, Morven and Charlotte who have taken over AAU’s side room, Charlotte managing to convince Fleur that she will be ok walking down to AAU on her own. 

They all end up playing the ‘Who am I’ game with colourful sticky notes, sticking to people who they know only, no famous people. Fletch joins in and so does Essie, then closely followed by Sasha. There are so many people in the side room it is now standing room only so when Marcus knocks on the door he is quickly escorted back to his bed by Serena, with orders not to ever go in that room again while Cam is in there, Charlotte walks behind her and reiterates the point to her father, stating that until he can behave, he is to have no contact at all with them.

This dulls the atmosphere, with Cameron and Charlotte both at a loss everyone slowly leaves. Cam is angry, angry that his father could just walk in and change the atmosphere from full of energy to cold as an iceberg in 2 seconds flat. He needs to leave, he needs to be as far away from his father as soon as possible. Ric signs his discharge papers under strict instructions for him to follow, Morven takes him home while Serena and Bernie take a shaken Charlotte back to maternity, explaining what had happened to Fleur, asking for her to check Charlotte over before they leave her again. Fleur reassures them that Charlotte is fine even though she is quiet, she is again on lates so promises to look after her and talk to her about what is going on, before they leave they have an envelope, when they open it there is a new set of scans for each of their children, Greta snuck in yesterday to have hers as Fleur knew they couldn’t leave her out if the others were having theirs done. A quick hug and they leave, photos in hand ready to be hung in the kitchen.

Before they head home they head back up to AAU to see Marcus who is lying in bed with red eyes; one of the nurses stated that a psych consult had been requested by him, stating that he has had suicidal thoughts and wants to act upon them. Ric has signed and organised it straight away, the psych consultant is in their way now. Bernie and Serena are both shocked at this turn of events, Marcus asking for help must be his way of showing them and their children he is willing to change, new year new leaf and all of that.   
He sees them both standing at the nurses station and beckons them over, asking for the curtains to be pulled around which Serena does, Bernie is uneasy, standing on the spot with her hands on her hips, leaning back slightly on her heals, biting her lips trying to stop her from saying something she may later regret or not, depending on what he has to say; she remains silent waiting for Marcus to give some sort of explanation. 

“First off I want to say is, I have asked for a psych consult because I have been struggling……struggling without you, without our children and without a job.” Bernie’s shoulders started to relax, there was something about her ex-husband that she knew deep down he was now speaking the truth, hopefully. “Since Charlotte’s declared she was pregnant I started to drink, I drank on the job and nearly ended some footballers career. I am sure that you will hear about it soon, it is about to hit the papers. Not that me drinking is her fault I want to add!” Bernie’s brow furrows and Serena pulls Bernie to sit in the visitors chair, knowing that neither of them liked the way the conversation was going. 

“Charlotte’s ex is…..no was my solicitor supplied by the GMC. He was going to fight the accusations but when I stated to him that I didn’t want to fight, I was in the wrong, I was drinking…..well hungover. He got angry with me, in turn I got angry with Charlotte. It’s not making much sense I know, but please hear me out.” Serena entwined her fingers with Bernie’s who clenched on tightly. “Not only did he get angry about me wanting to admit everything, he was angry about Charlotte’s pregnancy, he wants her…..sorry wanted her to have a termination. He is currently signing away his parental rights so he has nothing at all to do with the baby…..babies. I have eventually managed to get him to stop the adoption papers.” Marcus’ eyes welled up, Bernie places one hand to cover his but he flinches, she tries again and this time he keeps his hand there, Serena places her hand carefully on his upper arm. “I have messed this whole thing up with my children, yes I rang for Cameron to come over, I wanted to tell him what he was planning, what I had done……” Marcus licks his lips, takes a sip of water and continues. “But as Cam arrived, after we started to argue, he rang to say he was outside and needed to talk about the suspension and accusations, he also had some papers over to give to Charlotte. As I opened the door and he saw Cam standing behind me, I argued with Cam again, then he said whatever it was to get out of our home. He follow Cam and threatened to kill him, I honestly didn’t think that he would hurt him, but I was wrong, so wrong.” Marcus hides his face in his hands, Bernie’s hand moved from his hand to his calf, Serena’s remained steadfast. 

“I just froze at the window, I couldn’t move or anything. I watched as he beat our son up.” With Marcus now sobbing, finally spilling the truth Bernie and Serena both felt a little sorry for him. They left as soon as the psych consultant arrived; as soon as they were through the AAU doors, Bernie reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out her phone, switching off the secret recording of the conversation. Planning on sending it to the officers and handing her phone over with the others for evidence when she gets home or when she has to visit the station to sign her statement. With this fresh information they head down to Pulses for a coffee but as it was New Years Day they found it closed early, so they headed home.

In the car they sat silently for a few minutes, processing everything that had happened in the past 4 months up until now. Serena sat in the drivers seat, turned to Bernie, who had not yet even started the car. “Do you think that was the whole truth finally?” Bernie shrugged her shoulders, “I honestly don’t know, he seems to have told so many lies, I don’t know which one to believe, the only thing we can do is find out from the legal department, from Charlotte’s contacts, which means telling her too.” Serena took her hand off the gearstick and placed it gently on Bernie’s thigh, still looking ahead through the windscreen. “If we tell Charlotte then we need to tell Cameron too.” Bernie nodded, sighed, “you are right, I know that, but I am frightened that it will set Charlotte off again, so if we do, do it then it has to be while she is still being monitored.” Serena hummed her agreeance and drives home. Morven hovers in the kitchen, plating up some sandwiches for them all; Bernie goes to make them a hot drink while Serena start the talks with Cam.


	63. Forgive and Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron takes the news badly. Charlotte not so much,

Cameron doesn’t take the news as well as either of them had hoped, he was angry that his father of all people should have stopped his attacker, should have called for help or do something. Bernie and Serena didn’t have the answers he was after, they just let him listen to the recording over and over again and rant at the dishonesty of his father. Morven tries in vain to get him to see that his dad was in shock, not that she is excusing his behaviour, but all he can see is him being a coward and says so out loud as he leaves the room seething, leaving the ladies to sit with their sandwiches and drinks hoping that he will calm down soon. After a nearly an hour he re-enters the living room with an apology to them all; He didn’t mean to lose his cool with the messengers, just frustrated at the situation and yet again he is not allowed to work. Serena tries to lift the mood by telling him that he will have a list of jobs to do in the house, getting it ready for when the builders need to work inside the house. He smiled and nodded, glad of the company and stimulation, stopping him from getting too bored.

They headed to bed, planning what to say to Charlotte, needing her to keep as calm as she can to prevent her from going onto labour again but knowing that she really does need to be told, by them and no one else.   
The following morning Bernie and Serena head straight to their ward, Serena planned to work from AAU as technically it was a bank holiday but as she was still in charge of the whole hospital. She would have to deal with any issues that would arise no matter how badly timed they were. 

With ward rounds starting they both checked in on Marcus, who immediately asked after the children but as Bernie stated to him she couldn’t disclose it until they stated so or visited him in person, he nodded sadly understanding why they were like this towards him. After all it was his own doing. So instead he gave both Bernie and Serena a letter to give to them explaining what had really happened and why, hoping for a second chance (third in Charlotte’s case.) “I promise I will hand it over Marcus, but I cannot guarantee that they will read it.” Serena stated as she took them off him. He nodded, and allowed the breathing tests to be done. “Well I need a CT scan and an X-ray, if it is both clear and your markers are still down from the blood test earlier I will discharge you.” Bernie said professionally to the accompanying nurse while Serena was checking over what the psych consultant put, re-checked his medication that he had been placed on and signed the paperwork. They left him to rest until he could go down for the scans. 

The morning passed quickly, no routine surgeries booked but a few emergencies came in that kept them occupied but nothing too serious, a great teaching opportunity for the new recruits, letting them get valuable theatre time, actually hands on experience instead of observing. Sgt Culshaw and Daisy were thoroughly enjoying the theatre time, able to take the lead in the operations too, under the ladies watchful eyes. They don’t allow any small talk in theatre today, too many ears and far bigger gossip mouths that will fuel the gossip train if anything would to be said about what had happened over the past week, baring in mind the Christmas and new year celebrations usually sparked a few more rumours; of who kissed who, who had a fight, who broke up…… So teaching and knowing glancing it was.   
Bernie was on Sgt Culshaw’s side of the operating table and Serena on Daisy’s side, she has to stand on step ladders due to her being a person of small stature, so she can see and manoeuvre inside the patient, which all went well until she needed to reach over the patient’s opposite side however she did have help from the ODP’s, Serena allowing her to overcome her own difficulties. So two surgeries down it is lunchtime and Serena grabs their packed lunches made by Morven the day before and takes them down to Charlotte, Bernie nervously following behind.

Charlotte is found in the Sister’s office surrounded in paperwork that she begged off one of her colleagues as she was bored and desperately needed something to do. After much persuasion Shelly brought down the start of a new case against one of the doctors from a local hospital, not realising that Charlotte’s name used to be Dunn before she changed it by deed pole. Charlotte is sitting reading through the reams and reams case notes and statements, shaking her head disbelieving what she is reading.   
“Have you seen this? Did you know about this?” She says to her mothers in an exasperated tone, no ‘hello’, ‘good afternoon’ or even just a ‘hi’. Bernie looked over her shoulder and sat down on the spare chair in the room, Serena shuts the door behind her, places the food on the bookshelf, knowing they needed to talk first.   
“I……” she coughs to clear her throat. “We found out last night. We found out when your dad asked for a psych consult.” Bernie left that piece of information hanging in the air. Charlotte slowly lifted her head and looked as Serena who is holding a small white envelope with her name on, she instantly knows it is from her father, she can tell by his distinctive handwriting. “Whats this?” She asks, toying with the edge of the envelope. “You father gave it to us today when we did our ward rounds, we promised to give it to you and that is it. It is up to you if and when you read it.” Serena closed the file that was directly in front of Charlotte and placed a box full of treats and sandwiches in front of her. “Eat up, I shall go and make us all a cup of tea.” “Coffee.” Bernie shouted; Serena waved her hand as she left, leaving Bernie and Charlotte to talk.

Charlotte took the whole conversation better that Cam did, she too couldn’t understand why he just stood there; but she soon realised that the issue he had actually didn’t lay at her feet, the letter said so. It explained that the drinking got out of hand before she told him about the pregnancy, that he is very sorry he took it badly and he didn’t mean the things he had said. He listed everything he felt he had done wrong by them, and apologised for them all. Promising to try and be better from now on. “I don’t have the head or the heart yet to forgive and forget, but I am still willing to see him when I get out of here, could you tell him that please.” She asked nervously to Serena, who smiled when she placed the cup of tea by the files. “I will have to recuse myself from this, or state who he is to me at least, it is up to them if I carry on with this case.” Bernie nodded, “well forget that for now, lets eat and drink shall we?”

They ate and chatted, Bernie read over her notes and all being well she could go home tomorrow, Charlotte has agreed to work from home too, partly so Morven can get back to work while she looked after Cam but also she too would be bored. Serena offering her office if she needed to come into work to do work as she plans to be working from AAU in the future, hoping that the new CEO is starting soon.   
Bernie remembers that she needed to tell them about TCG starting. Charlotte belly laughs as she knows how much stick that she is going to get from, in her words, “the male chauvinistic pig!” Serena wonders what on earth they are letting themselves in for, she mentions that they too should tell Cam; Charlotte desperately wants to do it so they let her, then also stating that they should tell Marcus too as he could still be on the ward when he arrives tomorrow.   
Lunch over, Charlotte now laughing on the phone to Cameron, who is now thankful that he is off work as he has had a few run ins with him before.

Back on the ward, Marcus was just coming back from his scans so Bernie pulled the images up on her iPad, getting Serena too to look at them. There was still a little fluid in his lungs so they decided to consult with Jac regarding his treatment, making sure they don’t need to go in and drain surgically. Marcus is unhappy with the news but understands from a medical point of view what needs to happen however he is slightly happier when they tell him that Charlotte will visit once discharged. His good mood wavers when the whispers on the ward are confirmed, Tom Campbell-Gore is coming to Holby, permanently. Bernie wonders what happened between the two of them, she was going to ask but then her pager went off with an incoming trauma call, so leaves to deal with that. 

She calls Dom and finds out what the trauma is. A man is stuck half way up a tree with his chainsaw still revving, but the wind is so strong that the chainsaw is swinging in the gale force winds and chopping into the mans body as he tries to ward it away from himself as he dangles mid air. Dom advises to get the theatre on standby with Serena in there as he already knows there is a vascular compromise. Iain states that the fire crew are having to cut the branches down to give them a clear path to the patient, as quick as they can to get to him but they are having great difficulties with the wind situation and the lack of the correct machinery. 

It is a further 30 minutes later and Bernie is running off the ward with blood in a box taking it to the scene, to stabilise the man that is in trouble. The fire crew have managed to get to the chainsaw and stop it but the man is so entangled up in his harness and the fact that it is entangled on the branches of the tree, they have to try to see and find which one will release him completely when they are ready and have a plan because their fire engine with extended ladder has broken down en route and the other one is over an hour away.   
So Bernie is on her way with the extra blood to the injured man when she spots a tool hire shop with the aerial platforms outside on the forecourt. As she is with the police, who are providing her emergency escort, she asks them to help her to get one of them to help to get the patient down from the tree. The owner of the shop was happy to oblige and followed the police car with the aerial platform to the injured man. He steadied and steered the platform up with Bernie and 2 firefighters on board, held it steadfast while she inserted 2 cannulas into the mans body and started the blood transfusion while the fire fighters placed a tourniquet on the mans legs and arm, trying to stem the blood loss. The three of them cut all ropes and his harness to free him and lowered him onto the platform, then back onto the ground where Ruby and Iain were waiting with the stretcher and other medical equipment. Bernie rode back with the MTU, helping Dom to suture some of the smaller flesh wounds while Ruby carefully driving back to the hospital.

Serena was already gowned up and waiting with the anaesthetic team, Bernie got scrubbed in and Emma and Daisy watched from the sidelines of the theatre as they needed to work quickly. Serena taking on the worst of the limbs while Bernie and Xavier worked on the others. “That was close!” Xavier says hours later as he leaves the theatre to scrub out while Bernie and Serena check there are no more bleeds before closing up what they can of his leg. “He is going to need major skin grafts if this suturing holds. But for now he can go to ITU.” Bernie agrees with her wife and lets him leave, they scrub out and follow him up to the ITU ward to get him settled and give the hand over.

The surgery took the best part of 8 hours. It was 2 hours after they were supposed to leave when they got down to AAU, tired and exhausted. They entered their office and collapsed together on the sofa, “do we have to go home tonight or can we crash here?” Serena asked, hopeful her wife would agree to the latter. “We need to go home my love, make sure Cameron is ok and get some clean clothes. I will have to pack us some extra clothes to keep in our hide out.” Serena hummed, got her coat, not bothering to change out of her scrubs, Bernie doing the same and they headed home, collecting a pizza with extra’s on the way. 

They sat on their driveway and sank further into their seats, their heads resting on the headrest looking at each other, not yet able yet to move out of the car. Serena opened up the pizza box and started to tuck into it, then opened the wedges and bbq sauce. Bernie opened the bottle of pop, poured it in the empty coffee mugs after she threw the remnants away out of the window and they feasted and drank their food on the driveway. Too tired to even move, just needed peace and rest.  
Cameron watched them with a smile from the living room window. He could see them both tired but happy; it has been a while since he has seen his mother truly content for a long period of time. Silently thanking her for coming back to Holby, to him, Jason, Charlotte and to most importantly to Serena, she has helped the wanderer find peace and love.   
Food all eaten they head inside to Morven and Cameron, to a cooling hot mug of tea and their bath already run. “We are lucky to have you two here, thank you for this and goodnight you two.” Bernie said as she hugged her son and soon to be daughter, Serena following closely behind. They share the bath until it is cool and head to bed, until their alarm blares the following morning, telling them it is 5:30 am and another day at the hospital has soon come around.


	64. Old friends?  New Enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has come to stir up trouble for the hospital.

They never got out of the car park before being greeted by a pompous TCG. It was as if he was waiting for them specifically to arrive, lurking at the side of the hospital grounds. He swans up to the women, preening almost and slaps Bernie on the back making her stumble forward a little, caught off guard while talking animatedly to her wife. He is straight in there with a comment about her not being able to go back to the army because she is no longer able to ‘keep up with the younger recruits’ and her ‘sapphic awakening’, not realising that Serena was her wife and the Deputy CEO was standing very closely to her.   
Serena immediately annoyed stood a little higher, straightened her shoulders and squared up to him. In her wickedly nice low voice she stated to him clearly and loudly. “I may not know you personally and after just that minute I do not wish to know you any further, however you coma across as a 9th century brainless homophobic idiot who needs to swiftly catch up to the 21st century.” Oh she was on a roll now. “Where women are just as good as men at their job and are allowed to love and marry whoever they wanted, including a rainbow coloured sparkly unicorn call Bert if they so wished.” In a louder voice than a few seconds ago, with her fists clenching in anger she continues. “If you do not like our LBGTQ friendly policies here at Holby City Hospital then can suggest that you go and crawl back into a Doctor Who time machine and go back to the medieval era where all women are viewed as witches and burned at the stake!” Bernie closes in on her as she prods him in the chest with her index finger. “And if you ever speak to my wife, Major Berniece Wolfe, like that again. I will not only have you fired from this hospital but I will see that you never practice medicine again! Now PISS OFF and leave my wife and I alone!” Bernie was trying her best not to laugh, she saw Xavier filming nearly the whole thing on his phone and a large crowd gathering by the entrance door watching her tare strips out of the newcomer. Bernie knew that this would be around the hospital before they got to the ward never mind lunchtime. 

But before he could actually leave, Serena stuck out her hand and in the evilest but nicest way possible she held out her hand for TCG to shake stating her full name and her status at the hospital along with Bernie’s. He shakes her hand, nods sorrowfully to Bernie, then walks off with his head barely on his shoulders still and his tail between his legs. Bernie pulls Serena in for a passionate kiss, Xavier wolf whistling his approval. TCG turns around to see them mid kiss, shaking his head as he passed the young Doctor who couldn’t help but put his two pennies worth in. “Well you have only gone and pissed off the best doctors in the hospital before you have even stepped in the building. If you do that to Jac Naylor on Darwin you will have hit the jackpot.” TCG stopped looked at Xavier, was about to say something when he heard Serena’s high heeled shoes closely behind him, he changed his mind and headed straight to the CEO’s office, waiting outside for the CEO.

There was only one problem there was still no CEO. The person that had meant to start today had withdrawn last night and so it was left to Serena to greet the infamous TCG and Ms Goddard. Serena stood back just before entering the corridor, Ms Goddard and TCG were arguing about something; all she could here was Ange stating that he was a prick and already had the backs up of two of the most senior consultants at the hospital. That he also needed to, in her words “wind your neck in and put things right. PRONTO! For gods sake TCG why on earth did you have to make that sort of comment?” Serena chose this moment to enter, bypassing TCG and giving Ms Ange Goddard a warm welcome. She lead them into the office for a brief chat before giving them a short tour of the hospital and of the new Young Adult Unit on Kellar ward.  
TCG hardly spoke during the tour, just allowed Ange to take the lead. They wandered around the hospital visiting all wards, grabbed a coffee as they went through, finally landing on Kellar, leaving them in Essie’s capable hands.

On the way back up, Serena texted Bernie telling her that she was going to check on Charlotte, ward rounds should have been done and they would find out if Charlotte could be discharged today. Bernie replying that she would meet her there shortly, she was just finishing her own ward rounds with the new recruits. As Serena gets onto maternity she is stopped by Fleur by pulling her unceremoniously into her office. “Well hello there my gorgeous silver Wolfe.” Fleur laughs as Serena coughs and straightens her jacket, embarrassed . “Tell me more about this morning, when you feasted and cleaned your teeth on our new colleague. Tell me did it feel good to chew him up and spit him back out again?” Serena barked a laugh, just as Bernie was walking passed the open door, she knocks on the door and finds Serena wiping her eyes from the stray laughter tears that appeared. “Hey my tall blonde sex pistol Wolfe! How good does it feel to have your woman stand up to that stupid idiot for you? Not that you don’t know 13 different ways to kill him yourself of course.” Bernie beamed a smile at Serena and wrapped her arms around her, placed a kiss to her temple and proudly stated, “I am always proud of my woman.” 

They talked about Charlotte, the do’s and don’ts, things to look out for and making sure they check her BP twice a day. With that they headed to see Charlotte to give them the good news, she can be discharged. Charlotte started to pack, stated that she will go to the office and speak to her supervisor and meet them on the ward afterwards, Charlotte looking at Serena for the hidden meaning.

Marcus is still on AAU, he has refused a transfer to Darwin; stating he was ok where he was and other people needed the specialist bed more than he did. But what they did do was move him to the side room, mainly so he can speak to the councillor, to start his intense treatment regime. Bernie was pleased to see a small change in her ex-husband, back to becoming the man she was with for nearly 25 years. They talked about needing a possible operation but he didn’t want it until he had spoken to Charlotte at least, wanting to start to put things right. Bernie tells him that she thinks she would be visiting soon, if she was still ready. With that she left to start her theatre schedule, training Emma and Daisy.

Charlotte headed onto the ward as promised, she spotted Serena doing some paperwork at her desk and joined her in the office, not before looking to where her father’s bed was when she was last on the ward. “Where is he?” She asks, making her presence known. “Oh, Hi. He is in the side room, shall I check to see if he is free?” Charlotte nervously nods and Serena leaves with a squeeze to her daughters hand, standing in the doorway placing her bags on the visitors chairs. Serena returns and offers to walk with her, promising to stay as long as she needs, feeling Charlotte shaking, worried about what her father is going to say, the letter not easing her at all.

“Erm….Hi dad.” Charlotte states as she opens the door. Marcus beams her a smile, he looks to Serena who still has hold of Charlotte’s hand. He must of been hoping for a private word with Charlotte but she informed her father that Serena is staying until she says so. “Lottie” “Charlotte” she corrects him immediately, she doesn’t such want familiarity yet with him. He is not forgiven, she is just doing this out of respect for him more than anything, not that he actually deserves it but is giving him the opportunity to earn it back. “Charlotte, thank you for coming. How are you?” An immediate scowl from the young woman frightens Marcus and he is almost cowering. This is all his doing and he knows it. “I am so sorry for all of this.” He waves his hand up and down, he looks older she thinks internally, as if he aged 10 years in the last few weeks. She doesn’t react, doesn’t say anything, just holds onto Serena’s hands tightly. Serena’s pager goes and she has to leave, they leave together. Marcus tries to call her back in but she just shakes her head and continues to walk away without looking back. The start of a long journey has begun.

Serena has been paged to Darwin ward where Jac is currently spitting bloody feathers all over her ward as TCG has tried to take over one of her cases. One that does not even anything to do with the YAU. He seems to think that Jac is treating a patient too cautiously, stating that the patients deafness is a factor in her decision making as she understands no-one, not realising that Jac has already organised a interpreter to converse between the patient and herself, who is currently grabbing a coffee.   
Serena arrives on the ward to Jac and TCG throwing insults at one another, Ric following closely behind out of pure interest, wanting to see the 2nd sparring match of the day after hearing from Xavier about what happened first thing this morning.   
“Jac, TCG, Naylors office NOW!” Jac swans in the direction of her office leaving TCG to follow but he doesn’t he huffs at Serena who waves her hand in the direction of the office for him to follow. After a few seconds of trying to stare her down he eventually does move but instead of entering Jac’s office he walks straight off the ward, passing Ric knocking shoulders with his old stalemate as he does so. Ric just loudly laughing as if the school bully got their comeuppance and by no less than a girl….…well a woman!   
However he has now basically pissed off all of the senior consultants in the hospital, Serena shouting BINGO as the lift doors closed, clearly she heard Xaviers comments earlier. After checking that Jac was ok and her patient was too, apologising profusely via writing she left Darwin and headed back up to the CEO’s office, offering to come back when her interpreter comes back but the patient stating she doesn’t need to and thanks her. 

Serena is very likely needing to put out more fires lit by TCG before the day is out.

TCG decided to go hunting for fresh meat, thinking that Serena would be upstairs for a while after his interference; he found Sgt Culshaw on AAU cleaning a rather large abrasion on a bikers side. A biker who wore no leathers and came off, skidding 80 yards down the motorway, onto the embankment into a sea of nettles and brambles. He nit picked at everything, from how she was holding the tweezers to looking into the flesh for the debris. Taking his chance as Bernie was in theatre and Serena was no where to be found, still on Darwin he carried on tormenting the young soldier, not that he knew it.   
Xavier stood back, hoping that the bolshy army woman would put him in place. Emma wasn’t wearing her army uniform like she would be on the base, she was in scrubs, just like any other doctor as she had just come out of theatre a few moments before dealing with her patient. Emma ignored him completely, carried on taking stone by stone out, dealing with any bleeds quickly, he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut though. 

Daisy pulled up her step ladders and with a little attitude towards the man clearly in her way asks, “can you give us some room please Mr?” Making him take a few steps back so she could get in up close to the patient having scrubbed out herself and free now to help Emma. “Mr Campbell-Gore” he stated with a nod and watched as she started to take out a thorn embedded. Emma looked up with a knowing smirk, “Ah Mr Campbell-Gore, do you have a problem with me being a woman or Daisy here because she is bi-sexual?” He instantly stammered a reply that he didn’t have a problem with either of them. “Well Mr Campbell-Gore, you have spent the last 30 minutes looking over my shoulder, telling me what I am doing wrong when this is my bread and butter. I have done this in heat of over 40 degrees in the desert filled with IED’s, through tsunami’s and sandstorms….. But if you think a MAN can do any better then Daisy and I, will leave you to it!” She said this while continuing to take dirt and gravel out of the bikers side. In a huff at the young doctors attitude towards him he went to point at a rather big bit of shrapnel; Daisy batted his hand away and told him to leave immediately but he stood his ground. She put on another pair of gloves she grabbed the sutures from the tray and sutured the cuts as Emma finished cleaning the wound. But he wasn’t done in his meddling, he placed a pair of gloves on himself proceeded to take this large shrapnel out of the biker’s side, in doing so sent him crashing. The two young doctors knew they shouldn’t touch it as it was in his liver and if it moved even a few centimetres it would sever a large blood vessel. “You bloody idiot. What on earth did you do that for?” He stammered and tried to pack it quickly as the bikers vitals were going down quicker than they can say Serena Campbells lipstick. Daisy pushed the imbecile away and stood on the trolley as Emma pushed him into theatre with Xavier calling Serena.

Before Serena could get back down to AAU she was receiving a page, TCG was having a heart attack, Xavier and Donna were performing CPR and taking him up to Darwin, for Jac to deal with immediately.


End file.
